Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain
by Funk.Endgame.Trilogy.Armagedon
Summary: Floating islands, singing skeletons, and SUPER dancing, the Straw Hat crew with the Thousand Sunny end up on a strange island with a strange man who talks to himself lurking in the shadows. What shall happen on this island adventure? LuNa. Luffy x Nami
1. Mystery man of the Floating Island

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: This is my first fanfic so it will start out a little choppy at first but with reviews with constructive criticism you can really mold this story into a great one. I have read a few stories and have seen how irritating continually writing a disclaimer is so I'm doing one big one right here in chapter one. I know a little Japanese so I will be using what very little I know to create a more authentic story. Don't worry, anything Japanese I use will be translated right there for you. Names will be backwards as accustomed in Japan. Ex. John Jacobson would be Jacobson John this is the only example I could come up with since all the names of the crew are always backwards like their supposed to be.

Summary: This story takes place after the events of Enies Lobby, they get the Thousand Sunny, and they meet Dead Bone Brooke the skeleton (I'm not sure where that is in the manga so if do please tell me so I accurately give a summary). If you haven't reached this far in the manga or anime read at your own risk because their will be spoilers. This story will contain violence, gore, strong language, drama, romance w/ a lemon of two, and humor. The Mugiwara Crew will run in to a new character on a drifting island and they will run into dangers. During the course of the story Luffy will realize what was always there, Zoro gets a new sword, Robin finds a ruin, Franky and Usopp will have a contest, Chopper will fall on his head, Sanji will fall in love, Nami eyes will be open to the truth, and DB Brooke still wants to see those panties.

It took me a while to finally decide whether or not to redo this chapter, but no more wafting it's time to bring this story to its full potential. Mo here we go.

Disclaimer:**I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE****Eiichiro Oda does. I have never owned and I'm certain I won't own it in the future. This story is just for fun I don't get any money whatsoever for do it.**

Key: "talking" _'thinking'_ (funny side stuff)

Story Note: The sea contains many new things most of them are dangerous and it's not over until the word dead and even then the concept's a little shaky.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mystery Man of the Floating Island

It was a typical morning for Mugiwara Crew; Luffy was running around screaming at the top of his lungs being well Luffy, Zoro was sleeping, Robin was reading a book about history, Franky was being SUPER, Sanji was cooking breakfast, Chopper was working on rumble balls, Nami was doing the finishing touches on the map for Ghost Island, Usopp was fiddling around with some scrap metal, and Brooke was singing.

"Thank you so much Luffy for returning my shadow. Now I can join your crew appropriately. Yohohohohohohoho." Brooke said

Then Luffy screamed "You're apologizing too much dumbass now that we have our musician it doesn't matter."

"Well said Yohohohohohoho." said Brooke laughing.

Then suddenly Luffy suddenly screamed "ISLAND!" jerking Zoro from his sleep and disturbing Nami from her work.

"Luffy there's no need to scream sheesh," Nami said irritated.

After getting his head out of the mass from being punched by Zoro for the disturbed nap he said "Sorry Nami. I just wanted to know about the island."

"Anyway this island is supposed to be one those weird ones that creepy stuff happens on them." said Franky.

"How did you know that Franky?" asked Nami curiously.

"The old hag told me about it when she was fixing some ships with Tom-san" said Franky while doing his weird little dance.

"Sugeeeee" said Luffy with comical stars in his eyes. "I smell adventure." he added.

"This island is Kelgia the floating island. Rumor has that the island only appears stationary and once it ship docks it rises in the air and drifts away leaving the people stuck on it." said Robin calmly.

"Floating island aaaaaaaahhhhh!" screamed Usopp and Chopper in unison as they arrived on the deck. "Luffy I know that look in your eye. Need to just get away from that island and skip I'm pretty sure it's not important." continued Usopp frightened.

"Not true Usopp look at the log pose. It's pointing straight at the island." said Nami inquisitively.

"So we have to go. I hope there's a town with a sword shop since I need a new katana to effectively use Santouryuu." said Zoro.

"ADVENTURE!" said Luffy with excitement in his voice.

"Nami-Swwaaan, Robin-Chwwaan your breakfast is ready. As for the rest of you." said Sanji.

"Meat!" screamed Luffy.

Breakfast was the usual on the Thousand Sunny everyone was fighting for their food before Luffy could steal except Robin and Nami because he didn't steal food from their plates since he would be beaten ten times over from Sanji.

* * *

Then the ship suddenly jerked!

"What the hell was that." said Zoro.

"We must have hit the island since I didn't see in rocks or fluctuations in the currents, but we shouldn't have reached the island until about 3:00p.m. and it's about 1:00p.m." said Nami confused.

"I'll go out and take a look." said Robin while walking towards the deck. "We did indeed hit the island, but the ship didn't take any damage."

"This is my SUPER ship of course it wouldn't get damaged from a little bump like that!" exclaimed Franky while dancing (again).

"Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, and Franky see if you can lift the ship on land just incase this island does float." said Nami while looking at the ominous island.

"Hai, Nami-swaannn!" said Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"I hate taking orders from that demon woman." said Zoro

"SUPER!" exclaimed Franky.

"But Nami I can't go in the ocean." said Luffy confused.

"I KNOW THAT BAKA!" said Nami angrily. "You stay on land and pull the ship while they push."

"Oh, I see." said Luffy.

* * *

"Now that the ship is on land we can see if it is populated." said Robin.

Luffy ran west screaming adventure along with Brooke, Zoro went north to see if there was a town up ahead followed by Usopp who said he needed more equipment for his Pachinko, Franky decided last minute to go with Zoro and Usopp to make sure they don't get lost, Nami went East to find a high spot to convey the island with Sanji carrying all the equipment, Chopper decided he would try to find a bookstore with medical books, and Robin stayed and guarded the ship (but she was just reading a book like she always does).

"Pirates, teh, on my island well see about that." said a mysterious voice. "I guess they were smart enough to bring their ship on land, and it seems to be made up of some interesting characters. Bwahahhhahahahahah

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story so far, but I bet that sucks cliff hanger at the first chapter. Anyways R&R. It makes writing flow smoother if I know someone is reading it. (A/N: author note.) (R&R: read and review).

Translation: -san: it is an honorary term given to somewhere you respect. It is the most common used honorific, suge-pronounced sue-gay: wow or awesome, Mugiwara-Straw Hat, Santouryuu-three sword style, -swan and –chwan are Sanji's twist on the honorifics –san and –chan. –chan is used for someone younger than you or someone you're real friendly with usually female, hai-yes sir or formal yes, baka-idiot, Pachinko-slingshot. Any I missed can be found at http// www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces).

Now enjoy, until next time, ja ne


	2. Confrontation

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

I have also updated my bio and stuff (I kind of thought I should) ya gotta know your author (even if it is a little)

Thanks for taking the time to review the story.

The Dragon Hollow Vaizard: I love one piece but I don't read the manga because in my opinion it awesomeness is only expressed in the anime. So I didn't really know about the samurai zombie thing, but I did a little extra research. I strongly support LuNa.

Chiyoko-chan: I'm waiting for the same one, even though I like to backtrack most of the time.

Key: "talking" _'thinking' _**"Shuusui"** (funny stuff)

* * *

Chapter 2: Confrontation

"Pirates, teh, on my island well see about that." said a mysterious voice. "I guess they were smart enough to bring their ship on land, and it seems to be made up of some interesting characters. Hahhhahahahahah"

Robin could sense something ominous in the air, but she couldn't place her finger exactly who or what it was.

* * *

Zoro, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper managed to find a town. The only thing that bothered them was that the town didn't have any people. This was incredibly odd since the town wasn't that old looking and the shelves in the windows of the stores that they saw were all full.

Franky managed to find a sign that said "The friendly town of Endo, the nonstop pirate shop."

"Endo, huh, well we know the name of this town. Now all we need to do is find some people."

"But Usopp the nonstop pirate shop sounds so lame." said Franky with a chuckle.

"That doesn't matter Franky we still know the name." retorted Usopp.

"We should be on our guard, the last town we visited that said it welcomed pirates tricked us and tried to capture us and send us to the Marines." said Zoro.

"Oh yeah that's right Whiskey Peak."

"Really, when was that?"

"Oh that's right, it was before you or Franky joined the crew. It was called Whiskey Peak and it was the first island we reached when we went into the Grand Line after we met Lamboon and the flower ossan. The town said it welcomed pirates, but it was actually an island full of bounty hunters who got us drunk and knock us all out. Except me the brave warrior of the sea known as Usopp saw through their disguise and beat them all up with one hand tied behind my back when they thought I was asleep. There was at least a ten thousand of them seemingly coming from nowheee--"

"Stop making shit up baka, you were out cold just like Luffy."

"You didn't have to hit me so hard." he said with a whimper.

"Isn't that the town Luffy said they first met Princess Vivi and the Baroque Works?" asked Franky feeling left out

"Yeah, Vivi became apart of Baroque Works to save her country, and she was station in that town." replied Zoro.

"So the bounty hunters were Baroque Works." said Chopper

"Exactly." said Usopp.

Since they all found the town they decided to go their separate ways, and they would meet back in the center at 4:00p.m. giving them three good hours to find what they were looking for.

* * *

_In town with Franky_

"Well there isn't anything I need or really want for that matter." "I guess I could go around town gathering information about this place."

'_Even though I'm looking through every crevice of this town there not even a hint of human life.' _thought Franky as he was walking all through the town.He finally decided to go in a shop. When he rung a little bell to signify his presence no one came. Ten minutes of constant ringing and still nobody. The merchandise wasn't even locked up so anybody could just take what they wanted.

'_This is all too weird and I'm a Mugiwara pirate."_

The only information Franky gathered was that there was free stuff, so he just filled up on cola and left a beri to console for the two extra bottles he took. Then he heard a scream _'That sounds like that Long-Nose I wondered what's up with him.'_

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly knocking him off balance, not enough to fall, but just enough to pull off a cool pose.

* * *

_On a hill not too far from Sunny_

"Sanji-kun, make sure you keep it straight so I get an accurate reading." demanded Nami has she was catching all the high and low points of the island.

"Hai, Nami-swan this tool shall not move like my undying love for you."

"Yeah, yeah just keep it straight." She said as she was drawing circles and lines (navigator things). "Finally, it's finished." _'Another island closer to my dream.'_

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly making the heavy mapping equipment fall on Sanji and Nami just lost place of her step (trying to walk it off like she didn't just trip).

* * *

_In town with Usopp_

'_Let's see what do I need hhmmmmm…ah yes some more gunpowder, Tabasco sauce, and rubber bands would be good.'_ So far all he did was walk around gradually becoming more freaked out by the pure quiet Endo was producing.

"Chikushou, what the hell is wrong with this town." (Try saying that on test day, the reaction is Master Card……priceless.)

"Finally a good looking store, it's so big that there has to be at least one person in there." he said walking cheerfully into the store.

He found everything he needed and more. Suddenly he noticed a foul odor (more like it smacked him in the face). It was strong and coming from the section of children's toys. _'One of the kids probably played a prank on the store owner by putting a bunch of stink bombs under the racks. I bet if I get them out the owner will have to give me a discount.'_ he thought while laughing at his _**seemingly**_ full proof plan. As he drew closer to the stank, but what he found couldn't be any further from what he thought.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh aaaaaaaaaah." screaming at what he found which was a children's cart going through the torso of a corpse of a small girl.

From what he could tell the girl was running from something horrifying and monstrous since her feet looked bruised and she had a huge claw mark on her back. The cart was through little girl in (what he thought was) the sickest way possible. He could see that she clumsily bumped into the rack and the cart fell over and she looked up as the cart went straight through her forehead and shish-kabobbed into and out of her stomach ripping out her brain, heart and large intestine and leaving it at the end of the pulling part of the cart. He could tell it didn't happen recently since maggots were nearly finished with their work and the blood had been dried up. He ran as fast as his feet would allow, dropping all the stuff he worked so hard to find, and went out of that store screaming at the top of his lungs.

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly making Usopp fall flat on his face.

* * *

_In a forest, East of Sunny_

"Brooke, I'm telling you there's something cool if we go North." said Luffy ecstatic.

"Luffy-kun I think you are just referring to the old children's song." said Brooke with insight.

"So? That just makes it true right."

"I can see your logic Luffy-kun; this is why you are the captain. Yohohohohohoho." he said as he followed Luffy into a thicker part of the forest.

After running wildly through the thick forest, Luffy punched down a tree and say a huge valley below filled with crosses, then Luffy's face was filled with shock and horror because realized it wasn't any ordinary valley, but a graveyard.

"What, what is Luffy-kun." He couldn't squeeze out any words so he just pointed toward the graveyard valley. Now both of them shared that same look of shock and horror.

The crosses were lined up perfectly and stretched out across the valley going further then the eye could see. The graves filled the entire valley which was roughly spread across a 76 mile radius.

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly breaking the awkward silence between the two, making Brooke crash into Luffy, Luffy crash into a rock, and ultimately making both of them roll downhill into the graveyard.

* * *

_In town with Zoro_

Zoro was wandering in town with his mind on one thing a new sword. He started to get excited when all of his aimless wandering finally got him a shop that had huge sword-like structure on top. So he walked in, and wouldn't you know it was full of swords, but one seemed to call out to him.

'_What is this strange feeling it's like Kitetsu's but on a whole new level.'_

"**Come."**

Zoro heard it and slowly walked toward the ominous voice. _'Am I hearing things, no there is a voice and it came from that room.'_

"**Hurry up and come, swordsman Roronoa Zoro!"**

'_I'm not hearing things, whoever it is behind this door called me by my name."_ he thought as touched the handle of the door where the voice came from. When he opened the door he saw a sword. It was a magnificent sword, even though it was in its sheath he could tell it had a fine blade.

"Are you the one who called me Sword?"

"**Why do you ask question to which you already know the answer?"**

He had to admit he was burned by a sword. Trying to change the subject a little he said "Well, why did you call me here."

"**I'm searching for a proper owner and since you killed my previous one, Ryuuma. You're It!"**

"How did you know that?"

"**Your swords, ****Wado**** Ichimonji and Kitetsu III told me everything. They also told me you're in need of a new sword, since Yubashiri was rusted by that marine bastard."**

'_He can somehow communicate with my swords and he says he's Ryuuma's real sword. Wait I remember now!'_

* * *

_Flashback (Thriller Bark as Zoro beats Ryuuma)_

"You are strong indeed Zoro, you have defeated me. It is a shame I couldn't fight you with my true sword."

"What the hell are you going on about samurai?"

"Since you beat me I might as well tell you the story. It was years ago when I was alive I was in CP7 with a man named Kuijuno Taishin. We were very good friends and a strong team of three; him, me and his little brother. Then he said he discovered corruption within the government and said he was breaking away from it. He offered both of us to leave with him and we'd all go against the World Government. I was reluctant at first, but his brother refused he said that he still loves his brother, but he was a government man at heart. We had no choice; we had to leave him, although we declared that we'd still be nakama. Cchaau—chco" (coughing sounds).

"I know it is hard, but can you continue."

"eahgch chhau cha (panting) Since I'm not long for this world I'll wrap it up. We had killed everyone that went against us the only problem was that……..information leaked, not by his brother, but someone overheard our conversation it was Spandam's brother Spandef. We fought off as many as we could, but members from all the Cipher Pols flooded in. I didn't make it, but Taishin did and I told him to take the real Shuusui and keep it safe. If you run intohim on your journey, tell him I bestow to you, Shuusui, as a prize for defeating me since I know Shuusui will be happy too since he will be able to fight again. One word of advice though, he's sort of a…..problem child."

"I see, when I find it I'll take care of it for you."

"Arigatou" Ryuuma said as he slowly passed away with a faint smile.

_End flashback_

* * *

"You must be the real Shuusui Ryuuma was talking."

"**Indeed I am, now wield me Zoro as I shall be your new sword."**

"I'm a little curious as to why you want me to be your owner."

"**Well, not only are you respectful to your swords, and you defeated my previous owner, I keep hearing from Kitetsu of how much blood he tasted, and I want in!"**

With a little hesitation Zoro picked up Shuusui, unsheathed it, and swung it around a couple of times before he sheathed it and put it in his sash where Yubashiri was. Then he gently placed Yubashiri where Shuusui laid and said "It's been fun, Yubashiri."

"By the way I've wondered for a while how can you talk?"

"**For the record I'm actually communicating with you in your mind and how else?"**

"A Devil Fruit, hmmmp, I should have known. Which one?"

"**Omoi Omoi no Mi. It lets me communicate with people in their minds and also lets me communicate with objects that are conscious like Meitou, it also lets me do other things, but you'll find that out later."**

**"Interesting." **

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly, but Zoro kept his balance outside the sword shop.

* * *

_On the Sunny_

Robin now feeling a little more comfortable now that the ominous presence went away she decided to make some coffee. So while she waited she decided to read a book called, Yurai Zengo no Seken because she remembered something mentioning Kelgia.

'_Here it is, Kelgia. What that's impossible, according to this book there is no history of it ever floating because it was attached to land over 100 miles from here.' _Then the pot steamed, startling her at first.

She attended to the pot and poured the coffee (amazingly) with her eyes still glued to the book. "What exactly is this island." _'It seems that the island has a town called Endo filled with people and it was a prosperous merchant town. So everyone should find what they need."_

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly making Robin spill a little of her coffee on the floor, so she went onto the deck to see what had happened.

* * *

_In town with Chopper_

"This town is so scary, not only don't I see or hear anybody, but I can't pick up any other scents besides perfumes and the ones of the people I already know." Chopper wandered through the town for what seemed like hours just hoping to find some kind of life even if it was an animal, but to no avail. Then he discovered a bookstore and decided to take look in, so he took his more human form.

"Hello, is anybody here? I need some heeellllpp." said Chopper as he walked through the small store. Finally he found a section with picture of a needle and stethoscope, so he assumed it is where the medical books were. After a while he found some that showed advanced yet simple medical techniques, and even managed to find a book of Kelgia's history for Robin. He went to the front desk to buy them and meet up with the others, until he heard a faint scream. _'That was Usopp, I wonder what's wrong, at any rate I should hurry.'_ he rang the service bell, but no one answered, he waited 20 minutes until he just left the money equivalent for the books and left to meet up with the others.

Then suddenly the whole ground shook terribly forcing Chopper convert to his full animal form to keep his balance.

* * *

_In the graveyard_

"Oi, Brooke get off me."

"Sorry Luffy-kun I lost my step there, Yohohohohoho."

"What the hell do you think you're doing to those graves, SHOW SOME RESPECT TOWARD THE DEAD!" said a voice that seemingly came from nowhere.

"Who the hell are you, show yourself." said Luffy both surprised and confused. Not to long after his statement a tall man around 20 years old with dark skin, pure white hair slicked back just past his neck, with a black pendant around his neck, a heavy black sleeveless overcoat without a shirt under it displaying a huge gash on it, with jet black baggy, poofy pants with blue flames going up them and tied at the ankles, and karate shoes emerged.

"Usually someone introduces themselves before they ask some else their name."

"I'm Luffy."

"The 300 million beri Mugiwara no Luffy, I know you, but the question was more toward you're umm…skeleton friend."

"Oh..well me I'm Brooke the skeleton."

"I guess you must have eaten a Devil Fruit or something."

"Exactly. Yohohohohohoho"

Luffy and Brooke then walked out of the graveyard and onto a nearby plateau where their guest was waiting for them.

"Oi, weirdo you still haven't told us your name." said Luffy bluntly.

"You're made of rubber with a talking skeleton for a nakama and you call me weird? Anyway, I'm Kuijuno Taishin or better known as the Akki no Kaze."

"That's so cool!"

"Luffy I agree that is cool!"

"What are you doing on this island Mugiwara?"

"Looking for adventure of course. By the way, what's with all the graves?"

"Defeat me and you'll find out?"

"Nani?"

* * *

A/N: That's chapter two for you by the way who do you think will win my created character or Luffy. Chapter three will be up soon (hopefully). I had to redo this chapter because I found a few too many errors, which a few more reviewers could help spot, not pointing any fingers at you guys and girls though.

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain does not encourage the cool crime of cussing loudly in Japanese, even though the author does it.

As for Taishin's appearance think one shade darker that Nico Robin, hair like Crocodile but white, overcoat like Dante's red trench coat from Devil May Cry, scar on chest like Kazuya's scar from Tekken, pants like Enel's, shoes like Jyabura or Mr. 1.

Translations: baka-idiot, nani-what, -kun: honorific mainly used for guys it is showing more respect than -chan or –san, chikushou-damn it, Mugiwara-straw hat, arigatou-thank you, Akki no Kaze-Devil of the Wind, oi-hey, omoi-mind, Yurai Zengo no Seken-History Around the World, For when Luffy was with Brooke in the forest singing-there's an old children's song in Japanese that says the wind blow cool in the North, he was singing it in one of the episodes or movies I'm not fully sure on the rest though. For any I missed go to http: / www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces).

The events with all the different crewmates are happened at the same time. There was one big tremor, not 7 separate ones, but you guys and girls out there should already know that you're not stupid or are you?

Well, till next time ja ne!


	3. Luffy vs Taishin

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Thank for all of you who actually reviewed the story so far, although I like compliments remember that you should be as harsh as you can so I can learn to better the reader's experience. Also special thanks to those who put on their favorites list; Fluffyfangirl89, Chiyoko-chan, and Jombra.

Webberfish: Thank you for your honesty, I hope this chapter is much less distracting than the previous ones.

Key: "talking" _'thinking'_**"Shuusui/talking sternly"** (funny stuff)

* * *

Chapter 3: Luffy vs. Taishin

"You heard right Luffy, fight me and you know what happened to these people."

"Fine with me, Brooke you might want back up little, I have a feeling this guy is really strong."

"Gotcha"

Luffy and Taishin both stood in fighting stance on the plateau waiting for the first move, as usual it was Luffy.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol"

"Teh, Soru."

"Chikushou, how does everyone know that move?"

"Don't worry Luffy I won't keep sticking to dog tricks the Government taught me." as Taishin said this wind started circulating around his hand, then it condensed down into a small orb in his palm slowly growing. "Let's see ya survive this one. Kaze Bakudon." The orb left his palm and slowly went into the middle of the plateau, while Luffy prepared to dodge he looked a little confused since the orb didn't hit him, as a matter of fact it was nowhere near him.

"Are you stupid?! Where are you aiming?"

"Boom." Then all of a sudden there was this huge explosion that took out the whole plateau which was at least had a 43 mile radius. Luffy managed to get away from the explosion, but now he had to dodge huge rock spikes coming his way.

"Phew, that was close." _'He must have eaten a Devil Fruit.'_ Then a hard kick came into his side sending him in to a tree, but before he hit it he was sent flying upward by an uppercut.

"Is that really all there is to a man worth 300 mil? I guess I'll at least give you some ground to walk on." All the broken pieces of the plateau along with other pieces of broken land floated in the air, slowly moving together into huge clump of floating land. The two combatants now standing on the floating arena were staring each other down.

"Which damn Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Let's put together the clues Luffy, I can fly, I can make other objects fly, and I can create bombs out of condensed wind, so what do you think it is?" Luffy thought about it hard.

"Keiyou Keiyou no Mi?"

"aahhnn, wrong! I ate the Kaze Kaze no Mi."

"But you're not sick?"

"Its wind you dumbass wind!"

"Ooohhh wind why didn't you just say so."

"Enough talk. Kazeyaku." Luffy just barely dodged the high speed air sickle coming at him, but couldn't dodge the oncoming punch sending him near the edge before he caught himself and readied for an attack.

"Gomu Gomu no Gatling." Punches flew all towards Taishin and all he did was stand there, while all the punches went straight through him.

"I'm a Logia type Luffy, that won't work."

"Fine then I guess I'll have to change my strategy." Then he put his hand on his leg and got his blood pumped up and turned pink with steam flowing out. **"Gear Second!"**

"What's this now, you look like a some under cooked meat." A punch flew right past Taishin face, shutting up his laughter and put him pack on offense. They were exchanging blows at high speeds punch for punch and kick for kick, until Luffy finally sent Taishin flying with a well place kick to the face.

"Their battle is unreal I could hardly keep up with my eyes." said Brooke amazed

* * *

_In town_

Zoro was the first to meet up with a running and screaming Usopp.

"Usopp why the hell were you screaming what's wrong." grunted Zoro angrily

"Th-th-the st-st-st-store-store d-dd-d-d-dead." was all he could say, while all the others caught up.

"Usopp calm down and speak clearly." said chopper concerned. Usopp took a deep breath.

"Yosh, I went into the store to pick up stuff for my pachinko Kabuto, and I found what I needed in this huge store. While I was walking, there was this strong odor coming from somewhere, so I went to check it out, and I found……….a corpse of a little."

"Nani???" said all three of them in unison.

Franky pointed at some strange rock formation in the sky "Wwh-what the hell is that?" The rest looked over in that direction.

"Is that…..Luffy?"

"Yeah, but who is he fighting Zoro."

"Beats me Chopper, do you two know him." They both shook their heads. "Let's head over there fast, Luffy might have done something stupid." They all ran as fast as they could toward the flying platform.

* * *

_In a forest not far from Sunny_

"Sanji-kun, are you okay?"

"Nami-sswwwaan, you were worried about me, I'm falling in love with you all over again."

"I was more worried about my equipment baka."

"Please make me your tool of love."

'_I don't know why I keep taking this baka along with me.' _"Sanji what is that? It kinda looks like floating rocks with two people fighting on top of them, but I can't see who they are." Nami pulled out some binoculars and focused as close as she could to the combatants fighting at high speed. "I can't make them out they're moving too fast. Sanji see if you can."

"Hai, Nami-swan!" After a little while of looking. "It's Luffy and………some strange guy. He must be the one making the island fly."

"Let's go." _'Luffy what have you gotten yourself into?'_

"Nami, I'm going to drop off this equipment and lead Robin to the location."

"Alright Sanji, I'll be waiting and hopefully the others will be there." Then they went their separate ways.

* * *

_On the Sunny_

'_I wonder what that tremor was. Anyway I hope everyone gets back soon it seems things are getting interesting.'_ Robin went to reading her book for while until…..

"Robin-chwan, I came to pick you up and carry you in my arms." said Sanji while jumping on deck putting down the equipment.

"Really Cook-san, what's going on?"

He pointed toward the floating platform with the high speed fighters on it. "Luffy and some strange guy are fighting on that structure and Nami-swan said she was heading there and hoped she can find the others (Indistinct announcements of love).

"Well we better get their right away Cook-san." interrupted Robin obviously ignoring his confessions. Then they were off. All of them were now heading toward Luffy and Taishin.

* * *

_Underneath the floating platform_

"Brooke what the hell is going on?" said Zoro as he was the first to rush in as the other three followed.

"His name is Taishin and he challenged Luffy to fight."

"So Luffy just bluntly excepted." said Usopp

"Yeah, to learn the history of that……….." Brooke said as he pointed toward the huge graveyard in the valley below leaving all four of them speechless. Then Nami came.

"What's going on? What did Luffy do this time?" No one said anything, but Brooke once again pointed toward the graveyard. Now Nami shared the same shocked look as the other three, while Brooke and Zoro focused more on the fight. A little later Robin and Sanji came in with Sanji doing the same old things, until everyone pointed toward the graveyard shutting him up for a while.

* * *

_Back to the fight_

"Looks like it's time to get serious. Air Gravity Dome times 100." The wind stared shifting and swirling around the floating arena then it started to push down on both fighters. "This is my Air Gravity Dome, it takes all the wind around us and pushes down on the inside of the dome and right now it is set at one hundred times Earth's normal gravity." Even with the air pressure pushing down on him, he was unfazed.

"Is that all? I've been through worst by going all the way to the White-White sea on sky island." said Luffy with a smirk as Gear Second was wearing off.

"Hebi-Boufuu" A thick stream of air was coming at Luffy fast, he barely managed to dodge when he noticed a wind ball sitting right where he was going to. "Kaze Bakudon." The wind bomb blew up breaking the huge arena into many smaller ones, this time Luffy couldn't dodge and was sent hurtling onto a broken platform. "Not done yet." He took a deep breath and his muscles were growing, then he aimed both his arms toward Luffy. "Kaze Arashi" suddenly multiple burst of wind were being blasted at Luffy, lucky for him he went Gear Second again and jumped from platform to platform avoiding the deadly blast each one getting closer that the last.

"Gomu Gomu no Suction" Luffy opened his mouth wide and all the air rush inside his body transforming him into a combined version of Gear Third and Second. _'What the hell did he do to me?' _Another blast came at him, but he stood their and took the full force of the blast bouncing it back at Taishin. As soon as Taishin dodged he threw a punch as hard as he could toward Taishin "Gomu Gomu Gigante Jet Pistol."

"Shit, can't dodge. Tekkai." Luffy's fist broke Taishin's Tekkai crushing him in a nearby hill and causing all the platforms along with the whole island to fall. Luffy was drained and shrunk while panting heavily and Taishin was barely breathing.

"It seems you can't turn into wind in that form." said Luffy smugly.

"auogh aough this isn't…over yet." he said while picking himself up coughing up blood. Then air started swirling around his body "Air Gravity Body." He kicked Luffy into some nearby trees and he end up getting stuck in the last one. "This is my Air Gravity Body, it takes all the air pressure around us and pushes it all against my body making as hard steel constantly, even though I can also be hit in this form my speed increases because I can instantly push out the built up pressure at my feet to use my ultimate high speed technique "Puressha Bursto." He disappeared and reappeared in front of tired and stuck mini-Luffy. "That move has very fatal side affect." Luffy couldn't really squeeze out any words, and what he did say wasn't understandable. "Looks like……..**you lose!"** Then he went for the finishing blow, a single finger aiming to go straight through his head until suddenly Luffy grew back to normal.

"That was close, I thought I was dead." Then Taishin returned to normal breathing heavily along with Luffy who could hardly catch his breath.

"Luffy we're both out of breath and have reached our limit."

"Yeah, so you thinking what I'm thinking."

Then they both said in unison "Draw." They both sat down to catch their breath while all the others started running toward Luffy.

"They must have got here when we were fighting, geez I didn't even noticed them." As he was saying this under his breath he noticed a slingshot, a foot, a katana, a staff, some hands, a cannon, a cane, and a horns all pointing at his head. "Haahhahahaha haahaha ahaha ehe ehehhhe!" he continued to laugh with everyone pointed their weapons right in his face. Until Zoro spoke up.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really hehe heehee it's just I haven't had this kind excitement in a while." Now everyone was confused, except Luffy who just broke out laughing. This made everyone dropped their weapons and killer intent. "I guess you're all _**dying**_ to know about the graveyard sitting behind, and since Luffy showed me good fight and he didn't lose………I'll tell you."

"Really that's great."

Then Luffy got smacked over the head by Nami "Shut-up Luffy, I wanna know what happened."

"Sorry Nami."

"Anyway. This story starts about six mon----" Taishin completely stopped talking and next words he said were "**Roronoa Zoro, what the hell do you think you're doing with Shuusui."** Taishin sent so much killer intent towards Zoro that everyone, except Zoro, was frozen still. Zoro was already in Santoryuu stance with Shuusui in hand.

'_You mind explaining to him the whole situation Shuusui.'_

"**I don't know I kind of want to see how this plays out."**

'_Will you tell him before we get into an unnecessary fight he was your previous owner's friend.'_

"**Yeah, but he barely let me kill, although he did keep me company and strike up conversation even though most of it was with himself. Truthfully it freaked me out."**

'_I'll start and you can back me up.'_

'**Fine.'**

"Look Taishin I know what you're thinking, but I didn't still Shuusui he'll tell you himself."

"**He speaks the truth crackpot so calm down."**

"I see you can communicate with that mind freak too." The atmosphere calmed down dramatically and was back to normal as fast as it started.

"Hurry up and get back to the story!" interrupted Luffy

"Oh yeah, this story starts six mon---"

"Sanji, did you bring any food?" Suddenly three punches rained down on Luffy's head from Sanji, Taishin, and Nami.

Through his swollen face he managed to squeeze out "I'm Sowwy pwease continue."

"Where was I……….oh yeah, it was six mont----"

"You have any sake so I can listen to this story properly." Taishin flicked his finger and a gust of wind shot Zoro back into a tree.

"Before I continue is there anyone else with something important to say."

"Yeah Sanji, what about that food? You didn't say nooo."

"Luffy, how you can be thinking of food at a time like this amazes me." said Usopp

"What? I'm hungry and I need to restore my energy."

"Luffy I didn't bring a lunch off the Sunny."

Finally fed up with all the interruptions Taishin said "How about we go to your ship so Zoro can drink and Luffy can eat, the rest of you can be comfy, and it's already dark………… Besides I'm a little hungry myself." This made everyone realize that it was already 8:30p.m., but Luffy was the first one to respond.

"Yeah that's a great idea! You'll love what Sanji makes it's the best." Although Luffy already decided it was okay everyone else was a little more reluctant before they agreed. So everyone returned to Sunny.

"So what do you call this ship?" Franky was the one to respond him, while playing some music and dancing as he talked.

"This is the SUPA ship that I built with a DON called the Thousand Sunny, aaauuugh!" then the music stopped, Taishin didn't really have anything to say to that (I mean how could he). They all got onboard and Sanji started cooking.

"I hope you don't mind me asking the names of the crew besides Luffy."

"You don't know the fearsome name of the brave warrior of the sea Usopp also called Sogeking, worth 30 million beris." The Sogeking theme song popped up. "On sniper island I wa----" the sheath end of a katana hit Usopp in the head.

"I'm the fierce doctor named Tony Tony Chopper, worth 50 beris."

"Sorry to interrupt by don't you mean 50 million beris." Then Chopper cried. Then everyone else said in unison "Nope."

"Oh, anyway you can continue."

"In case you didn't already know, I'm Zoro worth 120 million beris."

"I'm the archaeologist Nico Robin, worth 80 million beris."

"I'm the navigator worth 16 million beris, Nami."

"I'm Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates already worth 300 million beris as this crew's captain."

"Luffy I already know who you are we had fight that went on for hours." interrupted Taishin a little irritated.

"I'm Dead Bone Brooke the musician worth 37 million beris. Yohohohohohoh." The drum music came back on and lights flashed and Franky stood on the railing just outside the dining room.

"Who am I? I am the SUPA cyborg. I am the shipwright and builder of this ship, a man who's bounty is 44 million beris bbbbuuurrrrogghh……… Franky!" Then Franky received a boot to the head from Sanji.

"Dinners ready Nami-swan, Robin-chwan as for the rest of you. Oh and if you haven't figured it out yet I'm the cook, Sanji worth 77 million beris." Franky rubbed his head a little, and they all headed toward the dining room. Everyone sat down at the dining room table. Taishin noticed that Usopp, Chopper, Zoro, Sanji, Brooke, and Franky all tensed up and wondered why, but decided to wait after he ate to ask. Luffy was gobbling down his food and then proceeded to stealing from everyone else; as usual he didn't steal from Robin and Nami. Zoro decided to fight Luffy of with a fork and stab him his hand got near, Usopp couldn't even do that as his food was already gone, Chopper struggled with Luffy for a piece of meat and lost of course, Franky decided to copy Zoro, Sanji burnt him with his cigarette, and Brooke used his boney finger to stab Luffy. Since Luffy no longer steal from anyone else he went to Taishin, when everyone looked in shock, since all the food on his side of the table was gone bones and everything.

"That was very delicious thank you very much."

"What did you do inhale the food?" said a shocked Sanji.

"Kinda, sort of."

"That was faster that Luffy, I didn't even see or hear it eaten." added Usopp. After their look shock everyone continued eating. Nami and Robin were finishing up and talking (like girls do), Luffy, although met with great resistance went back to stealing food the best he could. After everyone was full including Luffy everyone head out on the deck. Then Taishin was the first to speak.

"One question, when you all introduced yourselves why did you also tell me your bounty?"

"Because I'm damn proud of mine." said Usopp.

"I was just following Usopp." said Chopper.

"It worked well with my SUPER introduction."

"Everyone else got to say theirs." interjected Luffy.

"I thought you asked that since everyone else was saying theirs." Sanji said confused.

"I just went with the flow." said Nami.

"I didn't want to be the only one that didn't." said Robin.

"I don't know. Yohohohohohoho."

"Oh that reminds me, I didn't even introduce myself properly. I am Kuijuno Taishin, former strategist and leader of CP7 with a bounty of 280 million beris."

"CP7?" question Robin.

"Yeah I use to be a government lapdog, but I broke away and destroyed most of it, but that's another story. I guess you all want to know the story behind the whole graveyard thing." Everyone shook their head yes. "But before I does anybody have anything to say, so I can tell the story uninterrupted?" They all shook their head no. "Yosh, it all started six months ago when I first arrived on this island Kelgia………"

* * *

A/N: I hope this is better for the story anyways back to business. I don't have any specific time periods in which I post chapters like some people, mainly because my life is kinda random and I don't know what'll happen so keep an eye out. So R&R and all that other yatta yatta.

Translations: Gomu-rubber, Soru-to shave, Chikushou-damn, Kaze Bakudon-Wind Bomb, Keiyou-flyKazeyaku-wind leg, yosh-alright/okay, nani-what, Hebi-Boufuu-heavy gale, Kaze Arashi-wind storm, gigante-giant, Tekkai-iron mass, Puressha Bursto-pressure burst, kaze-can also mean sickly.

Any translation I miss can be found at http// www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces)

Teh, later


	4. Six Months Ago

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: No reviews? So no one has anything to say about the story? Negative? Positive? That's cool at least you're reading it.

Key: "Talking" _'thinking'_**"Shuusui/stern talk" **_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'**

* * *

Chapter 4: Six Months Ago 

"Yosh, it all started six months ago when I first arrived on this island Kelgia. I had been wandering for months, after I left CP7, looking for a place to plan an attack on the world government. At first I looked around, but I couldn't find anybody, so I went into a bar to look for potential allies in my goal because I knew I couldn't do alone. I tried to find someone, but to no avail. I decided to stay a couple days to investigate, so I stayed at an abandoned hotel. I went to sleep hoping I can figure out what's going on tomorrow. Then I was suddenly woken up by screams, so I looked outside and saw some pirates. I took care of them without any problems, and I found some people. I was about to talk to one of them, when I was suddenly stopped by the loud roar right behind me. I thought it was a Sea King that drifted on land, and all I had to do was knocked away into the water before it went berserk, but I was half wrong and half right. It was a Sea King, but simply knocking it in the water wasn't going to work." Everyone was just sitting there in the room below deck with the fish tank listening to his every word. Usopp and Chopper were already shaking. "What I saw wasn't an ordinary Sea King, but one with a Devil Fruit. 'Just my luck,' I said as the beast was charging right at me. I could see by the blood dripping from its mouth and the lower half of person hanging off the side that the Sea King was eating the people of this island. It was hard to figure out, but I finally realized that it ate the Neko Neko no Mi Model Lion." The word neko made everyone except Brooke tense up a little. "What wrong?" Robin spoke up.

"Nothing, its just we fought someone with that same type of fruit in CP9."

"You must mean Rob Lucci. I heard a lot about him, and saw him in person, but never really officially met him. Anyways, I tried everything thing, but with each hit it just shook it off and got back up again. I went into iron body mode, and the table's turned in my favor, until he called his friends, which were about a thirty of them. He must of told them to kick water up on land or sink the island because they all flopped on the island causing water to flood the land, it was okay for the islanders because all of them could swim, and the Sea King was knocked unconscious, but so was I. I woke up, and found out that I had been unconscious for three days. I looked around, but it was much worse than before, instead of an empty quiet town it was a town full of half eaten bodies everywhere. Some people were stripped to the bones, and scattered everywhere on buildings, through buildings, and on top of trees. Others had pieces bitten off them, and were barely kept alive. It was horrible I can still hear the screams of the people still alive. Screaming their heads I even saw little kids crying for their mommies, and none of them were……regrettably……able…..to….be…..rescued." This made everyone gasped and Taishin was visibly shaken up, but he relaxed as he was trying to hide his discomfort. "Every last one of them was beyond repair, and even if I took them to a proper doctor they would just die before we got there. So I did what I thought was morally right I…..put…..them…..out…..of ….their…..misery in the most painless way possible. Usopp you said you saw a dead girl in one of the stores you were in right?"

"Yeah, she had a huge claw-like gash on her back, and cart through her body."

"I thought I had found everyone, but I guess she was strong enough to still run until the cart came down on her." Now Taishin was shaking still trying to get a hold of himself, and he was failing.

'_**Get yourself together you sissy. I've told you time and time again you can't be so hard on yourself, all you did was made it easier on those people to reach the afterlife.'**_

**'Sensei's right you know. He always is. Bwajeejejejejjeeejejejje.'**

'_Geez, Odokemono it's seems like your life gets weirder and weirder each time I hear it." _After his um…conversation with himself he calmed down a lot.

"Uuummmm….Kuijuno-san you stopped talking." said Nami curiously.

"Oh yeah, sorry, I did kinda go off a little eh. Okay back to the story. Saying I was pissed off would be huge understatement, but there really isn't a proper word to describe the emotion I felt that day. I couldn't take it because I felt partly responsible for all those people's deaths. I rushed towards the Lion Sea King and I was merciless. Anyone who can't handle intense gore it would be a good idea to leave now because I don't tend to hold back on details once I really get into. Usopp, Chopper, and Nami were about to move, but they took a deep breath and decided to stay. "You were forewarned. I started with its stomach, I tore a whole in it, and I split its stomach apart. It was wailing and roaring, so I went inside its neck and ripped out his vocal cords along with ripping its eyeball out of socket. Then I reached down deep inside its skull, and found its brain, so I scrambled it like a human blender. Sea King brain was going everywhere, but I used a wind shield so none of it would get on me. I guess when it was doing all of its screaming and hollering it was calling for help in its final moments alive. I ripped the first one that came toward me in half with a well placed kick. I ripped out the previous one's intestines and used it as a rope with wind infused in it to strangle a Sea King until I ripped off its head. They all started getting scared so they went back into the ocean, only to resurface and flop back on like they did previously, but this time I was prepared. I used a circular wind to detach the island the island from the ground, and sent it high up in the air bringing the twenty Sea Kings that were left with me. I had used I lot of energy and was tired, so I ended it by doing a causing wind storm and slashing them all up into tiny pieces. With that I was out of energy, so the island dropped back down to the ocean, and I went to sleep. After I woke up I buried all the people I found off in that valley. I didn't really feel right taking the food of this islands people, so I just ate the Sea King I killed, occasionally turning in bounty heads and restocking the shelves for passing sailors who needed the supplies. I was on this island alone for six months with no one, but a sword and myself to keep me company."

"A sword??" said everyone in unison except Zoro.

"I think Zoro can explain that one for you."

"It's a long boring story." Taishin just laughed.

"Oh, I meant to ask you Kuijuno-san, how long until Log Pose sets?" asked Nami.

"If I remember correctly……..ah three days should do it. I've been meaning to ask you something Brooke, is it because of a Devil Fruit that you are a walking skeleton."

"Yes, it is the Yomi Yomi no Mi. Now I'm a reviving man, no matter what you do you can't kill me now that I'm just a skeleton, that's also one reason why my bounty was so high. Yohohohohohohohohohhoo."

"I see….ja ne." Taishin said as he was jumping off the ship.

"What, why are you leaving?" asked Luffy confused.

"I'm done. I ate some food and I told you the reason behind the graveyard. I think I'd be overstaying my welcome if I remained."

"No you wouldn't, so stay here on the ship." said Luffy bluntly.

"As much as I appreciate the offer, I prefer to be outside, so see ya." he leapt off the side and flew into the forest.

"Well I guess it can't be helped, since he already flew off." said Zoro, making Luffy pout a little. Then he had an idea with facial expression that showed as much.

"No Luffy, I already know what you're thinking you got that 'he's gonna be my nakama face.'" said Usopp.

"No, I don't even know what you're talking about." said Luffy innocently.

"Luffy, think about it, he's dangerous, he's crazy, he's cunning, and most of all he's unstable."

"You don't even know him Usopp."

"Neither do you Luffy. Just sleep on it that way you'll be able to think clearly."

"Alright geez, I make my decision in the morning." _'Not that it'll change my mind.'_ Everyone went to their respective cabins and fell asleep.

* * *

_In the forest_

Taishin was just sitting in a tree talking and thinking to himself.

"I must be getting soft. I could've least took out the weak ones, but it…..feels…….like I found someone with the same ambition as me."

**'****You really are getting soft Taishin, you basically told them your life story Bwajeejejeje.'**

"What do you know Odokemono? I can't accomplish my goal just sitting here on this island."

'_**And you think your place is there with the pirates.'**_

"I didn't say that. I just think its time for me to leave this island."

'_**You've been trying for months now. You leave and come back within a week because you're still weak minded.'**_

"How many times has it been Odokemono?"

**'****136,941,651 and counting for the Sensei's always right record.'**

'_**Taishin, you have to find a way to find closure or you'll be stuck on this island forever.'**_

"I know that, but how?"

'_**I can't answer that only you can find closure for yourself.'**_

'**That's just Sensei's way of saying he doesn't know Bwajejejejejejjjeeejejeje.'**

_**'Shut up Odokemono.'**_

"Even though that's true he's right, but how come you two don't need closure since you're apart of me?"

'_**Because I mature and wise enough to realize we did what we had to do.'**_

**'I just mainly laugh about it. Bwajejejeeje.'**

"As expected. I might as well get some sleep worrying about it won't make it go away." So with that Taishin went to sleep in the tree he was laying in.

* * *

_Morning_

Robin was the first one up. She had made herself some coffee and was reading one of Chopper's medical books to see if there was anything interesting was in there. After a while Zoro woke up and decided to go onto the island for some intense morning training with his new sword. Luffy woke up loud and energetic as ever screaming "Sanji breakfast" waking up the remaining crew members. After the appropriate beating Luffy got Sanji was starting on breakfast, and everyone else went to start their day. Then a marine ship came into scene, which meant and oncoming battle the Mugiwara Crew.

"Luffy it's the marines we have to prepare for battle." said Chopper in a panic.

"How many ships are there Usopp." asked Franky.

"That's odd, but it appears to be just one."

"Are you sure?" said Nami.

"Positive. No matter how hard or how far I look I can only see one ship."

"Do you think they are using some kind of cloak to hide the other part of the fleet?"

"I don't think the marines have that kind of technology Doctor-san. By the way what number is on the ship?"

"Uummm….27, why?" With this Robin accidentally dropped her coffee and book.

"What's wrong Robin?" asked Nami.

"I read in the paper that they called the Vice-Admiral of that ship the one man fleet, but I don't know his name only his Devil Fruit, which is the Neko Neko no Mi Model Tiger."

"Another cat type fruit, geez, how many are there?" said Usopp.

"So all I have to do is beat up another kitty."

"It's not that simple Luffy. With our luck he's going to be much stronger than the leopard guy." interjected Zoro as he was coming aboard the ship.

"Wait, I have an idea. We can ask that Taishin guy to lift this island up in the air, and we don't even have to fight that guy." said Usopp.

"Nope. I wanna fight him. I have to sooner or later I might as well do it now."

"I guess it can't be help. We'll all have to prepare for a huge battle." said Zoro

* * *

_Elsewhere in the Forest_

It was just before the sun rose, and Taishin was just waking up.

"Just before the sun, looks like it's time to train. Kaze Bunshin!" Suddenly two clones made of wind appeared and took on shape, but their clothes and appearance were very different from Taishin. The first one was in a blue and purple suit top, jogging pants, and no shoes, and had blue hair with purple streaks. The second one was bald with a long white beard and mustache, with long white eyebrows, and a loosely wrapped karate robe.

"Its about damn time Taishin it was cramped in your head bwajejejejejejejje."

"I hate to say and I really do, but I agree with Odokemono."

"You two say that **EVERY** time I do use this technique."

"Then why don't you do it more often?" asked Sensei angrily.

"Because you always bitch when I do."

"Bwajejejej jeje jejee, bitch bwajeejjejejeejje."

"Geez, Odo you're like a little kid."

"Taishin's right, When will you grow up?"

"When Taishin makes me that way."

"Don't blame me you've your own problems."

"**That's enough**! It's time to train and an extra 2,000 push-ups on each arm on your index finger for your chit chat."

"Hai, Sensei." said Taishin and Odokemono in unison.

"Air Gravity Dome times 500."

"Good. Now begin." First Odokemono and Taishin did their push-ups, and then they moved to over warm-up exercises, until Sensei spoke.

"Time to increase your leg weights to 1,000 pounds." They both groaned and complained, but they did what Sensei told them. Then they moved onto the main event………………..sparring. After about 3 or 4 hours morning training was done. They had breakfast, even though it was not as good as Sanji's, it hit the spot. They all talked amongst each, Odokemono making jokes and laughing loudly at them along with Taishin, while Sensei scolded them both. Then Sensei noticed another presence so he flew high in the air.

"Guys…….it's the marines."

"So, we can take those dogs." said Odokemono smugly.

"How many? And what number?"

"In order, 1 and 27."

"Seems stupid for just one ship, but I'll wait till they land and demolish them personally before Mugiwara ruins the fun." said Taishin. So they just sat waited and conversed among themselves in the weird way that they do.

* * *

_At the docks (far away from the Thousand Sunny)_

A man step off the ship looking around, but not much is seen since he is covered by shadows.

"Kelgia, the 'floating' island. I wonder if a certain kaze master is responsible for that?"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down. I know I don't have to have cliffhangers for you all to keep reading, but it's a good way to end a chapter. 

Translations: Odokemono-joker or clown (they call him this because of his personality.), Sensei-can mean teacher (same as Odo.), neko-cat, yomi-can mean underworld, yosh-alright, kaze-wind, bunshin-replication, ja ne- later or see ya, Mugiwara-straw hat. Any missed go to http// www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces).

Until next time ja ne!


	5. Revenge

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate all reviews, and all the other good stuff. For all those viewers who read the story this far I'm still debating whether or not to redo chapter one and two without all the breaking points for translation because I can see myself that they are distracting. You can help by voting whether I should or not. Your votes along with my own thoughts and a couple of your peers will be counted and answered on the sixth chapter, so look out for that. One more thing the mysterious marine guy is actually Vice-Admiral, not Admiral that was a mistake on my part. I already changed it, but if you read it before the change then that's what this is for.

Ulrilra: I appreciate the comment, but it's a little late since I redid the last two chapters and this one with translations at the end, which will happen for now on.

majinbuu7985: Thanks for catching me on that town mistake in Chapter 2. I really will try a little harder to keep my information straight.

Key: "Talking" _'thinking'_**"Shuusui/stern talk"**_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'**

* * *

Chapter 5: Revenge

_At the docks (far away from the Thousand Sunny)_

A man step off the ship looking around, but not much is seen since he is covered by shadows.

"Kelgia, the 'floating' island. I wonder if a certain kaze master is responsible for that?"

* * *

_At the Sunny_

Everyone was getting prepared to for oncoming battle, which they all knew wouldn't be a walk in the park. Luffy was stretching (not as his Devil Fruit, but regular type), Zoro was sharpening his swords, Nami had her perfect Clima Tact ready, Robin was reading and waiting, Usopp had Kabuto ready, Brooke was readying his sword cane, Sanji was ogling Robin and Nami, Franky was refilling on cola, and Chopper put a couple rumble balls in pockets to have them on hand. Then Taishin appeared in front of them.

"What the hell are you doing here Taishin?" asked Luffy.

"Not many people have made it to this island, so I don't get to have fun often, so I decided why the hell not."

"I don't care who you fight as long as it's not the strongest guy."

"Whaaaaaaaatttt? What right do you have to fight the strongest?"

"I'm the captain of a pirate crew."

"So, I practically own this whole island." After a couple minutes of arguing they agreed on Janken.

"Jan-ken….shoot!" they both said in unison "Draw!" It kept on going like this for what seemed like hours, but it was only a couple minutes until a huge Sea King came and nearly flattened them, but they moved out the way. They moved away from the ship, but still continuing their game since it seem like the Sea King was only attacking those two. It was pretty huge and resembled a crocodile. The Sea King started roaring in what seemed like speech.

"AaaRaagh. Raarhhh rraarrraaaahahaghghg raarrarragh warrrrgh warrghgh."

"Kuijuno Taishin come out and fight me you coward." Everyone looked at Chopper like he was crazy. "It's not me it's what the Sea King is saying." Then the Sea King turned to Chopper.

"Raarhgh raaagtghh raghgh." it said in a calm voice.

"Yes, I can." everyone had that dumb look on their face again. "It asked if I can translate for him and I said I could." Then he moved next to it and said "Okay go ahead and try to remain calm," to the Sea King. Then he turned toward everyone else and said "Everything I say is really what he is saying."

"Greetings,**humans** I am called Randorodan. I have come to avenge my brother Gordack, who that man Kuijuno Taishin killed."

"Wait I recognize you now you're that Sea King that appeared before me when I was killing the others. You were already afraid and you didn't really smell like blood so I let you live simply on a whim."

"**Be silent!** You looked me in the eye, laugh, and told me specifically 'You have come to fight me, but you are shaking so terribly from fear. I am sure that one of your relatives was among the slaughtered. Right now you are weak and cannot defeat me at your current level, so get stronger and hate me. Come back when you're strong enough to take revenge for your slaughtered brethren.' so my whole life revolved around revenge against you."

"Sorry to uuuuummm……interrupt again, but which one was your brother."

"**The one with the Devil Fruit!"**

"Teh, I should have known."

"Yes I am his brother and I admired him, so I, for four months nonstop, have been looking for a Devil Fruit so I can be strong like him. I found one and it was the Tokage Tokage no Mi Model Alligator, so now I'm an alligator Sea King."

"Funny, you kinda look like a crocodile."

"**You bastard! I'm an alligator. AN ALLIGATOR!"**

"Geez, you don't have to be so sensitive about it."

"Stupid comments aside, it's time to live up to your word and accept my challenge."

"How can I refuse possibly refuse? But we're going far away from here so nothing and nobody will interfere."

"Fine with me."

"Luffy, looks like you win by default, but I bet my fight's gonna be more fun than yours."

"Probably, but a win is win." Luffy said with his trademark grin.

"Ja ne." Taishin said as he was walking away.

"Yeah, for now and if you win don't forget to tell me all about it."

"Same to you, Luffy." With that Taishin walked away with the Sea King walking beside and tension slowly rising. Then Luffy stretched his head and looked around.

"There are some people heading this way!" exclaimed Luffy.

"Good, we're all ready." said Robin calmly. Then the ten people turned around and stopped in front of them with their Vice-Admiral in front. It was a tall guy who spoke. He wore a marine jacket with torn sleeves and slacks with some rips in them.

"Monkey D. Luffy, Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin, Devil Leg Sanji, Sogeking, Franky the Cyborg, Nami the Navigator, Dead Bone Brooke, and candy loving pet Chopper we are here to turn in your bounty heads."

"Which one is the tiger guy because I'm fighting him." said Luffy bluntly. The guy with a long marine over coat over his shoulders, light skin, a white suit with black pinstripes on it, wild black hair, a very small beard, a white pendant around his neck, and a huge smile in his face stepped forward.

"Teh, it's only natural for the captain to want to fight the strongest. Hahahahaahahhhaah."

"Well then let's begin." said Luffy completely excited. Then all the others chose their match-ups while one was still left. She was beautiful, she had wavy icy blue hair that was about shoulder length, creamy skin, and huge….um…..features, but she hid them greatly under her clothes. She wore a black shirt and white jacket with black stretch pants.

"The nine of us should be able to handle the nine of them. Sorry there wasn't one left for you, Isis."

"Don't worry about, Vice-Admiral-san. I don't really like fighting, and I am the only doctor so everything should."

"No, no you're one of our strongest, so you'd be fine in a battle. Next time you get first pick or the most whichever one it happens to be, no buts." Without too much left to say she turned and went back to the ship. The rest of them all separated into nine different battles far away from each other.

* * *

_Nami's fight_

Nami was up against a marine captain. She had pink hair, with the traditional marine coat on, and a figure as good as Nami's. Her clothes were also embroidered with a bunch of precious stone.

"Hello, filthy pirate, I will be your opponent Naiya."

"Just so you know my name is Nami not 'filthy pirate' bitch."

"I think you misheard me I didn't call you a filthy pirate bitch." Naiya said innocently.

"Let's just get this thing over with." Nami said with bulging tick marks on her forehead. Unknown to her opponent Nami already had a thunder cloud in the sky. "I hope you're ready for this bitch, Thunder ball….Thunderbolt Tempo."

"Tekkai." This was all Naiya could do since it all happened so fast. She had notice slightly that her opponent was spinning her weapon, but she thought she was just showing off, but this was no show. She saw Nami was ready to attack and she wasn't getting struck with lightening again.

"Thunder charge. Swing-gah agh."

"Shigan. Sorry, but lightening messes up my hair." Naiya said as she pulled her finger out of Nami's shoulder. "Now, now, give up peacefully and you won't be hurt again."

"This little hole….is nothing."

"Don't be a bitch about it and just come along peacefully, because I am really like not in the mood." Nami got up and waved the staff in Naiya face.

"Cool Ball."

"Stop messing around." She said as she punched Nami in the gut or as least she thought it was Nami until she faded away. "What the hell."

"Mirage Tempo. The sudden drop in temperature creates illusions frequently." Nami said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Don't take me lightly!" She started with a couple hundred Rankyakus, but all mirages, so she moved to Shigans, but to no avail. _'Is the real one even here anymore?'_**"Stop hiding dammit."**

"Well I think it's about time for my real attack. Rain Tempo." It was raining, well more accurately pouring.

"What are you going to do wet me death. Ha ha haaaa." Nami was jumped high in the air, and Naiya notice she was swinging her weird staff like a crazy person trying to sway a fly. "What the hell's wrong with you? Are you stupid?"

"You won't be thinking that after this attack…..Thunder Shock." The Thunder Balls built up and traveled along the wet ground and struck a soaked Naiya all at once. She was down, but only for a little while.

"I see……….you tricked me by making me think you were just swinging that thing unprofessionally."

"It's not time to rest yet." Naiya saw another cloud forming.

"Another damn thunder cloud, well this time I won't let it hit me." She jumped and used Genpou and moved around like frog. "Now die. Shigan Gou!" She pierced her whole hand through her stomach and pulled back out.

"Thun…..der……bolt….Tem……po." The lightening struck, but Naiya used Genpou to dodge all of the separate strikes.

"You missed." Nami was on the floor bleeding heavily, while Naiya was walking nonchalantly toward the heavily wounded Nami. "You went too far and pissed me off. I mean just look at my hair." Naiya said while showing Nami her frizzled out hair with split ends, looking like carrot top with pink hair. Then all of a sudden a thunder bolt passed right through Naiya's body from behind.

"Thunder….Lance. While you were...hah ofughf…..busy dodging the lightening you...completely forgot my original one, which was made for one strong thunder strike, and all it needed….was a metal conductor."

"Damn it. I was too careless." said Naiya as she went unconscious.

_Winner: Nami_

* * *

_Franky's fight_

Franky was up against a big guy, he wasn't really fat, but he was tall and very lazy. He had black hair, he was in marine uniform, but it was not really put on all the way, like he just stopped trying after a while. He also yawned….ALOT.

"Hello…my…name…is…Shiidonbo."

"And I am Franky and this week I'm feeling…bbbuuuurrroogh. SUPER!"

"I'm….not….going…..to….bother….asking…auuuuughggh…..you…..to…surrender…since…you……wou-"

"Will you talk faster, damn. If I asked you your life story I'd be an old man by time you finishhh--" He heard snoring, so he looked over at Shiidonbo and saw the snot bubble.

"**ARE YOU SLEEPING?"** The snot bubbled popped and Shiidonbo woke up.

"Not….anymore……ass….hole." Franky couldn't take it anymore all the slow laziness of Shiidonbo was driving him crazy. Then he aimed his left hand at him and it moved down slightly.

"Weapons Left." He moved out the way and looked like he barely. "Strong Right." When the hand came flying toward Shiidonbo, he simply grabbed it. Then Shiidonbo disappeared and reappeared right in front of him.

"Lazy….Puuuunnnnccchhhh." He threw a punch, but it stopped about a foot away from Franky's face. Franky dropped his guard for an instant but that was all the time Shiidonbo needed. "Release." He completed the attack and sent Franky flying.

'_What the hell was that? Even though it was only twelve inches from my face it contained the power of a normal punch and then some.'_

"Impreee…..ssive…aauuuuughgh..riiight." Franky got back up and decided not to drop his guard like that again.

"Yeah, but don't expect to hit me so easily next time. "Strong Right." The same punch flew towards Shiidonbo and he dodged it. Then another one came into his back and launched him forwards. "Secret Left." Shiidonbo self-righted himself by using Genpou. He landed back on his feet and noticed Franky's arms were getting bigger and bigger with each passing moment.

"What….the …..aaaaaauugggghhh…helll…are…..you….do….ing."

"Get ready Coup de Vent." The gust of wind was heading straight for Shiidonbo.

"Tek…kai." The wind hit him straight on, knocking him back a little. "Oow……wwww."

"Damn you even react slowly." Shiidonbo started stomping the ground quickly…well quicker than he normally would, which is still pretty slow. Rocks were flying everywhere and Franky didn't know what was going on.

"Dodge…..this. Thousand….Rock….Danmaku." Now all those rock that were in the air were all flying toward Franky. Franky's forearm spread out in a circular way and all the rocks were crumbled against it.

"Star shie--." Franky was knocked forward and went down. "What the hell happened?" Then Franky turned over on his back.

"Seems…your..aaaugh…weak…spot….is your……back."

"Not as long as I am like this. Franky Invincible. Hahahahahaha."

"Will you...take…..this…..seriously."

"I'm always serious. Now I will show you a more powerful form." Franky stood up and posed. "Now. Hen…tai. Buuurrooogh. Franky Kentaurosu." He looked back over at Shiidonbo and noticed the snot bubble. "STOP FALLING ASLEEP."

"How…about…you..aauugh…stop…..waking……me……up."

"I repeat…..Franky Kentaurosu."

"Kentaurosu? Aren't….their…bodies..the…other….way?"

"Shut up." Shiidonbo jumped high in the air and used a footed Genpou to spin himself.

"I'll…use…my….Genpou…to…spin…fast.….enough….to…use..my..ultimate….attack." He kept spinning faster and faster, until the wind actually started swirling around him creating a vortex. "Get…ready. Tatsumaki….Shuuren!" He launched himself at Franky still spinning at high speeds.

'_Kuuusooo. What do I do? Think…..think….THINK…..I got it. This will definitely work. Come on just keep spinning at me.'_ Franky jumped in the air with his…uuummm…forelegs up and his back legs toward the ground.

"Now….Die." Shiidonbo hit him straight in the center of the bottom, but didn't see Franky latch on with his legs while still taking some severe damage. "Goooott yyyaaa."

"You did, but I got you better. Now prepare for a direct hit from my blast. Coup de Vent."

"Shiimaataaa." After the blast both of them were on he ground, barely conscious.

"With that last Coup de Vent I'm nearly dry. I'll have to run and get more cola if I expect to win." Franky reverted back to his original form and wobbled away toward the town, since it was closer than the ship. Shiidonbo also got up.

"You…are..no-bwwwaaaghgghgh." He was throwing up terribly. "That..move…makes…me….so…dizzy-bwwaaagh." He tried to run towards Franky, but he kept running into to trees and huge rocks, so he just went to sleep.

'_I see so that spinning move is like a double edged sword. All the spinning focuses all of his body's power and weight in one spot making a powerful attack, but with that intense spinning the brain gets all messed up making him incredibly dizzy.'_ He was running toward the store he was at last time, but he couldn't focus because that attack had really messed up his legs. He slowed down his pace and eventually found the store, took the cola, and rested for a while. Then Shiidonbo came back with a pukey suit and smell.

"Looks like you're ready for round two." Then Shiidonbo started spinning again, but this time he was on the ground and in place. "Didn't you have enough spinning from last time? Oh well, Strong Right!" Franky's right fist was heading toward Shiidonbo, but he dodged it, and charged toward Franky, but he tripped half-way there. _'He's so dizzy, he can't even walk straight. So what is he thinking?'_ Then Shiidonbo threw up all in the center of the store, and it was a lot.

"So..ru!" He disappeared and reappeared behind Franky, and kicked him into a wall. Then from there they started taking turns hitting each other, until Franky slipped on some puke and was left wide open.

'_Shimata!'_ Shiidonbo chose to use this opportunity and sent a double fist attack at Franky's gut.

"Nibai….Ishi….Rakka!" The attack connected and busted Franky's cola reserve and knocked him out of the puke, but he was still alive. Then Shiidonbo collapsed and fell asleep right in putrid throw up.

_Winner: Shiidonbo_

* * *

_Sanji's fight_

Sanji's opponent was about his size. He had mid-sized dark blue hair and it was all over the place with in a pony tail in the back, like Jaraiya. He was wearing a dark green overcoat with loose fitting black pants and he was holding what appeared to be a stick. The weird part was he was holding it where less of it was pointing toward the ground.

"Yo, name's Kaguya Shesshiinurodakimaru, but people just call me Shesshy."

"What kind of long ass name is that? How do you sign important documents with that?"

"Write small. Hahahahahahaaaahhahahah. That gets funnier every time someone sets me up for that one. Hahahhahaha."

Sanji lit a cigarette and said, "Can we just start the fight already?"

"Geez, your so anxious aren't you...(sigh)….fine, but I should warn you I fight using Itouryuu with my sword Nenshou Shikyo."

"If you have a sword you should have fought Marimo."

"Nii-san wouldn't let me. He said he wanted to fight Roronoa."

"I see. Well it doesn't matter since I can beat you sword or no sword."

"Ya really think so?" Sanji ran toward him and kicked.

"Collier Shot!" His kick connected to Shesshy, but he remained steady.

"That was quite a kick, but can it match this punch." A brimming fist came down just above Sanji's gut, it was so fast he couldn't react. The fist connected and sent him into the ground creating a small crater. Sanji coughed up some blood and dropped his cigarette, but he was alright.

"That punch was nothing."

"Good, cuz I'm just warming up." They were exchanging blow for blow, Sanji was firing off some kicks and Shesshy was using blunt sword attacks and his fists. Then Shesshy ran at Sanji and swiped his sword at him, but he missed completely, as a matter of fact he was nowhere near Sanji.

"Are you blind or stupid? Since I'm standing right hear."

"I wouldn't remain standing there, unless you want to be split in two." The slicing wind came right toward Sanji, lucky for him he ducked only cutting off a few pieces of hair. Then before Sanji knew two more were coming his way and fast. He went left for the first one and jumped the second one.

"Chikushou!"_'When did he fire those two? I was looking at him the entire time and he didn't move.'_

"What's wrong? Didn't see me move?" Shesshy said smugly. He then jumped high in the air and moved his sword in a circular motion very fast. "My blade's true form is when it is intensely heated like this, which is why his name is Nenshou Shikyo…..Now Die!" Then he disappeared and reappeared right in front of Sanji, then to the left, then right, then front, then back, then left, then front, then finished with a dramatic pose behind Sanji facing way from him. "Nenshou Odori!" In the same instant the attack was done Sanji felt all the hot slashes at once and blood splattered on nearby trees and rocks and there was the sound of Sanji's burning flesh. "Sayonara." _'What the hell was that tremor before? It must be from all of the battles. This island can't take much more. I better hurry up.'_ Sanji got up slowly and pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I ain't done yet. Dos Shot!" It hit Shesshy direct in his back, sending him flying into a nearby rock, then a tree, another rock, a second rock, and finally stopped at a tree. Shesshy slashed himself out of the tree and prepared for his next attack.

"You're quite persistent….Take this Issen Toshi Slash." It was completely quiet. Then the sound of metal clanging was heard repeatedly. Then the forest was clearing as a wind was approaching. Sanji figured out what was going on and jumped as high as he could in the air.

'_Now I see. He's sheathing and unsheathing his sword so fast that it creates a slicing wind effect. With such speed he could appear to be not moving at all. I'd better stay on my toes.'_ He could see, while still in mid-air, that the attack was nothing to mess with, it managed to clear a three mile wide path directly in front of him.

"So you managed to dodge that attack. Good job, but not good enough." Sanji realized that one more slash was coming his way, and it was just in the knick of time. Sanji landed on the ground and stomped out his cigarette. Then Sanji started spinning rapidly on one leg.

"If you want to use burning attacks, then I'll fight fire with fire." Sanji stopped spinning and his right leg was submerged with intense heat. "Diable Jamble."

"I see you're serious about that burning stuff. Can your foot beat my sword?" He started swing his sword in a circular motion again. They both ran at each other. Shesshy waved his sword back and forth slightly and said, "Shikyo Sanbutsu Shiagari!"

Sanji jumped a little off the ground and said, "Flambage Sein Shot!" Both of their attacks clashed and they were standing facing away from each other…..a…few….minutes….later……..Shesshy went down on one knee, while Sanji was staggering slightly forwards trying to balance himself. Both of them were coughing up blood.

"I acknowledge my defeat. You win." Said Shesshy defeated. "You better hurry up and find your nakama if they are alive, since this island is falling apart."

"Now that you mention it, I do feel small earthquakes."

"You better move quickly then." Shesshy said as he disappeared. Then Sanji sat down on the ground.

"I'll get them, after I rest for a little while." _'I'm sure they can last till then.'_

_Winner: Sanji_

* * *

_Usopp's fight_

Usopp was up against a little girl. She didn't look much older than seven. She had bright green hair, a small marine shirt and skirt on, and talked in a cute and innocent way.

"Are you the master sniper Sogeking, Long Nose-san?"

"Aaaawwww that's soooooooo cute. Yes I'm Sogeking. What's your name little girl?"

"I'm the cutest and youngest captain of the New World, Hinoiri."

'_Too cute.'_ "I can't possibly fight you."

"You don't have to, if you just give up and turn yourself in."

'_What do I do? I can't fight her, she's just a little girl, but I can't turn myself in either.'_

"Have you decided, Long Nose-san?"

"Yup. I'm not fighting you."

"That's so great that means you will turn yourself in."

"Nope. Kemuri-Hoshi." The area got all smoky and Usopp ran as fast as he could. Hinoiri waited until the smokescreen cleared and skipped after Usopp while humming to herself being all cute.

_Winner: Uuuummmm? Hinoiri???_

* * *

_Chopper's fight_

The guy Chopper was fighting was the guy who spoke before. Chopper was ready to fight, but his opponent was uninterested.

"How the hell did I get stuck with such a low bounty head?"

"Stop mocking me I'm Tony Tony Chopper the Doctor Reindeer."

"Funny, I thought you were a tanuki."

"No I'm a reindeer you asshole."

"At any rate, if you must know my name's Mochidzuki and I'm outta here. Ja ne." Mochidzuki walked away towards town.

"Wait. Come back here and fight like a man."

"But I thought you were a reindeer?"

"That's not what I meant."

"Go away I don't want to waste my time on a weakling." Mochidzuki was starting to run with Chopper following close behind. They ran while Chopper noticed something familiar.

'_That scent….it's Usopp. What's he doing here?'_ Usopp finally came into vision running from a little girl. "Usopp what the hell are you doing. It's just a little girl."

"You try fighting this adorable little girl."

"Hinoiri, what are you doing you know uuuummmm…..Vice Admiral-san doesn't want us taking all day. He said he's got an important person to meet on this island."

"Yeah, I know it's also why we can't use his real name, but this guy was running away."

"How much is he worth?"

"30 million beris."

All of them exchanged glances and said in unison "Opponent switch!" Now it was Usopp vs. Mochidzuki and Chopper vs. Hinoiri.

"I get too fight the cute tanuki."

"I'm a reindeer. A REINDEER! NOT A TANUKI!"

"This Long Nose better be worth the head price."

"How do I always get stuck in these situations?"

"That's enough you too the island is falling apart. So we have to find the others, get aboard the ship and wait for the Vice Admiral."

"I was just about to have some fun. Dammit Shesshy." whined Mochidzuki.

"Come on can't we stay a little longer? Please?" said Hinoiri in the cutest way possible.

'_So damn cute. NO I have to be firm.'_ "You know that won't work after the 13th time Hinoiri." Hinoiri pouted and the trio was on their way. Usopp and Chopper just exchanged stupid looks on their face. Until Chopper found Franky's scent along with another strange and stinky one and decided to warn him of the island doom. Then Chopper and Usopp saw a huge shadow in the air.

They looked at each other and said in unison, "That's Randorodan!"

"How the hell did he get up there?!" said Usopp

"How should I know? Strangeness aside we need to go get Franky."

"Alright." So they both ran toward Franky's scent again.

_Winner: Nobody (all that build up for nothing)_

* * *

_Nico Robin's fight_

Nico Robin's opponent was guy. He had red hair that was tied in a pony tail in the back. He wore a regular black short-sleeved shirt and jean material dark blue pants. He also had a marine medal hanging around his neck. He was also very perverted (but he always tries to hide it).

"So my opponent is a woman." _'LUCKY!'_ "My name is Dyfinji Bo, but you can always call me Papa Love. I'll make sure to go easy on you, not to mess up your luscious body. Then I'll capture you swiftly." _'And then we can do this and that! Hehehehehehehe!'_

"Sorry Dyfinji-san, but I don't intend to go down easy." said Robin, regretting her word choice after seeing Bo dance with hearts in his eyes.

"Arigatou, Megami no Aikou!" _'Lu-cky, lu-cky, LU-CKY! L..U…C…K…..Y! Lucky, Lucky, LUCKY!!!!!'_ He continued dancing and singing inside his head for a while until Robin spoke again.

"Are we going to fight or will you let me leave and go home."

"I cannot let you leave, so I must fight you, even if it breaks our hearts."

"I think you're paraphrasing a little." Then Bo stopped dancing and the hearts went away. He was serious. He walked up to her and said.

"Can I please see your breasts?" This made Robin sweat drop. Then she put he hands in her Devil Fruit position and…

"Seis Fleur." Then arms appeared around his body…. "Clutch!" His body bent backwards and he was down, but not for long. He got back up.

"That must have been a 'clutch' of love since I'm all bent out of shape because of you." It was like Robin hadn't done anything to him at all. "Now let me show you my Devil Fruit." He ran toward her and she was ready to defend, but all he did was lightly touched her shoulder. "Heavy." Robin collapsed on the ground. "So, how does if feel to gain over 500 pounds in an instant."

"What did you do to me." said Robin trying to get back up and failing.

"I made you heavy; don't get me wrong you're not fat, just really dense. I ate the Genshuku Genshuku no Mi. Whatever I touch I can make heavy or light, I'm a gravity man." Then he moved over to a rock and touched it and it flew high in the air. He then waved his hand and Robin could get up and the rock came plummeting down to the Earth. "I can also cancel the effects at will."

'_So all I have to do is keep my distance.'_ "Triente Fleur." Hands started appearing form the trees and rocks nearby and grabbed Bo. They picked him up off of the ground, but he wasn't moving an inch. _'What mass!'_

"I also forgot to tell that I can use my power on myself." Then he released the weight and ran at Robin as fast he could. She couldn't react. He touched her shoulder again, and she started slowly rising._'Just a little more I can see her panties. LUCKY!'_ He started smiling deviously and drooling. She was rising little by little. "Heheeheheheheh!" _'Yes, yes, just a little more. Mwahahahahahah!' _Robin on the other hand didn't know what to do. Then…..

'_I got it, it's a long shot, but it should work.'_ She sprouted some arms from a nearby tree and picked up the heaviest branch she could find. In the sexiest, yet calmest voice she could muster up she said, "Oi, Papa Love, if you put back my original density I'll let you see my breasts." This made Bo go wild with lust. He was dancing and singing and twirling (ya know the works).

"O-KAY!" he touched her foot and she went to the ground lightly. Robin then put her hands on her shirt near her breasts and said "Pound!" The blunt stick that Robin grabbed earlier was slammed right into Bo's balls.

"Balls!" He went down. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "**MY BALLS!"** He was rolling around and tearing up. But Robin decided not to let up on the attack.

"Pound….Pound…..Pound…..Pound……Pound!" She then decided he suffered enough. She looked up and saw a Randorodan. '_Sea King-san, I wonder how he's doing in his fight?'_ Then she walked back to the ship nonchalantly. _'It seems the island is breaking apart. I wonder if the others know about it.'_

_Winner: Robin (I'm so glad those aren't my balls.)_

* * *

_Brooke's fight_

Brooke had to fight a mid-sized guy with green hair like Zoro's. He had a scar going down right at the center of his face. He had black hair that was pointed forwards, and he carried a huge staff with two huge crescent blades at the end with a chain (it looks like Nnoitra's weapon). He wore standard marine clothes except instead of white they were more of a grayish color.

"So, what the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Can't you tell I'm completely mobile living, breathing dead-man skeleton. Yohohohohohohohohohoho."

"No matter, I'm here to kill you and turn in the remains."

"Try it, if you think you can. By the way what is your name?"

"Not that it matters to you since you are going to die, but it is Mangotsu." He swung his huge weapon at Brooke, but Brooke jumped high in the air to dodge.

"You missed. Yohohohohohohohohoho!" Mangotsu then jumped and used Genpou to reach Brooke. Brooke then slashed him at him with his umbrella/cane sword, but Mangotsu blocked it with his crescent blade staff. They were exchanging slashes at different points of the arena. Every few seconds you could hear the cling and clanging of both of their weapons clashing. One last hard clash and they distance themselves from each other.

"You're not bad dead man."

"Neither are you. Yohohohohoho!"

"You might be good but I am better!" He jumped in the air, compacted himself in ball form and started spinning at an incredibly fast rate. "Now take this……Zetsumei Kuruma!" He started towards Brooke with his weapon in hand and spinning. Brooke was frantically running away from the attack, it was like a buzz saw slicing through anything that crossed its path.

'_What am I doing? How am I supposed to beat this guy?'_ He managed to get far enough to get behind a bunch of huge rocks and trees. He thought he was safe, but he thought….wrong! Mangotsu sliced through all of the objects like a hot knife through butter.

"That isn't going to work! At this rotation speed and sharpness of this blade. It can cut through ANYTHING!"

"What the shit!?!" _'Wait that's it, I found that attack's weakness. Yohohohohoho!'_ He jumped high in the air again. _'That attack moves by grinding along the ground, so when I'm in the air he can't touch me. Then when he doesn't expect it, I hit him where the blade isn't spinning.'_

"Muwahahahahaha. Do you think that will work? Don't forget I can move in midair." He stopped and used Genpou and started spinning again.

'_Kuso! Big miscalculation!'_ The attack hit slashed at him. He was barely able to get the attack to slash his entire front. Brooke went down and Mangotsu stood firmly.

"Well, it was a decent fight, but I win. Now it's time to send you off and collect the bounty, Dead Bone Brooke." Brooke's spirit went out of his body, but it returned again but the huge slash mark remained.

"I'm back! Yohohohohohohoho!" This scared the shit out of Mangotsu (almost literally), to say the least.

"What the hell are you?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you, I ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, so I'm a revivable man. Yohohohohohohoho!"

"So no matter how much I chop you up, you come back right?"

"As long as my body remains intact so my soul can return to it."

"So if I chop you up into tiny pieces you die permanently."

"I'm pretty sure that's accura……….wait…I……don't…..think…..I…should……have….told…you….that…well, ja ne!" Brooke was running away as fast as his feet would allow.

"Don't run it'll only hurt for a second!" Mangotsu said as he was chasing him.

"Okay then kill yourself. Yohohohohohohohoho!"

"Mangotsu……that's…..enough."

"What is your slow ass doing here Shiidonbo."

"Don't….you….feel…it….the…island…..is….crumbling."

"Yeah, I guess…wait…have you been doing that ultimate move of yours?"

"How…can….yo-"

"Because you smell like puke and your shirt is crusty."

"I…get….so…dizzy!"

"I keep telling you to use Tekkai and close your eyes when you spin."

"Then…how…would…I….find…my--"

"By opening your ears!"

"Stop….interrupting…me……you…..bastard!"

"Well talk faster and I wouldn't have to." Mangotsu said as he looked around. "Thanks a lot Shiidonbo, all this talk let my enemy get away." Then something caught Mangotsu's eye and he looked up. "What the hell? Shiidonbo look up at that."

"Whooooaaa! What…do…you…thi-"

"Looks kinda like a Sea King and a crocodile."

"Are…you…go-"

"Nope, it looks like it's already in a fight."

"Now..we..ca--" Before he finished that sentence Mangotsu hit him over the head. "Why..di-"

"Just because! Now lets go." They both walked off with Mangotsu basically dragging and hitting Shiidonbo because he didn't move fast enough.

_Winner: Mangotsu (technicality)_

* * *

_Zoro's fight_

The person Zoro had to fight was mid-sized. He had long white hair in two small ponytails near the front and the rest flowing freely. He also had very pale skin. He wore a white suit without a suit jacket and the shirt half-way of his shoulder. He had two red dots on his forehead with green eyes with red marks around them (Can you guess who it is?).

"You are Roronoa Zoro aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"I am Kaguya Kimimaro, I'm a little anxious to fight you."

"Really, don't expect it to be easy."

"I would ask for nothing les than your best." Zoro pulled out his three swords and charged at him with full speed. Then Kimimaro jumped to the side and something was starting to come out of his hands. Zoro started slashing at him, but Kimimaro was blocking them with his odd weapons. One last clash and they distanced themselves.

"What kind of weapon is that?"

"Can't you tell by looking? It is bone, but more accurately my bone."

"How the….nevermind, which one is it?"

"The Devil Fruit it is simply Hone Hone no Mi. I can control the number of bones in my body. For regular humans they have around 206 of them, while I can make that number limitless, so I'm a bone man."

"Well bone is just bone no matter how many you make so I'll just slash them all." He said as he was charging at Kimimaro "Oni..giri!", but to be stopped by the bone dagger. _'What the hell is with this bone? That attack should have sliced through it easily.'_

"Oh must have forgot to mention I can also control how dense the bone is. I can make as hard as steel." They were just sword fighting at high speed for while, with Zoro gaining advantage. _'Damn, I'm not much of a sword fighter and he's slowly gaining advantage. No choice then.'_ "Now I'll show you one of my bone transformations." Then a bone claws came out of his hands and feet, a bone tail grew out, and skeleton wings came out of his back. "Henshin, Half Dragon."

"Dragon eh, easy enough. Santouryuu: 108 Pounda Hou." Swirling winds came rushing toward Kimimaro but he just jumped to avoid them. Then Kimimaro flew towards Zoro. "How the hell can you fly without any substance for your wings?!"

"Look closer. There is substance for the wings to catch the wind. I made my bones so thin and light that they form a somewhat blanket that allows flight." They went back to high speed sword fighting and Kimimaro was now fighting using his tail that he split in three and the his newly formed claws. "Can you block of the attacks, Roronoa?" A tail swipe was avoided by Zoro only to have another one come down on him, he stopped it with one of his swords, then a claw came at him, he stopped it with the sword in his mouth, then another claw came, he moved forward slightly to avoid, then a tail went for the kill to be stopped by the third sword. "Too bad, you lose." This made Zoro go wide eyed as another tail came right toward him he managed to move just enough so the tail couldn't hit his vital organs. Kimimaro just shook Zoro off of his tail and went in to attack some more.

"Santouryuu: Tatsumaki!" This made Kimimaro get slashed up and rise in the air giving Zoro time to think, or so he thought. Kimimaro stabilized himself in the air and air his fingers and tails at Zoro.

"Bone Bullet Barrage!" Then a bunch of small bones were being launched at Zoro.

"Good thing I've discovered a move, to counter gunfire or any similar projectiles!"

"Then I'll call your bluff!" _'The only swordsman I've seen stop bullets was Shesshy, and I don't think he can match his speed.' _

"Prepare to eat your words." He put away the sword that was in his mouth. He put the hilt ends of the remaining two together and started swirling them really fast. "Nitouryuu: Tatsumaki Toku!" The motion the swords were making created a circular shield and all of the bone projectiles stopped dead in their tracks.

'_So it is that move! Well at least he doesn't know how to catch them on his sword and send them all back like Shesshy.'_ Then, without Zoro noticing (or so he thought), he landed. Zoro charged at him and he defended against the attack. They went back to the same high speed sword and bone battle, this time with Zoro gaining the advantage. Zoro could feel something was off with Kimimaro, but couldn't tell what. Then he heard a familiar voice.

"**Jump away, dumbass, quickly!"** Zoro jumped back and not a second sooner did one of Kimimaro's tails come out the ground.

'_That was too close!'_

"**It's a good thing I can read minds or you'd be in some serious trouble."**

'_Do you expect a thank-you?'_

"**You can thank me by killing him."**

'_Damn, he figured me out.' _thought Kimimaro. Then he went underground and said, "I hope you can fly Roronoa."

'_Don't tell me he's going to…?..?'_

"Hone Hakachi!" Then a bunch of huge bone spikes started coming from the ground. Zoro jumped high in the air and hung on to bone spike nearby.

'_I don't know what he's thinking, since clinging to a pillar was easy enough. Yo Shuusui what's he up to?'_

"**I can't tell. He's elaborately avoiding thinking of his plans."**

'_I see_.' Then Kimimaro popped out of the bone spike Zoro was clinging to. Kimimaro's hand was surrounded by swirling bone and it was going right toward Zoro.

"Ikkyou Hone Shuuren!" Lucky for Zoro, he felt the sudden vibration Kimimaro made and blocked the drill, but the spinning knocked Zoro arms away, leaving him wide open for the next attack. "Now, Hone-Joukai Batsu!" The bone claw went into Zoro's gut and sent him plummeting right into a bone spike. Zoro was conscious enough to spin and block the spike. "Not done!" A second claw came down on Zoro, and he managed to move Shuusui to stop the attack. "What will you do now?" Kimimaro was forcing Zoro into the spike that he was struggling against. They were there for several minutes. Then Zoro contorted his body and managed to kick Kimimaro in the face, only to be stopped by sprouting bone and held there.

"Shimata, I'm stuck!" _'This doesn't look good.' _Then a tail was making its way toward him going straight for a head shot._'What now?...Wait that's it!'_ He pushed forward under Kimimaro, and with the released pressure from the initial downward attack, Kimimaro lunged into the spike, breaking it. Kimimaro also had to quickly stop his tail. Now was a little scratched up from evading, but alive and heading toward another spike that he jumped off of. _'He has the upper hand here; I have to find somewhere else to fight.'_ He was jumping from spike to spike find a place where there were none. He found one and landed safely on the ground, but staggering a little from the loss of blood and fatigue. Kimimaro flew down to where Zoro was.

"Seimei Kikan: Kami-E Bushin." He returned back to normal except spikes on his back and a single tail. "We are both at are limit."

"Yeah, so this fight won't last much longer." They charged at each other and started clashing except they were slower than the last time. They were tired and weak and dragging on and on with their battle. Then they both collapsed on the ground, breathing heavy and coughing up blood.

They both were determined and said in unison, "I will win this battle."

"No, neither you will win."

"Get the hell…out of…here…Shesshy. I'm going to win!"

"Who the hell are you?"

"Yo, Roronoa, I'm his younger brother and I came to pick him up because I knew he would leave voluntarily and I knew the battle between you two would be fierce and take too long. I'd say I was right on both accounts."

"Don't interrupt!" They both said in unison. Shesshy hit Kimimaro over the head and knocked him out. Shesshy then threw him over his shoulder to carry him away.

"Now what to do with you Roronoa?"

"I'll take it from here."

"Oh you're his nakama."

"Yes, I am."

"Good, then I'm off…oh….wait. I take it you already know about the island then."

"Yes, I know."

"What the hell Robin, don't mess up my fight." Robin waved her hand and an armed sprout on Zoro's back and knocked him out.

"He's quite a handful."

"So is my brother. I know I'll have hell to pay when he wakes up. Well till next time." Shesshy jumped and disappeared with his brother Kimimaro on his shoulder.

'_I think you'll be a little heavy to carry. I know what to do.'_ "Cien Fleur! Delphinium!" A hundred or so hands came up and rolled Zoro along as Robin walked carrying his three swords, she also laughed when his head hit rocks she accidentally ran him into.

_Winner: Draw (to be continued???)_

* * *

_Taishin's fight_

The two opponents were staring each other down, Taishin and Randorodan the Sea King.

"You ready?" The Sea King nodded and they got into fighting position. Sea King started at Taishin with a huge right claw to the face, but Taishin dodged and sent a Rankyaku to his chest. Randorodan bent backwards to dodge it, and with the momentum he built up from the repel he sent his neck coming down right on Taishin. Taishin stopped it with one hand, with the help of the wind. "Now I'll send all the force of that attack back at ya tenfold!" He pulled his other hand back, but Randorodan's tail swept to stop the blow, but Taishin stopped it with a wind hand. "Nice try, but you lose." He then sent his palm upwards into his neck. Randorodan choked for a minute, but overall he was fine. _'Kuso, that tough skin is going to be a bitch to penetrate.' _Randorodan looked as if he was taking a deep breath.

"Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" The intensity of his roar knocked Taishin back a little, but giving Randorodan all the time he needed to send his claw right down upon Taishin, but Taishin dissipated through his claws. Taishin's essence drifted up to Randorodan's face. Taishin reformed back into himself, but he spun and did a round house kicked powered by the wind. It knocked the wind out Randorodan and he fell to the ground, but Taishin didn't see Randorodan's tail swoop down on him from behind. Taishin was flattened into the ground.

"That was weak. Is that all the strength you have?!?" Taishin got back up, as did Randorodan. They were exchanging blow for blow again. Then Randorodan started speeding up his forward claw attacks and incorporating his tail, gaining the advantage and pushing Taishin back. Randorodan's knee went right towards Taishin, but he dodged and a tail came at him, so he dodged again and a claw went for him, so he dodged again. It was like Taishin was only dodging at this point in the battle. He took a real deep breath and his muscles started bulging and growing. "Now….Kaze Arashi!" Multiple blasts of wind came toward Randorodan, but he just stood up straight and puffed out his chest. The wind blasts had no affect on Randorodan and made laugh/roar.

"Raughuhuhu Raughhuuhuhuhu!" This made Taishin blush a little.

Then he whispered "Smug bastard" under his breath. _'I wonder if that thing can use Tekkai or if it's just his tough skin? No matter cuz it looks like it's time for my real fighting style!'_ Taishin took a deep breath. "Air Gravity Body!" He then took a fighting stance with his feet placed firmly on the ground and fairly spaced from each other. His hands were open palms slightly arched forward with his pinky and ring fingers down and his left hand put back further than his right. "Hira Stance!"

"Ruaghuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhhu!"

"Your laugh is worse than Odo's……..Kaze Hira Bullet!" He pushed his left hand forward at high speed creating a small orb of wind, and it was going for Randorodan's gut. It impacted and sent Randorodan plummeting to the ground. "Oh, I forgot to mention that the attack was much stronger than the other ones before."

'**You bastard! I heard that!'**

'_Will you go away so I can focus on my fight?!'_

'**Bite me!'**

'_No, you'd just like that!'_

'**Bwajejejejejejejje……Nice Comeback! Alright you win I'll leave….FOR NOW!'** Randorodan got back up and swept his tail at Taishin.

"Puressha Bursto!" Taishin feet exploded making it seem like he disappeared and reappeared in the air. Another foot explosion took place, and he disappeared and reappeared right in Randorodan's face all in a split second. He pulled his right hand back with an open palm except his ring fingered was bent down. He moved it forward quickly and shouted "Hinote Hira!" The attack connected right at Randorodan's nose that soon caught on fire.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaghgggh!" Randorodan slammed Taishin down with his fist and wiped his nose in some dirt.

"Ya like it! It's one of my more deadly and precise attacks. You'll find that the burns go all the way to the bone, and it will burn for a while."

"Raauurrrgggggh."

"I take it that was an insult." Randorodan continued to rub his nose in the dirt since it still hurt. "I'm telling you the burning won't stop like that. Before the attack actually comes at you I move my hand one hundred times back and forth and side to side….making it heat up and catch fire on contain. All this put into the equation plus the power from the initial thrust creates….one badass attack!...If I do say so myself." Randorodan's tail came out from the ground and slammed him multiple times in various places he could find. "You done yet?" This comment shocked Randorodan. "I take it you're surprised. Well this new body of mine may be susceptible to damage, but the air pressure being pushed against my body also doubles as armor, so it will take more than that to hurt me." Taishin got his hands free and grabbed Randorodan's tail. His body then slipped through his tail and his Air Gravity Body wore off. Taishin's mid section was spinning…until his feet went firmly into the ground. "Kaze Pinwheel!" Taishin started spinning Randorodan around vigorously, and with Randorodan's gigantic mass he completely cleared a huge (and I mean HHUUUGGEE) section of land. Taishin let go and flew upwards into the air. Randorodan flopped around in the air until…..he found some balance and spun his tail around in a circle. His tail was going faster and faster and faster. Randorodan managed to stop and started to come down. He finally hit the ground.

'_Damn, he's smart!'_ Randorodan smirked and they were staring each other down again. Randorodan sent his claw right at Taishin, but he jumped and went right for Randorodan's face. Taishin was right above his head and kick him dead in the nose and Randorodan responded by smacking him down with his claw. The both backed away and went toward each other exchanging blow for blow. Then Randorodan clapped his claws on Taishin.

"Ruaghhuuhuhuhuhuhu!" BUT….he stopped laughing when his claw started opening slowly. Then his claws bust open wildly. Taishin jumped forward at Randorodan, and brought both his hands back with hands straight up aiming slightly away from each other and all his fingers bent slightly.

"Tatsumaki Hira!" His hands hit Randorodan and the minute they did he went flying backwards, but he was spinning wildly. Randorodan came back staggering forward. "Haahhahahaahah, ya dizzy? Hahahahaha!" Randorodan put his hand up and brought four of his five claw nails down, leaving only the middle. _'Did he just give me the finger or um….claw?'_ Randorodan jumped and he spun so his tail rained down upon Taishin. He went down and was imprinted into the ground again while Randorodan just laughed again.

"Ruaghuhuhuhuhuhu!"

"Laugh it up while you can…auch puu…cuz this ain't over yet." He got up slowly and spit out a little more blood. Wind was swirling around him, it started slowly and sped up second by second. Suddenly all the wind was at his feet. "Hira Odori!" He disappeared and reappeared all around Randorodan in a split second starting right next him "Uhen!...Ushiro!... Munaita!...Ashikubi!...Hana!...Ibukuro!...Ashi!…Dokuro!" and ended at his head. He jumped down and landed on the ground getting all the blows in the order they were administered. "Well..you put up a good fight, but I win." Suddenly Randorodan slashed Taishin's back with all the force he had left, leaving three huge, bloody, and long gashes on his back and ripping his black overcoat. Taishin fell to the ground. Taishin and Randorodan rose slowly and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Ruaaaggghh Raaaarrghh Rrraaraaargh!"

"It's scary since I'm starting to understand what you're saying. So we're doing this to the death eh?" Randorodan just nodded yes and smirked. Randorodan sent his left claw down on Taishin, so he dodged to the right, then a right claw came down and he dodged to the left, then a tail sweep so he jumped up toward Randorodan's chest. He pulled back his right hand in the formation with his palm straight up, his thumb and middle finger bent slightly, his ring bent all the way down, and his pinky and index fingers straight up. Another claw came toward him and he used a one footed Genpou to spin dodge it while still going for the chest. He then sent his palm still holding its formation into Randorodan's chest. "Shikyo Hira!" Randorodan fell to ground coughing up blood at an alarming rate while breathing heavily.

"Rrahhuu……Rrahhuuu." He was still crawling toward Taishin ready to still battle.

"The, guts and honor, it's a shame this fight was to the death, we could have been allies." Randorodan was still crawling toward Taishin as he walked away. "If it's any constellation prize, you were much stronger than your brother and if you don't believe me then you'll believe this….." He turned around and showed Randorodan the scar on his chest. "Your mark was much bigger than his and there were three of yours to his one, so that's proof enough you were stronger." This made Randorodan stop….Then everything seemed to slow down he smirked and laughed a little to himself………then he died. Taishin was walking away, but he stopped and said, "Rest in Peace." Taishin went far away from the battle and grabbed the remaining pieces of his overcoat and wrapped up the wound on his back and any others that were serious enough. He looked around for a moment……..then he collapsed, _'I'll just rest here for a little while.'_

_Winner: Taishin_

* * *

_Luffy's fight_

Both Luffy and the Vice-Admiral stared each other down and smiled.

"Sorry, Mugiwara, I usually introduce myself by telling my opponent my actual name, but this is a special case because I'm looking for an escaped criminal and he is believed to be on this island. So I'll use the codename: Tygah."

"That's fine with me, as long as you don't hold back."

"Wouldn't think of it. Shigan!" He charged toward Luffy and launched his finger in his chest only to be repelled by the rubber. "As expected of a rubber man, so how about this Rankyaku: Baundo Tora!" The attack started out as a regular Rankyaku, but transformed into a tiger shape. Luffy dodged it easily, but something unexpected happened……it bounced off the trees and hit Luffy in the back. "Come on now, get serious."

"I'm always serious, Gomu Gomu no…Gatling!" A bunch of fists were dead locked right at Tygah.

"Kami-E." He looked at them and just swayed in between them. He then jumped behind Luffy and kicked him in the head, but unseen by Tygah was Luffy's limbs wrapping around his body and his head was getting farther and farther away. "What the hell is this?"

"Gomu Gomu no….Kane!" His head was hurdling towards Tygah.

"Tekkai!" Luffy's head hit him smack dab in the face, but he was unaffected. He broke free of Luffy's grasp. He then together and away from each other (Kamehameha style), and took a deep breath and said "Joukai-Makai Palm!" His double palm technique went right into Luffy's gut. Luffy seemed alright, but he collapse down on one knee and started coughing up blood, as did Tygah. Then the rock that was right behind Luffy shattered as did anything else in the straight path of his attack after about sixty feet.

"What the hell was that attack!?"

"Just a test run, I still can't use the full potential of that attack, but nonetheless it's time to get serious." Then he transformed in to a half-tiger half-human with Luffy watching in awe.

Luffy stood up and said, "I guess you're right." He bent down and put his hand on his knees and started pumping his legs. "Gear Second!" Then they just looked at each other for a while. They started fast fighting punches and kicks went everywhere. Nothing and no one was safe if it got between their battle. Then they stopped for a moment "Gomu Gomu no Jet Gatling!" fist were flying at Tygah, then he responded with a similar attack

"Genkotsu Bullet!" Their fists matched up with each other, and they stayed like that for a while. They broke away from each other. Then Luffy went back to normal, but he started inverting his ears inside themselves and blowing up both of his hands. Then Luffy spread his inflated hands away from each and brought them back together with great speed.

"Gomu Gomu no…..Thunder Clap!" Tygah jumped back in time to avoid the smashing blow, but the sheer force of the two hands coming together created a huge crackling. Tygah was in extreme pain and bleeding from the ears because not only was he close, but he had enhanced hearing for the time before he transformed back to normal. Tygah was staggering a little, but he ran up toward Luffy, and he quickly transformed and sent his claw upward into Luffy's chest.

"Goshigan!" He pulled out his claw and stomped Luffy into the ground. He backed away slowly while Luffy got back up. Tension was building as they were staring each other down ready to attack at any moment. Then……………………………….

"Ano…..can you two stop?"

"Isis? What is it? You usually don't interrupt a fight unless it's serious." This made the tension between the two fighters drop, but the tension in the atmosphere still remained.

"Well, between the ten fights that were going on, but are starting to wind down, it is putting a lot of stress on the island's foundation. The island is crumbling, because its already unstable foundation is getting worse by the minute. The island has about five to ten minutes of life left."

"That does sound serious, but are you sure you aren't over thinking this."

"Whhhoooaa, what's that!" interrupted Luffy and making the other two look up at it.

"Is that a Sea King?" asked Tygah.

"Yes, I pretty sure that is." answered Isis.

"That is so cool! It can fly!"

"Uuuhh…..Luffy I don't think it did that of its own free will."

"Well, it still cool."

"Vice-Admiral sir, it's time we left." said Shesshy, with Kimimaro still on his back, just coming into the scene.

"Fine, I'm sure we'll catch our criminal when he tries to leave this place, if he's even here at all."

"I've already spoken with everyone else and they are either at the ship or heading towards it."

"If that's true then why didn't you leave Kimimaro-san with one of the others?"

"Well….ya..see I tried, but they all turned me down."

"They were all afraid of him when he wakes up because you interrupted his battle right?"

"Yup. I even tried to leave him off with Shiidonbo while he slept, but soon after he woke up and dumped him back on me."

"Not to interrupt your conversation, but I think we should get moving." said Isis.

"Oh yea, well later…..but don't think you leave this island a free man." Then the four of them disappeared. Then Luffy went back to the ship, and as he was walking he saw Nami laying in blood with her wounds bandaged, but she was unconscious.

"Naaammmiii!" He lifted her up and her weapon gently and ran back to the ship as fast as he could. On the way there he saw Chopper carrying Franky with Usopp and Sanji not far behind. "Chopper you have to treat Nami when we get back to the ship."

"Of course Luffy, but from looking at her, she seems to already have been treated."

"WELL, YOU'LL LOOK OVER HER AGAIN!" This scared Chopper a little.

"Luffy calm down, Nami will be okay." said Usopp. Then as they were all running they saw Brook with Zoro on his back and Robin running along side him. They all were running and exchanging vital information until they made it back to Sunny, which was undamaged. They jumped aboard. Luffy set Nami on the bed and took a quick inspection.

He left Nami's room and said (mostly to Luffy), "She's going to be fine. She is just sleeping." Then Zoro was handed to Chopper by Brook, so he looked over him quickly. "Zoro should be fine too; I'll just wrap up some of these wounds, and I've already treated Franky." With that the tension in the atmosphere eased up a lot. Suddenly Luffy jumped off the ship and ran, but before he could get far some one spoke.

"Where are you going Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"I'm going to tell Taishin about the island. He probably doesn't know yet."

"Well hurry up, Luffy." Luffy ran off and disappeared from sight.

* * *

_Somewhere in Forest (Or what's left of it)_

Luffy was running around screaming, and looking for Taishin.

"Taishin! TAI….SHHHIIIIIINNN!"

'_Luffy, what does he want? He couldn't have possibly come to here about the fight, could he?'_ Lost in his thoughts Taishin didn't even notice Luffy walk up to him.

"Taishin!"

This made Taishin jump and yell, "WHAT! What is it Luffy?"

"I just wanted to come get you. You're my nakama." This shocked Taishin a little and his face showed it, which made Luffy grin.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm stuck on this island."

"What do you mean? I don't see any chains on you."

'_I still can't believe he's the captain.'_ "I'm mentally stuck here. I still have unfinished business on this island, so I can't leave just yet."

"But the island is about to crumble."

"WHAT!"_'I did feel a couple tremors before, but I thought it was from the battle.'_ "Are you positive Luffy?" Luffy shook his head yes. "Hope we meet again Luffy."

"What are you saying? You're coming with me."

"No……I'm afraid not Luffy."

"C'mon it will be fun."

"I don't doubt that. I'm still stuck with my 'situation'." said Taishin using finger quotations for the word situation.

"Fine…I'll leave, but you better hurry up with your 'situation'." finished Luffy, mimicking the finger quotations. Then Luffy walked away pouting. Suddenly the atmosphere around Taishin got really cold, it was about noon with the sun shining and he could see his breath. As it grew colder it grew darker around him and the sunlight was disappearing.

'_What the hell is going on?'_ He got up with all his effort and limped away from the area because he had a bad feeling about it.

"Gooooo!" said a voice that seemed to come from everywhere. Taishin frantically looked around searching or who or what said that.

"Who said that? Come out and show yourself!" Taishin was getting into fighting position.

"Get out of here."

"Leave!"

"Go on now get." All of these different voices just came out of nowhere, some sounded old and some sounded young.

"Why do you want me gone, voices."

'**These voices are starting to really freak me out!'** (voice inside someone's head!)

"Sensei, can you explain this?"

'_**Nope!'**_

"That was an unusually straight forward answer."

'**Yeah, you usually go onto a whole speech for a one word answer, Bwajejejejejeje!'**

'_**That's not important now! We need to get to the bottom of this.'**_

'**Fine!'**"Fine!"

"It's time for you to leave Taishin." This made Taishin turn around and jump back a little.

"Whoa, what…are…you?"

"Can't you tell?" Taishin was just dumbfounded by what he saw. It was an old man that was pasty white and floating, and standing behind him was a whole field of different people who were pasty and floating.

"You're a ghost."

"We prefer the term spirit."

"It's finally happened. I've gone completely crazy."

"We are real, but you were already crazy." said a little girl ghost while laughing.

"Well…besides leaving what else do you want from me?"

"You see Taishin, I am the deceased mayor of this town and these are the other inhabitants that died at the hands of that first Sea King."

"Ooookkkkkaaayy."

"Yes, and we were about to leave and go to the afterlife after you left the island." This surprised Taishin.

"What?"

"Yes, we were waiting, but I guess subconsciously you felt guilty for what you did, so you remained here. Now that the perfect opportunity has come, we arrived to send you off."

"But-"

"No buts, get out of here. We're all grateful for what you did."

"Yeah if it wasn't for you we would have suffered for several hours."

"Live your life, so we can rest in peace already."

"Bye-Bye, Ossan."

"Well…I guess that's all. Rest in Peace everyone!" Then the island crumbled inward and imploded.

* * *

_At Sunny_

Luffy came back to the shipping pouting.

Usopp not really looking at Luffy said, "Oi, Luffy where's Taishin I didn't see him come on board."

"He didn't come!" This shocked Usopp and Chopper who just came from Franky's room doing a follow-up inspection.

"He didn't want to join us on our adventures?" said Chopper.

"He said he had unfinished business and couldn't leave yet."

"What does that mean?" asked Usopp

"I don't know--"

"Guys we've got company." said Brooke. Everyone looked to the side and saw the marine ship.

"Already, Chikushou!" said Sanji.

"We might want to raise the anchor so we can get out of here." said Robin calmly. Everyone started moving, Brooke raised the anchor; and Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp tended to the sails and getting the ship moving. Then they started firing on Sunny. Then they all turned their heads when they saw the island explode. Everyone was thinking the same thing.

'_Taishin!'_

"I'll charge up the ship for that blast away technique." said Chopper. Then the sail started moving on its own and moving in irregular patterns to avoid the cannonballs.

"It's a GHOST!!! Chopper hurry up!!!" screamed Usopp.

"Damn, not another one." said Sanji.

"Nope, it's just me." said a familiar voice.

"Kaze-san!" "Taishin!" "Kuijuno-kun!" "TAISHIN!" said Robin, Usopp, Brooke, and finally Luffy.

"Yo!"

"What are you doing here, you asshole." said Luffy

"Business taken care of."

"So you mean….."

"Yeah, sure why not." This Luffy cheer and shout until a cannonball got close to the ship making it jerk.

"Don't let them escape!" yelled Tygah.

'_That voice could it be?'_ thought Taishin as he was walking toward the rear where the marine ship was. There Taishin and Tygah just looked at each other, smiled and said together………………….

"Onii-san!!!!"

Then everyone on both ships who were conscious repeated, "OOONNNIII-SSSAANNN?"

* * *

A/N: Finally another chapter down! This was/is/and probably will be THE LONGEST chapter of this story. I really only intended to only have the fight between Taishin and Randorodan (anyway you say that it's funny), but my mind exploded on the computer and all the think juice got soaked into the story, so it turned into this. Oh and don't worry my mind is all right now and the think juice is all clean. I bet you didn't see Kimimaro coming in this chapter when you started the story eh. Poor Bo! I feel you pain, but with less intensity. I wonder if you saw the brother connection too, but you all are smart. That will be explained next chapter.

Translations-(Damn there's a lot!) Kaze-wind, Janken-rock paper scissors, Tokage-lizard, ja ne-see ya, Tekkai-iron mass, shigan-finger gun, rankyaku-storm leg, kami-e –fluttering paper, Genpou-moon step, Gou-strong, Coup de Vent-(French) gale wind, Danmaku-barrage, Kentaurosu-centaur, Tatsumaki shuuren-tornado drill, kuso-shit, shimata-also means shit, chikushou-damn or damn it, soru-to shave, nibai ishi rakka-double stone drop, Itouryuu-one sword style, Nitouryuu-two sword style, Santouryuu-three sword style, nii-san-brother, Nenshou odori-burning dance, sayonara-goodbye, collier-(French) neck, dos-(French) back, issen toshi-thousand year, diable jamble-(French) devil leg, Shikyo Sanbutsu Shiagari-death result finish, Flambage sein-(French) flaming chest, Kemuri-Hoshi –smoke star, Arigatou, Megami no Aikou-thank you, goddess of love, seis fleur-(French) six flower, Genshuku-gravity, cien fleur- one hundred flower, triente fleur-thirty fleur, Zetsumei Kuruma-death wheel, hone-bone, onigiri-demon slash, Henshin-transform, pounda hou-pound cannon, tatsumaki toku-tornado shield, Hone Hakachi-bone graveyard, Ikkyou Hone Shuuren-surprise bone drill, Hone-Joukai Batsu-bone-heaven strike, Seimei Kikan: Kami-E Bushin-life return: fighting form, kaze arashi-wind storm, hira-palm, hinote-blazing, Uhen-right side, Ushiro-back, Munaita-chest, Ashikubi-ankle, Hana-nose, Ibukuro-stomach, Ashi-leg, Dokuro-head, baundo tora-bounce tiger, gomu-rubber, kane-bell, joukai-makai –heaven-hell, genkotsu-fist, Goshigan-five finger gun, oi-hey, ossan-middle aged man, oniisan-brother, ano-umm. Remember any I missed can be found at http// www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces).

As for OC names: Kuijuno-No real purpose Taishin-It's close to my name

Shiidonbo-This sounds like a lazy person's name

Tygah-Say it kinda fast and it sounds like tiger

Naiya-Diamond (baseball) this is actually more of a pun on my part

Isis-It just sounds nice

Mangotsu-Another one I just made up

Hinoiri-Sunset

Mochidzuki-Full Moon (Its like sun and moon. Opposites attract and it's Father-Daughter, perverts)

Randorodan-just a funny name

Gordack-Its sounds like something's stuck in your throat when you say this one

Dyfinji Bo-Made up name

Kaguya Shesshiinurodakimaru-last name's for being Kimimaro's brother. First name just for fun.

Nenshou Shikyo (Shesshy's sword)-burning death

Kaguya Kimimaro-Character from Naruto (but without the creepy/gay admiration for Orochimaru. Can't have that or anything close to it.)

Just for safety measures I'm throwing in a second disclaimer.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach either, but I never really thought you thought I did….I think!**

* * *

Also, the poll for whether or not chapter 1 and 2 should be redone is up now so vote, vote, and vote. Oh, I'm a little sad to inform you that I will no longer reply to message in chapters, but I will reply to them myself personally. I will also be taking a little break not too long maybe 2 or 3 weeks for a new chapter, it's mainly to let the votes sink in.

Well…till next time ja ne!


	6. A New Nakama

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, yatta yatta yatta. I really appreciate it yatta yatta. As for the poll well no one has even voted. Oh well I was going to revise them both anyway. The reconstruction shall take place after this chapter, so if you can read after it's been redone (with the same ideas in mind of course), if you want to. Now it's time to cut the chat chit and get down to business, yeah that's right I switched that shit! (Credit for that end joke goes to Dane Cook, if you don't know check him out on YouTube he's hilarious.) Oh and I've been thinking this story is action/adventure/**ROMANCE**, I think I did well with the first two, but the romance is at a near zero, so now it's time to touch on that for the next few chapters. Sorry if turns out suckishly (if that's a word).

Oh and another thing that **RyougaZell** pointed out that might lead to confusion in the long run. The Sea King that has eaten the Devil Fruit can't swim any more. They only travel by having they other Sea King buddies taking them around everywhere when they are in the ocean. It's just an idea I threw out there, but I don't see any further need for them in future chapters or I might depending on where I'm going. If you have any crazy ideas you'd like to see in the story pm them to me and I'll gladly put them in if they fit together.

Now time to stop yapping and get on with the chapter.

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**"Shuusui/stern talk" **_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'  
**

* * *

Chapter 6: A New Nakama

_At Sunny_

"You mean to tell me that the tiger guy is your brother!!" asked Luffy

"Yup." said Taishin as plain as day.

"How come you didn't tell us? Oh shit the Coup de Burst is activating!" said Sanji, while running down to stop Chopper making it in the knick of time.

"I didn't know. I didn't see the people onboard the ship and the what?"

"It's a way of flying in the air and getting out of here really fast." said Luffy.

"NANI??"

"Yeah it's really cool you should see it."

"Yeah, but what about my brother, Luffy."

"Oh yeah that's right."

"Don't worry Taishin I stopped it and told Chopper the whole situation."

"Okay then I guess we can stop so they can catch up."

"This better not turn into another shitty battle." threatened Sanji with a bit of killer intent while lighting a cigarette.

"Yeah sure why not." said Luffy plainly.

"What are you guys taking about? Those are the MARINES, we are PIRATES. Those two on one ship equals bad situation." said Usopp getting nods from Chopper and Brooke.

"I hate to agree with the baka, but he has a good point."

"Don't worry. It's just my brother, everyone will be fine."

"But how do we know your brother hasn't changed since you last saw him?" asked Usopp.

"They stop shooting at us didn't they?" said Taishin as everyone started looking around and noticing the cease fire.

"Seeeeee, you were worried for nothing." said Luffy with ordering everyone to raise the sails.

"You'll see every-auck" Taishin suddenly coughed up a lot of blood and collapsed and couldn't finish his statement.

"Taishin!" "Kaze-san!" "Taishin!" "Kuijuno-san!" "TAISHIN!" said (in order) Sanji, Robin, Usopp, Brooke, and Luffy.

"Chopper what's wrong with him?" asked Luffy. They all took then looked over at his back and saw that his blood was bleeding through the bandages….a lot. Chopper decided to unwrap the bandages there since Nami already occupied his room. Everyone was shocked and wide eyed, they were all in a daze and Sanji dropped his cigarette. When Chopper undid the bandages they aw three huge bloody gashes exposing some innards with the middle gash.

"I'll have to wrap him up right here, someone quick get me some bandages, needle, thread, and antiseptic."

"Where are they Chopper?" asked Sanji.

"My room, third draw in the dresser closest to the door, there's a small tin box, all the stuff should be in there."

"Alright, I'm on!" And with that Sanji ran and got the box. First Chopper wiped away all of the excess blood to get to the wound. Then he pulled out the antiseptic and dabbed some on the wound. Then he proceeded to stitch all three of them up while Taishin just slept there and he snored….LOUDLY. Then Chopper wrapped him up in the bandages.

"Finally I'm done. He should be fine when he wakes up as longs as he continues to rest for a few days."

"That's good news Chopper." said Luffy. Then he accidentally tripped and hit his head on the main mass, which made a soft noise. Taishin was waking up slowly.

"Aww man how long was I out." Everyone sweat dropped and jaws were to the floor.

"How the hell?" asked Sanji.

"That sooo cool!" yelled Luffy.

"That's something you don't see everyday." stated Robin.

"Is that even medically possible." said Usopp in more of question.

"I guess so, since it just happened."

"What? What? What just happened?"

"Something stupid." said Sanji.

"Aww and I missed it. DAY-UM!"

"Taishin you shouldn't get so excited, you need your rest."

"Rest, smest I'm fine."

"You were just operated on!"

"So that means you fixed me, so I'm fine as long as takes some pills and nasty medicine."

"Resting is also medicine."

"Then I'll take it later, Chopper." Afterwards everyone just sat and waited.

* * *

_On the Marine Ship_

"Wow it's good to see Taishin-san again after all these years."

"What the hell are you talking about Isis? Are telling me you already knew that the criminal we were chasing was Jin's brother? And you've met him before?" asked Mochidzuki.

"I thought all you guys already knew, I mean we do have the same last name still." said the person now known as Jin with Isis nodding her head in agreement.

"I thought that was just a funny coincidence!!" said Mochidzuki with Shesshy, Hinoiri, Shiidonbo, and Mangotsu nodding in agreement, only to have Jin laugh at them.

"It's not funny dammit, you could have told us." said Mangotsu.

"Hahahahaa ha ha. Like I said before I thought you guys knew."

"Next…..time…do-"

"Next time don't assume things." said Mangotsu quickly interrupting Shiidonbo.

"Why…do…..yo--"

"I've told you time and time again it's because you talk too slow. It's irritating!"

"You're such a dick, Kuso-chan!" said Hinoiri in her cute little way.

"What did you say you little runt. AND STOP CALLING ME THAT!!" said well yelled Mangotsu. While Mochidzuki just laughed.

"Mo I've told you countless times to have Hinoiri watch her language." said Jin trying to hold in his laughter.

"I do watch it. Isn't it colorful Mo-chan."

"Yes, indeed my little cub." said Mochidzuki while Hinoiri was dancing around happily from the comment.

"I still don't understand how she can be so cute, but talk so badly." said Shesshy getting nods of agreement all around.

"SHESSHIINURODAKIMARUUUUU!!"

"Chikushou, Nii-san is already awoke. And he used my full name, (sigh), this won't end well." Kaguya busted out of his room and attacked Shesshy with his all. Kimimaro was throwing bone infused punches while Shesshy was dodging and blocking with his sword. "Nii-san calm down. I did what I had to or both you and Roronoa would be dead see." he said while pointing at the crumbled remains of the island while still fighting off Kimimaro.

"So what! I still would've won beforehand." Kimimaro said in midst of fighting.

"Come on Nii-san don't be like that."

"That's enough, both of you." said Jin before any of them actually killed each other.

"He's the one that attacked me." said Shesshy.

"You deserved it!"

"Calm down, once we get to the Mugiwara's ship there will be no fighting, unless they provoke you first got it." said Jin while everyone groaned.

"Come on Jin we can't trust pirates." said Mochidzuki.

"That's utter bullshit." said Hinoiri.

"Things are going to be interesting." said Shesshy.

"Teh, Roronoa better not make the slightest wrong move." said Kimimaro.

The ship got closer and closer until they were right next to each other. Naiya, Nami, Shiidonbo and the rest were waking up about to meet their former opponents. The people on the marine ship boarded. Saying the tension between them was high would be an understatement. Then Taishin spoke.

"What's up Jin, it's been awhile."

"Hey that's my line ya teme."

"Oh really." Taishin grabbed Jin in a head lock and they started playfully wrestling. Until they both noticed everyone else wasn't so friendly with each other.

"Taishin I keep telling you that that wound on your back is serious and you need to rest."

"Chopper you worry too much I'm fine."

"Sorry, but Tai never did like doctors like I assume you to be." Chopper nodded. "I guess I'll introduce myself and the ship, I am Kuijuno Mofujin, but everyone just calls me Jin, and we've sailed the seas as marines on our ship the Mongoria 27 go. I am a Vice Admiral and these are my friends and subordinates. Afterwards getting a couple of lumps on his head from his "subordinates".

"I'm Kaguya Shesshiinurodakimaru, what's up."

"I'm his older brother Kaguya Kimimaro."

"Names Mochidzuki."

"My name is Hinoiri."

"I'm Naiya."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." Sanji said as he was twirling towards Naiya. Bo was mad and he was about to pound Sanji into the ground, but Shiidonbo and Mangotsu held him back.

"Shii..don..bo."

"Mangotsu."

"Oh beautiful lass I am the ladies man Dyfinji Bo." Then he turned more towards Nami and Robin. "But you two can call me Papa Love." Sanji was furious he was about to fight but Zoro and Luffy held him back.

"My name is Isis."

"I'm Luffy."

"You all know who I am."

"Nami."

"Brooke."

"I'm Roronoa Zoro."

"**I'M** the ultimate ladies man Sanji, but you can call me your prince." he said directed more towards Isis and Naiya, making Bo laugh a little. "What's so funny, 'Papa Love'?"

"Nothing at all 'Mr. Prince'." They just stared at each for awhile.

"Anyways, I'm Nico Robin, pleasure to meet you." Then the drum music started playing and Franky jumped on the handrail and started dancing.

"I am-"

"Franky-san ya mind cutting it short this time. I think they might be in a hurry." said Taishin.

"What fine….Buuuurrrrrooough….Franky."

"Arigatou Franky."

"Yeah, yeah."

"I am the-"

"You to Usopp." said Franky and Taishin in unison.

"I'm Usopp."

"And I'm Tony Tony Chopper the doctor." As the introductions went pass, the atmosphere was less tense. Nami and Naiya reluctantly apologized thanks to Robin and Isis. Sanji and Bo went into and all out fight as did Zoro, Shesshy, and Kimimaro in a three way free for all. Taishin and Mofujin went to telling about the things that happened in between the three years they haven't seen each other, while everyone else sort of listened.

"Alright Tai enough with the past let's see who had the best fight." said Mofujin. This made everyone settle down and gather around. Luffy, Taishin, Mofujin were all talking at the same time. "We have to do this one at a time, I'll go first."

"No you won't because I will since I'm your older brother."

"This is my ship and I'm the captain so I go first."

"Everyone draw straws. Agreed." said Taishin while everyone else nodded. "Yosh, there are twenty straws here, ONE for everyone. One of the straws is shorter than the others, so that person gets to tell his or her story first, along with minor comments from their opponent. Everyone understand." They all shook their heads yes. "Good." After several minutes of straw pulling there was a winner.

"Yatta, I won Yatta!" screamed Hinoiri dancing around.

"Congragulations." _'Gaki!'_ "Go ahead and go first, and you can pick who goes next." Sanji had brought out drinks and fruit tarts for the ladies and regular meat sandwiches for the guys. Everyone was well prepared to listen.

"Okay, well my fight was boring since Long Nose-chan ran away like a chicken shit. You can go next Mo-chan." While everyone from the Mongoria 27 wasn't surprised in the least, the same couldn't be said for the Mugiwara crew. Usopp was embarrassed and hiding his face. Chopper and Franky were choking on their sandwiches. Luffy, Taishin, Brooke, and Zoro busted out laughing with Taishin trying to hold it in. Nami spit out her drink on Sanji, and Robin just spit on Sanji for fun.

"Sorry about that Hinoiri has a bit of a bad mouth." said Mofujin.

"We can see that!" yelled a wet Sanji. This made everyone laugh. Then reached and grabbed some soap with the intention of putting it in the young girl's mouth.

"This outta clean up that filthy, little mouth of yours." She proceeded as planned until she was stopped dead her tracks by some grayish goopy looking substance that hardened around her hands and feet. The substance then surrounded her and turned into sharp spikes. All of this was coming from Mochidzuki.

"If I were you I'd think carefully about my next move." He said with a lot of killer intent. Nami, afraid, dropped the soap and backed away. That's when Luffy flared up with rage and sent his fist as far back as he could. Mochidzuki saw this and his fist turned into a grayish blob that turned in a huge fist as hard as steel. They were about to clash until Mofujin and Taishin stopped them both.

"Luffy, calm down Nami's fine, just shaken up a bit." said Taishin.

"You said you wouldn't start any fights Mo."

"I didn't start anything it was the orange haired woman over there."

"Nami-swan was just trying to discipline the little brat."

"What did you say about Hinoiri, Curly-Brows?" The situation was spiraling out of control and fast. Everyone was blaming everyone and ready to fight.

"That's enough! Everyone settle down!" said Taishin. "We need to get ourselves together." Everyone calmed down considerably and everyone returned to how they were before, _'It's amazing how underlyingly tense the atmosphere is. All this started over a bad word and a bar of soap.'_ "Mochidzuki you're next and as a sign of temporary alliance would you mind telling us your Devil Fruit along with Hinoiri."

"How did you know Hinoiri ate a Devil Fruit?"

"Didn't Jin tell you I was a great strategist when we were in the marines and eventually CP7? Anyways, I figured that she wouldn't be such a high rank on a well-known marine ship without some special skill, and it's highly probable that she could have eaten one."

"That's Tai for ya, a gifted genius."

"C'mon now I'm not that great." He said with a little blush.

'**Ya damn right, bwajejejejejejeje!'**

'_Will you take a vacation and leave me alone for a couple of days.'_

'**I'm hurt. I stop by to say hello and you treat me like this, don't ask me for anything!'**

'_Don't worry I won't.'_

"Well my Devil Fruit is the Nendo Nendo no Mi, now I'm a clay man. Hinoiri ate the Ganseki Ganseki no Mi."

"So now I'm a rock girl."

"Yosh, now Mo you can proceed to telling your story." said Mofujin.

"What story there isn't a story I didn't get to fight because Shesshy intervened."

"No, you ran away from me when I was trying to fight you." said Chopper.

"I don't waste my strength on wea-."

"Next fight story." interrupted Taishin.

"Mangotsu, just go all ready."

"Fine." He went over a full recap of his fight with a couple of interruptions from Brooke, but everything was fine nonetheless. After everyone had went and got their oos and aahhs, it was Robin's turn. She took so much amusement out her story since it made all the guys (especially Bo) wince in pain every time she said the word pound. Afterwards all the guys were holding man's true best friend (if ya know what I mean).

"That's really fucked up." said Jin bluntly while all the girls laughed and giggled.

"Yup." agreed Taishin.

"I'm so sorry, Bo." said Sanji touching Bo's shoulder.

"I think I'm gonna cry." said Chopper.

"Be a man Chopper and just hold your pride between your knees." said Usopp. Then Nami, Naiya, Hinoiri, Isis, and Robin gathered together, went into a room, and started whispering something. Even with his advanced hearing he could barely hear what they were saying.

"Then……just…….so…..you……hilarious." was all Chopper heard from Nami.

"Chopper what they gonna do."

"I don't know Usopp, I can only make out a few words and putting them together wouldn't make sense."

"We'll have to wait and see what happens." said Taishin sadly. The girls came out of the room with smiles on their faces while all the guys just conversed amongst each other nonchalantly. Taishin pulled his brother into a room along with Isis out of earshot of the others.

"I want to tell you both that I approve."

"What the hell are you talking about Tai." said Mofujin.

"Don't act innocent you sly fox…um I mean tiger." Isis had caught on to what he was saying and her face turned crimson. "I know your little secret. All the others might not see but I know you Jin."

"Are you taking too much medication Tai?" Isis was just blushing more and more along with fiddling her fingers around and shifting her feet from side to side shyly.

"You sure can put on a front. I know you two are doing the nasty!" This made Isis pass out in a nosebleed and Mofujin started blushing himself.

"WE ARE NOT!" This made Taishin laugh and hard.

"All this time and still nothing."

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! She doesn't even see me like that."

"Oh really, then why is she unconscious with a nosebleed."

"She gets like that when she's overexcited, it has always been like that and you know it."

"Are you really that oblivious?"

"What are you talking about?"

"When does she pass out like that?"

"All the time when things become intense on the ship."

"Who does she pass out around?"

"Everyone."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…well..not…really"

"No, you're not."

"Then what am I suppose to do spy on her to make sure."

"You two are hopeless." _'I can't believe it has been three years and nothing has changed between those two. She's secretly in love with him and he's too stupid to realize it.'_ "You know what, I'll do you a favor, but you'll owe me one." He walked over to Isis and shook her violently. "Time to wake up."

"What did I faint."

"Yup." both brothers said in unison in monotone.

"Since Isis won't you I will, Ji-" suddenly a blunt stick hit him on the head and he fell asleep.

"Forgive me Tai-san, but I must do this."

"Do what Isis?"

"Jin-kun, just listen for a moment." She took a deep breath and her heart was pounding. "I-I-I j-just want t-t-t-t-o tell y-y-you that I l-l-l-la-la."

"Isis is this going somewhere."

'_He's going to make me say it isn't he?'_ "Jin-kun I (gulp) I."

"Yes."

"Jin-kunIloveyouthereIsaidareyouhappyTaiyousonofabitch!"

"Whoa really?"

Then Taishin arose from his "sleep" and said "KAMPAI!" This scared the shit out of both of them. "You finally did after; let me see after 7-8-9-10…TEN years plus the additional three I haven't seen you two. Oh and I like that little addition on the end son of a bitch, I didn't think you had it in you."

"Wait you mean you've loved me for ten years, and I didn't even know it."

"Yes." said Isis sheepishly.

"How come you didn't tell me, oh brother of mine?"

"I thought it be more fun to let you figure it out, and besides Isis wouldn't let me."

"Geez thirteen years. I feel so stupid."

"You should now hold hands be happy and wear protection." This made Isis faint again and Mofujin aptly hit Taishin on the head.

"Stop saying such stupid things."

"Bwajejejej-" Taishin held his mouth shut and blushed slightly. Meanwhile Isis woke back up.

"Don't tell you still have that weird laugh. After all these years."

"I keep telling you it's that Odo-teme, not me Jin."

"Why is it that you two are the only family you have and yet you both are crazy?"

"I'm not crazy." said both brothers in unison.

"Well maybe a little." said Taishin softly. They all left the room and joined up with the rest seeing everyone getting along a lot better. Shesshy, Kimimaro, and Zoro were having a drink. Franky, Usopp, Mochidzuki, Brooke, Mangotsu, and Chopper were playing cards while Hinoiri was watching on Mochidzuki's shoulder. Nami and Naiya were engaged in girl talk, and Robin was reading a book called "The Inner Workings of the Mind". Shiidonbo was sleeping (like he always does) and Luffy was looking out on the horizon on the figurehead. Sanji and Bo were still trying to woo the girls and demonstrate who the better suitor was.

"Well it was good seeing you again Tai, but it's about that time where we have to make our leave."

"Don't take three years to meet up with me this time Jin."

"Same to you and our pledge still holds."

"Of course." Mofujin's crew was about to leave until….

"Hold on." said Nami. "There's one more word I still have to say…NOW!"

"Triente Fleur!" All the guys were shocked that two sprouted from stomaches. "Grab!" All of them jumped, scared out of their minds except Zoro and Shiidonbo who fell asleep during the whole transition, Kimimaro who turned completely into bone especially surrounding his package, and Mochidzuki who turned to clay.

"Psyche!" yelled Nami laughing along with Robin, Naiya, and Isis who tried to hide it. After a bunch of yelling Mofujin and his crew left and the Thousand Sunny set sail on the next island with their new nakama.

"Kuijuno-san, I've been meaning to ask you a question." said Nami.

"Well I might have an answer." said Taishin still a little ticked about their little prank.

"Kelgia, the island, the log pose pointed directly below into the before we got into proximity of Kelgia. Kokoro-san even told us the next island was Mermaid Island. As soon as we got close to Kelgia, it pointed at it."

"Well that's only natural, since this was originally Mermaid Island or more accurately Mermaid Island was once apart of Kelgia."

Then everyone said in unison "NANI!"

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down, yay.

I am so sorry about this, but you know Jewelette is actually Naiya. I fixed this huge mistake as soon as I realized it. I'm sorry. As for all of you wondering where the hell Jewelette even came from, well that is what her name was at first, but I changed it since it didn't sound good to me.

Translations: teme-bastard, yatta-blah (in A/N), yatta-yay, nendo-clay, gaki-brat, Seppuku-old Japanese samurai ritual where they take a sword and stab themselves, thus killing themselves, supposedly believed to be very honorable, kampai-celebratory word, ganseki-rock any I missed found on http : freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces).

As reparation for this heinous act I shall perform Seppuku. (Light Japanese music in background) Quick stab to the heart with a sword. Tekkai. (comical tears). I can't die.

Just kiddin' and till next time ja ne!


	7. Taishin's Day Out

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, your comments and reviews help fuel my writer's fire, so keep 'em coming. I really don't have much to say other than that so I'll jump right into the story. Oh and yes this is a filler chapter. So you can skip it if you want, but you wouldn't do that because I know where all of you live, I have "connections". Anyways, for all readers who like this story and the Naruto series, I'll be starting a new story along with this chapter about Naruto called **Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki**.

"Wise man once said that bees don't sting geniuses, but unfortunately the same doesn't go for wasps."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**"Shuusui/stern talk" **_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'**

* * *

Chapter 7: Taishin's Day Out

Everyone kept pestering Taishin to tell them what he meant by that last comment, even Robin was dying to know what happened, but she didn't show it. Since it was obvious he wasn't talking, Franky showed some initiative and took Taishin to his room.

"You can have this room."

"Are sure I'm not imposing?"

"Nonsense, when I built this ship with a DON, and I asked Luffy how many rooms I should have, but he kept giving me impossible numbers, so I asked Nami and she said after giving everyone their own room just guess. So, I built seven rooms, each based off of crew members and five extra rooms."

"Seven? But there were eight of you when you built the ship, weren't there?"

"I never expected to join the crew, it just sorta happened." He said as he was remembering it all.

"Knowin' Luffy, I'd expect as much."

Taishin walked in was instantaneously lying in _his_ bed in _his_ room just thinking about all of the events that occurred yesterday.

'_I beat Randorodan, Jin is Vice-Admiral with his own crew, Isis finally told Jin how she feels, and Robin and Nami tormented all the guys with her little 'pound' joke, I have a new scar on my back, and to top it all off……I'm a pirate…..with my own room.'_

'_Man this has been quite a turn of events in my life.'_

'**You're thinking quite maturely. What the hell's wrong with you!?'**

'_**As much as it pains me to say this and it does a little more each time, but Odo's right.'**_

'_(sigh) I don't know, maybe it's the calm atmosphere in this room.' _

'**Just how the hell is this calm? Listen!'** Even though Taishin was inside his room he could still hear all the outside noise, quite clearly I might add. He could hear Nami yelling at Luffy for stealing a tangerine, Chopper and Usopp playing on the deck, Zoro and Sanji fighting, Franky snoring loudly, and Brooke laughing. Since he couldn't hear Robin he assumed she was reading.

'_**A wise man once said that calm is found in a place of acceptance, not silence.'**_

'**You just made that bullshit up! Bwajejejejeje!'**

'_I bet you have these written down in the back of your mind, don't you,'_

'_**That's classified information.'**_

'**That's a yes Bwajejjeejejejeee!**

'_**What about you Taishin, I heard you laugh like Odo earlier.'**_

'**Yea what the hell man get your own laugh.'**

'_It was mine before it was yours.' _said Taishin mentally kicking himself for saying that.

'**Oooohhh really!'**

'_**You don't say?'**_

'_Just drop it.'_

From the outside Taishin heard a loud booming voice say "ISLAND" _'That can only be one person…Luffy. Better go see what this is about.'_ Taishin walked outside onto the deck and saw Luffy dancing talking of adventure, so he turned towards Nami. "EH, Nami, what's this island called?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me what I want to know."

"What if I told you there's treasure in it for you."

This made Nami all giddy and the money signs appeared in her eyes. "Wait, you didn't bring along any treasure with you. Don't try and fool me you're flat broke."

"So it may seem, but what if I told you that for just over two years I was a masked bounty hunter and collected pirates for money and with the smaller ones adding up it gave a huge sum of money. Not only that but I keep all of it on a special island to which I have an eternal pose to hidden inside my body."

"Show me the pose!" Taishin reached into his stomach with his wind power and slowly pulled out an eternal pose; everyone, especially Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were at awe at the spectacle. He decided to cover up the name with his fingers. "Show me the name."

"You must think I'm stupid don't you. The minute you see the name it is highly possible you've been to this island and created a map for it since you went through the Grand Line from East Blue. From that you could find my treasure and keep it for yourself, thus voiding the whole purpose of this proposal."

"But how do I know the eternal pose is really to a treasure island."

Taishin put on a huge yet sinister grin and said "Isn't that the thrill of being a pirate…ad…ven…ture."

Nami huffed, crossed her arms under her chest, and mumbled, "Stupid wind bounty hunters and their stupid poses," under her breath. Luffy had those stars in his eyes mumbling the words "gold and adventure" over and over again. Zoro just smirked along with Sanji and Franky while Usopp, Chopper, and Brooke danced around the mast.

"That's quite a dirty trick Kaze-san, playing the treasure and adventure card." said Robin with her eyes on her book.

"I fight to win, now Nami how 'bout it. Ya want treasure don't ya? And Luffy you like adventures, right?"

"How much are we talking about?"

"Are there monsters there?" said Luffy broken out of his gold and adventure trance.

"Ten million beris? Twenty million beris?"

"Really HUGE monsters with a cave?"

"Hold on, Hold on, sheesh. (sigh). Yosh, since this information is miniscule I'll on give you two hundred and as for monster I can't really say since I haven't been there in six months, but on my last trip I did here huge booming noises."

"You can take your two thousand and shove it! Find out the island name on your own! And none of you better tell him or YOU"LL REGRET IT!!" Nami screamed as she stormed off scaring everyone with the huge amount of killer intent on the last part.

"Ooookaaayyy, looks like that's a no. Oh well I'll find out on my own eventually." Taishin said as he shoved the pose back into his stomach. _'IDEA!! Hehehehahahahah!!' _Taishin stealthily walked behind the mast where no one was and turned invisible. _'Yosh sixty seconds! Break!'_ He went over the plans in his head again and jumped off the boat and onto the island.

'_**Those are some very devious plans gaki.'**_

'**Aaawww man those are ingenious! You're a sick and twisted man!'**

'_I know right. Hahahahahah!'_

'**Yo novice ya forgot to leave a replacement.'**

'_Oh yeah that's right, arigatou Odo.'_

'**Yeah, yeah, I just want to these plans of yours come to fruition.'**

'_Oh you will they all will!! Mwahahahabwahaaha.'_

* * *

_Back on the ship_

Everyone, except Luffy, was anticipating a little relaxation on this island since it was Xaler the closest thing to Heaven or so it proclaimed. Luffy was a little put off by it, but sometimes these kinds of islands weren't what they seemed and his huge trademark grinned appeared on his face. Leaving a very puzzled crew.

"Oi Nami when are we getting to Xa-" Nami ran with the speed of a roukushiki user and hit him hard over the head.

"Soon dumbass, very soon." She then looked around and there was any sign of Taishin, so she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm serious Luffy, I plan on getting treasure TODAY and if you ruin that it will be very **costly**." Luffy now holding his head gulped and nodded dumbly. "And the same goes for the rest of you bakas."

"Nami-swwaan is so beautiful when she's angry. Punish me my angel!" Sanji yelled with hearts in his eyes as he jumped in the air to give Nami a hug, but he was stopped by a fist to the face. "It hurts so good my darling."

"Ero-cook." mumbled Zoro.

"What was that Marimo?"

"What? Are you deaf ERO-COOK?" Then Sanji and Zoro got the fighting until Franky broke them up with a left and a right respectively. After things settled a little everyone looked around a little and it was Chopper who spoke.

"Where's Taishin?"

"Probably in his sulking." said Nami smugly.

"I checked there a little while ago and all rooms are empty." said Chopper.

"He's not in the kitchen."

"Oh, that reminds me, Sanji food please!"

"At a time like this Luffy?" Luffy just gave his trademark grin and nodded. "Alright then, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan I'll make sure to make you something extra delicious." He said with the hearts back in his eyes.

"Now back to that Kaze-teme, he probably ran off to that island to get that treasure of mine."

"Or maybe, he fell in the ocean and is drowning at the moment." said Robin calmly.

"Why do you always say something negative!" yelled Franky.

"I said maybe didn't I?"

"Well actually, I'm up here." said Taishin from the pole above the crow's nest laughing to himself one for slipping into the scene without anyone noticing and the sheer craziness of his new nakama, since he slipped in after Nami hit Luffy, even though he didn't know why. He just dismissed it as it is Luffy and Nami those two never really did anything that made sense and neither did anyone he came in contact with. _'Why do I always attract the crazies?'_

"What are you doing up there? And why aren't you wearing a shirt?" asked Chopper.

He jumped down and was threatening to go right through the ship when light winds started swirling around his feet, letting him slowly descend to the deck. "Well I WAS thinking, high places help me clear my mind. And as for the shirt thing, (sigh), I had my clothes in a hotel on the island, but in my hastiness to get off the island before it explodes I forgot all about them, and my old overcoat was destroyed in battle." He disappeared and after several minutes he came back with a black and red Hawaiian shirt, loose black cargo pants with his same old shoes on. "Sorry Franky and Zoro, but I'm borrowing these."

"Why do you have the same shoes on? And what is up with all of the black? Are you supposed to Goth or Emo?" said Robin teasingly.

"If you must know, I can't fit into Sanji's or Usopp's shoes and they happen to be the only ones with extra. Luffy has a bunch of sandals, but I can't fight in sandals and they don't do my look justice. As for the black, it contrasts with my hair, generally making me look cooler and I just like the color. I'm not some guy who's sad about life for incredibly dumb and fixable reasons or some guy fixated with darkness and being sad all the time along with black eyeliner and nail polish. I don't care what one says it's still gay." Everyone, even Nami who was still a little mad at him, was laughing at the comment and Taishin kind of smile since he didn't expect it to be a joke. He was as serious as a heart attack, which only made it funnier. Meanwhile the real Taishin was going through quite an elaborate set-up.

Everything was just calm until Sanji called out that lunch was read and it was better for them to eat before they get to the island making damn sure not to say the name. Everyone was at the table in the usual position and Sanji came out with the last helping of food. "Yosh, everyone dig in."

Then from everyone at the table came an "Itadakimasu" and everyone was helping themselves. Luffy decided to steal Taishin's food first since he didn't get a chance to last time. He was just staring wide eyed and soon after everyone else followed suit. Taishin had two empty plates on his side and one more in each hand, the food didn't fall into his mouth, oh no, it was sucked in like his mouth was a black hole. He was clearing food off his side of the table faster than Luffy ever could. Speaking of Luffy, he went right on to stealing food despite being surprised nothing was stopping him from eating especially when Sanji cooked. The only thought that was going through everyone's mind was "He's a bigger pig than Luffy" Finally after several seconds and about ten plates were empty he spoke.

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"How can you eat so fast?" asked Usopp.

"Ooohh that! Well the food was so good I couldn't help myself, sorry!"

"That didn't answer the question." said Nami.

"The mouth vortex! Well that's from the Devil Fruit I thought you guys could figure that out."

"No I meant how could you taste or reframe from choking."

"Oh that's simple, I moved my taste buds from my tongue through out my throat on a special wind that can taste every bit of the food and is doing so as we speak and as for not choking wind tunnels."

Then everyone in unison said "That is--"

"COOL!!" said Luffy interrupting everyone else.

"No it isn't its disgusting Luffy." said Nami while Taishin just laughed. After everyone else finished the boat was at shore and Zoro dropped anchor. Every jumped down off the ship and received a hearty welcome from the islanders.

"My name is Pompeii; welcome to Xaler the closest thing to Heaven. Come in and relax at the right price of course." Nami had waved some money and turned to the crew. She gave out portions of money to everyone except Taishin.

"Yo, where's my share?"

"You have you own treasure island remember?" said Nami while sticking out her tongue.

"Spiteful bitch." mumbled Taishin under his breath.

"What was that?"

"There's a ditch." Taishin said while laughing nervously. Then as everyone broke up and did their own thing Chopper came up next to him and spoke.

"Nice save."

"I'm just glad that there was actually a ditch there. (sigh). I guess I'm on ship watching duty." Chopper just laughed at his expense. Taishin jumped back onboard and made sure Chopper was out of earshot. "This works to my advantage. You all will find out why soon enough." With that he disappeared.

* * *

_Undisclosed Location on the Island_

Odokemono and Sensei looked over at Taishin questionably who was holding his head lightly groaning. "I hate it when that happens, fuck! Every time ones gone for too long information overload!"

"A small sacrifice in the name of this plot."

"You're just saying that Sensei because your mind wasn't being overloaded."

"Shut the hell up you two it's starting."

"Finally damn, I thought they'd never reached the island. I knew we shoulda done plan A we had more than enough time."

"Yeah, but plan B is just as good. Plan C would be a little too drastic."

"And this one isn't Sensei. I guess it's the lesser of two evils."

"I just said shut up Taishin, ya wanna fuck everything up."

"You're the one yelling Odo."

"Always with the last word huh, Taishin."

"Yup."

* * *

_In front of a Spa Building_

"Am…maze…..ing." said Nami.

"Yeah it's huuuggggeee." said Usopp.

"Is it real?" asked Chopper.

"It's a little flashy don't ya think." said Zoro.

"That's unnaturally big!" said Sanji.

"Are you ready to come?" asked Pompeii, getting questionable looks from everyone. "Come in? Are you all ready to come into the building?"

"Oh yeah, sorry." said Nami. "We are all ready." Pompeii ushered all of them inside a little shaken by a talking tanuki and skeleton, but he didn't let it get to him. There they found a girl with bright lavender hair that had luscious curves, huge '_assets'_, and bright green eyes.

"Hi my name's Kashia. Are you guys new here too?" After receiving a nod from everyone she said, "Why don't we get a tour together it's more convenient that way."

"Mellorine, of course we'll tour with you. I'll never leave your side."

Kashia just giggled softly and said, "You're funny and kinda cute too." Saying Sanji was ecstatic would be an understatement.

"That's the first time that has happened." said Zoro, but nothing could bring Sanji down from his world because not only was there a girl who showed some interest in him, but it was a mostly female spa. Everyone did their own thing Luffy, Usopp, and Brooke were running around in trunks and robes, Chopper had to fight off all the girls who wanted to cuddle him, Nami and Robin were dragged into a steam room while Sanji wandered, Franky found the hot springs and Zoro fell asleep in a chair the minute they got inside.

* * *

_Steam Room_

"Okay girl spill, what do you see in Sanji?" asked Nami.

"What he's so cute when he dances around worshipping like a Goddess."

"Really." said Robin adding her two cents.

"Yeah that and he worships me. I like to have my men to behave like a puppet or a dog ready to listen and obey when I tell them what to do."

"Ooooouuuu! I love your style!" Nami said giving Kashia a high five.

"I hate to impose on you but you girls are beautiful."

"Aaaa whoa, sorry but I'm not in to that." _'Not since last time!'_ said Nami.

"Sorry me neither."

Kashia scratched the back of her head thoroughly embarrassed and said, "No I meant I want to paint you. I'm an artist and must capture your image on paper."

"I don't think I'm comfortable with nude posing evening if it is a girl."

"Don't worry I'm a master artist I can clothe you without you wearing clothes, and I'll even show both of you my work when I'm done."

"I'm in. it might be…interesting." said Robin.

"What the hell! I'll do it!" So Kashia left and returned back with a bunch of artist stuff.

"Don't worry it'll only be in a manner of minutes with my great skills."

* * *

_Some hall in the Spa_

All the boys caught up with each other and found the hot springs except Chopper who still had an onslaught of girls to run from, Zoro who was lost, and Sanji who was "exploring" the female side of the springs. All the guys, who were there, got naked and were about to jump in the soothing water until…

"Brooke, man what the hell?"

"What, what is it? Is there another small animal in my stomach? Skull Joke! Yohohohohohohohohoho!"

"No, that's not it you don't…um…have…..aa--" Usopp finger started pointed downwards. Then Franky yelled bluntly.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A PENIS!"

"WELL OF COUSRE NOT!! I'M A FUCKING SKELETON WHAT DID YOU EXPECT!!"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YELLING OTHER PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO RELAX!!" yelled Franky.

"You're yelling the loudest." said Brooke and Usopp in unison.

"It's already bad enough I don't have one, so you don't have to let everyone know."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't imagine what that is like." I the guys bowed their heads and prayed for the safety and well being of their little friend, while Brooke silently prayed for his back. They all went their separate ways in the huge springs off to their own thing.

* * *

_Outside the Spa (a few hours after the Brooke 'incident')_

"Alright, everything is done; it's time for the main event." said Taishin waking up a sleeping Odo and Sensei.

"I can't wait! Bwajejejejejejejejejejejeje!"

"Finally all the things are coming together."

"Last word. Hehehehehe." said Taishin with a resulting sigh and knock on the head from Odo and Sensei.

* * *

_Back Inside the Spa in a Big Room_

Everyone had met back up with each other, along with Kashia, and sitting around a huge table talking and laughing amongst themselves. It was getting late, so most people had turned in for the night and the fact that dangerous pirates were there didn't really help. No one however noticed that Taishin, Odo, and Sensei were making it to the huge stage in the middle of the room.

Taishin grabbed a Den Den Mushi, cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention, and said "Ladies and gentlemen I am Kuijuno Taishin and these are my cohorts Sensei and Odokemono."

"Hello."

"Sup."

"I am, as of yesterday, a Mugiwara Kaizoku and there are my lovely nakama right over there." He pointed and a spotlight moved along by Odo pointing at the table where they sat. "Oh my and was this a new face, maybe a new member." A few of them were waving and a couple were angry, but they just went along with it. "Look at the guy in the straw hat; he's our fearsome captain who managed to take down two Shichibukai, Gecko Moria and Crocodile. He's worth three hundred million beris as of now." All eyes were on Luffy as he just laughed at Taishin's antics.

Then came forth his soon to be known trademark sinister grin. "Now let's see the tender side of this feared crew." Everyone looked at Taishin like he grew a second head. He had eight huge boards in the air in front of the audience that was down to a few. Then he turned them around to reveal paintings of the whole crew at their most embarrassing. Luffy had his dick blew up like a balloon and poking at it, Franky was in a weird pose that even I refuse to say, Usopp was upside down on a pole like a stripper, Brooke was shown in all his dickless glory, Zoro was washing his hair while swing his penis like a sword, Robin and Nami were in a picture together completely naked, Chopper was naked playing with a rubber ducky, and Sanji was just standing with his arm around a smiling Kashia both fully clothed. All the guys, except Zoro who just turned around red faced from either anger or embarrassment, passed out in massive nosebleeds. Nami passed out with a slight nose bleed whispering "Gomu Ningen" so quietly no one heard her, Kashia fainted, and Robin hid her face with her hat and thought up an idea to at back at him.

Poor Odo and Sensei hadn't seen the portraits before hand and was surprised even though he told them what he was doing. They both were out cold in nosebleeds and soon were absorbed back into Taishin. Robin and Zoro woke everyone up.

Robin not wanting someone to one up her said calmly "Since you were the only one who didn't pass out after seeing me and Nami naked you must be gay."

Taishin just smirked and said bluntly "Teh, jokes on you! I'm such a huge pervert that a seeing a little bit of tit won't make ME faint or bleed from my nose." Quickly covering his mouth after realizing what he just proclaimed. The crew laughed at his expense.

"Oi, what about Sanji's his wasn't bad at all."

"That's a good question Luffy, I'm glad someone noticed that." His sinister grin returned, "His prank was the second worst of them all, I'm still a little apologetic about the whole penis thing Brooke. A wise man once said a prank doesn't discriminate, it humiliates everyone equally."

'_**First Odo's laugh, not he's taking my wise man sayings! You conniving bastard!'**_

'_Will you keep quiet! I keep telling both of you that some parts of your personality were based off me since you are generally…well…me.'_

"What the hell did you do!" hollered Sanji.

"She's standing right next to you." Now all eyes were on Kashia.

"What do you mean?"

"He means this Sanji-kun." Kashia slowly shifted and transformed into a replica of Taishin who said teasingly in a low deep seductive voice, "Ya wanna see me naked?" Sanji was wide-eyed and just passed out on the floor eyes wide open in full shock. She was absorbed back into Taishin and everyone shared a rip roaring laugh that time. "This portrait is to remind of her and your desires when it was really me. Eh eh eh eh ah ah ah ahhhhhahahahahahahaaa."

"That's just cruel, but how did you get a nude one of me and Robin, we looked over Kashia's I mean your portraits of us and we were well clothed."

"I instantly had her I mean I return with the image of you two fresh in her head and I recaptured you both naked. Damn having a clone leads to confusing pronouns when the time comes for an explanation."

Robin who wanted to a shift conversation to something less…embarrassing she said, "How did you become such a proficient painter? They are all so life-like, it's even better than a picture."

"Aaahh, that! Well I was on an island alone for six months, whenever I got too battered from training I found and art store and practice. Thanks a lot as it turns out I have a knack for it, just like cooking which I have a feeling I'll have to be doing for myself for a while."

Usopp asked the simple question that was in the back of everyone's mind "Why?"

Taishin's maniacal grin returned when he said "One purpose only…………..Initiation!"

"Nani?" said everyone in unison.

"Well ya see anytime I'm with a new nakama even if it's one or a thousand I have to test them with a grand scale prank, ask my brother, he's seen all of them until now and been apart of at least two."

* * *

_The Mongoria 27_

Mofujin was giving his new girlfriend Isis a neck massage until a terrible realization hit him like mood swings hit a woman on her period.

"FUCK!!"

"What? What? What is it Jin-kun? I mean right now? Its a little sudden." said Isis turning red.

Jin blushing a little explained "No that's not what I meant, I forgot about Tai's initiation pranks and I am probably missing one now."

"Oh yeah I love those they are so original if not disturbing."

"I know I am going to have to face an angry Mugiwara crew next time we see them."

Isis just nodded and said "Can you continue with the neck massage?"

"Oh yeah, sure honey." said Jin making her sigh happily both at the neck rub and being called "honey" by the man of her dreams. Now if only she could get him in bed everything would be perfect…

* * *

_Just Outside the Spa_

Taishin was running for his life from his nakama with a shitload of killer intent, and laughing every step of the way to the ship carrying his prize portraits. He finally arrived at the ship and jumped on quickly and unknown to him Luffy beat him there Gear Second blazing. Boy did he have the fight of a lifetime and he enjoyed every second of it. Sadly he lost because it was one against nine and even though he refused to fight the girls they were still some strong ass pirates. He spent three days in the medic ward, since Chopper patched him up, even though he was mad at him he was still a doctor and saving lives comes first. It was daytime and they were sailing towards their next island the first in the New World.

Taishin came up to the crew who were all out on the deck being very careful of his words, "Look, I know you're would be mad at me after that stunt so I came bearing gifts." This piqued everyone's curiosity since they didn't see him arrive on the ship with such a huge bag over his shoulders. "First things first." He held up the candid portraits of the crew making their anger rise. "Franky, will you do the honor?"

He didn't catch on at first until Taishin blew on them. "Ooohh, I'd be happy to." He took and deep breath and said "Fresh Fire!" he exhaled and fire came out incinerating said portraits.

"And the copies." said Robin.

He pulled out exact duplicates and an inhale and exhale later they were in flames. "Anymore?"

"No Robin that's all of them, I swear."

'**What why the hell did you do that?! Those were blackmail gold!' **

'_Don't worry Odo, I took pictures of the paintings and I'm keeping the negatives locked up inside my stomach with the Eternal Pose.'_

'_**You mad genius!...Later!'**_

'**Ooohhhh no ya don't old man I'm looking at them first!'**

'_Lovable idiots!'_

"Now hurry up with these gifts!"

Taishin sat down on top of the rail on the upper level, and lightly set the bag down. Everyone sat down below him in a semi-circle. "Okay since you're so antsy here's yours first Nami." He held out his hand and there was a small sack in it. She grabbed it, took a look inside and her eyes turned into money signs. "That gold is worth thirty million beris."

She walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "That was just the initial payment for humiliation. You still owe me three hundred million beris for seeing me naked and painting me naked." and then she walked away.

Taishin sighed heavily and mumbled, "By the end of my life that woman will take all my treasure and I will still owe her at least a hundred beris." under his breath. "Alright, Usopp you're next." He pulled out medium sized box, opened it and slid it towards Usopp. He looked at them and was incredibly confused and voiced as much.

"Okay, I know they are pachinko stars, but what kind?"

"My specialty of course? Wind." Usopp looked at him like he grew a second head. "Let me explained. Those are Kaze-Hoshi, they have a bunch of wind forced into them and as soon as they come into hard contact with something…..huge explosion…of wind of course." Usopp had stars in his eyes. "Go ahead try one out."

He quickly ran to Kabuto, set the small orb in, and pulled back aiming at a well distanced island. "Kaze-Hoshi!" The orb traveled fast and hit the island and soon came a huge explosion of wind blowing the ship a little off course. "ARIGATOU GOUSAI MASU!!"

Nami walked over and hit Taishin over the head, "Don't give the baka such a destructive weapon." Taishin laughed nervously as everyone was getting very excited to see their gifts.

"Good thing I asked for beam this Christmas!"

"I'M NOT SANTA CLAUS LUFFY!!"

"I knew that! NOW FOR MY GIFT!"

"I'm saving your gift for last so you'll just have to wait Luffy." After moaning and groaning Luffy just went through a list of what it could possibly be, and all of them were wrong. "Chopper, you're next." Chopper squealed with delight as Taishin rummaged through his bag. "Here is a medicine book." Chopper sighed with a disappointed look on his face he had seen a bunch of medicine books before. "Read the author."

"Doc…tor…..Kur….e..ha. Wait Doctorine." Chopper was trying hard to fight back tears. "But how did you know?"

"She left a note describing a person that was a match to you so I put two and two together. I won't tell you what it said you can find that out on your own." Chopper sobbed out a "thank you" and sat down with the others. "Now Robin." He pulled out an old, worn out and tattered book. "As we are talking about books. Sorry yours is in bad shape, but I think you'll like it nonetheless." He handed it to her carefully via wind, and she went wide-eyed and nearly broke down and cried.

"T-tt-this is from Ohara. How?"

"Aahhh, I see you recognize it, well years ago when I was in CP7 I took a couple of my most trusted men, and went sailing around Ohara. We couldn't find anything beyond a torn up piece of land." He saw she was becoming less comfortable, so he got to the point. "Well my search for anything came up a failure, until I was fishing and my Devil's luck kicked in….I hooked that book you have there. It has a bunch of stuff about the Rio-Poneglyph in it so I thought I'd keep and now I'm giving it to you." She tried to bring out a "thank you" but she was so emotional at the time. "Yeah I know already, you're welcome. All of you are just so I don't have to repeat myself. I hate repeating myself." He took a deep breath. "Yosh, you're up Zoro." He handed down a metal sword rack with three slots and a sword polishing brush and a book.

He looked over the rack carefully "Wow this is actually a quality sword rack, but where in the hell did you find one with just three slots. All the ones I find are one or whole lot."

"I have connections."

"Ah, well whatever." He took a look at the polish brush and tested on Shuusui. "This brush is great, Shuusui sounds like he's about to orgasm." Everyone else just looked at Zoro funny.

"**Shut up and continue!"**

Zoro stopped polishing to his and Taishin's amusement since he faintly heard the conversation. "I know a guy who likes to run a bunch of experiments on shit. The kind of experiments that no mortal should ever see, so he gave me that. He calls it the Angel Wing guaranteed softness of your money back….even though I didn't pay for it."

Zoro looked hard at the book, opened it, read a couple pages, and said "I like the other stuff, but what's with the book?"

"It's a book of all the Meitou."

"I don't need to know about a sword to battle against it."

"It doesn't hurt to have it."

"I bet you're expecting a thank you."

"Not really, but one would be appreciated." He said sarcastically. "Next we have Sanji." He dug in his bag and pulled out another portrait to everyone's dismay. "Don't worry it's none of you guys." He showed Sanji a life-like painting of three extremely beautiful women; one blonde, one brunette, and one red head posing seductively together naked. He almost passed out again but saw Nami about to grab it and rip it up; he lunged for it and cuddled it in a protective manner.

"Please, Nami-swan let me keep it."

"I better never see it again. **Understand!**"

"Absolutely."

"Brooke since you and Sanji's gifts go together hand in hand, you're next." He dug through his bag and pulled out three pairs and dainty girl panties. He handed them down to Brooke who was looking at him questionably. "They're fresh I had a clone sneak by and return to the island to steal them just this morning."

* * *

_Female Hot Springs_

Two very pretty women were relaxing in the soothing water while another one was searching around.

"Uuuhhhhh, Val?"

"Yeah Krissy."

"Didn't we have our panties hidden in this box over here?"

"Yeah."

"Well they're, like, gone."

"Not again dammit that's the third time this week and I just bought those. Are you sure Val?"

"Yeah Shonia, nothing's here."

"Probably, another pervert."

"Yeah, you're probably right Krissy."

All three girls sighed heavily and said in unison, "Why can't there be one guy who's not a pervert or gay."

* * *

_Back on Sunny_

"Taishin. Just. Whose. Panties. Are. Those!"

"Don't worry Nami they're not yours or Robin's, I respect you guys…um..girls..too much for that. As for whom well, there are three pairs and three girls on the painting with color matching hair. You can figure it out." Saying Brooke was happy was an understatement he was jumping around saying "thank you"s all around the ship.

"Like I told Sanji, I better not see them."

"Gotcha."

'_At least he'll stop trying to look at mine and Robin's for a while.'_

"Well…Franky you're up." He dug in his bag and pulled out a shitload full of scrap steel. He set it down next to Franky for him to observe it.

"Mizu Hagane?!"

"Yup, you have quite an eye."

"This stuff can only be found in Water 7 and even there, its birthplace, it's rare."

"What's so special about it?" asked Luffy.

"It's a strong and very durable metal that can be forged into anything and it will hold together beautifully. Not only that but when you look at it in just the right light, it looks like wavy yet calm water, hence the name. How did you find it Taishin?"

"Connections."

"Impossible, I was the king of the underworld in Water 7, if there was a connection I'd know about it!"

"Whoever said it was from Water 7."

"Nani?"

Taishin just laughed and rummaged through his bag again and boy was Luffy excited, "Okay last, but certainly not least." He pulled out a red captain style overcoat and threw it at Luffy. "Try it on." He did and stretched his head to look at the back.

"Whoa, there's even our mark on the back! I love it!"

"Yup the ole skull with a straw hat, but that's not all check all of the pockets." He looked through all the pockets and pulled out a hot slab of meat in each one.

"And there are twelve pockets that are big enough to hold this size meat."

"Yup."

Luffy tasted a piece of meat and gobbled down the rest. "This is almost as good as Sanji's."

"Gee, I don't know if I should feel insulted or grateful you feel that way." said Taishin earning him a laugh from the crew. "Oh, I almost forgot, Kelgia's history, I said I'd tell and now I'm gonna." Everyone was all ears.

* * *

A/N: Whoop Whoop Whoop and another chapter in the bag.

Translations: Kaze-Hoshi -wind star, mizu hagane-water steel, Meitou-named swords of One Piece, arigatou gousai masu-thank you very much (I probably spelt it wrong.), Gomu Ningen-Rubber human (man), Itadakimasu-something you say before a meal, kaze-teme –wind bastard, gaki-brat, Mugiwara Kaizoku-straw hat pirate, ero-cook –perverted cook, and as for the island name Xaler that's relax backwards. (Any missed http: / www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces) blah, blah, blah.)

As for those "a wise man once said" sayings I like those and from here on out shall put them at the beginning of every one of my chapters in each and every one of my stories. All of them will be different from the last, but all of them may not be funny. Also I give credit where credit is due, so if one isn't a F.E.T.A (my penname initials) original then a little NC (non credited) goes right behind the quote. (I get by with a couple of jokes, but I'm no comedic genius.)

And I'm not a sexist, just so you know. That period joke was inspired by a girlfriend I had who use to yell me over stupid shit and laugh at me the next minute. (This isn't the reason we broke up, that is a whole other story). But if you were offended by anything other than that (which in my eyes is miniscule) get over it or stop reading the story because this is probably the **ONE** and only apology (besides major and sometimes minor fuck-ups) I'll be giving.

Oh and I'd like to get recognition to a few authors whose stories had an impact on my fanfict life. **VFSNAKE**, he is the one who got me attracted to fanfict in the first place. **Noah Gabriel,** he is the one that made me start writing stories. **pudgypudge, **he is the one who inspired me to write two stories at the same time. I don't know any of these authors personally, but their stories, the ones I've read, are really good.

I will also be taking another poll this time for something worthwhile……..parings. Who should Robin be paired with? Choices: Zoro, Taishin, Franky, Usopp, or Chopper.

Wow I like your house, it's comfy…(long pause)…...ja ne! Oh and I pee in your toilet and don't flush!


	8. The Past

* * *

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: This note is actually just a rant from me about all the yaoi of One Piece I've found written by mature writers. I just wanted to find a story I could enjoy because I was bored and I didn't want to update yet. I am into the more adventure and action with pure romance. Beside from the stories I've already read most of them were yaoi mainly Zoro and Luffy. I don't have a problem with gay people (as long as they aren't gaying it up around or on me), but this is insulting to a anime series I respect and admire so much, but I won't judge those writers because they should write what they feel in their hearts (or pants however you want to look at it). Time to stop ranting and on with the story.

Oh wait, just before the story, the pairing for Robin so far is…

Taishin: 1

Zoro: 0

Usopp: 0

Franky: 0

Chopper: 0

It's anyone's game from here folks, so keep voting because it can make a difference. As it stands nothing is set in stone. After this chapter of rekindling the past both pairings will start leaning towards each other. It will all work out and I'll show you my version of pure romance, you'll see. Try and keep up with the story since it's full of flashbacks.

"Wise man once said that bad things happened when presidents are bored."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**"Shuusui/stern talk" **_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Past

Taishin just sat there on the handrail while his nakama look up at him all confused, except Robin.

"So you mean you're going to tell us, but why?" said Nami curiously.

"Well….."

* * *

_Flashback_

"No!...I'm serious! I'm not saying anything about it!" A bunch of boos, tomatoes, and a fist later. "Boo all ya want that'll just make my decision more firm." "And I know it was you that tried to punch me Luffy. I'll remember that." As he was walking away he had found one of his new found special spots to just relax, behind the mast.

He yawned and let out a big sigh, they may be loud, obnoxious, fidgety, and rowdy, but they were his nakama and he couldn't be happier. _'They'll have to go through initiation soon. Oh man has it been awhile since the last one, so much pudding. Hahahahahahahahahaaa!'_ He was just about to fall asleep when he heard footsteps, _'Just a little longer would've been nice!'_ Taishin let out an audible sigh. "Yes."

"Kaze-san, you almost sound unhappy."

"Oh Robin it's you." _'The sane one. Arigatou Kami!'_

"I was just wondering when you are going to tell everybody about Kelgia."

"I figured as much. I don't know, whenever I'm in the mood I guess." Then suddenly hands sprouted out everywhere, holding him to the mast, and holding his mouth shut. She handed down a knife to a hand that was near his prize possession, and I'm not talking about his necklace, which he cares deeply about.

"I suggest you get in the mood after we leave the next island because I get anxious and unruly when history is involved." She looked him in the eye and grinned a little. "And there's no telling what might happen."

'_Kuso! I thought she was the sane one.'_ The hands that held him lost his grip as he became a small wind, reforming in a standing position against the mast. "Big deal, I'm still a Logia type; you won't be able to touch me."

"As the situation stands now, you're right, but I was a _professional_ assassin. I will either find your huge weakness that ails all Logia types or I will wait until you're completely vulnerable, whichever it is you will lose."

Taishin gulped as she gained a sinister look in her eye. He nervously said, "Ya know what? I think I would be ready to tell all of you about Kelgia after our next island adventure."

"I thought so."

"Women!" _'Chikushou, please tell me I didn't say that outloud.'_

Robin turned around casually. "What was that?"

Taishin rummaged through his pockets and instantly had a small can with a couple brown spots on it. "Shit tin." _'Thank Kami, I keep a shitload of weird things in my pockets.'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"I just felt like it, is all." Taishin laughed nervously while Robin giggled a little to herself. Taishin cleared his throat and did the best narrator voice he possibly could. "Two millennia ago, Kelgia and Mermaid Island were once one. It used to be called Transcentia, the island of new heights. At that time there was no such thing as a mermaid and everyone got along well with the sea life. They were all happy, luxurious people who had dedicated one day every year to their best friend, the sea. On this day everyone would get naked and frequently get into the water." That's when a few of the guys started to blush, mainly Sanji and Brooke…um well Brooke doesn't blush but his actions would have shown otherwise. "Ahem, then one year during their little naked swim day a freak storm had sprung out of seemingly nowhere. There were gale winds that blew down buildings and meteors coming from the sky. One such meteor hit Transcentia right in its point center circumference that it broke the island in two."

That's when some questions arose. "Okay, how did the island split in to since meteors have a natural sphere shape, which would only cause the island to break at its foundation?"

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. "Luffy, I'm sorry, but I didn't know you were so….intelligent. How did you know that?"

"I read it in a book because meteors are so cool. I wish I could ride a meteor or control them or BOTH!"

"(sigh) well normally that would be right, but this meteor was in the shape of a cone." _'I better keep an eye on Luffy, he seems to surprise me every time I see him.'_ "Wait, where was I?"

Everyone sweat dropped and said in unison, "The island breaking in two."

"Ooohhh yyyeeaah." "Yosh, the island broke in two, while the Kelgia half could support itself, the mermaid half lost its foundation since the cone was pointed more at it making it chip off. Mermaid Island sank to the sea floor and Kelgia remained high. This event was known as Shikkyaku Eitatsu, as documented in the history books."

Everyone got the thinking and Nami voiced her opinion. "The event was called 'Falling Ascend', but that makes no sense."

"I think it has a more philosophical meaning."

"I figure that much out you Ero-Kaze. I bet that wind that blows women's skirts up is actually you."

'_Well there were a couple of occasions, and by couple I mean…' _Everyone was just staring at a giggling Taishin until he finally snap back to reality. "Okay, now as I was saying. I think the falling part was there because the other island sank, but the ascension part is because they were in what they considered heaven since they were in the sea they thought so highly of. But then again that is only my thoughts on the matter." The whole ship went silent. "Wwweeeeeellllllllllll, I'll let ya think on that while I do something not boring." Taishin phased into his room. He sat down on the bed and the black pendant around his neck hit him in the face. He rubbed his cheek and looked at it for little while. He opened it, and revealed a picture of him and Mofujin standing together. In the picture Taishin was eighteen while Mofujin was sixteen, both smiling in outfits similar to the ones they wore now. _'Even after three years you haven't changed a bit. Down to last stupid detail.'_ He closed the pendant back up.

"I take it you and your brother are pretty close."

"Yeah, we were and still am two peas in a pod, I ev-WHOA! DA FUCK ZORO! Ya ever heard of knocking?!"

"Yeah, I just chose not to."

"Well next time my reflexes might not be as lenient."

Suddenly Zoro's cheek had a gash on it that started bleeding. "It's amazing that your body reacted without your mind even noticing." Zoro sat by the wall with his swords leaning on him, while Taishin laid on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

"I'm surprised you managed to evade the other ones."

"Yeah, well, what about your folks?"

"Don't have any."

"So, it's just you two."

"Yup."

"How did that happened."

"Do mind if I answer your question with my own."

"No, as long as it answers the question."

"How did Nami threaten you into asking me?"

"It's that obvious huh?"

"Oh big time, and there's also the fact I can hear her breathing on the other side of the door." Nami stumbled in embarrassed while Zoro laughed and Taishin smiled.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Nami?"

"Well, we all kinda do since we know little about you." Then everyone crammed themselves comfortably in Taishin's room, somehow.

"Funny, since I hardly know shit about all of you. The only things I know are things I figured out, inferred, and found out through rumors." Everyone was just looking around random things except Zoro who slept, Robin who read, and Luffy who was making faces at him. "Luffy, why are you doing that?"

"Cuz I'm bored. So are you going to tell us or not."

"Well since I know you all won't leave me alone till I give you something. I'll start you off with my marine days when Mofujin and I first met Isis."

* * *

_Mongoria 27_

Mofujin was asleep sitting on his bed making it look like he was reading a book. Mangotsu walked in and put his weapon at Mofujin's neck. A bloody gash appeared on Mangotsu's face.

"So, are you going to tell me now or will I have to cut you up a little?"

"Do you really want to know that badly, Mangotsu."

"No, but Hinoiri is pissing me off with her constant whining."

From outside, "I'M NOT FUCKING WHINING!"

"And she can't keep her voice down."

From outside, "I'M BEING AS QUIET AS AN ANGEL!"

Then Mangotsu switched to his softest whisper voice. "And she's in denial."

From outside, "I'M NOT FUCKING WILD!" Mofujin and Mangotsu laughed at that.

"Alright Mangotsu, you win I'll talk." Both walked out onto the deck.

"So, are you finally ready to explain yourself with this whole brother business."

"As ready as I'll ever be, Kimimaro."

"ABOUT FUCKING TIME!"

"Can you keep your voice and language down to a 3 and teen level, so I can focus to get out what I have to say."

"FINE! Just hurry up."

"Alright, well I'll start when Tai was ten and I was eight, when we became marines."

* * *

_United Double Flashback: Storytelling Style_

Taishin and Mofujin were drifting on a shitty boat in a horrible storm.

"Tai, do you really think we'll make it to a new island?"

"Of course, or we run into a ship. If anything we won't give up, right bro."

"Right!" They were just floating along until a big ship came into view. "Hey it's a ship and it's huge."

"Okay, let me think. It could be a pirate, marine, or other ship. So there is about a fifty percent chance we end up in a good or bad situation. So we're sailing towards it. Agreed." Mofujin just nodded. "I bet you two beris and a noogie that it's a not a marine or pirate ship."

"What? I bet you one beri and two wedgies that it's a pirate ship. Wait what if it's neither?"

"Then we both punch each other in the stomach with our legs crossed and wave at a door."

"Alright, you're on." They darted towards the ship and it was a marine ship. They signaled the ship with a piece of their ship hurled onboard. It notified a couple of people that looked down, but saw nothing. The ship sank and the two brothers disappeared.

A little boy appeared on the side of the huge ship with some guy. "What I don't see anything cadet. Are you sure you weren't imagining it."

"No, I'm sure there was a ship out there."

"Well there's nothing there now, so your imaginary ship must have sank." A ringing noise was heard, near the bow of the ship. "Finally, the fish came in, and here I thought they'd gone awall on us." The man, the little boy, and a couple of other soldiers pulled up the net. "Ya know what, Sinder, I believe you really did see a ship on the sea."

"And why is that?" He looked at the net and saw two boys barely conscious with a bunch of fish.

"Do I even need to say it?" The two boys were sent to the medic ward and looked after. They were fine as there loud snoring indicated as much. Two small figures crept into the room.

"I knew I saw a ship. Told you, Isis."

"Will you keep it down, dumbass! I don't think they'd like waking up to see two people staring at them."

Taishin opened one eye and stop fake snoring. "Too late."

Then Jin stopped his façade. "Way late. Hehehehe."

"But how?" Both kids said in unison.

"We both sleep lightly with razor sharp senses. Our previous lifestyle didn't give us the luxury of a good sleep." said Taishin sadly. Seeing how he dropped the mood, he decided to fix it. "So who the hell are two?"

The other two a bit embarrassed gave their introductions. "I'm Isis."

"Sinder."

"Name's Kuijuno Taishin."

"And I'm Kuijuno Mofujin." Mofujin caught a glimpse of Sinder's sword. "Whoa, are you a swordsman, Sinder."

"Yup." Then he received a bonk on the head from Isis.

"No, he's not. He just _training_ to be one."

"ISIS!" Everyone was laughing, enjoying a moment of peace.

"What about your guys' parents, I'm sure they're worried sick about you."

"I doubt it, Isis." said Mofujin, making both kids confused. "They're dead." Taishin was laughing while Mofujin sort of felt bad that he made her feel bad. He elbowed Taishin in the said making him quiet. "It's not your fault, you couldn't have possibly known."

"How is that funny?" asked Sinder.

"I have a twisted sense of humor."

"Yeah, he does, trust me on that one." Taishin was laughing hard while Mofujin winced as they remembered his little initiation.

Taishin stopped laughing and gained a sinister smirk. "Ya know that reminds me?"

"What?" said Isis and Sinder.

"I'm hungry, what do you guys have to eat on this ship."

"Yeah me too."

"That reminded you of hunger, how?" asked Sinder.

"It just the way my mind works. By the way I forgot to ask what kind of ship is this."

"Marine." said Isis. Then she went crazy-eyed when they crossed their legs, punched each other in the stomach, and waved at the door. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?"

"A bet." They both said casually while Sinder just sighed.

"Isis, it's a guy thing." "So who won?"

"Neither." Both boys said in unison and they all shared a laugh. They all walked out with Sinder and Isis up front and the two boys whispered softly so the former two wouldn't hear them.

"So what do have planned Tai because I already know you've got an idea in that twisted little head of yours."

"Indeed I do, Jin, indeed I do. As for the plan….ssahahhs…shsishspupu…..(sorry out of earshot)"

* * *

_Dining Room of the Marine Ship_

Everyone was staring wide eyed as the Kuijuno brothers ate. They were grabbing and gulping like crazy. The chef had never worked so hard in his entire career. They were like animals; sometimes they'd punch and kick each other for a piece of meat, and anytime someone when near they were nearly bitten, and one unlucky guy accidentally stuck a fork in a steak while they had their forks in it. Sadly to them this was a challenge and neither was backing down, as for the man he spent a couple days in the medic ward.

"Well that certainly was an _interesting_ meal." said the one guy from before. "So who may I ask are you two?"

"Sorry, introductions must have slipped my mind, but usually the person who asks gives their name first." said Taishin and then receiving a punch in the arm from Sinder. "Alright, sheesh" "We're the Kuijuno brothers, I'm Taishin and he's Mofujin." He said while pointing at Mofujin who tilted his head.

"Well, my name is Shikalosu and I'm the captain of this ship."

"So cap'n, where exactly are we?" said Taishin.

Shikalosu let out a small sigh. "We're currently near Whiskey Peak to collect bounties they've collected personally. How did you boys make it into the Grand Line in that little dingy?"

"Luck, skill, conviction any those would work."

"So why did you two come into Grand Line at such a young age? What about your parents?" That made Isis and Sinder wince a little.

"Why you ask? Hhhhmmmm…some would say escape, but it's more of a…….fresh start. As for the parents, their both dead."

"Why do you want a fresh start?"

"Why do want know, as it stands it should be no concern to you."

"Tai, you don't have to be so cold about it."

Taishin turned towards his brother and half-glared, half-smiled at him. "How else should I word it then, Jin?"

"I don't know, just be little nicer. I mean they did feed us and stuff."

"Fine, if you must know, we're out for revenge on a certain man. We won't let it consume our lives and become cold hearted jackasses, but when the time comes where we meet that man again. He will die, plain and simple."

"Exactly."

Everyone tensed up at the thought of these two young boys sworn to claim someone life. Shikalosu, who had now regretted asking, spoke first. "Although I don't condone killing someone, how would you boys like becoming marines?"

Mofujin gained stars in his eyes. "HELL YES!" Then he stared at Taishin with a sad, begging, groaning look.

'_Fuck, it's the look. He always does the look.'_ "(heavy sigh) Why the hell not?" Mofujin was dancing around happy with Isis and Sinder. _'Besides who am I to stomp on the boy's dream.'_

_End Flashback_

* * *

_Mongoria 27_

"Then me and Tai-"

"Tai and I." corrected Kimimaro teasingly.

"As I was saying, ME AND TAI became marines for seven years honing our fighting skills for the first year. The rest is history. And their initiation well you can ask Isis."

"Don't remind me, I don't think I can ever look a yagara in the eye again, and the spoons were just overkill."

"Thinking of our initiation I don't even want to know what you did with yagaras and spoons." said Mochidzuki while everyone, except Jin, shuttered.

Everyone was slowly getting ready to do their own thing, until Mangotsu spoke. "And before and after the seven years?"

"Well after we left the marines we became members of CP7 while Isis and Sinder remained a marine. Then I found out later that Sinder died in an honorable fight against Hawk-Eyes Mihawk. Sometime along the years as CP7 I found a devil fruit and whaddaya know I'm a tora ningen. And about before then that's another story for another time."

Since that was all the information that they were going to get out of their captain they all dispersed, except Isis.

"Jin, I need a massage."

"Another one, huh?"

"Yeah, you have magic fingers."

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

"So then me and him trained for a year and became harden marines and making a name for ourselves for the next six. Sometime during my escapade as a marine I found a Devil Fruit, so I ate it and bam, I'm a kaze ningen. Also my friend Sinder died when he challenged Hawk-Eyes Mihawk to a duel for the best after I became CP7."

"Mihawk." muttered Zoro.

"Yeah, I take it as a swordsman you know him."

"I fought once and lost."

"I see and you plan to fight him again and become the best."

"Yeah."

"Did your friends undergo any crazy initiation as you call it like us?" asked Chopper.

"Well of course, but I don't like to look back on my old work, so let's just say they won't look at bears and yagara the same way again."

"That's gross, just….gross. What did the yagara and bear….. ya know I don't wanna know." said Nami

"Well I'm satisfied, so I'm going to sleep." said Luffy.

"What about the time after and before that?" asked Franky making everyone stop in their tracks.

"Well since you're so _interested _in my life I'll tell you that the time after me and Jin became part of the CP7, and for the time before, that time will come."

Well that was all they were going to get out of him so they decided to do their own little thing. He was left in his room alone again. _'That man.'_

* * *

A/N: Aniseemuu! Aotnehr caheptr dwon! No tihs isn't me gnoe rtreaded on ya, it's jsut smnoiethg to do. (a sudty has been povren taht you sluohd be albe to raed tihs.)

All joking aside I feel this chapter was a little short, so I'll make the next one long (not too long) and romantic (not all lovey-dovey). Oh and Sinder is not a main OC like Taishin or his brother, just a filler character to move the story along.

Translations: kaze ningen-wind human, tora ningen-tiger human, ero-kaze –perverted wind, and Shikkyaku Eitatsu-falling ascend. Any missed go to http: / www. freedict .com /onldict /jap .html (minus spaces).

The flashback thing was Taishin and Mofujin telling the story at the exact same time switching pronouns and such (yes it's improbable, but not impossible).

And if you think this is going in the direction of a Sasuke story told with different characters then your thinking very wrong like. I don't find Sasuke's kill his brother a wrong idea, but he goes about it all the wrong ways; betraying friends, missing the big picture, trying to kill friends, and having sex with a pedophile (c'mon don't deny it because you know it has happened at some point).

And in One Piece news, there's a hint out there that there is a slight possibility that there will be a One Piece movie 10 in Spring 2009. It is a completely original story, not an enhancement of one arc like the previous ones. There is not any evidence that this movie does or will exist, just a trailer. One more thing, Brooke is in this movie, Yohohohohohoho. I found it on YouTube, so check it out if you're interested search Original Full OP Movie 10 Trailer Subbed, look up the good version or follow this link, http: /youtube .com/ watch?v kDegUcFMa4w (minus spaces). Oh and if any of you know a link to an English subbed version of One Piece movie 9 the Drum Kingdom arc retold or whatever it's called, send me a link or something please. I have seen all the other One Piece movies except that one and I can direct you to where to find them, all English subbed.

Read and review and vote! I can't fix my mistakes if I don't know I made any or you can just compliment me (I like those) and I can't base judgment on a Robin pairing if no one votes. Also tell me what you think about those pre-chapter quotes, I'd like to know your thoughts.

Anyway ja ne!


	9. A New Dilemma

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Man, my brain is just thought up a brilliant final battle up in its final stages. But the HUGE problem is that that battle is far away well……I'd say 10 to 11 chapters away hopefully. Anyway since only ONE person voted that ONE person gets his or her wish. This story is officially a Nico Robin and Kuijuno Taishin pairing story. Thank you voter who the hell you are! Oh and I'm officially changing Brooke to Brook because I'm fairly sure that's how it's spell anyway. Now on with the story.

"Wise man once said if at first you don't succeed, sky diving isn't for you." (NC)

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**"Shuusui/stern talk" **_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'**

* * *

Chapter 9: A New Dilemma

It was one of those slow and lazy days on the Thousand Sunny, and everyone was just doing what they did to relax. Zoro was sleep, Luffy was watching the sea on the figurehead, Nami was drawing maps, Brook was playing light music, Chopper was creating rumble balls, Robin was reading, Sanji was making drinks for the ladies, Usopp was working on new star inventions for his pachinko, and Franky was metal working, yep just a peaceful time on the Thousand Sunny.

BOOM, BAM, BIFF, POW, CRACKASLAM!! Taishin was training on, above, and around the ship. He had seven Kaze Bunshin; two were sparring, one was lifting Zoro's weights with his arms, one was lifting Zoro's weights with his legs, one was upside down floating around thinking of battle strategies, one was destroying near-by rock formations with his wind attacks, and the last was painting.

"Taishin keep it down will ya! I can't concentrate on these maps with all that noise."

"Sorry Nami, but I have to keep my skills sharp." said the painting Taishin. (Who does all the talking.)

"Why don't you wait until we reach the next island then?"

"Who knows how long that's going to take?"

"I would since (a Taishin whizzes pass the ship making it rock.) I'm the NAVIGATOR."

"Well Navigator-_san _when do we hit the next island?"

All the Taishins froze in place. "Well, it should be in two days. It's the first island of the New World Kenirstnappelay."

Luffy got excited and jumped backwards off the figurehead. "We're finally going to the New World, YATTA!"

"Then I could get some arm and leg weights and some decent clothes while I'm at it." said Taishin once again.

Nami turned to the painting Taishin. "Then you're done training right?"

"Nope, I'll just move to something a little more quiet." He dispelled his clones and gained the knowledge and experience they did. (Just like Naruto's Kage Bunshin. Oh, I Disclaim that.) He put his strategy book inside his stomach and phased into his room. He rummaged through the closet and he found a large black box. "Here it is."

'_**Are you seriously considering that training again?'**_

'_Duh, or else I wouldn't have got this out.'_

'**That training could easily kill us!'**

'_Aho, I realize that, but I'm going to get stronger.'_

'_**What about your brother? If you're dead then what?'**_

'_Simple, I won't die.'_

'_**I hope you aren't going to be dependent of your nakama.'**_

'_Of course not. I'm not going to bother them with my problems. I know full well the risks of this training.'_

'_**So there's nothing I can say to stop you!'**_

'_It's not wise to ask questions to which you already know the answer.'_

'_**Very well then.'**_

Taishin grabbed the box and walked down to the bowels of the ship. "Good just enough space." He opened the box and revealed steel wrist and ankle bracelets with a steel headband. He put them on accordingly.

Immediately he was losing energy and slumped over. "Let the Kairoseki training commence."

Taishin went through his training regiment with the Kairoseki bands on; push-ups, sit-ups, leg sweeps, arm sweeps, arm and leg thrust, hira stance techniques, and weapon techniques (anything he saw laying around) times a thousand. After about seven hours he was getting tired and fell to the floor. He managed to gather enough strength to slip them off.

"I'll just rest here for awhile."

* * *

_Back Up Top (Just After Taishin Leaves)_

"I wonder where he's going." asked Luffy.

Nami hit the railing. "It better be someplace where I can't hear him."

"What the hell is with all the noise Nami, I'm trying to sleep?"

"Taishin, who else?"

"Why were YOU hitting the rail then?"

'_Amazing, he didn't even hear all the noises before that.'_ "I'm going back in my room to finish my maps, and it better be QUIET!"

"Oi Brook how about a game?"

"What kind of game Luffy?" Luffy motioned for him to huddle over.

"Pirate Crew Chase!"

"NANI?"

"SHHHsshshshshsh. You want them to hear us?"

"It's simple whoever can get the most crewmates to join in the game, wins."

"Sounds simple, but there's eight of them and it could end in a draw."

"If you can get Robin to play; you get five bonus points."

"What the hell, I'm in. Yohohohohohohoho!"

"I'll throw a rock in the air and as soon as it hits the ground. The game begins." He grabbed a rock he found on deck and threw it up in the air.

3…..2……1…..Bam it hit the ground. Brook ran and grabbed Zoro's swords and hit him with them, as a swordsman himself he knew Zoro would chase him for it.

Luffy stretched and grabbed three tangerines from Nami's tree and knocked on her door. "MMMMM these TANGERINES are DELICIOUS!" So far the scoreboard was even.

As Zoro was chasing him Brook ran toward Usopp. "Usopp-san, I'm hungry and require HUMAN FLESH! YO HO HO HO HO!" He laughed creepily as he tried to bite Usopp's arm.

'_That was a cheap shot!'_ He stretched and weaved his way to where Franky was and pulled him. Franky landed right into the mast.

"Mugiwara!"

Luffy ran to where Chopper was and started drooling. "Niku."

"Luffy what are you talking about?"

Luffy stretched his mouth and held chopper in it Wapol style. Chopper broke out "What the fuck is wrong with you Luffy?"

"Hungry." Chopper ran and Luffy was up one.

Usopp, followed by Brook ran into the kitchen where Sanji was cooking some desserts for the ladies. Sanji had them ready and they were in his hands. Usopp ran by him and he almost dropped them. "Watch where you're going Usopp!"

Brook stopped, ate them and burped in Sanji's face. "Go easy on the vanilla next time Sanji-kun, Yohohohohohohohohoho."

"I'm going to kill you until you're nothing but dust, skeleton."

Luffy and Brook ran side by side. "Oi Luffy were even."

"I know, Robin."

They both ran towards her while everyone else was chasing them. "Try ANYTHING and you'll have an unpleasant evening." she said in her usual calm voice while reading her book. She laughed as they both ran quickly past her and all her other nakama chasing them.

"There's still Taishin. Yohohohohohohohoho."

"Yup, whoever gets him, wins." They were both searching all over the ship getting a little tired since they'd been running around for about seven hours with mini breaks every now and then. They both arrived at the door that led to the bowels of the ship. They ran down the stairs, around the corner, under the pipe, past the barrels of cola, over some metal creations made by Franky, past the Pandaman poster (1), and into the huge empty space.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and Luffy dropped the two tangerines (2) and Brook dropped Zoro's swords. The walls were slashed and smashed in lightly, boxes were smashed, metal was ripped apart, and Taishin was on the ground unconscious with five medium sized rings on the floor around him.

Everyone looked at Chopper, who then received the messaged and took a brief look at him. "He's okay, he's exhausted so he's sleeping."

Then everyone heard a couple of cracks and Taishin rose with his feet without using his arms starting like a vampire. He looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "What?"

Franky was about to shoot him. "Why do you always go unconscious one minute and wake the next. It's FREAKY!"

"Oh, that, I love doin' that." Then as he was talking he fell and hit the ground with full falling force. Robin used her Hana Hana no Mi powers and had a view of what was going on. Everyone ran closer to him and huddle around him. He rose again in the same style. "I'm alive, Hahahahahahahahaha."

Everyone except Luffy, Brook, Chopper, and Robin had tick marks on their foreheads. "Not for long!"

Not a scratch landed on him as he became the wind. "(Nami's fist) That tickles. (Sanji's kick) A breathe of fresh air. (Franky's fist) Oohh don't touch me like that, what are you my boyfriend? Hahahahaha! (Kitetsu III) Auch ya got me, psyche. (Usopp's star) Easy on the lead next time, it's bad for digestion."

Everyone was getting tired and Luffy was getting bored, so he reached for one of the steel rings. "What is this?"

Taishin in all his fun realized what Luffy was reaching for. "Luffy, don't touch that!"

"What-" Luffy started to slump over. "I'm tired."

"KAIROSEKI!" said everyone in unison. Everyone also looked over at Taishin with killer intent. "What are YOU doing with Kairoseki?"

"Just training that's it." Everyone looked at him questionably as Usopp slapped the ring out of Luffy's hand.

Franky pointed his arm with his hand lowered. "How do you train with Kairoseki?" Taishin was about to speak. "Answer wisely because I have loaded special Kairoseki bullets just in case I run into a Devil Fruit user with Logia abilities like yourself."

Taishin walked casually over to the rings and put them on in their respective places. "It's basically muscle training with these on. And one day I WILL be strong enough to break them, so I can atone for my weakness."

Everyone else lightened up, but Zoro was still skeptical. "Then why did you come down here where no one can see or hear you?"

He took them back off and threw them in the black box. "Because it was SUPPOSE to be my SECRET training method that me and my brother only knew, but I guess that's not the case anymore."

Luffy was curious. "So any Devil Fruit user could train hard enough to break Kairoseki?"

"Theoretically yes, but the training regiment is tough. It took me about a year to reach the level of resistance I'm at now."

Luffy went starry eyed. "Well I want to get stronger too, you bastard."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." He walked over to the black box and pulled a string to reveal a secret compartment with five steel rings. "This is the starter brand of Kairoseki. You can use it, but don't overdo it because you cab die if they drain you completely."

Luffy put on the rings the same way Taishin had. They were fit well and Luffy started to slouch a little. "All I have to do is train in these and I'll be strong enough to break them."

"If you want to be so black and white about it then yes."

Luffy took them off and threw back at Taishin. "Can you hold on to mine in that box?"

"Yeah, I can do tha-"

Before he could finish he punched Taishin into a wall. "Yosh."

Taishin got up, dusted himself off, and threw the rings in the box and closed it. "I hope you can run fast LUFFY!"

Luffy smiled and laughed while Brook frowned. "I win, Brook."

After they got up on deck Brook and Luffy got quite the beating and Sanji went to start dinner. Zoro and Brook were inspired by all the talk of training and such that they had a friendly sword fight themselves. Franky and Usopp went to building and inventing. Taishin was asleep on top of the crow's nest (not in the little room). The ladies decided "why the hell not?" so Robin found inventive ways for her Hana Hana no Mi powers while Nami was working on her Perfect Clima-Tact. Chopper went to work on a new rumble ball formula that he was thinking of. And finally Luffy started his Kairoseki training. Sanji, not to get left out, also did some footing exercises while he cooked.

After about five hours dinner was ready and everyone was exhausted while Taishin was as fit as a fiddle. Everyone ate with the normal style of the Mugiwara crew, Luffy ate everything in sight, Taishin ate in his weird way, and everyone else was fighting off Luffy wearily. Taishin excused himself from the table and walk out to the railing next to the figurehead. His gaze wandering over the sea, not really searching for anything, but at the same time wanted to find something. Taishin then proceeded to sit on the railing.

'_**What's on your mind gaki?'**_

'_You should know the answer to that.'_

'**Ouch that was cold, I nearly got freezer burn. Bwajejejejejejejeje!'**

'_**Well I want to know from you.'**_

'_It's that man; it has been bothering me ever since I opened old wounds.'_

'_**I guess that's why you pulled out Kairoseki training. Now you've got Luffy doing it too.'**_

'_Luffy's strong he can handle himself.'_

'**That must mean he's stronger than you since he started at a younger age.'**

'_I'll definitely beat the shit out of you next chance I get.'_

'**I guess you're going to hit me in the kidneys and make me shit my pants.'**

Taishin and Odo had been going back and forth with each for a while._** 'Stop it you two! Sheesh you're like children.'**_

'_Says the OLD man.'_

'**Who pops pill to get an erection.'**

'_**At least I don't make animal sounds when I do it.'**_

'_Whoa, whoa, whoa guys that's just sick! Argue about that where I can't hear.'_

'_**We're manifestations of you!'**_

'**Want some Aloe Vera for that burn!'**

'_Why oh why couldn't my manifestations be women.' _He stopped to think about that for a while and shuddered at the thought of bickering constantly. _'Ya know what I think it's good as is.'_

"BBBBOOOOOO."

Taishin jumped out of his skin and would've fallen overboard if it wasn't for his wind powers. He floated back up and saw everyone laughing as Luffy was impersonating his reaction. Taishin couldn't do anything but laugh, they got him. "I'll get you back Luffy, just wait and see." All of them were dancing around, drinking, and laughing. Brook played a pirate song. (Imagine the Irish song from Family Guy when Peter's beats his father in drinking. YouTube it.)

Luffy, Chopper, Brook, and Usopp began to sing. "Oh the pirate's life's the life me and nothing else will there be."

"We have fun all the time and adventure a lot, until the time we all are shot."

"We do what is right even when it is wrong and no will fight us because we are sssstttrrrrrooooonngggg."

"We steal all the gold we could ever hold and we are all incredibly bold."

"We hit all our targets with precision and skill even while we eat our last mmmmmmeeeeeeeaaaaaaaalllllllll."

"Oh the pirate's life's the life for me and nothing else will there be."

The song ended with the four laughing joined by the rest of the crew. Then after a while when everyone calmed down from their state of pure inebriation, they all fell asleep. Robin was asleep in a chair on the upper level next to a small table, Luffy was lain out on deck with Nami using his stomach as a pillow, Zoro was leaning on the mast with his swords, Franky managed to fall asleep with his ass in the air, Usopp was using Chopper as a pillow and drooling all over him, Brook was upside down with his hat on his right foot, Sanji was out next to Zoro kissing his hand (thinking he was a girl in his dreams), and Taishin was lain out on top of the crow's nest room.

Taishin cracked one eye open. "Should I put them in their rooms?" He looked down at them a second time. "Nnnaaaaahhhh, too much work."

The next morning was brutal and awkward. Robin was the first one up and was a little embarrassed. _'I can't believe I was so drunk. But you know what they say when you're with friends…' _She looked out at the seen on deck and she couldn't help but giggle. She tried to hold it in, but it was getting harder and harder, especially when her eyes met a certain spot. Sanji was just about to kiss Zoro right on the lips while muttering something or another about a beautiful princess.

This was about the time Taishin woke up. _'I wonder what the 'lover boys' are up to.'_ He fell from atop the crow's nest, but caught himself lightly just so he wouldn't wake everyone and miss this chance on dirt. He looked around and saw Robin look away as she was trying her hardest to hold her laugh.

He warped next to her still upside down and looked her in the face. "Ya know if ya hold it in it just gets stronger like gas."

Robin blushed a little, but turned just enough to where he didn't see. She took a deep breath "Well if you keep looking at me you'll miss it." They both turned their heads and Sanji's lips were so close to Zoro's lips.

Robin had an idea in her head. "Hey I have an idea, but I need you to go get your paint brush and easel."

Taishin smiled slightly. "Already ahead of you."

(Loud kissing noises) Zoro's eyes flung open as did Sanji's. Taishin was laughing loudly as Robin was too, although not as loud. Everyone woke roughly at the sounds of laughter and battle.

"Did you get it Kaze-san."

"The exact moment when they opened their eyes, but their lips were still together." He showed her and it made her laugh harder.

"It's perfect."

"Blackmail city." They continued to laugh and returned to the fight.

"OI MARIMO WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!"

"I SHOULD ASK YOU THAT DART-BOARD!"

"I'LL BEAT YOU TILL THERE'S NOTHING LEFT!"

Taishin decided to add fuel to the fire as everyone else rocked. "If you waited a little longer, it would've happened." Taishin was laughing so hard he began to slap his knees and cry. Robin couldn't even face the crew anymore she was laughing so hard.

They both turned towards Taishin with killer intent blazing. "YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Taishin was still conscious, so he went in for another jab. "AAaawwww, you're talking in unison." Everyone else was confused and awoke; Zoro and Sanji were blushing just a small bit, Taishin fell out of the air and was laughing and rolling on the floor, and Robin was laughing and beating the table. Luffy, Brook, and Usopp held Sanji back while Chopper, Franky, and Nami held Zoro back. Robin and Taishin finally got a hold of themselves and stopped laughing while everyone else tried learn what happened from the two brawlers.

Luffy looked at Sanji with his head tilted in confusion. "What happened? What was so funny?"

"NOTHING!"

Chopper touched Zoro's forehead with an inquisitive look. "Nope, doesn't seem to be sick."

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS SICK!"

Franky put his pinky in his ear and dug profusely. "Will ya stop shouting!?"

"I guess."

Zoro and Sanji calmed down, but didn't say a word about the 'incident'. Nami decided to turn to the only one with common sense. "Robin what happened?" She looked over at Zoro then Sanji. "Nothing special, just Swordsman-kun and Cook-san fighting."

"Alright if you say so." Nami then went into her room. "This crew can be so exhausting sometimes."

Zoro and Sanji walked over to Robin and Taishin. They both looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Why did yo-"

Taishin ran over and held Zoro's mouth shut. "The walls have ears."

"Who?"

"That's a secret."

Zoro was getting tick marks. "Well I'll keep it brief and no wisecracks."

Taishin looked innocent and a little hurt. "What ever could you mean?"

"I'm definitely going to cut you."

Taishin dropped the innocent look and grinned his sinister little grin. "I'd tread carefully if I were you two because I now have extra dirt on ya. In painting format."

"Extra?" they both said in unison.

Taishin was about to crack up again. "Yeah a lot extra."

They both gulped and walked away. Robin giggled a little. "That's quite awful."

"Says the woman who threatened to kill me in my sleep if I didn't give her information."

Luffy ran around and jumped in the air. "IS….LAN…..D!"

Taishin smiled. "About time." Everyone geared up and prepped for battle if the New World was anything like they had heard; they'd have to be on their guard. The Thousand Sunny slowly crept into the dock.

Luffy stopped everyone. "Matte!" Everyone looked at him confused. "Someone has to stay back with the ship. So who will it be? I'm the captain so I have to go."

"Navigator has to map out the place."

"I was left on the ship last time."

"So what Taishin that doesn't mean anything?"

"And Captain's dib does Usopp?"

Usopp hung his head a little low. "Sadly yes."

Everyone stood there a moment and thought. Luffy got an idea and grabbed six leaves. He turned around for a quick minute and held out the six leaves. "Everyone, out of you six, grab a leaf." Everyone did so accordingly. "Now turn them over." Everyone did that as well

Taishin stared at his. "Why does mine…have…(turned to look at everyone else's)….Akki Myouri!"

Nami, as everyone else, was visibly confused and voiced as much. "What do you mean by that?"

"Every time something good happens in my life, something bad always happens to balance it out or vice-versa."

Luffy nodded his head. "Well despite tha-"

"(sigh) Yeah I know, I get ship duty." His small pout turned into a grin. "At least with all you guys gone I can train at ultra maximum."

Everyone jumped off the ship and was about to go into town. Taishin threw a fairly sized bag full of money. "Oi why you're out there can one of you bring me some good looking pants and a black overcoat with A LOT of pockets that still looks fashionable. (hears a faint okay) AND IF IT'S NOT TOO MUCH SOME **DECENT** WEIGHING ARM AND LEG WEIGHTS! (no response) So I won't be gettin' those weights." Taishin laid down against the mast. "I'll train when I wake up."

Far, far away a man with a large crescent moon scar on his face stood on a pirate ship with his nakama behind him. "So the legendary Mugiwara crew is finally here."

A subordinate came forth. "Sir, you want me some others to kill them."

The scarred man let out a laugh. "If you can then go ahead, the less competition the better."

The rest of the crew cheered. "All hail Gengetsu no Morgan"

"Yeah Gengetsu no Morgan." Then a man with piercing orange eyes that had a cross in them stepped forward next to the captain now known as Gengetsu no Morgan.

"Taichou, if I may ask? Do you think the captain would be on the ship?"

"You should know that he would be Jinzo."

"I would like to fight him if you don't mine Taichou."

"No of course not, but take Kinshio with you just in case."

"Hai, Taichou."

* * *

_In Town_

The whole group was together and receiving a couple of offset stares from the townies. Everyone stopped at a little center of town.

Nami took a deep breath. "Alright everyone, group up." Usopp and Franky were a pair, Sanji, Zoro, and Robin were together, Luffy and Nami were a group, and Chopper was left with Brook. "We meet back up here in about four hours and gather information."

Chopper turned into his more animalistic state. "What about Taishin, didn't he want some clothes and weights?"

Nami let out a small evil chuckle. "I think I'll get him something expensive and have him pay me back in extra interest." She then went into her own little world as her eyes turned into money signs.

Robin chuckled a little. "Looks like we lost Navigator-san."

Zoro sighed. "I feel sorry for that guy's treasure stash." Then Zoro had a great idea. He pulled Sanji over and whispered into his ear.

Sanji started to back a way a little. "Whoa Marimo! I don't know what you felt, but the feeling's not mutual."

Zoro hit him on the head and they started their normal fighting routine. "No Ero-Cook, I just had an idea that would clear our names about that whole incident, but you need to keep fighting me so it doesn't look suspicious."

Sanji ducked under a sword sweep and went for a low kick. "OOOohhh, I'm listening."

Zoro jumped Sanji's low kicked and performed a diagonal sweep upward "First we buy that bastard his clothes and weights and in return we ask for the painting."

Sanji sidestepped Zoro's swipe, flipped, and downward kicked him in the shoulder. "That's actually a good idea Moss head."

Zoro went upwards with the back of his sword into Sanji's chin. "Yeah that's why I thought of it Dartboard."

They both ended their fake fight in a stalemate and angrily walked back to the rest of the crew. Robin stood there and smirked. "Now that you two are done we can head off."

Everyone was about to depart until Zoro spoke. "Wait Nami, I've decided that I'll buy Taishin his little trinkets."

Nami cocked her head sideways. "And why's that."

"Because you wouldn't be able to carry all that."

"That's why I have Luffy."

Zoro was stumped, so Sanji jumped in. "Because you wouldn't have enough to buy more beautiful clothes to wear Nami-swan."

Nami sighed in defeat. "Fine, but now you two owe me money."

They both wore shocked expressions. "HOW?"

She started counting on her fingers. "From the money I lost from scamming, I mean helping Taishin. I'll add it to your already increasing debts."

Zoro sighed. "I can't wait till you burn in hell."

"I'll keep that in mind with all my money."

Sanji had hearts for eyes. "I don't mind paying for YOUR love Nami-ssswwwaaaann."

Zoro smirked. "You wouldn't mind paying for ANYONE'S love."

Sanji gritted his teeth. "What was that you shitty swordsman."

"You heard me Ero-Cook." Another mini fight erupted while the rest of the crew left.

"If you two don't hurry the shops may close." The two tensed up and ran ahead while Robin giggled as she walked.

The three had just finished weight shopping and were on their way to the clothing store. A few minutes later as the three were walking together; a group of men numbering around thirty dropped down from the building they just got out of.

A man licked his lips sensuously. "Looks like we found one of the ladies, lucky us huh boys."

"Yeah!"

"How about you leave the girl to us (licks his lips again) and we'll give y'all a painless death whaddaya say? You all look weak as hell, so we'd be doin' you a favor and have a little fun at the same time."

The three said pirates were notably angry. They said in unison calmly. "Ten each." It was all in the blink of an eye, all the other guys were dead. Ten had their bodies twisted with bones poking out and lodged up ALL the holes of the male body. Another ten had their necks snapped by being fiercely kicked in the side of the face making their heads spin, literally. The last ten were sliced up so bad that you couldn't really tell what's what.

Zoro got rid of the blood on his katanas and sheathed them accordingly. "Man, they were weak."

Robin looked over the horribly mangled pirates. "I guess the biggest talkers are the weakest fighters."

Sanji shook his head disapprovingly. "These pirates give us pirates a bad name." Zoro and Robin nodded in agreement. "Even though they were rude and insulting I still don't think they deserved bone in that hole while still breathing and another up the ass, Robin-chwan." Zoro nodded.

Robin just smirked. "They should not have opened their filthy mouths and I think it's in your guy's best interest to continue shopping."

They both gulped, picked up the weights, and ran for the clothing store. "That's more like."

* * *

_Town (Usopp and Franky)_

They were both looking around for anything of importance, but found nothing. After what seemed like hours they were getting tired and agitated.

Franky wiped a little sweat from his forehead. "Oi, Usopp lets stop and gets some drinks."

"I thought you filled up on cola before we left."

"I'm talking about to drink, not fuel. I mean it is a little humid out here."

"Now that you mention it, I'll take you up on that drink." Just then a group of ten unknown (but we know) pirates jumped out of nowhere.

Then one huge pirate spoke. "All man we got the freaks."

"Yeah, just look at the guy with the panties." said one unnamed pirate.

Another pirate with a big, black and fuzzy moustache spoke. "Eugh, I'm trying not to."

Then another pirate stepped forward. "That's nothing look at that other guy's nose. That thing could be use to please a girl, if ya know what I mean, and I think ya do."

"Eugh, I'm try-"

"Shut the hell up Phlaud, it wasn't that funny the first time." said another unnamed pirate.

"Ho ho now you make with the funny." said the pirate now known as Phlaud.

Franky was livid. "What the hell are you guy's doing here."

Another unnamed pirate spoke. "We are the Gengetsu pirates and we were sent here to kill you as of the rest of your little crew."

Usopp pulled out his Pachinko and snapped it together while Franky's left hand slid down slightly. "That's all you had to say."

Usopp put a star in a pulled back. "Fiya Birdo Star."

"Weapons Lefto." After a little while the opposing Gengetsu pirates were defeated with a few actually left alive, but unconscious.

Franky sighed heavily. "All that talk for nothing, I didn't even use a fifth a cola on them."

"I know what ya mean Franky, I was expecting some kind of a challenge."

"Nothing but hot air."

"So we still on for that drink you're buying us."

"Hell yeah and nice try, you buy your own."

* * *

_Town (Chopper and Brook)_

Both Chopper and Brook were receiving hard stares from the townspeople.

"Oi, Chopper-san do you think we should ask the townspeople about this island."

"If either of us said anything, to them or not, they'd probably shit their pants."

"You have a point. So what are we suppose to do."

"We could try to shop at some store."

"Plausible, if they don't close as soon as we reached the door, which seems to happened 99.99999 percent of the time."

"What's the .00001 percent for?"

"So I don't get sued on technicality."

Somewhere far, far away lawyers converse amongst one another in an undisclosed location. "He said the .00001 percent didn't he stenographer-san?"

"Yup."

"Damn, so close. So very close." said an unnamed lawyer as he starts to sob.

"Maybe next time Jim maybe next time."

Back with in the unnamed town Brook let out a huge sigh. "What's wrong Brook?"

"I just got the feeling I avoided being sued, weird."

"Yeah it is, but you did include the .00001 percent."

Then a bunch of men came out of nowhere. There were noticeably scared. "Holy freak show."

"Is…that….skeleton…..moving?" said one shivering pirate.

Brook looked around. "Oh yeah, you must mean me."

Chopper transformed into his more human form and hit Brook upside the head. "Of course they mean you."

Another pirate jumped out of his skin. "That Tanuki just turned into a gorilla and talked."

Chopper transformed into his hybrid form. "I'm NOT a TANUKI, I'm a reindeer. SEE THE ANTLERS."

"Aww man we have to kill them." Said another shivering pirate.

"Stupid captain's orders."

Chopper threw a rumble ball in his mouth and chomped on it while Brook unsheathed his sword. "Rumble!"

After a few minutes half the pirates were dead.

"Brook, why did you kill them?"

"I didn't mean to I thought they would move fast enough or least not be complete dumbasses and leave their vitals wide open."

"You're right about them being weak; I mean I just wasted a rumble ball."

"Oh well what's done is done. Yohohohohohohohoho."

* * *

_Town (Luffy and Nami)_

Luffy was being dragged around from store to store by Nami. Unfortunately he was stuck lugging all her shopping bags around. Now they were in about the thirtieth store since today.

Nami was holding up two dresses. "Luffy I need your opinion, since Robin isn't here."

"I can't see anything Nami."

"Well put the bags down for one minute and then tell me what you think."

She held up the first one which was an ocean blue with a slit up the right side. "This one." The she held up a brown mini skirt with an orange t-shirt. "Or this one."

Luffy put his hand on his chin and thought. "I can't decide. Just get them both; you look good in either one."

Nami turned around so Luffy couldn't see her slightly red face. "Well, since you said so, I'm going to need some of your money."

"Why's that?"

Nami turned back around. "Because I don't have enough to buy both."

Luffy sighed. "How much is it?"

"The dress is 5,000 beris and the mini skirt outfit is about the same."

Luffy lost his breath for a moment. "How can they both cost so much?"

"What? I have expensive taste."

Luffy grinned. "Well I'll still have enough to get some meat anyways."

They paid and left the store. Then a bunch of pirates jumped out of nowhere. One foolish one stepped forward and opened his mouth. "Ooohh baby, we'll let you go quietly kid if ya leave the girl to us."

Luffy wasn't happy with that comment. "What was that? I'm gonna kick your ass for insulting my navigator."

The mysterious pirates laughed audible. "That was a really funny joke kid, but there is no way you could possibly defeat us. We are the Gengetsu pirates."

Luffy was livid. "Just wait till I put these bags down, I'll kick all of your asses for sure."

"Luffy, you better not put those bags on the ground. I can handle these pigs myself."

Luffy calmed down a little. "Okay Nami if you say you can."

"We won't rough you up too much. We want you to look pretty when we give you a good fuck."

Nami put her Clima-Tact together and made short work of the Gengetsu pirates. Luffy managed to create a gap in the bags so he could see the fight.

"Wow, Nami that was amazing!"

Nami put here Clima-Tact away. "Tch, that was nothing, those guys were pathetic."

Luffy poked one of the goons with his foot. "Yup, they're going to be out for a while."

Nami turned toward Luffy and smiled. "C'mon Luffy let's head back to the ship."

"Okay."

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

Taishin was lying against the mast sleeping and thinking to himself. _'It has been quiet ever since we hit shore. That's usually not a good sign.'_

Moments later two goons snuck aboard the ship with broad swords in their hands. "Oi, Jinzo this isn't the captain. Looks like Taichou was wrong."

The man now known as Jinzo grinned. "He's still their nakama, so we'll leave him a message."

"But our goal is that of blood, Commander."

"Don't worry I'll accomplish both." Then all of sudden they found themselves suspended in midair while being choked by some invisible force.

"That wouldn't be me and my nakama you're talking about by any chance would it?"

The guy referred to as Kinshio was shivered and look as if he was about to shit his pants. "Commander, is this who I think it is? Short white hair, cross shaped scar under his chin, and a black pendant. Iiii-iitt-tt'ss-ss tt-tt-th-th-th-the-"

"Akki no Kaze, but wait he's missing an overcoat."

"It seems my name precedes me."

"So what are you doing on this ship?"

"You say that as if you know who I am?"

"Suppose I don't suppose I do."

"Who the hell are you guys?" Taishin then turned both pirates to the side where their marked was shown. He let out a huge laugh. "Hahaahahahahahha Gengetsu Pirates!"

Kinshio was visibly offended. "What's so funny about us being Gengetsu pirates?"

"Ha ahhee, nothing except the fact you're all weak as shit. Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

Jinzo smirked sinisterly. "How do you think we are all here?"

Taishin stopped laughing and took a good look at his pirate's mark. "Why does your tattoo have a white crescent moon instead of a normal yellow?"

"Oh that. Well that was the tattoo artist's fault for that. Don't worry I killed him and told as much to his captain. He said don't worry about since I'm his second-in-command."

Taishin narrowed his eyes. "You're different from the normal Gengetsu pirates."

"Commander, we should abort the mission it's to dangerous and I think I see Buggy's ship."

Taishin looked at Kinshio. "Buggy, you tellin' me that joke of a clown made it here."

"Buggy is really strong and even worse Don Krieg and his Armada are coming. Not even mentioning the Foxy Pirates."

Jinzo laughed evilly. "Why do you think the small fish can come in the big fish's lake without getting gobbled up?"

Taishin went serious and grabbed him by the throat with his hand. "What do you mean?"

Jinzo laughed again. "Let's welcome chaos!" Jinzo clicked his teeth and all of a sudden his head exploded. Taishin managed to turn his hand into wind just in time.

Kinshio did actually shit his pants this time. "COMMANDER!" Then Jinzo's body burst into flames.

Taishin glanced at Kinshio and looked at the smoldering body being held up by his wind. "Well fuck."

Taishin slashed up what was left of the body and scattered the ashes across the sea away from the ship. Kinshio was so scared from the shock that he shit his intestines out and blood started to slowly leak from his eyes, nose, ears, and mouth. His brain had popped a lot of blood vessels and disrupted some nerves.

Taishin was livid. "Great not I have to clean this shit up, Akki Myouri." After a while the whole place was clean and one could hardly smell the feces and burning flesh. A Newspaper Seagull flew down to deliver the news. "You've got to be killin' me! That much for a fucking newspaper!?" He pulled out some spare money he had on him. "Rip off artist." Taishin opened up the paper and ten wanted posters flung out. "About time. I bet the guys are going to be happy to see this."

'**Ya wanna put money on that?'**

'_As a matter of fact I do.'_

'**Well too bad because I don't have any. Bwajejejejejejejejeje.'**

'_**Taishin how do you think we came into existence?'**_

'_Whoa well the hell did that come from?'_

'_**I've been thinking about for some time now.'**_

'_Well how long?'_

'**Eleven inches.'**

'_Imaginary numbers aside how long has this been bothering you?'_

'_**Ever since you joined this crew.'**_

'_Well I always thought it was mental stress.'_

'_**I did too at first, and then I thought about all the times before Kelgia. My conclusion is, you should have been had us if that were the case. So in actuality we were created through some other method.'**_

'_Some other method of the mind huh?'_

'_**Shuusui!' **__'Shuusui!' _**'Shuusui!'**

'_That bastard!'_

'_**He must have used his Devil Fruit powers to shatter your mind in three pieces.'**_

'_Yeah that's it. I guess I'll have him fix me.'_

'**Matte. Won't that mean we disappear.'**

'_Yeah, but technically you've never really did exist in the first place. You both are just me oriented into something else._

'_**We won't disappear completely, but we won't truly have consciousness either.'**_

'_Well speak of the devil; here he comes with the rest of the crew.'_

* * *

_Town's Center_

Everyone managed to find each other again in the center of town. Everyone looked at everyone noticing new things.

Nami cleared her throat gaining everyone's attention, especially Sanji's. "Alright since everyone is all set we should head back to the ship."

"I assume everyone got attacked by some random pirates?" asked Zoro while holding up weights getting nods from everyone.

Sanji lit a cigarette while holding up a coat. "Anyone ever get their names?"

Franky finished up his drink. "Yeah they called themselves the Gengetsu pirates, but they were weak as hell." He also received nods of agreement from the rest of the crew.

Chopper started to shake a little as he made a realization. "Wait doesn't that mean Taishin-san and Sunny are in trouble?"

Luffy laughed. "Don't worry Chopper that guy can definitely handle himself."

So they all walked casually out of town and went about telling each other how the rest of their time went with an occasional fight between Zoro and Sanji along with games from Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Brook.

Taishin threw down the rope. "Welcome back, I assume you all had an eventful time."

Everyone took a whiff of the air and held their noses, especially Chopper. Sanji was the one who voiced his disgust. "What the hell is that smell? Did you light shit on fire?"

Taishin rubbed the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Not shit per say."

Everyone jumped on board and Taishin told them everything that happened. Robin began to worry a little. "What do you think that guy meant when he said that?"

Taishin put his hand under his chin. "The only thing I can come up with is that something is going to happen as to what I'm not entirely sure." Taishin pulled out the wanted posters. "But to take your minds of that and the smell; I have these."

Luffy jumped up and down with stars in his eyes. "That's so cool they raised the bounty again."

"I guess my brother must have reported in which is why my bounty was raised with you guys'."

Taishin proceeded to read them. "Mugiwara no Luffy 470 million beris."

"Yeah that's right I don't come cheap."

"Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro 320 million beris."

"I wonder when they'll drop that pirate hunter crap."

"Nami the Navigator 45 million beris."

She began to sob. "Aww man they more than doubled it this time."

"Sogeking Usopp 50 million beris."

"That's right fear the great Captain Usopp."

"Nico Robin 150 million beris." Robin smiled a little. "Franky the Cyborg 85 million beris."

He did one his little poses along with music. "SUPA!"

"Cotton candy loving pet Chopper." Chopper crossed his hoofs. "60 million beris."

He jumped in the air happily. "Yes, Yes YES!"

"Demon Leg Sanji 250 million beris."

Sanji stomped out his cigarette. "Let me see the picture." Taishin flipped the poster around showing Sanji with his foot raised in a normal picture of him in his normal black suit. "Finally."

"Dead Bone Brook 90 million beris."

"Yohohohohohohohohoho, mines is higher than Franky-san."

Franky stopped dancing and looked at Brook "I bet I'd still kick your ass."

"Well after I finish go ahead. Now onto me Kuijuno Taishin the Akki no Kaze 450 million beris."

Luffy hung his head. "How come you get the cool nickname?"

"I know some people, let's leave it at that."

They all laughed and celebrated their new bounties on their heads. Then Taishin noticed some light coming from Luffy's hat. "Oi, Luffy your hat is on fire."

Everyone turned their attention to Luffy. Nami looked closer and unstitched the piece of paper in his hat. "That piece of paper Ace gave me is on fire."

Taishin eyes went wide with shock. "Portgas D. Ace."

Luffy looked at him. "Yeah he's my brother. Why? What's wrong?"

Taishin tried to steady himself. "Well that is a Biblicard."

Everyone was confused, but Nami voice as much. "What is that?"

Taishin cleared his throat. "A biblicard is a piece of paper created in the 'New World'. It is made normally from a finger nail, which links the paper to the person's life force. As the paper is linked to the life form of the person whose finger nail was used for it, if something happens to that person, like them beginning to die, it will begin to fade and burn until it gets smaller. Oh and when it burns it doesn't hurt or catch fire to anything. That is all I know."

Luffy looked sadly at the burning piece of paper in his hands. "Ace."

* * *

A/N: Whoa that was quite an eventful chapter.

As for the whole biblicard thing that's canon in the manga; I've done a little research. As for the rest, I'll leave you guys and gals, my faithful readers, to decipher that.

Don't worry this isn't becoming a yaoi between Zoro and Sanji and if you want that look around the site is filled with it. Anyways that was me having a little fun with the characters. A one to two time occurrence.

(1): Yup, not only is he in the Anime and Manga but I'm putting him in here too.

(2): Luffy actually ate one.

Translations: matte-wait, Akki no Kaze-Devil of the Wind, niku-meat, Akki Myouri-Devil's luck, taichou-captain. Any missed are on that site which is stated in previous chapters.

NC: credited to one of my friends at school.

Sorry for such a late update, but reviews have come to a halt and I hit a shit clump in my life, but everything's cool now except those reviews.

Till next time ja ne!


	10. Pirate Hunting

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: In case you were wondering this is the last chapter with Odokemono and Sensei. There is a small possibility of their comeback if you readers want that way, but that's about it. I've decided that Robin will now refer to everyone on name basis (except Taishin); it just makes sense this far into the story. I would like to take this moment to thank my readers and reviewers thus far; you are greatly appreciated. That is all.

Oh and one major thing this chapter has a few spoilers, so read at your own risk. You will be forewarned. This is another one of those chapters that fully demonstrate why this story is M-rated, bad things will ensue.

"A wise man once said sharp objects make my penis sad."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**"Shuusui/stern talk" **_**'Taishin inner voice sensei' **_**'Taishin inner voice Odokemono'**

* * *

Chapter 10: Pirate Hunting

Nami turned to Luffy and then to Taishin and said, "Taishin-san, are you positive of that biblicard and its effects?"

Taishin sighed. "Yeah and the fact that it was Portgas D. Ace only proves my statement before."

* * *

SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

Nami titled her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

Taishin fumbled through the paper. "Look here." Then he pointed out an article of interest and read it, "Portgas D. Ace captured by the captain of Black Beard Pirates Marshall D. Teach. (points at his picture)."

Luffy glanced at and shouted, "That's the guy from Mocktown who liked that disgusting pie."

"I see you know him, but the news doesn't stop there. 'For his valor and strength, we at the Marine base are proud to announce him as a brand new Shichibukai. As of now we at six and are in hopes of finding a seventh again.' Right from the mouth of the Gorousei."

Usopp looked at Taishin quizzically. "Gorousei?"

Taishin faced looked angry, full of killer intent. "The five most power men of the world government. They outrank the Marines, the Shichibukai, and even the Cipher Pols."

"They have that much political power?"

"That they do Usopp and one day I'll wipe them all out."

Zoro laughed. "That's quite a big dream."

Taishin sweat dropped. "Says the guy who wants to be the best swordsman in the world."

Luffy looked seriously at Taishin. "Where do you think they are holding Ace?"

"(sigh) I can only assume he's being held up in Impel Down, but even though I was apart of the World Government, I'm not exactly sure where it is."

Then everyone looked at Robin. "Sorry, but I don't know either. By the way Nami-san when will the Log Pose set?"

Nami looked at the Log Pose. "Hmmmm……I don't really know."

Taishin had his trademark sinister grin on his face. "I can find out."

Luffy looked at him like he had grown a second head. "How?"

"I know someone who knows when it will set." Taishin stood up and cracked various parts of his body. "And it will be a good outlet for all of this bottled up stress."

Zoro unsheathed and sheathed his swords. "I could use some of that myself."

Taishin waved his index finger liked a mother scolding a child. "Ah, ah, ah you've already had your fun. Now it's my turn. And that reminds me, I need to talk to that mind bending friend of yours when I get back."

"Fine, but I need to discuss 'business' terms with you about 'certain' information of an 'incident'."

"Alright, alright I get it sheesh, this ain't the Godfather." said Taishin as he warped away.

Everyone one of the Mugiwara Pirates looked at each confused, and asked the same question. "What's the Godfather?"

* * *

_Gengetsu Pirate Ship_

Gengetsu no Morgan was not doing so well. He was getting bad news left and right. The day started off so well at that, but he just found out that eighty-five percent of his crew were dead, ten percent were badly injured, his second in command was dead, all of the Mugiwaras are alive and pissed, there's no more sake, and the rest of the crew were sweating bullets along with himself. The sun was beginning to set.

One subordinate who wasn't maimed or dead stepped forward shakily. "G-g-gg-gen-en-en-g-g-g-ge-ts-s-s-s-s-su no M-m-m-m-or-ga-gan, wha-wha-wha-what do-w-w-we do?"

"When the rest of our men are well enough to move and the Log Pose sets, we'll get the fuck outta here."

Then an eerie voice sounded throughout the ship. "Log Pose eh? I came here for that very purpose."

Gengetsu no Morgan raised his broadsword. "Who's there? Show YOURSELF!"

There was a fairly sized tornado in the middle of the ship and Taishin, with a sinister grin on his face, swirled into existence. "Why, it's just me out to have a little fun."

Morgan fell backwards. "A-a-a-akk-k-kki no Kaze! You're with the Mugiwaras!?"

"Hehahahaha! That seems to be the million dollar question of the day. Yeah I am, and I want to play a little game."

Now Morgan wore a horrified look on his face. "I know of your sick games and jokes and I'll take no part in them. Besides what else could you want; you and your crew have already killed ninety percent of my crew and injured twenty percent."

Taishin snickered as a man in a lab coat and glasses stepped forward. "Approximately eighty-five percent were killed and ten percent were injured, Taichou."

"Same difference! I'm still not participating in your sick games."

Taishin's grin only grew. "Now who said you had a choice?"

Morgan was suspended in mid-air and all his body parts were constricted by wind except his head. "Kaze Kangoku."

Morgan was trying his best to escape the invisible force, but all attempts proved futile. "Crew on your feet. HELP ME DAMMIT!!"

The crew reluctantly assembled weapons all pointed at Taishin who just smiled. "Why don't you guys just sit and watch. I ensure entertainment (sound of guns and cannons loading). Well if you move, you die. Simple as that." The rambunctious pirate's butts hit the floor faster than a hobo on a ham sandwich. "Good."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS! GET UP AND FIGHT!" All of Morgan's yelling and cussing fell on deaf eyes as the Gengetsu pirates just sat there like obedient dogs.

"Let's start our little game shall we?" Morgan shook his head no. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Nice try, but it's fairly simple and uninventive, as a matter a fact it's my worst game as of yet. Then again it was short notice. It's called 'Break and Tell'."

"W-ww-w-wha-wha-what's-s-s-s-s-s t-tt-t-hat?"

"You tell me what I want to know or a break a bone in your body. Each satisfactory answer gets you a smaller bone broken each time. Also from time to time I'll remove a bone or two. Now let's begin."

Morgan laughed nervously. "I'm not talkin'."

"Is that so? Well let's see how strong your resolve is as the game progresses. How long until the Log Pose sets?"

Morgan laughed again. "You don't know. Well that's too bad." Morgan's left foot slowly turned clockwise in three full revolutions as it broke off before it reached a forth. The blood began to shoot out like a jet. Screams were very prevalent during this time.

Taishin used his wind abilities to stop the blood. "Tch, can't have you dying yet. What is the color of your toothbrush?"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!" Morgan's right leg slowly deflated like a balloon while he wondered how until a fine dust came out of his big toe of the same leg. The dust scattered all around and the bottom of Morgan's right leg, up to the knee, went limp.

"In case you were wondering, I crushed your tibia and fibula to dust. Those are your lower leg bones. Now where did your second in command come from?"

"EAT SHIT!!" Then Morgan's left arm bent backwards at the elbow at a one hundred twenty degree angle. Then his radius and ulna were pulled out slowly and floated next to him in an invisible bucket. At this point Morgan was crying like baby who needed a diaper change.

"Next question. What color briefs do you think I'm wearing? Come on now, there are no wrong answers."

"AHAA…..AA.EH….EH…..BLUE?"

Taishin winced slightly. "So close. Trick question I don't wear briefs."

"PLEASE NO I BEG OF YOU!! THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD'VE KNOWN THAT! I'LL ANSWER ANYTHING YOU WANT!!" Morgan's right middle finger was completely bent backwards.

"Now it has turned into a memory game. Let's see if you can remember. GO!"

Morgan tried his best to speak due to the immense pain. "AH….AH…IT SHOULD BE FIFTEEN MORE HOURS UNTIL THE LOG POSE SETS! I'M NOT SURE WHERE JINZO CAME FROM!! HE JUST SORTA SHOWED UP!!" Morgan's right shoulder began sink and just became excess skin and muscle. Then the same dust came out of his nose. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!! I ANSWERED YOUR QUESTIONS!!"

Taishin waggled his finger. "You didn't answer all of my questions and it wasn't in proper order. I was serious about that toothbrush. That was your clavicle."

"IT'S GREEN YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!! GREEN!!" Morgan's left pinky finger was bent ninety degrees right.

"Okay, last question. Why did you send your crew after me and my nakama?"

"TO ELIMINATE THE COMPETITION!!"

"Now let's play surgeon, but since I crushed some of your bones I'll have to use all the ones from your severed foot." Taishin was putting bones in all the wrong places on purpose and Morgan looked like puppet made by a man with one arm and no hand-eye coordination. "Now, you all die."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Taishin's smile left his face. "I've heard all about you guys. The Gengetsu pirates, the crew of all men. I've heard about all the demented things you've done to people; half the time for no reason at all. You have the NERVE to ask me WHY. I'll make your last moments on Earth as painful as possible."

Morgan was scared out of his mind. "PLEASE NO!! I'LL PAY YOU WHAT EVER AMOUNT YOU WANT!! JUST NAME YOUR PRICE!!"

Taishin smiled again. "It's pretty high. Are you sure?"

Morgan laughed and smiled despite the pain. "NAME IT! ANYTHING!"

"Hehehaahabwajejeejejejeje! Your life!" Taishin put his hand over Morgan's mouth before he could say anything. Then tears started to roll out of his eyes. After a few seconds Morgan's chest deflated and inflated quickly. Taishin removed his hand and laughed some more.

Morgan was frantic. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

Taishin's laugh grew louder and more cynical. "All I did was suck the air out of you lungs until they shriveled up and detached, and then I sent them down into your stomach to digest."

Morgan laughed again. "Impossible. I'd be dead if you had done that."

"Normally, but I am sending oxygen via wind through your blood stream and to your various body parts. Haven't you noticed it yet? You didn't need to breathe since I pulled my hand from your mouth." Morgan's eyes grew wide with horror. "Seems you realize it now, but it's too late and wind is inside you, so you know what that means." Morgan began to cry and yell with everything he had. "SLASH FESTIVAL!!" Invisible blades began to leave Morgan's body at break neck speeds. After it was over Gengetsu no Morgan was nothing more than innards, bone, cartilage, enamel, and fabric.

The rest of the Gengetsu pirates were so scared they couldn't even move. Taishin pointed at the ten remaining pirates and in an eerily calm voice said, "Now let the slaughter begin." (I suggest listening to the DBZ theme of Androids 19 and 20 destroying the city on YouTube. It sounds like demented clown music and really brings out this scene. The link is /watch?v gohph5Ur9Xo (minus spaces))

Taishin walked forward painfully slowly, and the crew suddenly got their nerve back and ran for their lives. Taishin closed all of the doors and kept them shut with wind. Then he chased after them and slashed the first man with quick swipes of his hands and stomped on his head, completely crushing it. He was the luckiest one. The rest were scattering and one tried to hide behind a table where a large portion of his body was visible. "I can see you dumbass." He was launched in the air; and his arms, legs, and genitalia were slowly pulled from his body; and he was left for dead. Then he cut a complete hole through another one's chest and pulled his intestines out of his ass using his wind. Taishin jumped and hovered above one man who thought he could hide behind the mast. He stuck his feet sharpened by wind through the pirate's shoulders and lifted him up. He threw the guy way up high and crushed him slowly, but left him alive and threw him into the sea, but not before he disabled his arms and legs. The next guy had holes drilled into his skull and his body twisted at the waist. He stabbed two more guys in the guts with two swords he found and mounted them high on the mast. Then he found the last three guys holding each other, cowering in fear of their last moments of life. Taishin smiled. "The final three." He used the guy on the left's hand and shoved in the ass of the middle one, and then he took the foot of the middle one and shoved it in his mouth. He took the last one and slowly ripped his spinal cord out and used it to choke the other two to death all of which using his wind.

He took a couple steps back to admire his work. "Well everyone here's dead and no fingerprints. Now onto the badly injured ones." After a couple seconds he had killed everyone that was badly injured and laughed as they tried to crawl away. "Wait, this doesn't add up the Gengetsu pirates have two hundred forty seven members not including the captain. That's the main two hundred nine that were killed by the others, about twenty-six injured that I just killed, and the ten that witnessed their captain die. So that means there's one or two left if I take out or round up the decimals. They must be hiding." Taishin skulked around the ship and then he went inside and looked around for bit. He heard a faint scream and a groan from way down into the ship. He flew down the stairs and was immediately horrified by the scene in front of him.

Two large men were butt naked and a little bloody. There was a beautiful woman in her early twenties being suspended by ropes held tight around her wrists who was also butt naked. Her body had shallow gashes all over it along with bruises and a couple of bite marks. There was also a bloody whip lying on the wall next to the two men. From the look of the woman's genitalia, at least one of the men had their way with her. Then one of the naked guys turned and saw Taishin growing angrier by the second. "What the hell are you doing down here? Go away and you'll liv-" Before he could finish his statement Taishin launched both of them into a wall and held them there.

He cut the ropes and set her down gently with wind. He asked, "Where are your clothes?" in the gentlest tone he could possibly muster. She gathered enough energy to shrug. Taishin looked around and found some women's clothing, but they were ripped, bloody, and dirty; quite frankly unable for her to wear. He let out a heavy sigh which got the woman's attention.

He took off the shirt he was wearing, which made her shake and shiver. "Please no! I can't take anymore! PLE-"

Before she could finish Taishin threw the shirt at her. "I suggest you put it on since your clothes are unusable. (He cracked his knuckles). I also suggest you look away because this WILL get ugly." Taishin let them hit the ground, but before they did he stabbed them in the gut and let the blood flow. Then he took all the bones in their arms and legs and forced them through their assholes. He took the bones he stole from the two men and impaled them into their non-vital organs. Then as they were approaching their last breath, he used tiny wind blades and slowly sliced off their skin and genitalia. And finally he finished it by crushing them into nothing but fluids with pulp. He began to pant, so he sat down for a moment.

He turned to the women who had her eyes closed tightly faced away from them. He slid off his pants and threw them at her gently. "Take these as well." He warped upstairs and found some pants and various pieces of clothe amongst the ghost ship. "Also if you don't mind, I need to bandage those wounds." She nodded slowly. He put on the pants he had found that were near his size and walked over to her with the bandages.

He began to clean and wrap her in the bandages. She took a deep breath. "Than-"

"Your welcome." Taishin quickly cut her off.

"My nam-"

"Don't need to know."

She pouted a little. "What's yo-"

"Don't worry about it."

Now she began to get a little angry. "Why are you actin-"

"To keep emotional bonds from forming. It's nothing personal." He finished wrapping her up and she began to put on the clothes Taishin gave her. "Do you live on this island?"

"Are you actually going to let me get out a sentence?"

"As long as you leave out names."

"Yes, I do."

"Do you have a place to live?"

"Yeah, I was out grocery shopping when they abducted me."

"Do you know where that is from here?" She shook her head no. "Well come with me."

Taishin walked upstairs as she quickly followed behind. She stopped and said, "Wait."

Taishin turned around. "What?"

"Can I get my purse it has all of my personal information in it?"

Taishin sighed. "Go ahead." She hurried and grabbed it. "Is that all?"

"Well aren't you going to wear a shirt?"

"All of the shirts on this ship bear the Gengetsu mark, and I refuse to wear that mark."

"Okay then we can go."

They walked out of the ship onto the deck of the ship. The women quickly closed her eyes and held onto Taishin to see. "Geez, have you even heard of the word subtle?"

"Nope." said Taishin sarcastically.

Taishin lifted himself and the mystery woman and landed on the ground. They began to walk and Taishin stopped abruptly and the woman ran into him and asked "Why did you stop?" softly.

"There's something I have to do first." He turned toward the ship and then a great tornado formed around it. With the wave of his hand he slashed up the ship and let it plummet into the sea. "Alright let's go." She smiled and nodded her head. They walked for what seemed like days to Taishin, but it was only a few minutes of walking in uncomfortable silence. They reached town. "This is where we part ways."

He was about to walk away, but the woman locked onto his arm with hers. She began to sob. "Please, don't leave me yet. Just until I get home safely, please."

Taishin was about to sigh, but he felt guilty since he could of saved her a lot earlier than he did. "Fine." He turned his arm into wind. "Lead the way."

She wiped her eyes and gave him a huge smile. "Okay." She went in front with him beside yet behind her. They walked into town with her tugging him along every now and then with that smile never leaving her face. After another ten minutes (ten hours to Taishin) they reached a fairly sized house with nice little decorations. "Here we are."

Taishin turned away and said, "Well nice knowing ya, later."

"Wait." said a voice coming from the house. Taishin turned a saw an old man slowly walk out with a cane and a gun. "Where are my daughter's clothes? Where's your shirt? Ayame where have you been? Why did I come out here? What time is it? Why do I have a gun? Did I leave the stove on? Where are my daughter's clot-"

The girl now named Ayame stomped her foot lightly and cleared her throat. "Dad calm down and go back inside. I'll explain everything later."

The old man lowered his gun. "Okay dear."

Ayame turned to Taishin and bowed slightly. "Forgive my father, he has trouble remembering things."

Taishin sighed. "It's fine, so I'll be on my way."

Ayame began to sob again. "Can I at least know your name? You already know mine."

Taishin turned away and began to walk as her sobs became more audible. Taishin hit himself in the forehead and brought his hand down slowly trying to wipe the frustration from his face. "I'll only say it once, so listen up." She stopped crying, sniffled, and wiped her face. "Kuijuno Taishin." Then without another word, he warped away.

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were playing tag while Brook played light music. Nami was enjoying a drink and watching the stars in a chair next to Robin while she read. Sanji was trying to woo both ladies while Zoro slept. Franky was skipping rocks he found outside the ship.

Luffy stopped chasing Usopp and Chopper. "I wonder why Taishin is taking so long."

The hearts in Sanji's eyes disappeared. "He probably lost track of time in all his 'fun'." Taishin appeared on the side of the ship and jumped down from the railing. "Well speak of the devil."

Taishin looked like had seen better days and Chopper noticed immediately that he smelled of blood, innards, ass, light perfume, and…..paint? Chopper trying not to become dizzy from all of the different scents asked the million dollar question. "What happened?"

Taishin sighed heavily. "Long story. Very. long. story."

Luffy let out of flurry of boos and said "You always say that."

"No I don't."

Zoro cracked an eye open. "It may not be exactly what you say, but it's very similar."

Franky jumped on board. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Part of the long story."

Nami stop star gazing and looked down at Taishin. "Will you at least tell us when the Log Pose will set?"

Taishin put his hand on his chin to think. "Considering the time I've been out…..um….about six or seven hours."

Then hands sprouted and started to wrap around his body. Robin put down her book. "Since you're now in a talking mood. Start your story from the beginning."

Taishin smirked and was about to turn into wind, but he found he couldn't. "What the hell?"

Luffy laughed and put on his trademarked grin. He put his Kairoseki ankle brace on Taishin. "Got ya."

Taishin sighed again (he seems to be doing a lot lately). "Fine ya got me, but the story is very graphic." The hands disappeared and everyone was front and center. They all sat and looked at Taishin attentively. Taishin retold the events that went down right as soon as he arrived at the ship. He tried to leave out some of the more graphic for a few of them present, but they wouldn't let him. They basically forced everything they could out of him. Nami held onto Luffy while shaking a little every now and then. Chopper tried to close his ears a few times, but he forced himself to listen; saying to himself that he was a pirate and a man. The rest of them were as serious as the sun is bright. "And then I warped here on the side of the ship and everyone stared at me."

No one couldn't really squeeze out a word, except Zoro. "Well now that that is out of the way, Taishin we have business."

Everyone looked at Taishin tired face. "Yeah alright. In my room. Bring Shuusui." Taishin went into his room followed by Zoro and Sanji carrying bags along with Robin. He threw a capsule on the wall and the room was surrounded by a blanket of wind. "(heavy sigh) What is it?"

Sanji looked around. "What was that?"

"It's my own invention. It'll make a soundproof room for as long as I indicate on the capsule that was a three minute one."

Sanji pulled out the new overcoat and pants. "Well me and Marimo here went out and bought your items with our money." Sanji was about to hand it to him, but pulled back. "We want all of the copies you have of the little incident early this morning."

"I figured as much. What about the weights?"

Zoro set the back down lightly and pulled out arm and leg weights. "Right here."

Taishin pulled out three paintings from under his bed each containing the same picture of that kiss. The picture brought a smile to his face and he chuckled a little. He showed them to the rest of the group.

Zoro quirked an eyebrow. "Are those all of them?"

"Yup."

Zoro put the weights down. "We'll leave your weights and clothes and we'll take these. Pleasure doing business with ya."

The wind blanket capsule fell. "Yeah, yeah. Oh and leave Shuusui I'd like a word with him."

Zoro took Shuusui out of his sash and sat him down. "Bring him back when you're done."

"Yeah, I will." Zoro and Sanji left, but Robin remained and looked at him quizzically. "What?"

She sat down in a chair next to the bed he was lying in. "You gave them the paintings just like that. No laughing, teasing, joking, or threat."

"I chuckled."

"After you saw the painting."

"What? It's funny."

"It is indeed and usually you'd laugh quite audibly."

"I guess."

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"You know exactly what."

"No. I've seen it all before. Over a dozen times already why should I be?" All of a sudden his hands were being held uncomfortable behind his back. "Ow. How the hell?" He looked down at his ankle. "You mean I didn't take this damn thing off."

Robin giggled a little and threw one of Taishin's wind capsules at the door. "Nope, seems you were too distracted."

Taishin looked at his ankle in defeat. "What do you want?"

"The truth."

"What truth?"

"Well it seems that something is bothering you."

"Why do you care?"

Robin actually looked a little hurt, but she smiled. "That's what nakama are for."

"You were an assassin before, right? It's just apart of the job."

"Yeah, but as a former assassin I know that killing scum may get easier, but knowing someone innocent got hurt doesn't."

"I could have done something, but no I was too caught up in my own little word that I wasn't thinking."

"Everyone makes mistakes that's why they exist, so we can learn from them."

"I guess you're right."

"You guess?" She his arm upwards a little tighter.

Taishin smirked and pulled back. "If this is a game of strength I've got you beat."

"Normally, but I have a trump card." More arms appeared and began to tickle him.

"Haha ha….No hahaha fair hahahahahaha cheater." Then Robin's arms disappeared and she walked toward the door. She reached her hand at the knob. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Why's tha-" Before she could finish she was blown backwards a little.

Taishin snickered. "The capsules real design is a wind prison that'll stay up when I fall asleep or get knocked unconscious."

Robin looked at him seriously. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"That's for holding my arms like that." Arms began to sprout around is body again, but this time he turned into wind.

"I see you took off the Kairoseki. So how long am I stuck in here?"

"What number is on the capsule?"

"Um…um sixty."

Taishin hit himself in the head and ran his hand down his face. Then Robin blushed a little and said, "So we're stuck in here for an hour."

"You got it."

Robin sat back down in the chair from before. "So what can I do to pass the time?"

Taishin looked at her. _'I think of a few things.'_ He looked away. "I've got a couple books. You seem to like those."

"What are the book titles?"

Taishin fumbled through a couple of things under his bed. "I don't remember most of them." He pulled out one and tossed it to her.

"Art of War by Sun Tzu. Anything else, I've already read this one." She tossed the book back to him.

He caught it and ransacked the space under his bed again. "Considering all the time you read. I think you've read all the books on this ship at least three times."

"Well I've ready that more than the others."

"Fine, fine. (finds another book) Here's one." He tossed it to her.

"Icha Icha Paradise?!" Taishin laughed and she threw it back in his face.

Taishin caught it before it hit. "What? I'm sure you've never read that. (Gives her a hard stare.) Or….have…you?"

She tapped her foot on the ground. "Just get something else." He went to rummaging under his bed. He found another book and tossed it to her. It was a little beat up and old looking. "The Gift a Flower Gave Me. Hmmm…I've never read this one before."

Taishin started to look a little worried. _'Shit not that one. IDEA!' _"You don't want that one; it's another perverted book."

He reached for it, but she turned away and read the synopsis. "Doesn't seem bad to me."

He continued to reach for it. "No, no, no. You really don't want that one." She put it down her shirt. _'Why do women always put things in their? She probably picked that one up from Nami.'_

He thought about it and then his turned his arm into wind. "If you try any further, even with wind, I'll tell Sanji-kun."

Taishin smirked. _'I can stand a few kicks here and there.'_

"Who cooks your food and generally controls the kitchen."

He stopped dead in his tracks and his hand turned back to normal. _'Shit.'_ He turned around in his bed. "I'm going to sleep."

"That's fine with me." She pulled out the book and began reading it.

'_What's the worst tha-'_

'**I wouldn't say that if I were you.'**

'_**The second you announce that the situation will find a way to get worse.'**_

'_Thanks for the save, I'll miss you guys.'_

'**Don't get all gay on me Tai.'**

'_**It's probably coming from that book.'**_

'_Shaddap.'_ Taishin picked up Shuusui with his wind and held it. _'Eh, you stupid sword wake up.'_

"**I'm up; I've been up for awhile now."**

'_Well fix it.'_

"**Fix what?"**

'_My mind, what else could I mean?'_

"**I'm a Devil Fruit user not a miracle worker."**

'_Smart-ass comments like that will make you kill free for at least a month.'_

"**Took you long enough to figure it out. Gimme a minute."**

Taishin could fell his and the others minds meld together. _'That felt weird.'_

"**Can I go now? I feel...dirty."**

Taishin tossed Shuusui on the ground. Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Sword who ate a Devil Fruit?"

"Yup."

She went back to reading the book. "Alright then."

Taishin awoke the next morning with a yawn. "Well, at least I got some new clothes. So I'll shower…(looks around in his room.) What the hell?" Robin was sitting in the chair asleep with that book flopped over in her hand. She managed to keep the page she was on with her finger. Taishin hit himself in the forehead and rubbed his hand down his face. He took a small sheet of paper he found in his room and placed it in the book. The he closed it and set it down on the small table he had next to his bed. _'She has a serious addiction.' _He gently lifted her bridal style, grabbed the book, and warped into her room; well it shouldn't really be considered warping since he didn't go through walls like he usually did. He gently set her down on her bed and the book down on a table. He warped back in his room. "Finally, I can start my day right." He tripped over Shuusui who was still lying on the floor. "Oh yeah that's right. I meant to give this back to him last night." He walked around the ship, set the sword next to Zoro with the others, and continued on his walk until he was at the bathroom door.

He knocked and a voice said, "Occupied." softly.

Taishin stood at the door. "Nami?"

"I said SOMEONE'S IN HERE!"

"(sigh) Yup definitely Nami." He whispered to himself and walked back to his room. He waved and said "Morning." to everyone he passed by. He decided he'd paint something to take his mind off his own stink. It started it out as a simple drawing of a stick man that was it. After a while it turned into some picture so crazy that it makes abstract art make sense. "Every time, I free paint this happens." He warped back at the bathroom door, which was open. So he did his morning business and joined the rest of the crew for breakfast.

Luffy with a mouth full of food said, "Mwami mwen aw we gwoin' ou swet sail?"

Nami hit him over the head. "Chew and swallow you food then talk."

He took a big gulp. "Sorry, I said when are we going to set sail?"

"Well since the Log Pose is set….right after breakfast."

Luffy jumped up. "Yatta."

After breakfast Zoro pulled up the anchor and the rest moved the sails under Nami's orders. Then everyone looked at Nami with that "what's the next island" face. She took the hint and turned over to Robin as did everyone else. "Well from what I've heard it should be called Vernor."

Taishin tapped his chin. _'Vernor, Vernor. Where the hell have I heard that before?'_

Usopp looked over at him. "What are you thinking Taishin-san?"

"Oh it's nothing."

After a few days travel the island known as Vernor was in sight. During that time Luffy began creating various games that involved the other crew members, voluntarily or otherwise. Franky created some new metal inventions with a little input from Usopp. Taishin trained every now and then. Robin read just about the whole trip. Brook played some music while he danced around and laughed with the "Yohohohohoho" that he does. Chopper was at the brink of completing his brand new rumble ball. Nami talked to Robin, got Sanji to do stuff for her, and generally enjoyed the trip. Zoro basically slept and train until he was disturbed by Luffy and one his games. Sanji cooked and ran around doing stuff for Nami. Then everyone saw the lights and people were cheering. As soon as they got into the docks people greeted them with smiles on their faces and girls in skimpy clothing.

Taishin snapped his fingers. "Now I remember."

Luffy turned over to him with a bunch of apples in his mouth and face paint. "What?"

"Umm…the name of the island was bothering because it sounded so familiar, but now I remember. There's a town up ahead commonly referred to as Ookii Zousanai. They have a huge festival around this time of the year. I've been to one in my earlier years."

Luffy jumped up and down. "YA-TTA! A festival!"

* * *

_Mariejois_

Fleet Admiral Sengoku was not happy and it showed. Vice Admirals Garp and Mofujin along with the Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma were getting the business about their recent encounter with the Mugiwaras. He called in another meeting of all the head officials like he did before when Luffy defeated Crocodile. He picked up the wanted posters of the ten members when Hawk-Eyes Mihawk walked into the room.

Donquixote Doflamingo, who was among the earliest nearly, jumped from his seat. "Damn Mihawk, you've been quite punctual lately. You've only been to four meetings of my knowledge and two of them deal with these pirates."

Mihawk looked at Doflamingo uninterested. "Like I said before, the crew piques my interest."

Jimbei sat in the corner and laughed. Mihawk eyed him suspiciously. "What about you Jimbei? You are just as bad as I am."

"That may be, but unlike you I have better things to do with my time."

"Name three."

Jimbei thought for a while. Mihawk smirked and said, "That's what I thought."

Sengoku slammed his hand on the table. "Settle down. This meeting can start, since I assume that's all who are coming."

Then a large booming voice came from the door. "You know what they say about assuming. You make an ass out of you and me. Ze ha ha ha ha."

Sengoku sweat dropped. "Great, it seems all, but one of the filthy pirates has shown their faces."

Black Beard walked over to the table and took a seat while Doflamingo. "Well if it isn't Zero Bounty."

Black Beard also laughed. "Laugh all ya want about my bounty. At least I don't look like a fag."

Then a white card with the number seven written on it appeared from nowhere and landed on the table. Jimbei gritted his teeth. "All my time as a Shichibukai and I haven't seen the seventh one, not even once."

Sengoku looked at the card for a moment and threw it in the trash. "Get over it; neither have I, but the Gorousei know who he or she is." He then gave them a death glare which was returned five-fold. "Anyways let this meeting commence."

* * *

A/N: Another chapter down!

Sorry about the Taishin x Robin pairing moving a little fast. The whole room scene fit in perfectly as I was typing it. All the Shichibukai have gathered and Garp, Mofujin, and Kuma get yelled at.

Translations: yatta-yay, Ookii Zousanai-Big Easy (Louisiana reference), Kaze Kangoku-wind prison, Gorousei-explained above, taichou-captain. Any missed same site, didn't change.

Icha Icha Paradise from Naruto, I disclaim you! As for why I threw that in there, no real reason actually.

Read, review, relax, eat fudge, and laugh a lot!

Till next time ja ne!


	11. Amusement and the Zaggers

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

Readers, reviewers, thank you for all of your support. As to any comments I don't have any except there's a new key; not much has changed. Read and enjoy. I really enjoyed writing this chapter especially when it came down to the Zagger squad. (You'll find out all about that later.)

"Wise man once said things would get very messy if shit hit a fan."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 11: Amusement and the Zaggers

_Mariejois_

It has been about ten hours since the meeting started and it was boring the hell out of everybody. Once they were done discussing the Mugiwaras; everything else wasn't all that exciting except for the honorable mention of the Yonkou and Dragon. The Gorousei also said that they NEED to think about the next Shichibukai because with one member short it could upset the delicate balance. Most of the people at the meeting were asleep except the old farts, which included Garp, Kuma, and Sengoku whom of which exchanged laughs every now and then talking about this thing or another.

Mofujin was bored out of his mind. _'Damn I wish something interesting would happen!'_ Then all of a sudden his demonic aura flared like crazy all around him and the red jewel in his white pendant glowed brightly. Mofujin closed his eyes tightly. _'I understand bro, everything.'_ Mofujin jumped up, ran across the table, and left the room.

Sengoku looked over at Mofujin. "Where do you think you are going boy?"

On his way out Mofujin grabbed his coat, looked back at Sengoku and smirked. "Unfinished business Sen-sama. You can scold me when my crew delivers you a dangerous pirate or two." He disappeared without another word.

Sengoku hit his fists on the table. "Damn, brat!"

Garp laughed loudly. "Boys will be boys Sengoku."

On the outside Mofujin was running very fast to his ship with a smile on that threatened to break his face. While he was closing in, he yelled, "Lower the sails and get the ship movin'."

Kimimaro smirked. "It's about damn time. You heard the man; let's get moving."

The ship started to move and Mofujin jumped from a hilltop and landed onboard the ship. He rose slowly from one knee; smile still intact, although it looked a little more sinister. (Probably a trait from his brother.) Mangotsu looked at him strangely. "Man oh man, look at you. Dramatic entrance, your aura fluctuatin', and a crazy smile on ya face. What happened?"

Mofujin looked back at Mangotsu. "Something that started over ten years ago is about to be finished today." Isis's eyes grew wide with horror and shock. "On to the Lawless Land."

Mangotsu clutched his weapon tightly. "Seems I get to have some fun." Everyone else was getting excited as well. "Well come on guys let's hurry. There's some business that needs a finishin'." He laughed and everyone else, except Isis and Mofujin, gave out a big, "AYE!"

All the while Mofujin clenched his fists tightly. _'Finally after all these years. Hold on Tai, don't start the party without me.'_

Isis walked up to Mofujin and held him tightly sobbing on his back a little. _'Why now of all times? I thought I could hold on to the kind, sweet, and caring Jin just a little longer.'_

* * *

_Vernor (Just after the meeting started on Mariejois)_

The two girls both had long blonde hair and they also had great "assets". They were wearing matching outfits of a very short black mini skirt and a pink swimsuit type top, but they weren't twins; one had blue eyes the other had green. An old man with hair in the shape of a bird's claw walked out of the group of people. "It seems you pirates got here at just the right time. By the way my name is Denko."

Sanji huffed. "I remember something like this happened on Whiskey Peak. Huge festival, we got drunk, townspeople tried to take us to the marines, and it turns out they'll al bounty hunters." Nami, Zoro, and Usopp nodded.

Taishin laughed. "I've heard of that place, but only idiots get sucked into their obvious trap." He received several hits on his head. "Anyways, you not the stupid ones since you got away. This place is nothing like that; the townspeople have a special force unit deployed if there was any trouble. They party hard and if a pirate is foolish enough to disrupt that the Zagger squad, as they call it, takes care of them. One thing about the Zagger squad there are three groupings. The first is the Initial Zaggers; they are generally kind, eccentric, and overall weak. Once they are defeated, they called the Zagger Elite who are much stronger and fiercer. That's not all either once the Zagger Elite are defeated, then the Zagger Billions are contacted. They are stronger than the Initials, but weaker than the Elites. Their main theme is 'there's strength in numbers', hence you will attacked by a horde of people and will have to fight them until you tire out or die. As long as you don't break anything, harm villagers, or generally disrupt peace the Zagger squad won't bother you, so just enjoy yourselves. Not only that, but they have a nude beach that is only open during the festival." Everyone looked at Taishin as he raised and lowered his eyebrows perversely, then at each other, and then at the old man who smiled lecherously and nodded.

Sanji was standing next to the blue eyed girl. "How about you show me to that nude beach?" Everyone looked at the afterimage of Sanji onboard the ship and sweatdropped.

Then the blue eyed girl giggled. "Oh, you're so hot and I love the eyebrow. Of course I'll take you to the nude beach and I'll bring my sister." Green eyes giggled at the mention her. Sanji's leg became jelly as he danced around with hearts in his eyes and steam in the shape of hearts came out of his nose. All the while he screamed, "Mellorine!"

Everyone else's sweatdrop grew even bigger and the old man facefaulted. _'Guy works fast!'_

Taishin smirked and sat down against the mast. "I'll stay and guard the ship. I've been to the festival already and besides, I need some rest." Then he closed his eyes slowly.

Denko stood up and quirked an eyebrow. "Why that wouldn't be your voice I hear it would, Kuijuno-san?"

Taishin cracked an eye open. "It might, it might not be Tsume-jiji."

"Well should I contact the Billions now or will you behave yourself this time."

"I said I'm sitting this one out." With that everyone just shrugged and left, except Robin. She handed Taishin the book she was reading via Devil Fruit powers. "Can you hold onto that for me Kaze-san?"

Taishin cracked one eye open, read the title, and fought off the smile that was slowly creeping on his face. "Yeah sure."

"I expect to finish it when I get back."

Taishin smirked slightly with his eyes closed. _'Like you'll ever get this back._' Then Robin left and everyone was out of sight. _'Now I can sleep peacefully, unless the shit hits the fan. Like it usually does.'_

* * *

_Zagmuppin_

The old man was leading them deeper into town while he told them more about their culture. All around there was jamming music, dancing people, scantily dressed women, and a huge clock that ran backwards. "First off, this town is called Zagmuppin." He turned and noticed the pirates were staring at the huge clock. "I see you're staring at the clock and I bet you're wondering what it's for and why it runs backwards." They nodded yes. "Well it is more of a countdown mechanism. It tells us when the festival is over and that is when the long hand and the short hand hit twelve, then a loud, melodic bell will ring. As to why it runs backwards that's so no one confuses it with a real clock because it's inaccurate."

Nami looked at her arm and snapped her fingers. "Oh by the way Denko-san, when will the Log Pose set?"

"Two and a half hours, but you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Arigatou, Denko-san."

They walked through Zagmuppin and a huge metal wheel was in view as well as some other metal obstructed. They looked up at it until they reached a gate that said, "Dayondaho" Everyone turned to Denko.

He laughed a little. "This is our mechanical park Dayondaho. Tourists enjoy this place the most, except for perverts who mainly like the nude beach." Everyone looked at the mechanical monstrosities. "Go in and enjoy. If you want to ride all of the rides then I suggest getting the park wristband." They all walked inside except for Sanji who was taken away to the nude beach. Brook followed Sanji to that beach. Everyone paid the money for a wristband. They split up and did their own thing while a few grouped together. Franky ran around observing all of the rides and machines. He wrote some stuff down on the notepad and came up with some ideas on his own. Zoro went ahead and he was lost. Chopper and Usopp ran around trying out all of the game booths. Robin decided to follow them. Luffy jumped around in excitement as he was waiting for one of the rides. The ride was composed of four separate cars that snake their way on a metal track that went in all kinds of directions at very high speeds. He looked up at the sign, "Byakurai."

He was about to jump ahead of everyone, but Nami grabbed his ear and pull him away. "Looks like I have to stay with you to keep you out of trouble."

Luffy pouted while Nami pulled his ear. "But Nami I wanna ride the Byakurai; it's so fast and cool."

Nami let go of his ear and let it snap back to his head. "Well you are gonna wait in line like everyone else." Luffy crossed his arms and pouted, but stood there in line. It was finally their turn and Nami was starting to have second thoughts. "Are you sure about this ride Luffy?" He nodded his head getting more excited with each nod. "Well then I'll wait until you're done."

Luffy stretched and grabbed Nami by the waist. "C'mon Nami ya gotta ride this with me. It's gonna be soooo cool."

Nami was pulled in close to Luffy and she blushed a little. _'What is that idiot thinking?' _"Fine, baka." She hit him lightly on the head and he let her go. They both got in the front car of the rollercoaster and the harness locked them in tight. Nami screamed and Luffy laughed the whole time asked to go again, but Nami hit him on the head dismissing the thought. All day Luffy dragged Nami to all sort of dangerous looking rides; one that shot up in the air only to be held by a metal chain and brought back down, a spinning ride, more rollercoasters. Night was just around the corner and all the lights of the rides lit up. Both looked in awe at the amazing spectacles and one ride caught Nami's eye in particular. It was a huge metal wheel with cars attached to it, but what mainly want to ride was because it didn't seem fast or dangerous.

Luffy saw another rollercoaster and was about to run straight for until Nami grabbed his arm, which proceeded to stretch. "Luffy, hold on."

Luffy stopped and his arm snapped back. Then Luffy walked over to Nami confused. "What is it Nami?"

"Let's ride that one over." She pointed at the illuminated Ferris wheel.

Luffy took a good long look at it. "I don't know Nami it looks boring."

She crossed her arms and huffed. "Oh we can ride what you want, but not what I want."

"Alright, alright we'll ride it." They both walked over to it and were seated in a car. The wheel jerked forward and proceeded to revolve around at a slow pace. Luffy bored expression was making its way his face until the car reached the top and he received a good view of the glowing park. "It's so cool."

Nami sighed. "It's absolutely beautiful." They continued to enjoy the different things they saw and then Luffy chuckled. Nami looked over at him confused. "What's so funny?"

Luffy pointed to an open space with a bunch of tall mirrors set up in a maze pattern. People walked in and out, even little kids went in and were able to laugh at the fun of finding their way out. Except one man with green hair and three swords was having A LOT trouble finding his way out. "Zoro keeps bumping into those mirrors."

Nami looked over at him and laughed along with Luffy. "A horrible sense of direction plus a maze plus mirrors equals one royally screwed Zoro. We might have to go in and get him or he'll end up slashing his way out." Nami eyes turned to beri signs. "I could charge him for it and add it to his ever growing debt."

Luffy looked over at Nami and grinned. Nami could almost feel him staring at her, so without turning because she was fighting down a blush, she said, "What is it Luffy?"

Luffy put his hat over his face because he was a little red himself. "Oh, nothing." The ride seemed to go on forever, but he didn't really care for some odd reason. He was just fine with the way it was. He dozed off and snored lightly.

Nami heard him, so she looked at him. She put his hat on his head and stared at his peaceful expression. _'Wow he's so calm it's weird, but comforting.' _She reached for his hand. _'I think I'll….'_ Then she shook her head of such thoughts. _'This is still Luffy I'm talking about.'_ She went to sleep herself, it was a long and crazy day riding rides with Luffy. Then a sudden, but very small jerk of the car laid Nami in Luffy's chest and they both stirred a little to get more comfortable.

The man at the controls looked at their car and smiled a little. "Two more asleep on the Ferris wheel." He looked at them again and his smile grew wider. "But, since I no one else seems that interested in this ride I'll let them sleep. Besides who am I to stop young love in its larvae stage, he he he."

* * *

_Zoro POV_

Zoro was running around and hitting mirrors like a chicken with his head cut off………in a room filled with mirrors. "What the hell? What the hell? WHAT THE HELL?" Zoro looked around and sighed in relief when he saw an opening. "Finally. (Thud) Not again." It was a false friend that got him back where he started, in the center. _'Why do these things happen to me? I was supposed to leave the whole park a LONG time ago. I don't know how long I've been in here minutes, hours, days?! I just wanted to go back to the ship and train and maybe get a spar or two from Taishin.'_

'**I keep telling you to go left damn it!'**

'_I am going left, but it's just a dead end.'_

'**I meant my left.'**

'_WE HAVE THE SAME LEFT!'_

'**Don't yell at me because you have a bad sense of direction Moss head.'**

'_Like you one to talk fatass. I've been following your directions and still get the same results.'_

'**I'm not a fatass, I'm just a little heavy for my size. Maybe you should do some push-ups ya big woman.'**

'_Will you shut up and read someone's mind to get us out.'_

'**You are very lucky that I'm I wanna get out of here, otherwise I'd let your ass wander until the Zagger squad picks you up.' ** Everything was silent for a few moments. **'Got it. Just go straight five paces, make a left, YOUR LEFT, and go straight again until you're out.'**

Zoro walked forward five paces, turned left, and went straight until…………………..he hit another mirror. "WHAT THE FUCK!!"

'**OH YOUR GOD! How could you fuck that up!! They were simple directions.'**

'_WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Oh YOUR God. How could YOU fuck that up?! I was following your directions exactly.'_

'**Oh were you?! Then why the fuck are we still in here.'**

'_Maybe you read the person's mind wrong.'_

'**Maybe you're just a dipshit!'**

Zoro unsheathed his swords. "THAT'S IT I'M CHOPPING 'EM ALL DOWN!!"

'**You took the words right out of my mouth.' **Zoro was about to slash when all of a sudden a booming noise sounded. Five strange men jumped from out of nowhere. They were all dressed in the same outfit of green tights with black a long black shirt that fell over the tights like a skirt. They also had red capes. One was tall and bald with veins popping out of his head, another had long fluffy looking white hair with red skin, the next was bald with eye tattoos all over his head and very short, after that there was one in heavy kabuki makeup and half his head shaven, and the last one was the tallest with huge, thick glasses and blue hair that went straight up. The five men spoke very loudly in unison. "STOP RIGHT THERE CITIZEN!" "LET US TELL YOU OUR NAME!" "WE ARE THE GRAND HEROES OF JUSTICE WHO SERVE AND PROTECT!"

Zoro was holding his ears. "Ok I get it just stop shouting!"

"DO NOT INTERUPT! ANOTHER INTERRUPTION AND WE'LL DO IT ALL OVER AGAIN!" "NOW AS WE WERE SAYING, WE HELP THOSE WHO CRY OUT FOR IT WE ARE…………….THE ZAGGER SQUAD!!"

The small bald went into a pose where his legs were apart, his left hand was cocked backed as if to strike, and his mouth made an "O" shape. "I AM THE ALL SEEING EYE, THE SHORT WONDER FROM DOWN UNDER………..GULDO!!"

The tallest one with huge glasses bent over with his butt in Zoro's direction. He then turned his head and faced Zoro with his finger to his lips in a girly pout. "I AM THE MAN AND MY DICK IS THE LEGEND, I AM THE STRONGEST WHO'LL LAST THE LONGEST (winks at Zoro)………….RECOOOME!!"

The one with Kabuki makeup stood on one foot and put his left hand to his head. He turned his right to the middle finger at Zoro. "I AM LIVING SPEED, I'LL FINISH YOU IN A SECOND AND LEAVE YOU TO RECOOME THE NEXT!…………BURTER!!"

The next one was the red skin with white hair guy. He put his legs far apart looking like half a square and then puts his arms forward Egyptian style. He also had voice that screeched while he talked "I AM LIVING BEAUTY, GIRLS BEND DOWN TO THEIR KNEES AND WHIP OFF THEIR PANTIES!...JAAAAYYCCCEEE!!"

The one with veins all out of his head (the last one) formed a pose as if he were about to take off and fly. "I AM THE LEADER, ANYONE WOULD FOLLOW ME TO HELL AND BACK EVEN IF THEY HAD TO STARE AT MY SAC!...GINYU-TAICHOU!!"

"WE ARE THE ZAGGER SQUAD!!" They spoke in unison again.

Zoro didn't know what to think, first it was boredom, then disgust, which lead him to throw up in his mouth a little when Recoome winked at him. Then he was insulted and ready for a fight until Recoome winked at him again, his ears were burning from Jayce's voice, and now he was just………WHY? Even inside his mind he was speechless. Then Recoome blew a kiss at him and winked a third time.

'**Run. Break through anything and anybody. Don't look back. Regret nothing.'** Zoro didn't retort, all he did was run and fast. Burter began to chase him and catching up quickly until Zoro saw a familiar face and threw him at Burter, who couldn't move quick enough to avoid it and both plowed into a small cart of candy. He knocked over an old man, punted a small squirrel, knocked over a portable toilet, smacked the candy out of a child's hand, and entered the island two hundred meter dash (unintentionally) and won, but he finally made it to the ship.

He ran straight for the bathroom and immediately jumped in the shower clothes, swords, and all. He scrubbed furiously. He muttered, "Not clean." Over and over to himself while Shuusui tried to take the memory and lock it away from both of their minds.

Taishin laughed. "Ah, I remember the first time I met the Zagger squad. Showered for two days straight." Taishin shuddered at the memory of see Recoome undress himself with a fully erect member. "Make it quick Zoro I need to get in there next."

* * *

_Franky POV_

Franky was stuck in some gunk along with some guy with Kabuki makeup and a half shaven head. "How the hell this happen?" "Last I remember I saw moss coming at me from nowhere."

* * *

_Flashback_

Franky was looking over at another rollercoaster and observed the fine craftsmanship of the tracks to the car. He also saw how they increased its height. Franky let out a small laugh. '_The track and concept of the Puffing Tom is much more complicated, although I could use the heightening technique.'_

"We are the Zagger squad." said a faint voice from the distance.

"It seems some idiot pissed off the townies so much that the Zagger squad was called. Baaaakkkkaaaa."

Then some green substance was coming straight for him. _'Is that mo-'_Before he could finish his thought, he was thrown into some guy and they both landed into candy cart.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Franky stood up and pulled gunk out his joints."If I ever see that green thing again I'll clobber it."

Burter also got up and wipe some gunk off him. "That was a person not a thing."

"What did he look like?"

Burter smirked smugly. "That's classified Zagger squad info."

The rest of the squad ran up to Burter. Guldo dumbly shouted, "Did you catch that swordsman guy yet." Burter hit himself in the forehead.

Franky put his hand to his chin. _'Green? Swordsman? Moss?' _Sanji's voice played in his head. '_Marimo! Kuso-Kenshi!' _He snapped his fingers. "Zoro!"

The Zagger squad quirked an eyebrow. "You know the troublemaker."

Franky rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Well kinda sorta." _'What did that dumbass do now?'_

The one referred to as Ginyu-taichou narrowed his eyes. "Well since you know him 'kinda sorta' then you can pay his the debt he owes for his crimes."

"What? I don't know him at all." Franky turned and ran away, but Burter caught up to him and dragged him back.

Ginyu pulled out a list. "For disturbing the peace by yelling obscenities around women and children, breaking Dayondaho property, running away from abiding officer, which is something we could charge you for, but we'll let it slide, and finally attacking an officer. That will equal 150,000 beris."

Franky mouth went into an "O" that was all the money Nami gave him plus some he secretly saved up. _'I can beat these guys.'_ Then Taishin's voice played in his head about the Zagger squad. _'Damn swordsman is lucky I have just enough.'_ He reached in his shirt pocket and handed Ginyu the money. Then he noticed Recoome staring at his "package". Franky turned his head towards him. "What's your problem?"

Recoome smiled and giggled. "That I'm not pounding your ass right now." Recoome blew Franky a kiss.

Franky hightailed it out of there. _'I see why Zoro was running.'_ He didn't hit anything or anybody to make sure the Zagger squad didn't have ANY reason to follow him.

He ran to the ship and jumped onboard to see Zoro in soaking wet clothes drying his hair while his swords lay next to him. "Man I needed that shower."

Franky ran up at him and punched him out into the ocean. "THAT'S FOR MAKING ME PAY YOUR STUPID DEBT AND LEAVING THAT FAG WITH ME!!"

Taishin wrapped his towel around his waist and walked out the bathroom. "Seems there's never a dull moment with this crew." Taishin picked up his clothes, the book, and chuckled a little to himself.

* * *

_Dayondaho _

Robin, Chopper, and Usopp had just gotten off the rollercoaster called the Shakkaho. Robin laughed a little while Usopp and Chopper were scared and relieved to be back on the ground.

Robin giggled some more as Usopp and Chopper threw up. "That was some ride."

"We are never taking your advice on rides again." they said in unison.

Robin pointed at a carousel-like ride that soared through the air while the passengers lay on their bellies to imitate flying. "That one over there looks safe."

Usopp and Chopper looked at the ride, then at each other, then at Robin, then at each, and finally nodded. They got over flashed their wristbands and strapped in. Robin decided to sit this one out, mainly because she was wearing a skirt. She watched the boys laugh and play on the ride. She was also smiling to see everyone so happy, although she could have sworn she saw Zoro run past, but I guess it was just her imagination.

Usopp and Chopper laughed as they came off. "That was fun, we need to come back here later." they said in unison.

They tried out some games and won a couple of prizes. Sometimes Robin and Chopper cheated by using their Devil Fruit Powers and the Rumble ball. After about a couple hours they went back to the ship. They all got up onboard. The three of them had to break up a fight between Zoro and Franky.

After the two were broken up Robin knocked on Taishin's door. "Are you in there Kaze-san?"

She heard a bunch of tumbling, shuffling and swearing coming from his room. "Gimme a minute." He cracked the door open. "Yes."

Robin held out her hand. "The book I was reading if you would."

"Yeah that….lost it, sorry."

"Reaaallly. Then I'll come in there myself and look for it." She pushed the door open and found Taishin's room was a mess, even though all he had were the clothes on his back, the objects inside his body, and the things in his pockets, it was still messy. She took a long look at him and the room. "Were you….masturbating in here?"

Taishin blushed a little. "WHAT? No! I just got out the shower and then you come, so I had to look for my pants, which I couldn't find for some reason."

"Whatever you say, I just take the book and be on my way, so you can go back to your business."

He pulled the book out of his pocket and tossed it to her. "I told you I wasn't masturbating."

"I bet you weren't." She walked out the room giggling.

Taishin banged his head against the wall. _'Dammit, she got the book again and I handed it right to her without a fight. And I'm suppose to be one of the smart ones.'_ "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

Robin giggled a little harder when she heard Taishin banging his head and saying "stupid" over and over again, just then Sanji and Brook jumped aboard the ship.

* * *

_Nude Beach_

Sanji was dancing all around the two girls who led him to the nude beach called Zenra. Brook was stealthily following them and hiding in bushes if they look back. He didn't want to be nude around a bunch of other people because he lacked a special "treasure" to call his own.

Both Sanji and Brook passed out from nosebleeds. Everyone there was naked, yeah there were old people there, but the good out weighted the bad since there were a couple a hotties giving him the eye.

Sanji was woken up by one of the girls. "That's everyone's first reaction. By the way my name is Daisy and this is my best friend Jacky."

Sanji stood up and got a hold of himself. "I'm master chef Sanji, a thinker, cooker, and a looker, but the ladies refer to me as Mr. Prince."

Daisy giggled. "Well Sanji-kun, the changing booths are over there and we have lockers to store your old clothes. She pointed east and all of a sudden Sanji walked of the booth with nothing on and his clothes in his hands. Jacky and Daisy looked at each other then at the after image of Sanji. They walk over towards him and went through the booth and came out nude.

Daisy walked to Sanji and rubbed his chin with her finger flirtatiously. "Let us show you to the lockers." Sanji just nodded dumbly and then followed them.

Far away in a bush Brook was just waking up. He held his head. _'I must have fainted and got a nosebleed,…..but I don't have a nose. Yohohohohohohoho!'_ Then he looked around quickly. _'Where did Sanji-san go?'_ He looked around a little more. _'Ah, forget him, besides, I can watch all these other beauties. Yohohohohohoho.'_

* * *

_Sanji POV_

All three were naked and alone inside a concrete room where no screams can be heard if ya know what I mean. Sanji was getting very excited and it showed.

Daisy closed and locked the door. "Now the fun begins."

Jacky played with her hair with her fingers seductively. "Hope you can handle the two of us."

* * *

_Bushes around Zenra_ _(approximately 9 and a half hours since Sanji left)_

Brook shuddered and whispered, "Well I've stared at girls long enough, and besides….the old people are starting to get……..frisky." He stealthily walked out of the bushes and stretched. "I'm getting cramps anyways,……..but I don't have any muscles, Yohohohohohohohohoho."He walked around looking for Sanji and then he remembered what the girls said about the lockers. _'I might as well check since I'm here.'_ He walked around aimlessly until he found a sign that read "lockers unisex". He walked inside. "Sanji-san. (No response). Sanji-san! (still nothing). SANJI-SAN!"

"Mmmphhh. Hmmphhm. Humpghghph." The voice came from inside the offset locker room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Sanji-san, is that you?"

"Hpmmhph."

"Well if it is not you then it's somebody. That somebody might be a girl. And that girl might need saving. I'm coming my darling." He slashed at the door a couple of times and slowly resheathed his Shikomizue before stopping a third of the way. Then he closed it quickly and the door fell to pieces. Brook looked at the scene upon him and laughed, "Yohohohohoho, hohohoho, ho ho ho….ho……..ho." He looked at it again. "YOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"HMPHHH HMPHH HPMMMHMHPPGH." It was Sanji and he was hogtied like a pig completely naked with tape on his mouth. He had the Kanji for "Cuddle Bum" written on his back in what appeared to be lipstick.

"I'm sorry Yohohoho Sanji-san, but hohohohoho you should look at yourself. Yohohohohoho." He went over and slashed up the rope that held Sanji.

Sanji got up, removed the tape over his mouth, and kicked Brook who landed into a wall. "That's for laughing ya shitty skeleton."

Brook got up and dusted himself off. "So what happened anyways?"

"Can't you tell? I was tricked by those two girls. They took everything from me; clothes, cigarettes, money, and miscellaneous."

"I know one thing that they didn't take."

Sanji was a little confused and angry. "What? Is it something stupid like my honor, self-respect, and dignity? Because I lost those too!"

Brook started to run. "Your virginity! Yohohohohohohohoho!"

Sanji's jaw dropped to the floor. "**You're dead!**"

"Of course I am, I'm a skeleton. Yohohohohohohohoho!" Brook ran fast and his extra light body made getting past obstacles very easy, but Sanji wasn't slouching and was right on him (still naked mind you). Brook jumped back on the ship in one leap with Sanji right behind him.

He flipped a couple of times toward Brook. "Troisième Haché." He gave Brook several speedy kicks to the face while Brook dodged a lot of them a couple still made their mark. Then he followed those up with a handstand and a double kick to Brook's chin. "Bouquetiere Shot." Brook soared through the air before landing on the upper level just as Taishin was walking out of the kitchen and they bonked heads.

Taishin rubbed his head. "Damn! That hurt." _'Good thing he has that afro or I'd be unconscious.'_ "I just got done making a sandwich for myself and all of a sudden it's raining afro skeletons."

"Well it's a good thing the storm is over or the ship might be in trouble." said Robin as she had just closed her book.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

Taishin smirked and then looked around the ship and Sanji in all his glory. "Auch, Sanji put some pants on and didn't travel half way cross the world to see another man's gizmo."

Zoro looked at Sanji's back and laughed. "Cuddle Bum!"

Sanji turned to Zoro. "Shut up Marimo."

"Sure thing….Cuddle Bum. Hahahahhaha."

Sanji was mad and about to fight, but Taishin howling laughter stopped him. "Bwajejejejejejejeje. Oh yeah I'm definitely making sure you're not goin' to forget that nickname. Cuddle Bum. Bwajejejejejejejejeje." Then the rest of the crew snickered at him. Until something snapped in Taishin's mind and he stopped laughing, and became very serious. "Did you run here all this way from the nude beach like that, Sanji?"

"Yeah, those two girls I was with took all of my money and clothes."

Taishin placed his hands on the railing and bashed his head a bunch of times. He muttered, "Kuso." each time his head made contact with the railing.

Now it was Franky's turn again to get made. "Oi, what the hell do you think you're doing to my ship? What's the matter with you?"

Taishin stopped and looked at them with a face full of dread. "The Zagger squad is coming."

Franky and Zoro shuddered while Sanji looked at him blatantly confused. "You mean that police unit you told us about." Taishin nodded. "But why?"

"Well, Cuddle Bum, you decided to run half-way cross the town in nothing, but your birthday suit. While nudity is excepted at Zenra, streaking through town isn't." As if on cue the Zagger squad music started and Taishin hit his forehead with his hand and brought it down his face slowly.

"HALT PIRATES!" "LET US TELL YOU OUR NAME!" "WE ARE THE GRAND HEROES OF JUSTICE WHO SERVE AND PROTECT!" said the five men in unison.

Sanji held his ears. "Shit! Can you lower the volume? Or better yet leave."

Zoro just sat down leaning on the mast. "Don't interrupt or they'll start over."

"YES WE WILL! IT SEEMS YOU KNOW THE DRILL RORONOA!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't remind me."

"AWH, AWH, WAS THAT AN INTERRUPTION?!"

Taishin waved his hands in dismissal. "No, no just a comment, so finish your stupid introduction, so you can leave."

"NOW KUIJUNO IS HERE?! WELL THAT'S A SURPRISE!"

"I see you remember me?"

"DISTURBING THE PEACE, PAINTING WITHOUT CONSENT, FIGHTING, DESTRUCTION OF PROPERTY, FLEEING FROM THE BILLIONS, DEFEATING US, DEFEATING THE ELITES, FLEEING FROM THE BILLIONS. HOW COULD WE POSSIBLY FORGET YOU AND YOUR BOTHERSOME BROTHER?!"

"So, how much does Sanji owe you or as you like the put it the town of Zagmuppin."

Ginyu stepped out from the rest. "Just two hundred beris or some private time with Recoome as he has specified with your Sanji."

Recoome looked over at Sanji and giggled. "What can I say I like 'em tall and foul mouthed as well as his package." Then he licked his lips.

Taishin looked as if he were going to throw up. "Whoa stop there. Too much information. Sanji I hope you can pony up two hundred beris because Recoome is either a superb actor or you're in for a night you'll never forget. No matter how hard you tried."

Sanji looked around frantically. "Taishin can't you spot me?"

"Yeah I could, but you'd be my personal bitch for three months to pay me back."

Sanji looked elsewhere. "Franky?"

"Sorry spent the last of my dough bailing out Zoro."

"Usopp, Chopper?"

Chopper shook his head no along with Usopp. "We spent our money on games."

"Zoro?" he said pathetically.

"Nope, besides any I did have would be taken by Nami."

Sanji perked up. "That's it! Nami-swan! Wait where is she?"

Taishin smiled. "Out, probably riding rides. Three months that's all."

Sanji looked over at Robin and got on his knees. "Robin-chan, you're my last hope."

She put her finger to her chin. "Well I do have the money, but since you don't have the money to pay me back, you'll have to work it off as my indentured servant for two months and thirteen days."

"Deal."

"WHAT! That's exactly what I said except in nicer terms and ending a day later."

Robin went into her roomed and pulled out the money. "Here you go."

Recoome pouted. "Awww, I was sooooooooo close."

Ginyu took the money "Thank you. With that were off."

"ZAGGER SQUAD AWAY!" they said in unison.

Chopper rubbed his ears. "Finally, those loud bastards left."

Usopp rubbed his head. "You're telling me, they gave me a headache."

"I guess we can all set sail as soon as Luffy and Nami get back since the Log Pose has set." said Robin in matter of fact kind of tone. "Oh by the way Kaze-san here's your book back." She threw the book at him, which he caught. "I couldn't really find a reason why you didn't want me to read it."

Taishin grinned and put the book in his pocket. _'You may have dirt on me, but I have dirt on you as well.'_ "I go and retrieve the love birds, so we can leave. The sooner the better." He hovered and first then he rocketed off. He was flying around at jet plane speeds. _'Where are they?'_ Then something pulsed within his body. He wasn't exactly sure what it was and looked around for an attack, but saw none. _'What the hell was that?'_ He slowly drifted towards the sea and saw something that both shocked and excited him. A man in small raft was sailing in the direction of the next island. _'It can't be?' _He looked closer at the face of the man and his smile was planted on his face. _'It is, so it seems you're headin' to the next island. I should tell Jin, he's goin' to want to know all about it.' _He descended slowly and flared his demonic aura. Then he touched his black pendant, at which the red jewel glowed brightly. He sent the message to Mofujin and rocketed back to the ship.

* * *

_Thousand Sunny (moments after Taishin left)_

Sanji went to put on some clothes while Zoro slept, Robin read a different book, and the others were trying to contemplate all of the past few events.

Chopper nose shook, so he transformed into Walk Point and nice the air. "It's Luffy and Nami."

Just then as if on cue Luffy stretched on board with Nami. "So what happened while I was out?" Chopper and Usopp told them all about the rides they went on while Franky told them what just recently happened.

Nami stretched and yawned. "Well I might as well go to bed since it could be hours before Taishin gets back." Then the ship shook wildly as Taishin landed. "Nevermind, we can set sail."

Luffy looked at Nami. "So what's the next island called?" Nami shrugged.

Taishin's smile threatened to break his face. "Sabaody or better known as the Lawless Land."

* * *

Chapter End: witty ending phrase not found.

Well there you have as for the Zagger squad, they were named after the Ginyu Force from Dragonball Z (I disclaim that) and the rides from Dayondaho, kido attacks from Bleach (I disclaim those as well). As for exactly how Taishin's and Mofujin's pendants work are similar to biblicards, but more in depth. They will be explained in further chapters. (if I forget remind me)

Translations: kuso-shit, taichou-captain, Troisième Haché-Third rate mincement, Bouquetiere Shot-mixed vegetable shoot, Zenra-nude (I thought that it would be clever). Any missed same site, previous chapters.

Until next time Ja ne.


	12. Reunion

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: One important thing I forgot to mention. Kimimaro is much older in this fict; in the anime/manga he was 15, but here he's in his early twenties and his brother is just short of that. Actual age doesn't really matter for those two since they are minor characters. One more thing I made a huge error in bounties with the Mugiwara kaizokus. I realize that that was way too high for the simply feats they accomplished. So now it's Luffy: 400 million, Taishin: 391 million Zoro: 220 million, Sanji: 170 million, Robin: 110 million, Chopper: 55 million, Franky: 80 million, Brook: 85 million, Nami: 40 million, Usopp: 50 million some of them didn't really change. Readers and reviewers thank you.

"Wise man once said men with large chesticles might have taken steroids."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 12: Reunion

Sanji lit a cigarette. "So you're telling us that the next island is Sabaody." Taishin nodded in agreement.

Luffy had stars in his eyes. "Why is it called Lawless Land? Could we do whatever we wanted?"

"Well no. They call it Lawless Land because a bunch of pirates gather there. It has two pathways; one directly to the Marine main headquarters on Mariejois, and the rougher parts of New World. This place is so popular because pirates go off into adventure or stay here where it is safe."

Robin stopped reading and put her hand to her chin. "How is it safe if the Marine Headquarters is a direct route from here?"

"As long as the pirates don't cause too much trouble and keep a low profile they'll be fine."

Taishin was looking out at the sea and smiling like a maniac. Sanji looked at him with bewilderment. "What's so funny over there?"

Taishin was snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh nothing just thought of a funny memory."

"Care to share." said Robin from her book.

"It's one of those 'you had to be there' sort of things."

Luffy decided to have a little, so he grabbed the main mast and ran around it until his right arm wrapped around Zoro who was leaning against it asleep. "What the hell Luffy? Let me outta here."

"Chopper come here." Chopper ran up to Luffy ignoring Zoro. He whispered some stuff in Chopper's ear and he nodded. "Alright Zoro, the name of the game is guess the word."

"Luffy when I get out of here I will kill you."

"Nope not the right word."

"You have ten guesses."

Zoro had a tick mark on his forehead. "Baka."

"Nope."

"Meat."

Luffy snickered. "Noooooo."

The tick mark grew very large. "Five."

"Uhhh uuunnnn."

"Give me a damn hint!" Everyone around them laughed especially Luffy and Chopper.

"Well…….It's a thing that is long, hard yet squishy and bendy."

All the guys snickered while Chopper and Luffy just looked at them confused. "What's so funny about the word finger?" They said in unison.

All the guys sweatdropped. "I was way off." They said in unison. Everybody laughed except Zoro who was yelling finger angrily. Eventually Luffy unraveled his arm only to be hit by Zoro a couple of times. Everyone laughed even harder.

Taishin looked at the sea and an idea popped in his head. "Hey Luffy, come here."

Luffy rubbed his sore head. "What?"

Taishin leaned and put his mouth to Luffy's ear. "It's more of a bet than a game, but it'll still be fun."

Luffy jumped up and down in excitement. "What is it? What? What?"

"We are going to need Brook and Chopper."

Luffy stretched and grabbed them both. "Okay now what?"

Taishin sweatdropped. "Huddle up."

"What have you got me into this time Luffy?" said Chopper.

"Taishin will explain."

"Alright gentlemen, what we have on the table is a bet."

"What is it?" the three said in unison.

"Well it's a little complicated so try and keep up." The three nodded. "Alright, first all of us will voluntarily fall into the sea."

"NANI!"

Taishin put his finger in his ear. "Not so damn loud. As I was saying we will voluntarily-don't yell-fall into the sea, but make it look like an accident."

Chopper sat back and thought. "So the wager is who will be rescued first."

Taishin smiled. "Nope that's too simple. The wager is to see who saves who. We will place bets on who will jump in and save one of us."

Chopper jumped back in awe. "That's impossible there are over a thousand combinations and the likelihood of one of us to get it is very slim."

"That's where the fun lies. So you guys in?" Luffy of course shook his head yes wildly. Brook thought about it for a while and agreed and everybody looked at Chopper. "So doc you in or what?"

Chopper looked worried. "But what if something goes wrong?"

"You have to have faith in your nakama and I'm a hundred AND TEN percent sure you will not drown."

"Fine I'll do it."

Taishin pulled out a pen and paper. "Yosh, now write down your bets on this piece of paper. Remember it's all four of us, so write down who you think will save who." They all nodded and scribbled furiously. "Okay now it's time for reward and consequence. Brook we'll start with you."

"Well if I win then……………….you three have to help me get Nami-chan's and Robin-chan's panties. At least five each."

Taishin laughed. "Agreed."

Luffy blushed while twiddling his fingers and whispered, "Agreed."

"Alright, but I don't see what's so interesting about them."

"Why Chopper there are-"

Taishin quickly put his hand over Brook's mouth. "We don't need to hear all the reasons why panties are so great. We'll just continue on, Chopper."

"Well if I win……..you three have to help me in my room with doctor stuff."

"Easy enough."

"But wait. You all can only speak like sheep and act like them. Walking on all fours and rubbing against people."

"That sounds so fun." said Luffy.

Taishin smirked. "I have to agree with Luffy on that one; it is interesting to say the least."

"Of course, Yohohohohohohohoho."

"Alright Luffy you're next."

Luffy thought for a long while. "You three will have to help me think up new games and participate in them all from here until we get to the island after Sabaody."

"Yes." said Brook and Chopper in unison then turned to Taishin.

"Fair enough I guess it's my go. Ok if I win then Chopper you will eat a rumble ball and become guard point and roll around for the full three minutes yelling I'm a super boob. You can mix it up by saying uniboob, omegabreast, sweater meat of ginormousness, and power tit."

Chopper looked at Taishin like he'd grown a second head. "How did you know about the rumble ball, guard point, and the three minute limit?"

"I did some research. Anyway I'm not done, Brook you are to smell Zoro's lips and say 'they smell like Cuddle Bum' then smell Sanji's lips and say 'they smell like moss.' You might want to try and pull this off as quickly as possible."

"Why is that?"

"Ohh no reason really."

"Now Luffy you are to pull down your pants, underwear included, blow up your butt using air and your rubber powers, and moon Nami and Robin to the fullest."

Luffy looked over at the two women in horror. "That's suicide, but what the hell." Luffy laughed. "I'm in."

"Me too."

"I don't really understand, but I'll do it, Yohohohohoho."

"There's one last condition if no one wins." Everybody put there hand to their chin in thought.

Luffy pointed towards the sky. "We all do act like chickens, but bark like dogs."

"Nah." They all said.

Chopper looked at the floor. "We all lick the floor."

"Nah." They all said again.

Brook looked at his cane. "Nah."

Taishin looked over at him. "What the hell were YOU thinking?"

"Trust me you don't wanna know."

"Okay, what about we dance like Bon Kurei in the middle of the ship?"

Luffy booed. "Booooorrrrrriiiiiiinnnngg. I'm sure you can think of something better than that."

"Alright, gemme a sec………got it! We all dress up in Nami and Robin's clothes and act how we think girls act or should act while nothing is off limits for the rest of the day."

"Agreed." They all said in unison.

"Remember tell no one of this deal."

"We'll break and take a ten minute intervention. It'll look suspicious if we all just jumped in the sea after we huddled together and yell random stuff out loud. After ten minutes, I'll give the signal by whistling loudly. Immediately after we all run to the figure head, trip, and fall off the edge. Make it look good, break." They broke up and went to their own business trying to be inconspicuous as possible, but all of them were failing except Taishin. Taishin rubbed the bridge of his nose. _'Those three can't be deceptive if their lives depended on it.' _Chopper was rolling on the floor like happy pig in the mud laughing like a maniac while Luffy was licking the mast and snickering, and Brook was humping the air while playing the song Lying From You. Taishin was sitting on top of the crow's nest watching them and occasionally blowing up rock formations. He jumped, hovered over the ground, and landed softly. He whistled loudly much to Chopper displeasure. They all ran like it idiots toward the figurehead in race type formation and all of them were laughing or shouting. Taishin kicked the heel of his foot discretely, so he would trip and he pushed the rest along with himself overboard.

"Those idiots!" Zoro, Sanji, Franky, and Nami screamed in unison. Franky, Zoro, and Sanji all jumped in to save them. Franky grabbed Brook and Chopper, Zoro got Taishin, and Sanji rescued Luffy. The three of them pumped the water out of the hammers in unison. They all cough up the rest of the water.

Taishin and looked up. _'Damn I was so close.'_

Luffy huffed up and pouted. "I lost."

Brook looked all around him and the three guys. "Ya win some ya lose some."

Chopper danced around with glee. "I won!" Chopper had indeed won he voted Franky to himself and Brook, Sanji to Luffy, and Zoro to Taishin. Luffy had voted Sanji to Brook, Zoro to Chopper, and Franky to himself and Taishin. Brook was way off he voted himself to Zoro, Franky to Luffy, Usopp to Chopper, and Sanji to Taishin. Taishin had voted Franky to Brook, Zoro to himself, Sanji to Luffy, and Usopp to Chopper. The three of them sighed in defeat and got on all fours and baaahhhed like a sheep.

Chopper snickered and began herding them like a Shepard. "C'mon little sheepy." The three of them baahhed and followed Chopper into his room snickering the whole way. They may have lost, but it was still fun being a sheep. Chopper closed the door and laughed.

Taishin cleared his throat. "Baaahh ahem. Can we talk or are we forced to just baaaahhh?"

"Just baaahh."

"What if someone asks us a question or something of that nature?"

Chopper thought for while. "It's ok to talk, but it must be straight to the point." Taishin nodded. After a quite eventful start, the day had gotten even more interesting at around lunch and dinner time. Especially when they were hit many times by Sanji for eating like pigs or sheep to be exact. They got into a three on one fight sheep style, they won; Luffy could really bite when he wanted to. After fixing up Chopper's room, testing some potions, helping mix medicine, and the occasional lounging on deck. They all the declared it was over since the sun had fallen out of the sky and the moon was jumping into position. Everyone went into their rooms and went to bed. It was a tiring day for most of them, ya know dealing with Luffy and his shenanigans. Taishin got out of his bed and walked out to the deck because he could never really enjoy sleep like most because of a natural insomnia and some years of torment. He sat down on the side of the ship and looked out at the sea. Memories of his past flooded his head; he began to seethe with anger and clenched his fist. He settled down when he noticed someone coming.

Without turning from the sea he said, "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that it's Robin."

"Well you would be right."

"What do you want now?"

"Well that's no way to say hello to anybody."

"Well howdy doo with shits and rainbows. Top of the morning to ya out of the front of me ass."

"What does that even mean?"

"I don't know, don't try and make sense of it."

"If you want me to leave you could just say so."

"Ok, I want you to leave."

She laughed a little bit. "Too bad. I have the same right to be here like you."

"You're bothersome you know that. I've hardly ever even seen you sleep."

"You don't sleep much yourself."

"I'm always asleep on top of the crow's nest."

"You must think I'm stupid. I see you don't sleep well. Always with an eye open, senses raise never really at peace."

"Is this getting somewhere?"

"Tell me what's on your mind all the time. These nightmares or whatever it is."

"Quite frankly that is none of your business."

"It seems you always want to bring Frank into your affairs."

Taishin was shocked, but he laughed. "Was that an attempt at juvenile provocation? It was good, I have to admit, but you could have also said 'You're right what you and Frank do is none of my business.'" They both laughed a little.

"So are you going to tell me or what?"

"No I'm not." He warped and stood right in front of her. He pushed forward quickly but slowed down in the last few seconds and finally pressed his lips against Robin's. He pulled back slowly and reluctantly. _'Damn woman has my heart a poundin'.'_ She also got over her shock and slapped him. _'That only made it pound faster. That's not a good sign.'_

"You just kissed me."

"Well yeah that is what the kids are callin' it these days." He laughed a little.

"Why?"

"Why else?"

"That didn't answer my question."

"I'm not on trial."

"I don't know exactly how you feel but the feeling is not mutual."

"Really."

"Yes really."

"Okay then if I were to kiss you again then you would be able to look me in the eye and say, 'I felt nothing and I hated that,' right."

"Yes."

"Alright then let's make a bet. I will kiss you again and it will last about ten seconds and if you can indeed say that while looking me in the eye I will never make any more advances toward you, but if you can't you have to apologize and kiss me. Agreed?"

"Fine." Taishin moved her hair out of the way and caressed her cheek with his fingers. He leaned forward slowly and kissed her passionately. After ten seconds he pulled back and awaited Robin's response. She took a step back and looked everywhere, but at Taishin. She took a deep breathe and looked him straight in the eye. "I felt nothing and…." After a fair sized pause she finished, "I hated that."

Taishin nodded his head once. "I understand and shall never try anything like that again. From here on out we are strictly nakama." He warped so he was beside her and leaned in toward her. He whispered in her ear, "But thanks for givin' a shit anyway. It really means a lot to me." Then he warped away.

She slowly sank to the ground and sat there. A lone tear rolled down her face.

Taishin warped into his room and flopped on his bed. He pulled out a tattered old worn out book from his coat pocket and looked at it intensely. "Everything worked out for the best." _'I think.'_ "We should get to Sabaody tomorrow morning and we'll get that man once and for all."

Next morning everyone was waiting to reach the next island. Everyone was doing something to pass the time. Luffy was playing tag with Chopper and Usopp. Zoro was weight training. Robin was bossing Sanji around making him do this or that. Nami was also reaping from Robin's deal since Robin occasionally "lent" him to her. Brook was a playing a song, one of his favorites Bink's Sake. Taishin was fiddling around with his pendant sitting on top of the crow's nest. Franky reading over the notes he took at the park Dayondaho and began working on a new project.

"I see the island." said Taishin from above.

Luffy ran around with Chopper forgetting all about the game. "Yes, yes yes."

Taishin hovered down. "Calm down Luffy you sound like you're having sex."

"I do not." Taishin patted him on the shoulder and laughed. Luffy pulled back his fist and aimed at Taishin.

It went right them, but he used the wind to twist it. He put on an expression like Luffy and said, "Gomu Gomu no Rifle." in Luffy's voice. It hit Sanji in the face as he was coming out of the kitchen. Taishin laughed harder. "Bwajejejejejejejejejeee."

"Oi, kuso-gomu. Oi I see you." said Sanji as he chased after Luffy.

"Sanji-kun where's our drinks."

Sanji stopped in his tracks and his eyes were hearts. "Coming right up Nami-swaan." He ran into the kitchen and made the girls some more drinks. After a few minutes they were in the docking area of Sabaody Island.

Luffy was about to jump off the boat, but Taishin stopped him. "Everyone, there's one more thing I may have forgot to mention. I have unfinished business to attend to on this island, so someone else will have to stay here on ship duty."

"I'll stay. Besides I think going through town might be a little easier without me scaring the shit out of everyone. Yohohohohohohoho."

Luffy jumped off the ship. "Good point. Well we'll leave you to it, Brook."

"Now that that's settled I'm off as well. Oh yeah, try and stay away from people with bubbles on their head." said Taishin as he rocketed off rocking the ship slightly.

"Well I'm off to map the island. Robin can I borrow Sanji for a while?" Nami pointed Sanji as she said this.

Robin thought for awhile. "I guess I'll allow it. Just don't be too rough with him." This made Sanji dance around with joy. "And Cuddle-Bum, make sure you behave." He nodded reluctantly still hating that nickname. Both of them set off with Sanji carrying all of Nami's gear.

Going back to the majority of the crew who found themselves in a tree-filled area surrounded by bubbles. Luffy ran over, pulled down one of the bubbles, and held it in his hand. "Look everyone it's squishy." Usopp and Chopper immediately ran over and grabbed a couple. They played around with them and blew them up bigger and jumped in them.

Robin inspected it closely and looked at the surroundings. "It seems this resin comes off the trees and becomes a bubble when the tree goes through photosynthesis, 'breathing' as it seems."

Luffy picked up another one and ate it. "It tastes funny."

Usopp hit him on the back of the head. "Luffy spit that out, it could be poison."

"That's funny, it doesn't taste like poison."

Usopp sweatdropped. "How would you know what poison tastes like?"

"Beats me." Usopp facefaulted. The continued until they reached a huge town filled with people. They all walked into a nearby bar that read, "Shakky's Rip Off Bar."

"That's an interesting name for a bar." Everyone else nodded at Robin's statement. They walked in and look around at all of the colorful characters. Luffy sat down and asked for a drink.

A tall woman with short black hair and a great figure was holding some guy by the collar. "Gimme a minute kid." She threw the man half way cross the bar. She was wearing skin tight pants in giraffe pattern with the main color being purple and the stripes were white. She also had a large cloth wrapped around her waist and a shirt with a spider on the front. She had a cigarette in her mouth gave Luffy a whole bottle of sake. "That'll be seven hundred and fifty beris kid."

"Alright seven hund-HOLY SHIT! That much for a lousy drink!"

"If you don't like then you can get the hell and find somewhere else to drink."

"I see why you call it the 'Rip Off Bar'. I'll just sit and watch all of the others." Then she picked the bottle back up and put it away.

Robin tapped her on the shoulder. "I assume you are the owner Shakky."

She turned around. "Yeah, my real name is Shakuyaku to be precise, but everyone just calls me Shakky."

"Do happen to know anything about the next island?"

"I might, I might not."

Robin was about to say something but some drunk pirate got in her face. "Oi, bootiful, lookin' fer a gewd tim-" He didn't get out another word as his face met Luffy's fist. He was sent flying across the bar in the same spot the newly named Shakky threw that other guy.

"Arigatou, Luffy, but I think I could've handled that myself."

"I know, but that guy was about to step on that bug." He ran over and picked up a butterfly type insect with a jolly roger on each wing inside a bubble. "And it's so cool. It's a pirate butterfly." He looked at it for another moment and then let it fly away.

"You know you just knocked out a subordinate of one of the Supernovas right." said Shakky with a laugh.

"So and what's a supernova?"

Shakky laughed even harder. "You're alright kid what's your name?"

"Monkey D. Luffy." Then a bird with newspapers flew in. "Hey we beat the bird here."

"I don't think so; Mariejois isn't that far away from here. They take one last look at it there and then send it off. So we basically get the paper before everyone else does. It could take weeks for it to reach farther parts of the New World let alone the Grand Line. They send out papers almost every two weeks." Luffy just responded with an "Oh" embarrassed. Shakky paid the bird and pulled out a couple of newspapers. A few other pirates paid for a newspaper and the bird left. She opened the paper and three wanted posters fell out and she looked at them all. "What did you say your name was again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy. Why?" She looked under her counter and sifted through wanted posters that she kept.

"Well congratulations kid, you're a one of the twelve Supernovas." Shakky noticed the confused look on his face. "I'll explain over this." She slid down a bottle of sake. "That one's on the house."

Zoro looked at it thirstily. "Hey I'll take one."

"Okay, thirty beris."

"I thought you said it was on the house."

"No what I said was that ONE was on the house, besides that price is more than fair." Zoro grudgingly pulled out thirty beris and handed it to her. He got a bottle of sake in return. "As I was saying, Supernovas are pirates with a bounty over two hundred million. One Supernova can inspire a new generation of pirates." She pointed to various characters around the room as she spoke. She started with hefty guy with a huge smile on his face in fancy robes similar to that of Eneru's enforcers. He also had angel wings that faced downwards. "That guy over there is Urouge with a bounty of 208 million beris." Next she pointed to Zoro. "Then there's your own crewmate Roronoa Zoro with a bounty of 220 million beris. He's the third person to reach Supernova status while not being a captain."

She was interrupted by a woman sitting on the table gobbling down food in way that made Luffy look respectful while eating. She was wearing very short shorts with suspenders and a white tank top. She also wore cowboy (erm girl) boots and hat. Despite how much food she shoveled in her mouth, she kept her skinny (very hot might I add) body. "Oi, send in some more food already." Then she burped very loudly.

Another man who was wearing a fancy pinstripe suit with his hair slicked back like crocodile's. He was just wiping his mouth with the napkin he had draped over his shirt. "That's disgusting. You should have better manners at the table especially since you're a lady or I least I thought so at first."

"You got something to say pig dick because I can easily kick your ass."

He stood up and threw down the napkin that was tucked over his collar. "Let's go fatass."

She looked around for bit. Her face turned to one of anger to one of seriousness. "We'll settle this on Kandor."

"Fine with me." The cowgirl wannabe went back to sitting on the table not a chair but the table and practically inhaling her food along with farting and burping.

Shakky pointed at the cowgirl. "That one there who's eating like she going into hibernation soon is Jewelry Bonney with a bounty of 240 million beris." Then she moved to the mafia boss looking guy. "And the other guy is Capone Bege with 238 million beris. As for Kandor, that's the name of the next island." The big guy with the huge smile and angel wings got into a fight with a man in polka dot shirt and a mask over his face. He tried to smash the huge hexagonal pillar he carries around into the face of the masked weirdo, but he jumped and flipped with spinning the scythe blades he has in his hands. The masked guy then flipped around Urouge and went for the killing slash as Urouge was swinging around that huge pillar again, but both combatants were stopped by guy with a four bladed axe and sword that looked like one of the three musketeers. He had an X on his chest and chin. Then he spoke, "What the hell do you two think you're doing? You should both know full well what will happen if you cause too much turmoil here. Save it for when you reach Kandor."

They both broke apart but the man in mask spoke, "If you interrupt me again then you'll find yourself unable to do it again ever."

Then Urouge spoke with that huge grin still adorned on his face, "For now, but stay out my way." Then Shakky as if on cue explained and pointed to the masked man. "That guy with the mask and polka dot shirt is Killer of the Kid pirates. Most likely the first mate and with a bounty of 262 million beris, he's the second non captain Supernova." Then she went to the musketeer guy. "The guy over there with the X on his chest and chin is known as X. Drake with a bounty of 322 million beris. He use to be a marine, but went rouge and became a pirate. I can only assume that he knows most of the marines and can predict the marines' next move. He is also known for his excellent swordsmanship." This made Zoro smirk because he could be the competition for greatest swordsman in the world.

Then a guy with cozy cap on and tattoos on his forearms, hands, and fingers was sitting on a crate with a Nodachi leaning on his side. He was wearing a hoody with a jolly roger that's similar to Doflamingo's without the cancel symbol. He was smiling casually and said, "Hey you, Misuta-X." His voice was calm and low. To which X. Drake looked over standing with his crew. "How many people have you slain?" Drake simply walked away without saying anything. "He he he asshole."

Shakky looked over at him making the others follow suit. "That's Trafalgar Law also known as the surgeon of death other than that I don't have any hard facts on him except his bounty of 300 million beris." Then everyone turned their attention to two pirates having an argument. One had incredibly long arms with two jointed elbows. He was dressed in Chinese garb and had headphones on. The other had no eyebrows and dark colored lips. He also had a flame-like hairstyle and a pair of goggles. He wore a furred captain's coat that is adorned with spikes on its sides, which he wore with his right arm in its sleeve and his left arm under the coat itself. The one with the fur coat punched the long armed one dead in the face sending him flying.

The one with the two elbows got up and spit on the ground. "What the hell is you're problem?"

The one with the flaming hairstyle walked over about to pull out some sort of weapon. "I didn't like the way you were staring at me."

"If you want a fight then we should wait until Kandor."

"Fine you disgusting piece of shit. Until Kandor it is."

Shakky cleared her throat. "Well that guy with the freakishly long arms is known as Scratchmen Apoo who carries a bounty of 298 million beris. As for the other guy that's Eustass Kid; he has a bounty of 415 million. Even though his bounty is higher than yours Luffy I wouldn't worry about it too much since pirates with at least a 50 thousand beri difference between them should be able to fight each other evenly. A lot of his bounty was accumulated through civilian casualties."

"It seems you will need to change clothes soon." said a tall man, with triangle symbols on his brows, wearing an elegant and noble-looking suit with flowing hair. He also has a sword on his hip. He was talking to what appears to be one of his crewmates.

One of the waiters looked over at the elegant looking man. "What? Wha-" He tripped and spilled food and drink all over the guy the long haired one was previously talking to.

"What the hell? MY FOOD! That cost me an arm and a leg." He knocked his right hand with his left leg. "See wooden." "I'll kill you, you bastard."

The man was stopped by the long haired guy. "For one, you play that trick all the time and it's really getting old. Two there is no need because there seems to be an unlucky future ahead for this guy."

The waiter began to shake a little while the guy with food all over just smiled and said, "I tread carefully because the captains predictions have always come true. As a matter of fact you just witnessed it."

The waiter began to shake even more. "Wh-wha-what do y-y-y-y-you ma-ma-mean?"

"The captain here said that I'd need a change of clothes and bam you spill food all over me."

The nameless waiter began to get a little angry despite fear. "Well if he didn't say anything then I wouldn't have tripped."

The triangle brow just threw back his long hair. "It was bound to happen from the beginning. I read what the signs tell me. It is destiny my friend."

"That man is known as Basil Hawkins, captain of the Hawkins Pirates with a bounty of 349 million beris. That's everybody oh except this guy." said Shakky as she rummaged through the bounty posters until she found Taishin's. She pointed at his picture. "I'm assuming he's a part of your crew since it says in the paper that you fended off Vice-Admiral Kuijuno Mofujin."

Luffy grinned. "Yeah he's our…umm…..Robin what does Taishin do? I mean I'm the captain, Nami's the navigator, Zoro is the swordsman and first mate, Sanji is the chef, Brook's the musician, you gather information, Chopper is the doctor, Franky's the shipwright, Usopp's the sniper, so what's Taishin?"

Robin put her finger to her chin. "Well I'm guessing since he was a great strategist, he could be the strategist or training specialist. I'm not really sure."

Luffy turned back around to Shakky. "Well he's still apart of the crew."

"I'm a slightly curious, this Taishin character and Vice Admiral Kuijuno share the same surname, so are they related." said Shakky while still looking at Taishin's picture.

"Yeah they're brothers. Do you know how long until the Log Pose sets?" said Luffy.

"Yeah it should be three weeks."

"Three weeks?!"

"Yeah, that's why there are a lot of pirates here." She looked at the paper again and gasped loudly making everyone with a newspaper look at it immediately. Urouge just kept that big smile of his. Basil Hawkins simply remained calm. Everyone else just remained indifferent except X. Drake who was the most dramatic yelled, "What the hell are they thinking, they're asking for war!"

Luffy turned to Shakky. "Can I see that?"

"Yeah." She handed him the paper. Everyone huddled together to see except Robin who snatched a different one when everyone wasn't looking. No one could say anything except Luffy who just muttered silently, "They're going to execute Ace."

* * *

_Elsewhere_

Taishin was rocketing through the air creating gaping holes in the clouds as he passed by. I don't even want to talk about what he did to those poor birds that crossed his path. Taishin wiped off the some slushy red stuff off his wind shield. "Damn it another bird. This is why I fucking hate birds." He felt a presence behind him and suddenly stopped prepared for a fight. The intense speed at which he was traveling caused an invisible force to be created from the stop, knocking out a flock of birds. He let down his fighting stance and smirked. "Jin long time no see bro."

Mofujin was breathing heavily. "Damn…it…..Tai…….don't…..you..know."

"Take a break there fatty I got ya."

Mofujin stopped using Genpou and fell on a solid floor of wind. He took a few deep breaths and said, "I am not fat and you know it."

"But you're so winded it's embarrassed."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so bad if you didn't fly so fast along with squishing poor birds on your wind shield."

"So."

"So! Soooooo! I have to become airborne the hard way and by using Kamisori over a long distance."

"Alright, alright I give."

"Not only did I have to TRY and catch up with your inhuman speed which is nearly impossible, and then I have to dodge bird guts. I remember your vendetta with birds."

"Hey they all have it coming to them." "Oh and by the way, how did you get away from Isis? I mean I've seen how she gets. Did you promise her something or something?"

"Uhh?"

* * *

_Flashback_

Mongoria 27

Mofujin was standing at the head of the ship with Isis holding him tightly while the rest of the crew was minding their own business for once. "Please Jin, can't it wait."

Mofujin's gaze softened, although Isis couldn't see it, and he stroked her hands. "Isis you should know better than anyone here that this is something I have to do."

"Why?"

He turned himself around and embraced her. "The day we first met I told you this day would come and he's within our grasp."

"Can I come with you? I can get you there faster than Tai could."

Mofujin chuckled softly and kissed her deeply. Now it turned from a one sided surprise attack into an all out wrestling match of the tongues.

"And here's a good ole fashion body slam from Isis."

"That's right Cole; I have seen one of those in a good long while."

"I bet you've been on the receiving end of one those eh Tazz."

"Damn straight and I can tell you it hurts. Oh Jin comes in with a power bomb."

"There's a reason they call it a finisher."

"This could be the three count."

"1…..2…… OH she broke out." said the announcers known as Tazz and Cole in unison.

"Wait what the hell are we doing here Tazz? This isn't Smackdown."

"How the hell should I know? I was just about to ask you that."

Both of them broke the kiss to breathe. "That was amazing Jin."

"I could say the same thing Ice-chan."

She nuzzled his neck while still standing. "Well I know you have to go, but can it wait until we reach land."

"But what if Tai finds him and doesn't leave any for me."

"You know he wouldn't do that. He'd tell you the moment he found him on those weird pendants."

"I guess." Then all of a sudden a figure was seen rocketing around the island. "That's Tai. That's him I know it."

"Anyone who knows Tai knows that's him. Especially since he's smashing into those birds like that."

"I keep telling him to get over." He sighed. "I better go before he wipes out an entire species………again."

"But-" Mofujin put his finger on her lips and then leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She turned red enough to brighten the sky two shades and waved him of just before faint with a hint of a nosebleed.

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mofujin turned red himself. "She just agreed."

Taishin dug in his pockets and pulled out something shiny and square. "Keep yourself protected bro."

"Will you put that away I don't need it."

Taishin put the condom away and smirked. "So you have plenty already."

"Yes an-SHADDAP!"

Taishin just laughed. "She's gonna tear you inside out."

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's a freak in the sac."

"How do YOU know that?"

"You know the rule; it's always the quiet ones."

Mofujin sweatdropped. "You always say that."

"How many times have I been wrong on it?"

"Zero."

"Damn straight and it will remain that way especially when you get back to 'Ice-chan.'"

"How did you know I call her that?"

"I deduced it and you confirmed it."

"Smartass."

"Why thank you, it's so nice you think my ass is smart."

"You know damn well that's not what I meant."

"Of course but I wouldn't be a smartass if I said otherwise, dumbass."

"Smartass!"

"Dumbass!"

"Pigass!"

"Dickass!"

"Fuckass!"

"Gasass!"

"Assass!"

"You can't be an assass, Sinkass."

"Of I can't but you can, fagass."

"Madass."

"Jackass."

"Oh real original soundass." They were glaring at each and anime style sparks were between there eyes. Then all of a sudden they just broke out laughing. "It's been too long Jin my boy."

"So true." Then they felt a pulse of energy. Both of them went serious and emotionally detached "Cocky bastard."

"He's leading us right to him."

"Well we can't leave him waiting."

"Yeah that would be rude." Taishin flew off grabbing Mofujin along with him. They finally landed in a forest area where the trees were covered by bubbles. "He should be around here."

Mofujin held his hands straight out in front of him. "I say we destroy this whole damn forest and he'll come crawling."

"No. It would cause too much of a scene."

"And the three of us fighting wouldn't."

"I know, but we should at least try to find him."

"Pureha Moso and Jurama Vincent you two haven't changed a bit." said a voice from behind the two.

Without turning around Mofujin and Taishin just uttered one word with hate and malice in their voice in unison, "**Marco.**"

* * *

Chapter End! You guys must really think I'm a dick don'tcha. It's understandable with a cliffhanger like that. Just to infuriate you guys further the two on one battle of the ages isn't next chapter. It might be (strong emphasis on might) but nothing is guaranteed. Not only that Portgas D. Ace might die, what will Luffy and his crew do? What will Whitebeard do? You must be ready to kill me or at least torture me until I write the next chapter. Oh and just in case you were wondering those supernovas are canon characters except Taishin of course with the same bounty minus one hundred million beris. As for descriptions for the supernovas and world nobles that came from the site onepiece. /wiki /MainPage (minus spaces). Very informational.

Translations: Kuso-gomu –Shitty rubber, misuta-mister. (Any missed same site.)

One thing before I close, (Author gets down on his hands and knees with his head to the floor) I want to humbly and sincerely apologize. I have left you guys hanging for over a month without a damn word, but I have a plausible excuse. I'm trying to juggle work, writing, and sleep. My job takes away 80 of my life energy and time (seriously man, my boss is a slave driver) and sleep takes fifteen percent. So I could take the five percent and give you crap or give you seventy-five percent and give you the best I have to offer. Thank-you my loyal fans for sticking with me cuz this story ain't over yet and I'm not going to abandon it either. (Gets back up.) Read, review and stuff.

See ya next chap!


	13. Pacifista Attack

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: I know it's been awhile, sorry shoulda updated, but I was busing myself with papers out the wazoo. School's been a bitch. Nothing to spectacularly special to say except thank you readers and reviewers. This may be one of my most exciting chapters yet so many opened ended questions answered. Or not, just read it and find out.

"Wise man once said lawyers shit out of two holes in their body."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 13: Pacifista Attack

_Thousand Sunny_

A dark figure wearing huge cloak skulked around the ship. It was limping slightly and moving slowly. "Is this the Mugiwara ship?" The person looked up at the Jolly Roger. "Yeah that's his alright; I'd recognize that symbol anywhere." The person climbed up the ladder and stumbled onto the deck.

Brook heard something, so he burst out from the kitchen cane a swinging. He began moving it around feeling for something or someone that wasn't there._ 'Must have been my imagination.'_ He shrugged. _'Although I could've sworn I heard someone. Even though I don't have any ears.'_ "Skull Joke! Yohohohohohohohohoho!"

Under a stack of boxes a pair of eyes opened. _'Yeah, I'll wait right here until he comes back.'_

* * *

_Shakky's Rip Off Bar_

A few pirates began leaving starting with X. Drake, but Luffy just stood there holding the paper in his hand. His own words sinking deep within his soul. _'They're going to execute Ace.'_

"So what do you want to do Luffy?" said Zoro with his arms crossed.

Luffy held his head down, so his hat covered his face. Then he looked up and made a confident smirk. "We're going to bust him out."

The rest of the crew smirked along with him except Usopp and Chopper. Shakky just looked at them all. "You're planning on storming to Mariejois, going to Impel Down, and busting out Portgas D. Ace."

"Yeah." said Luffy as if it was simplest thing in the world.

"Don't you know you're talking about the holy land of Mariejois. It's one way trip pirates go in, but they don't come out."

Zoro smirk grew wider. "That's what they said about Enies Lobby, but we all proved them wrong."

"Mariejois, Marines, Enies Lobby these are nothing for me. I'd do anything for my nakama because I am the man who will be the next Pirate King." Said Luffy throwing his hands while yelling. A few people began to laugh. Eustass Kid simply gave him a hard look and then his gaze drifted over to Trafalgar Law who returned the look and casually flipped him the bird.

Nami snapped her fingers. "Oh Luffy what about the Log Pose? We have to wait the three weeks."

"Not really. All we have to do is leave and head to this Mary place. Get Ace out and then hurry back here before the log sets. Since the Log didn't set to any island yet; it should still point here right Robin."

"That's sounds logical."

"Thanks for the drink Shakky-san but we have to go."

"You guys are all completely crazy."

Luffy flashed Shakky with a huge grin. "We're pirates." The bid their farewells and walked out of the bar. The crew was walking down the streets making small talk and laughing as if everything was right with the world. All of a sudden this hefty man with a bubble on his head began walking down the street they were on. They all saw the people around them began the bow, even a few pirates bowed down to. The bubble head man began stirring up commotion when the man grabbed a beautiful lady, whom was caring for an injured man with another man, saying that she WILL be his thirteenth wife. That definitely did not sit well with any of the Mugiwaras especially the ladies.

"I know what you're thinking kid and I don't think that it would be a good idea." said Eustass Kid leaning against the wall.

Luffy turned to him slightly confused. "What do you mean? He's just a fat idiot with bubble on his head."

Eustass snorted. "That may be true, but he's also a Tenryuubito or better known as a World Noble."

"What's that?"

"Tenryuubito are the descendants of twenty kings who destroyed the Ancient Kingdom eight-hundred years ago and established what is now known as the World Government. The Tenryuubito have various rights and privileges not held by many other people in the world. In particular, they are able to buy people, including pirates, who have been captured and put into slavery and their actions are overlooked by the World Government. Their method of discipline is to inject tranquilizers into the slave to stop them escaping. They tend to treat their slaves poorly, making them do excess things and treating them badly when they reach their limits. Although they often buy people from Auction houses, which one is down the street there, they can make anyone a slave that they choose to. They may have as many spouses as they wish, can take anyone they wish as their spouse off the street and can dismiss them in an instant. Pirates are saints compared to World Nobles. They where bubbles on their heads so they don't breathe the same air as "commoners." The main thing is that no matter if someone is killed right before your eyes, you should never oppose the world nobles. Those who do are immediately reported by them to one of the 3 Admirals: Aokiji, Akainu or Kizaru along with a bunch of other marines."

"I see."

Then another much older man in fancy robes with a bubble on his head and a woman with weird bubble on her head walked up to the first bubble head. "Another wife my son," said the old man.

"Of course father, I mean look at her. A fine piece of meat."

The woman put her hands on her hips. "You and your commoner wives. Disgusting."

The unwounded man who was with the lady was on his knees. "Please don't take my fiancée, Marie. I love her. We planned on getting married in a few weeks."

"Don't worry she will still be married….to me. Hahahahahaha!"

The woman held her head down. "Alright Saint Charloss, I'll marry you, but at least let me take care of this man first." The bubble-headed man now known as Saint Charloss pulled out a pistol and quickly shot the wounded man dead in the head. This really fired up the Mugiwaras to point they were about to seriously lay waste to this guy, but again they caught themselves Usopp, Chopper, Robin, and Nami helping A LOT. By this time everyone was out of the bar and watching the World Noble. "Not a problem anymore and now he doesn't suffer. Now let's go woman." The other two World Nobles just snorted.

"You just shot him. He had a fighting chance you…..bastard." said Marie's fiancée raising his fist.

"Oppose me eh? I'll show you what happens when you oppose the blood of this world's creators." He pistol whipped the guy and was ready to shoot him until a fist came in contact with his face. That fist retracted to its owner, Monkey D. Luffy. Everyone was in shock except the Mugiwara crew of course. While all the others were panicking and getting ready to get the hell out of dodge, Kid and Law just smiled at Luffy's action. While everyone in the general vicinity had different reactions, _'Ho-ly Shit!'_ The old man bubble flipped up his cane, which secretly contained a rifle, but Usopp was quicker and knocked it out of his hand with a lead star. Then Chopper followed up and knocked him unconscious with his fists.

The female bubble-head screamed. "How could you do this? You hit my brother not even our father has done that. Curse you, you filthy disgusting pirates. You all pay and beg on your knees for mercy be fore I kill you painfully. What are you all looking at? Someone call a fucking Admiral!" She yelled out. Suddenly a huge den den mushi appeared at the top of a pole and began yelling incredibly loudly.

A few seconds later Usopp began running and the rest followed suit after while with Luffy in the back wondering what that huge lump on the ground was. Then the next second that huge lump roared and growled upwards and it was revealed to be a huge man in chains being held down to the floor. Law stepped over and cut the chains with his swords. "How's about joining my pirate crew Misuta Jean Bart."

The huge man now known as Jean Bart raised his huge fist as if to strike Law. "If you mean to be free from that Tenryuubito then I will gladly serve under you." He said as he punched a marine who was coming at Law.

"Well then let's get the hell out of here." He ran as Jean Bart ran after him. "The rest of the crew should be waiting on the boat." He managed to catch a glimpse of black fur as he ran. "So Misuta Kid, you decided to get hell out of dodge too." He just got a grunt in response.

"By the way what is the name of my new captain and how you knew my name?"

"Trafalgar Law and I recognized from a wanted poster I had seen earlier."

"Thank you for your offer."

"Half of the thanks go to Misuta Mugiwara." As if on cue they had met up said person and his crew. They were stopped by a mass of marines.

"Stop there pirates." All of the marines yelled in unison.

Kid cracked his knuckles and neck. "You guys go around to your ships I can handle these guys by myself."

Law spit on the ground. "Fuck you! Order me around again and I'll finish you off too, Dickshift."

Luffy put his thumb in his mouth and snorted. "Like I'm going to miss this fight. Gear Third." Luffy blew himself up into Hone Fuusen. The rest of the respective crews were leaving except for Zoro and Killer who wanted to fight as well. Luffy gave Zoro a look that said, "Make sure everyone gets to ship safely" and Kid shot Killer a glare that said, "Get your ass to the ship before I kill you." Both first mates nodded and left.

Cannons were shot at them but Kid grabbed them with some kind of magnetic power formed them into giant arm that began wiping soldiers out left and right. "We may fight together now but next we meet again it will be as enemies for the fight to be the next Pirate King," said Kid between swipes the last part more to Luffy, which earned two nods and smirks.

Law created a spherical area and began quickly slicing up marines but strangely enough there was no blood just separation. Then he began knocking these body parts away, which the owners of said body parts wince in pain. He also began switching marine grunts' body parts with things he found laying around like a shirt, a cannon ball, or a piece of lumber. Luffy knocked a good chunk of marines out into the sea with Gigante Whip and knocked the rest of them back with Gigante Pistol. With the marines gone for the moment Kid was already gone, Law sheathed his sword, and Luffy shrunk.

Law quirked an eyebrow. _'He shrinks when he uses that technique. Interesting.'_ He saw some more marine ships and got out there.

Luffy also ran eventually growing back to normal size. He was met back up with the rest of the crew who were staring down a few familiar marines. The man with white hair in two ponytails and pail skin laughed a little. "Luffy-san, you're finally here. It seems where ever you guys go you cause trouble."

Luffy pouted. "Not my fault Kilimanjaro. It was the Tenbooty."

"That's Kimimaro and Tenryuubito." corrected Usopp.

"You decked a Tenny and you say, 'not my fault.' Even though I'm sure he deserved you can't go around punching the 'Holy Ones.'" said Shesshy.

Nami was looking over the marine crew one last time and something sparked her interest. "Where's your leader. Ya know Taishin's brother."

"He went to 'take care of unfinished business' as he so delicately put it." said Shesshy with finger quotes.

"That's the same thing Taishin said." interjected Sanji.

Robin put her finger to her chin. "What is this business of theirs?"

"It's a looooonnnnng story." said Isis.

The rest of the Mongoria pointed their fingers at her and yelled, "So you do know!" at the same time.

"What the hell are you morons doing?!" Yelled a tall heavy muscled guy with short black hair and a huge axe in his hand. His shirt had a weird symbol on it which was an eye with a stem at the bottom inside a diamond with the heaven symbol in the background. He also had a bad haircut. "You're supposed to be fighting the pirates not having conversation. Fucking morons."

"Whoa Sentoumaru, don't bring that pigshit high and mighty routine down here. Just because your one of Vegapunk's lackeys." said Mangotsu with his weapon aim at the man now known as Sentoumaru.

"I am Dr. Vegapunk's bodyguard with the tightest defense and lips."

"No comment on that last part." said Bo.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean."

"You're the biggest gossiper the marines have ever known."

"I let pirates know information out of my own will not because they asked."

"Really, who's Aoi Kiji's new squeeze?"

"I don't know the name but I do know she is hot and rumor has it she's-ooohhhh. Thought you could fool me. I'm not so easily tricked."

"I've heard all I need."

A few feet away Kid was leaning on a wall and Law sitting on a crate watching the entire spectacle. "Hey Kid you got any onigiri."

"No, but I wish I did. Every fucking time! I would keep a bag on me at but then it'd get stale after awhile."

"At times like this you should have a nakama who ate the Onigiri Onigiri no Mi."

"Definitely."

"That's it! Pacifistas get them." All of a sudden three Kuma look-alikes came out of nowhere yelling, attacking and what not. Luffy and his crew fought one with the tattoo PX-4 and Kid and Law also had to face one, but was tattooed PX-2.

Surprisingly one Pacifista came after the Mongoria crew being deemed as PX-1. Kimimaro narrowed his eyes at. "What the hell are you doing Sentoumaru?"

Sentoumaru just laughed. "You weakling marines aren't worth your rank. Absolute justice is supreme. I'll just blame it on the Mugiwaras since their pirates anyway, it won't matter."

Kimimaro got out his bone saber. "You say that as if we're going to lose to that hunk of junk."

Zoro put on his bandana. "This time I won't lose. Oni Giri!" He charged forward only to be stopped by the Pacifista's thick body.

He backed away and Sanji came in. "Mouton Shot!" This knocked PX-4 back, but he still seemed unfazed.

Sanji moved to the side as Robin held him down and Franky's arm grew in size. "Now!" Robin let go and PX-4 turned to Franky. "Coup de Vent." He took the hit and slid back a few feet and went down on one knee out of breath. There was a small noise and all eyes were on PX-4. He began to fire lasers out his mouth and hands. He was shooting randomly at all the Mugiwaras that was until Luffy hit him with a Jet Bazooka. PX-4 was down for the count. They all were breathing a little heavily and then they looked over at the other groups. Kid and Law were still going against PX-2 in some other location, but the Mongoria crew were standing over PX-1 feeling smug.

Shesshy smiled. "We win."

"What?" Luffy exclaimed.

"Yeah, we finished first."

"If I knew it was a contest I would've tried harder."

"Too bad so sad."

Sentoumaru kicked a Pacifista away from him, "Fucking pathetic! It takes enough funds for a whole battleship to build just one of you Pacifistas." He snapped his fingers and another Pacifista came out of nowhere. "Use it." The Pacifista looked at him skeptically. "You heard me PX-7. Use it now. Aim it at them."

Luffy nudged Zoro. "What do you think he's talking about?"

"How the hell should I know? Whatever it is, it's not going to be good." The Pacifista got on hands and knees and his chest was puffing up, much like Gecko Moria when he used Shadow Asgard. Energy began gather near his mouth and it was pointed solely at the Straw Hats.

"Hey everyone." said Usopp, "Why don't we…RUN!" Everyone nodded and went out as fast as they could.

"That's the Absolute Light Ray." realized Kimimaro while everyone else was shocked.

"Now that you mention it. IT IS! What the hell? Hey PX-7, cut that shit out NOW! That's a direct order."

"It useless Mangotsu, once the beam is first initialized then the Pacifista's sole purpose in life is the gather the energy blocking out every other command even if it was from Vegapunk himself. It's one of their imperfections." stated Mochidzuki in monotone.

"Are you serious?" asked Mangotsu and he in turn responded by just glaring. "Ok, ok you're serious." The attack was seconds away from firing.

A ball of energy formed at the mouth of PX-7. "Absolute Light Ray!" it said in a distorted tone. Then it someone jumped in from nowhere and kicked its mouth upwards making the Pacifista aim the beam to the sky. The ray fired into the clouds creating a yellowish white light around it.

Everyone turned towards Sanji. "What? Wasn't me."

Then everyone turned their heads towards the new comer with his head wrapped in red scarf with a baggy blue shirt and pants. He also had a tonfa style sword on his waist. "Mugiwara kaizoku-dan." All of which looked at him. "SLEEP." Then all of a sudden they fell over unconscious.

Sentoumaru was pissed. "Who the hell are YOU?!"

The mysterious man just looked over and said, "Taiyou Hirameki." There was a blinding light and seconds after it cleared the man and pirates were gone. The Pacifista fell over on the ground.

"Oi, Mo-chan. What's wrong with it?" asked Hinoiri.

"It's dead. The Absolute Light Ray is a last resort move, only used in emergencies, because after it's fired the Pacifista dies. Something similar to self-destruction only in ray form."

"Let's go back to the ship." said Kimimaro.

Everyone just looked at him. "WHAT?"

"Kimimaro, we should kill this traitorous bastard. He tried to kill us."

"Naiya I really don't feel like filling out a report to Sengoku AND Vegapunk on why his best bodyguard is dead by our hands."

"But nii-san."

"Don't 'but nii-san' me. We're going to the ship just in case Jin comes back and needs us."

"Shiidonbo's there." Everyone just stared at Bo like he was stupid. "Yeah you're right."

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

All of the Mugiwara crew were tossed on the deck back cybernetic bird while the mysterious man just stood on the railing. Brook ran out as soon as he heard the thumps and he had his sword ready. "Intruder. Who are you? What did you do to my nakama?"

The mummy of a man looked Brook up and down. "They are sleep. That's all. As for who I am it matters not." He jumped on to the bird and it flew away. Brook went over to check them and they were indeed asleep. He waited around for about ten or so minutes, but they were sleeping soundly as if they had party all night.

He was about to fall asleep himself that was until a huge figure appeared on the deck. Brook's bones were shaking a little when he saw and realized who it was. "Bartholomew Kuma. What are you doing here?"

He started to remove his gloves. "I can't have the marines intervene with the World Government. Therefore I am sending them all away. That way they can't cause trouble and the marines can't find them."

"As if I'm going to let you." He said as he charged towards Kuma. "Aubade Coup Droit." He went to thrust his sword forwards but Kuma sidestepped it and used his Devil fruit powers to blast him back.

Kuma walked over towards Luffy. "I'll start with you." He fully removed his gloves. He picked up Luffy. "Good-"

Someone jumped from under the lifeboats and kicked Kuma in the stomach. "BYE!" The kick hit with so much force that Luffy was knocked out of his hands and Kuma slid back a few feet. "Oww damn." The figure rubbed his leg. "What the hell are you made of?"

"My, my this is quite a surprise." Kuma said as he was balancing himself. "Not only was I hit with a surprise attack with such a strong force. But by a weakened and seemingly powerless…….Hiken no Ace."

The figure now identified as Luffy's brother Ace, stood up straight showing his ripped shorts, tattered shoes, and Kairoseki shackles with the chain broken on his arms and legs. "And you're a Shichibukai, one of the Government's lap dogs." Kuma warped beside Ace and hit him with a 'Pado Hou.' He blasted him back into the lifeboats, shattering them on him.

Kuma warped over to Luffy. "Now back to business." He picked Luffy up and pulled back his left hand. He sent it forward about to push Luffy away.

"No you don't." Taishin was rocketing towards Kuma as fast as he could.

Kuma looked over for a second but still continued his attack and Luffy was gone in poof. "Too late."

Taishin kept going. Kuma put up his palms to deflect him, but Taishin weaved past them right into Kuma's gut. "DAMN YOU!" It hit home and knocked Kuma on his ass. Taishin went down on one knee, covered his mouth and coughed up blood.

Kuma slowly stood up as did Taishin. "That was pretty weak for you Taishin-san."

Taishin himself was a little wobbly and wrapped in bandages. "I may not be at one hundred percent but it's still enough to beat you without breaking a sweat, Chibi Kabu."

Brook got up slowly and just look from one combatant to the other. "You two know each other."

"Me and him go way back when I was CP7." said Taishin pointed at Kuma. "As many times as we fought, he's never won a single battle." That made Brook's eye sockets widen with shock (if that were possible). "Because you see I'm his worst opponent choice. His main attack is to push the air at his opponents. Air is just wind that doesn't blow." He snickered a little. "He pushes and deflects while I simply blow them all away."

"You assume that I the same man you have fought in the past." said a slightly irritated Kuma.

"Yeah you've grown slightly Chibi Kabu." This statement created a very small tick mark on Kuma's forehead.

"What about Luffy-san? He made him disappear."

"Don't worry about that too much Brook, he deflects things. He only pushed Luffy away somewhere. Look in the direction Kabu's paw pushed him." He said as he pointed south. "About that way. Oh and by the way what happened to these guys." He looked down at the floor.

"They are just sleeping." stated Brook.

"Wow. All on the deck like this, geez what'd I miss?"

"Some guy brought them here like this."

"Must be Hiryu's handiwork if I'm not mistaken Kabu-chan." Taishin said as he looked over at Kuma.

"And if it is?"

Taishin charged at Kuma and placed his palms forwards. "Kabu Mane Hira." He pushed forward and his palm created a hand similar to Kuma's paws and pushed him off the boat. "That's what." Kuma managed to land on his feet shakily. "Brook you stay with these guys, I can handle Kabu-chan."

"Are you sure? You are injured. I can help."

Then Jin arrived on the scene breathing heavily. "Tai can beat even that state. He's done it hundreds of times."

"No problem." He finished with a thumb's up. He began walking into the bubble forest. "Let's take this somewhere else."

Kuma dusted himself off. "Don't want your friend to see you lose."

"Don't get cocky Chibi Kabu."

Brook turned to Jin back at the ship. "Why is Taishin-san injured?"

"I guess he didn't tell you guys."

"Tell us what?"

"His childhood. It's very long story so pop a squat and get comfy." Brook did so and so did Jin while taking a deep breath. "It all started when he was born."

* * *

_Bubble Forest_

Kuma got into sumo stance. He began thrusting his hands forward sending a bunch of air paw pads Taishin's way. He just stood there and held out his hand, as soon as he did the pads in his area dissipated. "Boring." Kuma warped behind him attempted to him in the chest, but it went right through him. He flicked his wrist and large gash appeared on Kuma's body. "This is all so nostalgic. It seems the result will be the same." Kuma bent over and looked at him with his pupil turning red. His mouth was glowing. "What the hell?" A beam was shot out of his mouth. Taishin quickly moved out the way avoiding most of the damage. "That's a new one."

"Surprised."

"Slightly. It seems Vegapunk been inside you." He snickered again. Kuma punched the ground, knocking up a bunch of rocks, all of which he deflected at Taishin. He simply sliced through them, but Kuma warped again and punched Taishin in the gut. He went through a couple of trees, but came to a sliding stop on his feet. "You're gonna lose, but if you tell me exactly where Luffy is then I'll go easy on you." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Kuma punched him in the gut. Then he kicked him in the chin and held his hand outwards. "Kuba Mane X." He pushed forwards and a huge X shaped slash appeared on Kuma's chest. Kuma was bleeding heavily and showing many of his mechanical parts. "Sheesh what the hell did Vegapunk do?"

He coughed slightly. "I am what is known as a Pacifista now, an incomplete cyborg."

"Oh so you're a cyborg now. It hurts so damn much when I fucking hit you." Taishin slumped and coughed up more blood. "Where did you send LUFFY!"

"He's in a place no man has ever ventured before."

'_A place no one has ever been before? Wait no MAN! Direction South. He can't mean?!'_ Taishin pulled out pencil and paper and scribbled furiously.

"I see you got it." Kuma pulled out a small paw shaped device and opened it, revealing a small blood red paw.

"What the hell is that?"

"This is all the pain and fatigue that I've gather and condensed in a little ball." He picked off a piece as big as an ant and flicked at Taishin who stood there trying to dissipate it. It went through him and a shockwave of pain was over him sending flying backwards, coughing up blood.

"Damn." He said as he got up slowly.

"This is double the amount Roronoa received and is definitely enough to kill you."

"I'm afraid I'm much stronger than he is." He held out his palm and a ring appeared around Kuma. "Mugengiri Kadou." He clenched his palm and Kuma quickly shot the whole agony pad at Taishin. Both attacks hit their mark. Kuma was surrounded by wind and sucked into a vortex where he was slashed a lot while Taishin was learning the full meaning of pain and suffering the hard way. Both attacks destroyed the surrounding greenery knocking up a couple bubbles.

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

"And then Taishin zoomed to save Luffy and I ended up telling you the story."

Brook just sat there wide eyed and teary. "All of that happened to you both, Jin-san."

"Yes."

Robin stirred slightly and roughly awoken. _'Why was I dreaming of such a thing?'_

"Aw Robin-chan I see you're finally awake. What happened to you guys?"

She got up slowly. "After I change my clothes."

Jin smirked. "Wet dream?"

Robin's face got a little red. "No, these are simply dirty."

"That dried blood under your nose says different."

Jin turned to Brook with a wink. "Yes, Robin-chan it's quite obvious."

She quickly turned away wiping under her nose and hit both of them in the head. She left for a couple minutes and came out sporting new attire, a golden yellow short-sleeve shirt and blue pants. "If you back Kuijuno-san then Taishin must be also."

"He was but he went off to fight Bartholomew Kuma." said Jin in bored tone.

"The Shichibukai. While you two are sitting here."

She was about to run and help when Jin stopped her. "Don't worry about him he's wind remember. Kuma's powers don't work. They've fought each before and Kuma's never won."

"Oh. So what were you two doing while you were gone?"

"Having gay incest buttsex with each other." Both Brook and Robin widen their eyes in shock while Jin fell over laughing loudly. "Joking. Aw man you should have seen your guys' faces." He wiped a tear from his eye. "Aahh priceless." Robin crossed her arms now expecting a serious answer. "Since I really don't feel like repeating myself. Brook can tell you, besides I have to get to my own ship." He jumped up and left while the others were waking up.

Brook just rubbed his skeleton chin. "Well it starts with Taishin-san's past."

"His past?"

"His childhood to be exact."

They both turned when they heard a faint noise and a bunch of huge bubbles flew up to the clouds. A couple more were coming out snooze land. "I'll go and drag him back here so he can tell us himself."

"Ok. Then I'll just wait here, AGAIN."

* * *

_Bubble Forest (or what's left of it)_

Kuma was laying on the ground flat on his face while Taishin was standing in a slouch. "You……still…..lose….Ku..ba." He said as he fell over.

The mysterious man from before arrived on the scene and ran over to Kuma side. "Senshou." Except this time his clothes weren't so baggy and his face wrap was a scarf covering his mouth only. He checked Kuma's vitals. "Still alive, but barely." The huge man was hefted on the shorter one's shoulders. "Looks like you've finally won, senshou."

Taishin coughed. "Bull….shit."

The man looked over at the source that was Taishin. "Well I'll finish what senshou started." He set Kuma down and pulled out his sword. He spun it around and was about to finish had not a hands wrapped around his body. He heard 'clutch' and his body contorted. Robin ran into the scene looking at each person there while the person was getting back up. "We'll meet again one day." He picked Kuma up and called huge robotic bird that carried them both off.

Robin saw the condition Taishin was in and ran to his side getting teary eyed. "Are you ok Kaze-san?"

Taishin, covered in blood barely moving, just smile and said, "That's….a….stupid…..question."

* * *

A/N: took long enough, am I right. Happy late Thanksgiving. Happy holidays and what not. Will TRY to update sooner (MUCH emphasis on try) next time. I'm not abandoning the story, not ever, so hang in there with my loyal readers.

Translations: hone fuusen- bone balloon, Mugiwara kaizoku-dan – straw hat pirate crew, senshou-captain, chibi kabu- little cub, mugengiri kadou-infinite slice vortex, pado hou-pad cannon, mane-imitation, hira-palm, Aubade Coup Droit- right handed dawn serenade, onigiri-rice ball, Taiyou Hirameki- Solar Flash.

Happy Holidays, Later


	14. Time 2 Leave

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: One mistake last chapter the Japanese word for a ship's captain is senchou not senshou as I've been using. Just thought I should point that out. AND there hasn't been a review, not a single review, since chapter **6** and now I'm on chapter **14**. What's up with that? C'mon people I know I'm not THAT GOOD a writer, so stop being lazy.

"Wise man once said Merry Christmas."

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 14: Time 2 Leave

Taishin was lying in bed bandaged and unconscious while the crew outside were talking amongst themselves. Usopp scratched his head "Robin could you repeat that because I think I had something crazy in my ear."

"Well that's what the note he gave me said."

"Are you sure? Read it again."

Robin sighed. "Okay, listen and listen good if you expect to find Luffy I need you to follow the instructions of this note exactly. Where we're going is going to take over a week to get to by normal travel. Get enough manpower to gather at least seven barrels of cola. Six for two Coup de whatevers and one for any emergencies. Get on that now."

"Okay I got that. Franky, Sanji, Zoro and Brook went to go get that."

"After the cola is set up head out south, straight south. Then use the first three barrels to cover a good distance and fly over any marine blockades while I'm out. It'll be about two-three days of travel before I awaken to get us the rest of the way."

"What does he mean by that?"

"I don't know. I'm just reading what it says. As I was saying. I know it's gonna sound crazy, but you're heading for Amazon Lily. An island of all female warriors who kill any man that happens to be on the island. Luffy was sent flying there by Kuma. One thing I don't know is how long he was flying because it could be one day to one week. Hopefully Luffy can buy himself some time since only a few have probably seen a man, so they'll think he's a woman until they remove his clothes. There's an Ex-Shichibukai there so he'll have to tread carefully. I forgot who it was but I know she was female. One last thing this is important, one reason men or anyone for that matter haven't been on that island is because it is in the middle of the calm belt."

"That's the craziest part. He expects us to sail in the calm belt. How the hell are we going to do that?"

"I don't but he did say something about taking us the rest of the way so he probably has a plan."

"Whatever." Franky came back holding two barrels of cola. He jumped on the ship and gently put them on the ground. "Oi, Franky where's the rest of them?"

"Gimme a break. It was hard enough getting these two. The four of us had to split up, one going with Zoro so he doesn't get lost. We had to sneak to get them too with all those walking battleships walking around. Then there's the admiral somewhere."

"Geez sorry."

"Don't worry about just help me set up."

"Gotcha."

"AAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"What the hell?" said Franky. "I nearly dropped and broke the barrels I got."

"Aaahh AAAA-mmmmmmmmppppphh!"

Nami came running out of Chopper's room. "You guys come quick. It's Taishin, we need your help." Franky put the barrels down again and the four went running.

They saw Taishin thrashing about and Chopper trying to hold him down and keep his mouth shut. "Franky help me hold him down. Robin, Nami, Usopp get that rope over there and tie his arms, legs, and torso down." Everyone did as they were told and Chopper pulled out a syringe. After the shot, Taishin calmed down considerably.

Everyone stepped back to take a breather. "Chopper what happened to Kaze-san?"

"I'm not sure. At first he started breaking in a cold sweat, so I wiped it off. Then came the twitching and mumbling, I was about to get some more medicine until he began yelling and thrashing about."

"Oi, he's a patient not a prisoner."

"Usopp, I've got no choice. With him yelling like that it could give away our location and his moving is hurting his body." said Chopper taking a deep breath. "Damn even unconscious, he's ridiculously strong."

"Back to the cola." Franky went to grab the barrels and brought it down to the bowels of the ship with Usopp following.

Nami walked outside and immediately saw Sanji running with two barrels of cola. "Nnnaaaaaaammmmmiiiiii-sssssssssswwwwwwwwwaaaaaannnn!" He jumped and set down the barrels. "Is something wrong I thought I heard yelling? Are you injured? Do you need a body checked since Chopper is busy?" The hearts in his eyes were bulging out of his head and steam was coming out of his nose and ears.

"No it was Taishin-san. We aren't sure what happened so we quieted him down."

Sanji's disposition changed. "I assume Chopper handled it."

"Yeah he's okay for now."

"Well I'll go take these down to Franky and the others." The hearts in his eyes returned. "Call me if you need that body check."

"JUST GO!" She turned her attention back to the island and looked out for the remaining two. After a few minutes, Brook and Zoro came back with the last three barrels. Nami just pointed toward the door. "Down with the others."

* * *

_Medical Ward/Chopper's Room_

"So that shot you gave him was a tranquilizer?" asked Robin.

"Actually more of a relaxer to calm him down. Whatever is wrong with him it's completely psychological."

Robin put her finger to her chin. "So you're telling me he's having a nightmare."

"Something along those lines. Whatever he is dreaming about is bothering him a lot and he's trying to wake himself up or fight. His body is too injured and he's under a lot of medication, so it won't respond and will remain at rest."

"So it's an inescapable nightmare."

"Precisely. The only person who can help Taishin from this point is Taishin. Any more medication and he'll be in a sleep so deep that he won't wake up again." Her face went into that of shock.

"Aww man what hit me." Ace was waking up in the other room.

"That must be Ace. I'll go check on him, can you watch him." She nodded

Chopper walked into the room. "It seems you're finally waking up."

"Hey you're that reindeer doctor from Luffy's crew. OH yeah that's right I did make it to the ship."

"I was kind of surprised when Brook told me you're here. How did you get out of the inescapable prison, Impel Down?"

"I'll tell you guys all together. By the way where's Luffy? I seen that be guy grabbing him while he was unconscious."

"He's not on the ship. He's on an island in the calm belt, but we'll get him."

"How did that happen?"

"It's one of Bartholomew Kuma's abilities. It happened in the fight."

"Everybody get ready we're leaving." said a voice from outside.

"Wait, what?"

"We have to hurry and leave in order to make it to Luffy on time." Ace got up out of bed, stretched, and walked outside with Chopper.

"My boat."

"Luffy's Brother, you must be talking about that little dingy without the paddles. It's over there. They said it was yours." said Franky pointing over at Ace's boat in the corner.

"Thanks, uummmmm..."

"Franky."

"Ace."

"Get your butts in gear we have to move out now." said Nami as she was maneuvering the sail.

"She seems extra feisty today." Ace went over to his boat and tied it down.

"I told you we're in a hurry." said Chopper. The sails unfurled and they began moving, but problems soon arose as the marines came into view.

Nami hit the railing. "Shit a blockade." As they were sail the cannonballs came a flying. Everyone was slashing, blasting or hitting them back. They kept this up until they got really close to the ships. Ace kept his distance from the fight lest they catch on that he escaped.

"The burst is ready everyone brace yourself." screamed Usopp from the bowels of the ship.

"THE WHAT?!?"

"You'll see." said everyone.

The back of the ship gathered energy and then in flash the ship shot into the sky. "What the hell is with this new ship? It can FLY?"

Everyone just sort of laughed at him. After a couple minutes of flying over the marines, the Thousand Sunny landed back in the water. With no marines in sight, they rode the waves clearly.

* * *

_Medical Ward_

Taishin was scowling and twitching still in a traumatic nightmare. Chopper walked into the room. "How is he Robin?"

"The same as before. Apparently something is disturbing him greatly and guessing, from what I've heard it was definitely his childhood."

"How do you know?"

"I'm sorry I meant to tell you, but Zoro sword told him part of it, and the he told us and Brook filled in any missing pieces. Ace was out of commission and you were in here. I could tell you now."

"There's no need. I can hear it later."

"According to Mofujin it's always been this way to protect them both. He'd always stay up to keep and eye on the surroundings."

"Is there any trick to keep him calm?"

"Not to his knowledge."

"I'll relieve you of your duty here. I'm sure you have other things you need to do."

"Thanks." She walked out of the room and stretched.

"Rrrrrooooobbbbiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn-ccchhhhhwaaaaaaan! Would you like some desserts or tea perhaps?"

"Just some tea please."

He began to dance. "Right away." The day proceeded as normal as it could pretty much get for the Straw Hats and Ace.

At night however when everyone was asleep someone was leaning on the railing. Nami was looking out at the sea ahead focusing on nothing in particular. "What's wrong Nami-chan can't sleep?" She nearly jumped out her skin when she first spoke.

"Robin, you scared me?"

"Well that's obvious." She snickered a little. "Sleeping troubles?"

"Kind of."

"Worried about Luffy."

She straightened up and answered quickly, "No, no it's nothing like that."

"You're not very convincing when you're blushing like that." Nami began to blush and she smiled mischievously. "Does our Navigator have a crush on the captain?"

"I DO NOT!"

"You're yelling." Nami opened her mouth as to say something, but no words came out. Robin took a seat at the table and motioned for Nami to do the same, which she did. She put her hand on her chin and smiled. "How long have you liked Luffy?"

"It's hard to determine. Back in Orange Town when he stood up for little Shushu's treasure, I noticed he was different from other pirates. After Kuro back in Usopp's village, I learned just how much he cared for his nakama. We went on a couple adventures together; the four of us and it was fun. Then I went back Arlong, I felt like shit. When I heard he and his crew came for me I was so happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he came for me, but sad because I thought Arlong would kill him. After Arlong I noticed he was different from other men. He was special, so I guess you could say it happened then. Afterwards it grew and grew, and I think I might be in love, but I don't even think he feels the same way. His mind is of us as nothing but friends."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"With an island full of women, you might lose him." Nami became frantic as Robin began to snicker. "Joking. You should know Luffy better than that."

"You're right, thanks." "But why are you up?"

"I looking for one of my books and I think it's in Chopper's room."

It was Nami's turn to smile. "With Taishin-san?"

"He's probably in there too."

"You were in there awhile, so it could be in there."

"Chopper asked me to look over him."

They both walked into the room and saw Chopper asleep in a chair. Taishin was sweating and frowning deeply on the bed. "Where do you think it is?"

"It's most probable location is over by Chopper." They looked the around the room for good five to ten minutes, but found nothing. "I guess I must have placed it somewhere else."

"Or there never was a lost book in here."

"Well I guess I didn't leave in here."

"Or you just made up a story, so you could have an excuse to check on him."

Robin face remained unchanged. "There's nothing I can do for him."

Nami grinned. "You must be so worried because you care for him."

"We are comrades on the same ship." Taishin began pulling at the rope that bound him, mumbling gibberish. His wrists, ankles, and chest began to bleed through the bandages. She place a hand on his head rubbed it soothingly, whispering something Nami couldn't hear. He calmed down again, although the scowl remained. Robin began re-bandaging his bleeding appendages.

Nami had a smile that threatened to break his face. "What was that?"

"It calms him down."

"Oooohhhhhhh."

"He was in pain so I helped." She unwrapped the old bandages and threw them away.

"Is that what you were doing while you were in here alone with him or is there more?"

"Keep talking and I'll tell Luffy how much you love him." She said while applying the fresh bandages.

"Tell Luffy and I'll tell Taishin. We're pretty much on even ground."

"Go ahead." Nami ground her teeth in anger while Robin smiled.

Nami walked toward the door, turned around and grinned lecherously. "Don't stay up all night 'helping' him."

"Oh, go have a wet dream about screwing the captain three ways from Sunday." Robin smiled as Nami walked out flustered and frustrated. She won their little bout, something she picked up from Taishin. She finished applying the bandages and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams Taishin." His scowl was replaced with a small smile. She went back to her room, _'Note to self. Have a book in my back pocket so I can 'happen to find it'.' _The next two mornings were more of the same as was the nights, except for Nami being there. But the third morning when Robin went to check on Taishin he wasn't in bed. Bandages were in the garbage as was the rope, the room was clean, and Chopper was tucked snuggly into bed. She knew Taishin did it but she didn't know where he went. _'Oh I know.'_ She went to the main mast and looked up. He was sitting on top of the crows nest, his legs Indian style. "I see you're up today."

"You always start the morning with puns?"

"Should you be up in your condition?"

Taishin jumped down and slid down the mast with a smirk. "Me? I'm the picture of health." She patted him on the back hard. "Ow what the hell?"

"It seems they got the picture wrong." She snickered as did he.

"You're unusually chipper this morning. Why would that be?"

"Because we're almost on our way get to Luffy."

"Ooooohhhhh."

She spouted arms on his back, grabbed his ears and pulled them. "So when were you going to tell me of your dark past."

"Ooowww I was going to tell you guys real soo-oooww, c'mon cut it out. I'm injured."

"I said me not everyone else."

"I thought we agreed we see each on same level as everyone else."

"You said you would."

"I don't know you hurt my feelings." He faked hurt with crocodile tears, but she just pulled his ears harder. "Alright, alright when I wake up again, I'll tell you all about it." He laughed as she finally let go. "I'm not Luffy you know that hurts."

He rubbed his ears and she kissed him. "Does that make up for it?"

He stood dumbfounded for a minute and then grinned. "I don't know I may need another."

"You'll live. Anyway what do you mean by 'wake up again'?"

"You don't miss a beat do you?"

"Not with you."

"Well if you must know, the technique I'm going to use is very draining and considering the time length I'm going to use it. I should be out for a couple more days."

"When do you plan on using it? When everyone wakes up."

"You shouldn't ask questions to which you already know the answer."

She flicked his nose. "Smartass."

"You're so abusive….and I like. Oh there's something I forgot."

"What?"

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me. Your voice made it through."

Robin blushed. "I hope you don't plan on thanking Chopper in the same way."

"Would you be jealous if I did?"

She wrapped her arms around him and put her face to his ear and whispered, "No, because I know how to do things that are beyond your imagination."

"That might be greater than you think, but you still continue to surprise me." He was about to return the hug but the rest of the crew were beginning to wake up. She quickly pushed him away into the mast and was walked away. "So I take it, we'll be seeing each secretly."

"For now."

He dusted himself off. "You could have at least warned me."

She simply smiled. "What fun would that be?"

"I'm speechless." Everyone slowly awoke, but one person in particular made Taishin's blood boil. He just took a deep breath and relaxed. "I didn't know you occupied this ship Portgas D. Ace."

"You know my name, but I don't yours."

"Kuijuno Taishin, you should remember it if you plan on going back to that bastard Whitebeard." Ace grew angry quickly, jumped over the railing, and punched him in the face. That was until Taishin ducked under it and kicked him in the chest, but it went through him as fire took its place. Ace tried to headbutt him, but Taishin disappeared.

They separated from each other. "You'd better watch what you say about that man. No one bad mouths Whitebeard."

"You mean that son of a bitch wh-"

"HIKEN!" Ace punched out and flames shot out his fist, but they went right through Taishin.

"I'll say whatever the fuck I want about that shit faced mother-" Ace went to punch but Taishin dodged and aim his palm at Ace's chest. Ace moved out of the way in a twist and roundhouse kicked him to face, but Taishin hit the floor to dodge it. The fight seem to be going nowhere whenever one made a hit the other's powers made it pass right through him.

Sanji rubbed his eyes and then bit into the cigarette as he watched what was happening. "Shit, I should've known something like this would happen."

Everyone was trying to break them up. Robin was confused. _'All the events after Sabaody seem to link up to Taishin's past. No wonder I don't know what's going on.'_

"Take it back you asshole. Right now!"

"What? That whitebeard's a bitch or that your whole crew is bullshit."

"Will both of you stop it?" said Sanji.

"WHY!" They both yelled in unison.

"Because Luffy, your captain (points at Taishin) and your brother (points at Ace) probably needs our help and you two bickering is not going to help any." The two just glared at each other, ready to attack the moment they were free. "Look Taishin, you have a grudge against Whitebeard. That I understand, but Ace has nothing to do with it." "And Ace you were just defending the honor of the man you admire." "Just stay out of each other's way."

"When this is over I'll make you pay for saying that/serving that man." They said in unison. "Fine."

"But first, I know you have it out for Marco as he has talked about you a couple times but that has nothing to do with Whitebeard."

"I thought that at first too. Oh how wrong I was. Here listen to this." He pulled out a tone dial and slid it in Ace's direction.

Ace picked it up questionably. "What's this?"

"It's a tone dial. I borrowed it from Usopp."

Everyone was glaring at Taishin so he in turn, glared at Usopp. "I said it was okay."

"The main point is that it records sound. I brought it along just in case I heard something interesting which I did. It's something for you to hear, before you continue to call Whitebeard a great man."

"You really piss me off."

"Just listen to it."

"How do I know you didn't fake it?"

"I can't do impressions especially not so many. You should recognize the voices of your comrades."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Truly, you don't. In the end, you'll find out for yourself, sooner or later. I'm just pushing you along a little more towards sooner."

"Why help someone you don't even know?"

"Your Luffy's brother, that's good enough for me. Besides I don't really care who listens to it. Everyone's gonna know about it eventually. The true question here is am I really helping you? What if you prefer to stay in the dark about all of this? You know what they say, ignorance is bliss."

He took a deep breath and everything was silent, waiting for Ace to make his decision…

* * *

MEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAaaaaaannnnnnnnnn! Cliffhanger. Hachchchchch! Oh and if you're wondering everything that happens to Luffy at Amazon Lily is canon, so read the recent chapters of the manga (well not recent, recent but close enough) if you're in the dark anyways. It's pretty funny.

Translations: hiken-fire fist

Merry Christmas to all! And a happy new year! Congratulations Earth, you're one year closer to blowing up, whether the culprit be man or otherwise.


	15. What's 2 Come

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: I can't force you guys to review, I got sued the last time, so I'll just keep up with what I'm doing. I guess I'm doing something right. I am discontinuing the whole wise man quote thing. It was a stupid idea and it took me too long to realize. It may have been ok for one or two times, but otherwise it's just tacky. And if you liked it at the beginning of the story, sorry, you'll just have to insert your own. Just note that everyone can hear the voices even though it's a flashback.

Key: "Talking" _'thinking' _**'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 15: What's 2 Come

Ace took a deep breath and pressed the apex of the shell.

* * *

_Flashback_

Marco, who was battered and bruised, was on his knees bleeding heavily. Taishin and Mofujin were breathing heavily standing over him. Taishin's hand went inside his overcoat and he pressed and held the tone dial button. "So before we kill you tell us why you did it? All those years of torment. Why? What reason aside from being a complete sadistic fuck did you have?"

Marco smiled as a matter of fact he laughed, it was small and short though, due to his beaten state. "Captain's orders are absolute."

Taishin's and Mofujin's eyes widen at the realization. Taishin laughed sarcastically. "You've got to be fucking kidding. You mean to tell me you had no choice. Someone gave you the order that you never wanted and you had to do it. You're actually a good guy, and you did it out of love. Please, don't fuck with me."

"Who fuck said that? I gladly accepted the mission. The order was to find a way to distract a village long enough, so he could search for something and then destroy the island. It was my creativity that led to me fucking up your life, Moso's life was just icing on the cake. I enjoyed every minute of it too."

"You mean the island is gone?" asked Taishin.

"Yeah it's been completely wiped out." said Mofujin. "I forgot to tell you. When I became a Vice Admiral, I found out it had been wiped off the map a couple of days after we left."

"Are you happy to know they're all dead? Or are you sad?" asked Marco mockingly.

Taishin looked up at the sky. "I couldn't care less if you must know, but now it will all be over."

Mofujin's hand turned into a claw while Taishin's transformed into a wind blade. "See you hell." They both said in unison. They pulled their fists back and lunged them forwards. They felt their blows connect and rip their opponent to shreds. They turned back and widen their eyes in shock and anger. It wasn't Marco they had killed.

"We made it just in time, Shirohige-sama." said a tall dark figure holding a Den Den Mushi in the distance.

"Well done Jozu." The figure now known as Jozu was standing in the clearing at the edge of the newly demolished forest along side an unnamed subordinate holding the beaten Marco. "Marco you are a bothersome one. I figured Ace was bound to fail, but you too. You let two insects get the better of you."

"My apologies Shirohige-sama. I won't fail you again."

"The next time will be your last, understood."

"Hai."

"What do you want me to do with these two?" said Jozu in monotone.

"The same thing you do to all insects. Squash them."

And with a Ka-chunk, the Den Den Mushi shut off. Jozu raised one hand and pointed it forward. "Eliminate them." Fifty or so subordinates ran forward with weapons ready. "If you fail then don't bother returning. Show them the power of Shirohige's fourth division."

"Fourth division?" Marco said through the pain. "Why not your own division?"

"I have my men performing more important duties. Cleaning up your mess is not one of them."

_Flashback End_

* * *

_Thousand Sunny_

The message stopped and Ace dropped the shell. "This can't be real. It has to be fake." Ace ran and grabbed Taishin by the collar, but he didn't even flinch. "That…that can't be the Whitebeard I know it just can't."

"Stop acting like a damn child and dicking around the facts, you heard the voices for yourself. Look deep inside yourself. You recognized the voices of your comrades when you heard them; I saw it in your eyes. There's no mistake."

Ace slowly let go of his collar and took a deep breath. He took a moment to let it all sink in. "I know, Marco, Jozu, and even Whitebeard himself through his own personal Den Den Mushi. As much as I hate to admit it, it was definitely them. After we find Luffy, I'm definitely going to get to bottom of it."

"If you're still on the other side Ace I will kill you."

"If they are innocent and you threaten my nakama. I'll treat you like an enemy."

"I don't mean to interrupt your little scuffle with Hiken-san, but aren't you forgetting something, Kaze-san?" said Robin calmly.

"OH yeah. Okay we don't have much time. Everyone start tying up the sails. Ready the Burst-thingy."

"COUP DE BURST!" Franky yelled.

"Just do it." He walked out into the middle of the deck. The sails were tied securely. "How long will we stay in the air?"

"A couple minutes I think." answered Chopper.

"Here we go," said Usopp. "Coup de Burst!" The ship shot to the air once again.

Taishin nearly lost balance. "Damn that's strong." '_Not much time.' _He clapped his hands together and pointed them outwards. "Ea-Awa!" A sphere of wind covered the ship. He stomped his feet, cocked his fist back, and concentrated really hard. The moment the ship was at the peak of its flight he pushed his hands forward. "Ea-Ryuusui!" The ship landed on an air current and traveled quite fast. _'Not good enough.' _"I'm about to go into a meditative state so I won't hear or see anything except what lies ahead in front of the ship. If my concentration is lost we all go plummeting into the sea at high speeds. Understood." Everyone nodded their heads. He put his left hand in front of him with his index and middle extended. He cocked his right hand back. He closed his eyes, his brow scrunched, and a few veins appeared on his forehead. He sent his palm forward and yelled "Jet Kaze Yokoana!" with his eyes still closed. The ship shot forward tremendously. A couple on board fell and the rest lose balance. They were moving unbelievably fast. Many were looking down at the sea below.

Usopp was queasy. "I think I'm going to throw up."

"You'd better not. That bubble around the ship is circling it. So if you vomited over the side chances are that it will circulate and rain down on us all." said Robin in her usual tone. Nami quickly pulled him away from the railing.

Brook looked around completely baffled. "Amazing. I have never seen anything like this in my entire life."

"It is quite breath taking." added Robin.

Chopper pointed down at the ocean. "That sea king over there looks so tiny." Everyone looked at it.

Usopp looked around nauseously. "How long will we be in the air like this?" Everyone shrugged.

Franky pulled out a deck of cards. "Who wants in?"

Chopper jumped up and down. "I wanna play."

"I'll join." said Usopp getting use to the new method of travel.

Zoro pulled the swords out of his sash. "I'm in."

"Me too." said Ace cheerfully.

Brook bowed. "I'd be delighted."

Sanji took one last look at the clouds. "I'll start on lunch." Nami and Robin sat down at the table and talked. A few minutes after lunch the ship began to slow down a little. Everyone looked over at Taishin who was sweating profusely, coughing up blood, and breathing heavily with his outstretched arm shaking. "He's definitely at his limit."

Usopp walked towards the crow's nest, but before he got there Sanji stopped him. "Don't use the intercom, it might break Taishin's concentration."

Usopp nodded and climbed up to the crow's nest and looked through his goggles. He slid back down and joined the group. "I can see the island up ahead, but I also see two ships, one with a pirate flag and the other with a marine seagull."

Zoro put his swords back in his sash. "One marine ship should be easy."

Sanji had hearts in his eyes. "I hope the pirate ship is filled with women."

"You know there's a good chance you'll have to fight those women, which you wouldn't." said Nami.

"Nami-swan, are you jealous?"

"As if."

He danced. "There's enough Sanji to go around."

"I think you're overestimating yourself."

They were getting closer and closer to the island so much so that the ship people on the ship became visible. Finally, the stream went away and the ship was lowering gently. The people on both ships watched in shock and awe. The ship landed and the bubble dispersed. Taishin coughed up a bit more blood. "That's all…I can….manage."

He collapsed and Zoro caught him before he hit the ground. "That's good enough, we can handle the rest."

They all got off of the ship ready for a fight, but found that it was already over.

* * *

_Mariejoa_

Five of the Shichibukai, Garp, Vice Admiral Tsuru (the one old lady from the first meeting), Mofujin, Kizaru, Aokiji and other important figures were seated at the huge table. Blackbeard and Doflamingo were laughing loudly together. "Ya know Blackbeard I had you pegged all wrong. You ain't so bad."

"You either, Zehahahahahahaha."

Kuma, who was now sporting bandages, was sitting quietly reading the bible. Mihawk had his hand on his chin thoroughly annoyed. Gecko Moria who was also bandaged made a return from the dead. Turns out Hogback lived as well and hooked up some ropes to his body, while Absalom pulled Moria out of the ocean before he drowned. Mofujin was deep in thought. He could feel through his amulet that Taishin's life force was draining, but alas he knew he was okay; he sat wondering what was going on with his brother. Tsuru looked around the room eyeing each and every member in the room. Garp was patting Aokiju on the back while laughing. Aokiji, who was trying to sleep, just let out an exhale of frustration. Kizaru was talking to Akainu about something. The Gorousei were in their usual spot and Sengoku was standing over the desk rubbing his forehead. "I swear Garp, it's just one thing after another with your grandson. First Alabasta, then Enies Lobby, and now this. I've just about had with the Tenryuubito as well. They want blood, yet we have no idea where they are. Last report is that they are flying through the air somewhere. They simply can't grasp the fact that hey can't get something they want."

"That's my grandson for you. Haahahahaaha."

"This isn't funny Garp. There's also the fact that Whitebeard will be here, storming Mariejoa throwing a bitch fit and tearing shit up, just to get his nakama back. Who I just recently learned ESCAPED!!!!" Now everyone stopped everything they were doing and all of them were surprised. Everything went dead silent. "Him and Jinbei both." Now some of them had their jaws dropped.

"Impossible." said Mofujin. "Impel Down is supposed to be air tight no one escapes and no one breaks in. Both were on level five. Jinbei's a pretty big guy, so sneaking it's out of the question."

Sengoku laughed sarcastically. "That's what I thought too. I even had them send me pictures of the empty cell to really prove that they had escaped. They're both gone."

"What are you getting all bent out of shape for Fleet Admiral? I captured Ace once, doing it again shouldn't be a problem."

"If Jinbei is with him, which could be the case, you're going to lose. He might want to end all of the fighting and prevent war, but he will fight for someone who has helped him. He's that kind of guy."

"I don't believe this, to think both of them actually escaped." said Garp.

"I would say you let him out Garp, but they confirmed there was no possible way since they monitored you every second you were there. You didn't even touch him or the chains."

"My grandson made his choice to become a pirate as I have become a marine. Justice is absolute and all that other text book bullshit. I know it already Sengoku, give me a break."

"That's not all, I haven't even heard from this supposed "all-powerful" seventh Shichibukai. If he doesn't show his face at the battle, I swear I'll strip him of his damn title. I'm sure you all know why you're here." He took a short pause and watched as a few of the members in the room smiled. "For the battle between the Marines and the Royal Shichibukai versus the Whitebeard pirates."

Outside Marine Headquarters building, the marines strongest were gathering ranging from Tashigi and Smoker all the way up to John Giant, while the grunts stood by front and center greeting them all respectfully.

* * *

Over-chapter-ending-right-now! Sorry for the really short chapter, but I decided that I will deter away from the manga at the Island of Women Arc like I've done with just about everything else, so I ended it short for suspense. So I'll actually write it for those who haven't read, which is probably a few at this point since I've skipped into the Sabaody Arc. I will try to fight it all in one chapter, but that would be one long ass chapter. Which means maybe twice the usual update time. Of course that's a maybe. At least I won't hear complaints of short chapters, which I don't since I basically STOPPED getting reviews. Even if you don't review, I'll continue to right because it's actually fun. And, no I could not think of a better title for the chapter at the time. The reason I keep skimping out on the fight between Taishin and Mofujin it's hard to do a good fight without revealing any of the story.

Translations: Shirohige-whitebeard, Ea-Awa - air bubble, Ea-Ryuusui – air stream, Jet Kaze Yokoana – Jet Wind Tunnel.

If you're wondering how the Taishin's technique works. The bubble surrounds the ship and spins decreasing the G-Force, so they all won't get thrown off and providing enough oxygen for them as they are travel at such speeds. The air stream is like regular stream, but it's air. The Jet Wind Tunnel is thin sheet of air surrounding the bubble and the stream while he pushes it greatly to send it rocketing forward. All of this is clear, so they can see outside clearly, and the bubble prevents unnecessary winds inside it. All in all it's pretty badass if I do say so myself. But power comes with a price and you'll find out about it soon. Going a little off topic, watch the Gantz Abridged series, by hbi2k or something close to that. It's really funny. Even if you don't know what Gantz is, you'll still like it. Long author note huh?

Ja!


	16. Female Paradise

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Thank You Readers and Reviewers. You are truly appreciated. Not much to say really except enjoy the chapter. I'm back. I've gotten extremely lazy, well lazier. So I'm using one piece wiki for character descriptions, unless I actually feel like doing it myself or they don't have a description for the character. More so the latter. Reviews make me a happy bunny.

Key: "Talking" _'Thinking'_ **'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 16: Female Paradise

Luffy had just punched a surprised marine, knocking him unconscious. The rest of the marines were petrified. Luffy had spotted the crew and began jumping up and down. He was waving like a madman and grinning ear to ear. "HEY YOU GUYS!" He was standing next to a tall, slender and really beautiful woman with long black hair. She had snake earrings and was wrapped in elaborate robes. There was also a huge pink colored snake with dark red spots with a skull on its head next to her. Everyone was absolutely dumbfounded and frustrated. They went ahead and prepared for a half way decent fight and now it's all over. Sanji got over his shock after one look at the tall beauty standing with Luffy. As Luffy ran towards his crew with a huge smile on his face.

Sanji ran towards the woman. He got on one knee. "AS long as one as beauty as you is in my life I have no need for any other women."

The woman in turn put her finger to her lips, while looking innocent. "That's so sweet you're making me blush."

Sanji rose up from the force of the blood coming from his nose. "MELLORINE!"

Then, her face changed from an innocent smile to deep scowl. Just as Sanji landed, she gave him a sharp kick to nuts. "You digest me, you lowlife trash." Sanji was in so much pain that he simply fell over. He didn't move nor react; he was just on the ground curled up with his mouth wide open.

Nami laughed while Robin giggled a little. Luffy completely missed it, so he just jumped for joy. "I missed you guys. Oi, where's Taishin? That lazy bastard must be asleep." He paled under the glares of his own crew. "What'd I say?" Luffy turned and faced the strange woman who had kicked Sanji in the nads. "Oh I forgot." He made a motion toward her. "This is the princess of that island back there. Hancock."

The woman now known as Hancock held her hand to her face with a blush._ 'He actually got my name right!!'_

"These are my nakama." Each nodded as their name was spoken. "Zoro, Nami, Robin, Chopper, Brook, Usopp, Franky, and the guy taking a nap on the floor over there is Sanji. There is another, but he's somewhere else his name is Taishin."

Everyone sweatdropped, while Zoro laughed. "Oh he's taking a nap alright."

Then Luffy suddenly remembered something of great importance. "We have to hurry to Impel Down to-"

"Pull a reckless, unplanned dumbass break-in to get yourself killed and free me." Luffy turned to find the owner of the voice although he had of good idea of who it was.

"ACE!!!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Everything worked out ok. Wait you were supposed to be locked up in a super secret, maximum security prison. How the hell did you escape?"

"The old man did me a favor."

"Jiji? He wouldn't do anything like that?"

"I'll explain on the ship."

Hancock interrupted. "As friends of Luffy's I will allow you on the island so long as you behave, but you are to refer to me only as Hebihime-sama." She whistled. "A ship full of my followers should be here in a few minutes. Since your ship can't travel in the calm belt, I will have my ship drag yours to the island with us."

"Luffy I can't stay long. I have something I need to do."

"It seems everybody always has something to do. Well I'm sure you can stay long enough to tell me how you escaped even with Jiji's help. I've heard that Impel Down was impossible to escape."

"I guess-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sanji was rolling around holding his family jewels.

Zoro began laughing again. "Sleeping beauty's finally up."

Everyone shared a laugh. Chopper sniffed the air. "Oh shit, Taishin." He ran back into the ship, but found him already tended to. Robin had him on a stretcher with half his body bandaged and the blood cleaned. "How is he doing?"

"Unconscious. You'd better take a good look at him to make sure everything's okay. I only have so much medical knowledge."

Chopper nodded in response. He gingerly touched Taishin's wounds and body. Then he put an ear to his chest. He sighed. "It seems he keeps piling on wounds from different times not letting any of them heal completely. His vitals are unstable. Pulse weak." He took one last look at him. "I can close up his wounds again. Give him some medicine to speed up the healing. But the main thing his body needs is rest. I suspect he fought against someone strong before he fought Kuma and then tried to bear through the pain of that incredibly powerful technique."

"How long should he be unconscious?"

"I'm not too sure. It could range from hours to days. But nothing more than a week." Robin nodded. "Robin did you bring my medical kit."

Robin nodded. "Here it is." She reached behind her and pulled out a large white box with red cross on it.

"Thanks." After receiving his supplies, Chopper began working.

Robin walked off the ship. "I'll tell everyone where you're at." Chopper nodded. She watched as a pirate ship was being dragged by two huge snakes in the distance.

Sanji had recovered somewhat standing with the others, but the hearts returned when he noticed that the far away ship had to be full of women. "I must have died and went to heaven."

"I hope I get to see all of their panties. Yohohohohohohohohoho!" Brook danced around and sang.

"Luffy, can we take those two to the island petrified." Hancock said pointing at Brook and Sanji.

"Shishishishishishi." He gave them a wave of dismissal. "Those two are always like that."

"Luffy, in case you were wondering, Chopper is fixing up Taishin." said Robin.

"He's injured again. What happened?"

"I'll tell you later." She took a look around. "What are you going to do about them?" She said pointing to the stone soldiers.

"I will crush them." Hancock said coldly.

"I don't think you have to do that?" said Luffy with his head cocked to the side.

Hancock didn't meet Luffy's eyes. "What do you propose we do Luffy?"

He looked up at the sky in thought. "I got it." He said as he put his fist in his palm. "We'll send them away."

"Uuuhh Luffy, we can't just send them away. That one guy will just go back to base and bring back more guys in a matter of days." Stated Usopp.

"Besides, Luffy, if they see them turned to stone, they'll know I had a hand in it. That might lead to trouble for the island later." Said Hancock.

Luffy looked up at the sky again. "I got another idea. How close do you have to be to transform them back to normal Hancock?"

She looked at the soldiers. "The farthest I can be is maybe ten meters twenty if I tried hard enough."

"Then we can send them away, and de-petrify them when they are far enough."

"That won't work either because they'll just turn around guns blazing."

'**I have an idea.'**

Zoro looked at Shuusui. _'You have an idea.'_

'**Yes. And it doesn't involve killing anyone, which would be the EASIEST way.'**

'_I'm listening.'_ Zoro nodded his head. "Alright everyone, Shuusui seems to have an idea."

Usopp looked at Zoro questionably. "How smart could a sword be?" Zoro hit Usopp in the head with the back of Shuusui. "Ow."

"He said smarter than your dumbass, human."

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO HIT ME."

"You don't have to listen to him bitch and moan. And it shut both of you up."

'**I do not bitch and moan.'**

'_Yes you do.'_ "He said gather all the marines on a big life boats. He'll take care of their memory and once they are just within range. De-petrify them. They'll go back to headquarters, completely forgetting about their objective, how they ended up their, or where they are at. It should take days or maybe even weeks for them to get to base. And it could take years, even decades, for them to even consider that any of you guys had any part. Since they are preoccupied with the Whitebeard attack, there won't be enough time to send them back."

"Ok, what about the marine warship. That's just ohhh, I don't know sitting out here!" said Nami.

"That's easy. Sink it." Stated Zoro simply.

"NO!!!!" yelled Usopp and Franky at the same time. "There's so much we could do with all that raw material. Can't we take it to the island and I'll dismantle it."

Hancock nodded. "Fine."

Then Luffy became serious. "One more thing guys, don't mention anything about Devil Fruits." Hancocks face became downtrodden and scared.

"Why?"

"It's complicated; just avoid talking about it period. And avoid using you powers if you can. Captain's Order. Also tell Chopper and Taishin when he wakes up." The rest of the crew were shocked, Luffy hardly ever got serious, unless it had something to do with fighting someone bad or something he didn't like or food.

After Taishin was a little more stable he transferred him to his room and everyone else walked on the Thousand Sunny.

After a few minutes the pirate ship was close enough for docking. All of the members onboard were somewhat confused. "What happened sister?" said the tall one with green hair.

"The point became moot. As the sole objective for leaving with the marines is over there." Hancock said as she pointed to Ace.

Ace looked around for a moment. "Oh I guess you mean me." Everyone sweatdropped. Franky connected the three ships to each other. Everyone proceeded to meet everyone else, pervert punishing aside, it went alright. A couple of the girls fawned over the guys (mostly Luffy), asking all kinds of question. The Kuja pirates' doctor observed Chopper, admiring his cuteness and skill. During those off screen meetings the ship was pulled by the two snakes set sail, carrying the other two ships behind it.

Chopper sighed heavy and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Phew. I'm done. The rest is up to him now."

The female pirate looked from patient to doctor. "Wow, this some excellent work Doctor...Chopper right?"

Chopper blushed and did his happy dance. "Baka, complimenting me won't make me happy."

The woman sweatdropped. "Riiiggghhtt."

Ace was sitting in a circle with the Straw Hat crew. He smirked, "So Luffy, I guess you're curious about how I made my escape."

"Yeah. Oh else I wouldn't have asked, 'How the hell did you escape.'"

"Well, it's an exciting tale of sacrifice, honor, loyalty, an-"

"Bored now." Luffy said while picking his nose.

"I'll just get on with the story."

-----------------------------------------

_Flashback Flashback no Mi_

Garp was walking around Impel Down going to a certain cell holding a certain someone. He looked at the cell with dismay and plopped down on the floor with a sigh. Inside the cell he was none other than Portgas D. Ace chained to a wall bleeding heavily. Also there was another there with Ace also chained to a wall perpendicular to his. He was a large blue whale shark Fishman with a face that is commonly associated with various Japanese demons, and limbs that were somewhat thin in comparison with his enormous girth. His yellow eyebrows and sideburns were distinctly like those on Oni; a lightning-shaped scar can be seen from his left side burn and reaching over his left eye. He also possesses two tusk-like lower fangs. He has long black hair, a topknot, and tuft of hair on his chin with a slight green hue. Under his coat, he appears to be wearing an orange colored shirt with box like designs. (Jinbei description courtesy of one piece wiki.) "You look like shit Ace."

Ace smirked. "Nice to see you too old man."

"And Jinbei you're not any better. Why the hell are you in here anyway?"

This time Jinbei smiled. "I'm down here because I refuse to fight in the government's stupid and pointless war against Whitebeard. You should remember, you were there."

* * *

_Supa Flashback_

"It's going to be Whitebeard vs. the Royal Shichibukai."

Jinbei looked at Sengoku long and hard. "Fuck that, I quit."

"WHAT!!!" was everyone's collective response.

"Wow, Jinbei I didn't peg you as a coward." said Doflamingo with a snicker.

"I am not afraid to fight. I simply refuse to fight. You're trying to start an all out war and I refuse to be apart of it."

Sengoku sighed. "Fine. I really don't feel like dealing with this shit right now." He snapped his fingers and two guards seemingly appeared out of nowhere. "Take him to Impel Down until he changes his mind. Put him with Ace." Garp's laughter could be heard throughout the room, making Sengoku madder by the millisecond. As the tick mark on his forehead grew, he finally snapped. "SHUT! THE! FUCK! UP! GARP!!!! OR I'LL STRIP YOU OF YOUR RANK!!!!!"

"Ohhh, someone's on their period." More people started laughing.

"I swear I'll demote you to chore boy when this is over Garp."

_One Layer flashback end_

* * *

Garp stroked his beard. "Oh yeah I remember that now."

Ace sweatdropped. "You'd think that's something one wouldn't forget."

"Now on to things of immense seriousness." Said Garp with a mock serious expression.

"Aahhhh, I'm starting to remember why I left. I mean who says shit like that."

"At least I'm not the one chained to the wall and about to be interrogated by his own grandpa."

"Touché-wait what?"

"Ooppps dropped the bomb. Guards!"

Two gaurds with red masks over their faces appeared. "Right away, Vice Admiral Garp." They hefted Ace up and pulled him by his chains to a lone room on the left, followed by Garp of course. They both were sitting in the blank and boring room. One in a chair, the other chained to the wall again. The two guards stood by the door.

"You're dismissed." The two guards nodded and took their leave. "Alright Ace it's time to get down to serious business. What is Whitebeard planning?"

"Why the hell would I tell you anything?"

"Garp's Fist of Love!" Garp punched Ace in the ribs. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes."

"So?"

"Asides from finding One Piece and being the king of the pirates I don't know."

Garp narrowed his eyes. "I don't believe you. There's something else Whitebeard's after. I am not going anywhere until you tell me." He punched him again.

Ace coughed up blood. "Whatever you're talking about. I DO NOT KNOW. I've been away from Whitebeard on the search for Blackbeard for I don't know how long. I haven't heard anything from him since. What the hell is Whitebeard doing that's got you all riled up."

Garp sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You really don't know. Well let me fill you in on what's going on so far. Whitebeard's been busy mobilizing his ships onto islands and destroying them no matter who it is. We think he's looking for something. Then there's the fact all of the small time pirates have already crossed the red line with his aid no less."

"Why is he helping small time pirates?"

"That's what we'd like to know, Monkey D. Ace-"

"DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT!"

"What? You're real name."

"I took my mother's surname because I don't consider Dragon my father. That man has done nothing for me and left us when me and Luffy were just little kids. But with Dragon gone someone else took on that role of a father figure and his name is Edward Newgate, or better known as Whitebeard."

"The Whitebeard you knew is a thing of the past." He grabbed Ace's chain and wrapped his hand around it forming a knot and slipping something into it. He did the same the other side. "Hope you have friends on the outside besides Whitebeard's goons." He hit Ace in the head creating a fairly sized knot.

"Ow what the hell was that for?"

"You'll know later." He walked out with Ace in chains. "Take him back to his cell. Ace you might want to check out those knots on your head." The guards affixed Ace back to the wall and left him to his own devices.

The fire user looked around somewhat confused. _'Check the knots on my head, but he only hit me once. Knots, oh knots ah ha I get it.' _"I'M NOT STUPID LIKE MY FAMILY!!"

Jinbei awoke violently. "What? Wah? Dammit Ace that's nice but can you keep it down I was asleep."

"Jinbei, I think I just found a way to get out of here." He worked the chains and undid the knots that Garp created. First one nothing but a rock.

"Oooohhhh a rock, yup we're saved now."

"Shut up and keep watching." He undid other one and found a key. "I hope you've still got some fight in you Jinbei because were in for one hell of a showdown."

"Damn straight were gonna rock this joint."

Ace sighed. "I keep telling you Jinbei that shit is NOT COOL. If you say anything like that in front of anyone else I swear I'll leave you here."

_Complete Flashback End_

* * *

"Oooookkaaaaaayyy." said Luffy. "But you still didn't fully explain HOW the hell you escaped?"

"Of cous-"

"No. All you did was develop Whitebeard's character, reveal some of his plans, added a little hilarity to the situation, revealed why your last name's Portgas, and above all explained how Jinbei went from sitting with the other Shichibukai ready for battle to locked up in Impel Down." stated Luffy in as a matter a fact tone.

Nami looked from Ace to Luffy. "I don't believe I'm saying this, but he's right." Everyone just blinked. "Okay where's the rrreeeaaallll Luffy."

"Fuck you guys I gotta go." said Ace waving them all off in dismissal.

"Potty." said Luffy with a snicker.

Everybody sweatdropped with the same thought. _'And he's back.'_

Ace grabbed his boat and threw it on the sea. "I'll be see ya bro. At least try to stay out of trouble."

Luffy smiled. "Where's the fun in that? And I hope you weren't someone's prison bitch."

Robin sighed. _'He's been hanging around Taishin too long.'_

Ace gained a tick mark as he jumped off the ship onto his own. He drove off in a wave of flames. Everyone looked to Luffy. "What?"

"Well we're curious to know what happen to you." said Usopp.

'_Hhhhhmmmmmmmmm.'_ "I awoke in a daze. I was flying through the air and I had no idea how or why. After awhile I got bored so I went back to sleep. I awoke again and found myself on the island. I punched some stuff, got hungry then mushrooms appeared all over. Next thing I know I'm on fire. Blah, blah, blah, talking talking. I had to run for my life from a bunch of women trying to kill me. Then I met Hancock. I had to battle with a panther and the Boa sisters in the death arena. Then blah, blah, blah moo, blah, blah blah. So then we became friends and I asked for a ship and she said I could have it. Then I remembered Ace was going to get killed so we got here. Punched a guy and saw you guys."

The crew thought the same thing once again with a sweatdrop. _'I guess we'll never know.'_

* * *

_3 Days Ago_

Luffy was soaring through the night, passing through the clouds with a loud snore. He awoke violently, "What no food? Why? Why? WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?" He looked around. "Oh thank Kami, it was just a horrible nightmare that has scarred me for life. Sanji food." He looked around. "What the hell? Where am I? Where's the food? Why am flying?" "Wait, I'm flying." He spread out his arms. "Wwwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." After a couple of minutes. "Okay, now I'm extra hungry." He looked around for the third time bored. "Well this isn't fun. If only I could control height and speed. I hate Mondays." He fell asleep. Luffy landed in a paw shaped ditch. After a while, he woke up. "I landed. Where am I? Where's the food? Where's my nakama? Why am I here?" he looked up to the sky in thought. _'Last thing I remember is fighting that machine and about to fight the weird guy until a flash came. Then I woke up flying? Maybe that was all one big long dream. Maybe I'm still asleep.'_ He poked himself in the eye. "Nope, definitely not asleep." _'Now I'm hungry and my eye hurts.'_

He wandered around the island, looking for anyone he knew, food, or something fun. A huge boar appeared, with an evil glint in its eye. It was as big as an elephant and had dark brown fur. It charged at Luffy who had the same glint. Both were very hungry and only the strongest one would eat. After one punch the boar died, yup it DIED. Luffy was THAT hungry. After roasting the pig over a fire and eating it, Luffy went back to searching for food. He found that the forest was filled with shrooms, mushrooms that's what I meant, yeah. So he started eating random mushrooms. "This one makes me feel funny." He looked down at the grass watching as nothing happen. "Hey, a pink bunny. Ima catch it." So he chased the imaginary pink bunny.

Five minutes of running later…

"NO, little Shamess I will not burn things." He said to his shoulder, housing an invisible green leprechaun named Little Shamess. "OOooohhhhh bright colored sky." Something poked at Luffy's foot. "Another mushroom." He picked it up and ate it. Afterwards, he instantaneously passed out.

Minutes later…

Three women were seen walking toward Luffy's unconscious body. One was an extremely tall individual who was about three times Luffy's height. She wore a scanty attire of a blue corset and a bikini bottom underneath a white cape and dashing tricorne-like head-gear. Her sword could be seen sheathed horizontally over her lower back. "I hope we find something interesting today, Sweet Pea."

"If we are lucky, Aphelandra" The woman now known as Sweet Pea was kind of hefty with a tough defined face. Her hair was orange-ish and she wore a yellow and black bikini with a live red snake draped across her neck.

"Be careful what you wish for you two."

"Yes, Margaret." The two said in unison. The one referred to as Margaret was normal sized and beautiful. She had bright blonde that was cut short. She wore a black and dark pink bikini top with a short loincloth style miniskirt of the same color and a white and black stripped legging on her right leg. She carried a quiver with arrows inside of it strapped across her lower back and also had a black and green striped snake wrapped comfortably across her form. They continued walking until they found Luffy's body covered with mushrooms. These mushrooms had a huge spot in the middle of them and were growing out of Luffy's body. The three gasped.

"It's a person, I think." said Aphelandra poking him a couple times.

Margaret picked up a half eaten mushroom not unlike the ones that covered Luffy's body. "This must be the culprit."

Sweet Pea gasped again. "That's the mushrooms growing out of your body shroom."

Margaret tossed the poisonous mushroom. "If one eats it, mushrooms grow out of your body and sap your life energy until the person dies. We have to get this girl back to the village. This is race against time."

"Right!" They both said in unison. The three women carried Luffy away to their village.

One good off-screen run later…

One unnamed woman stared at him. "What happened?"

"There are mushrooms everywhere." said another woman.

"Oh gee, I hadn't noticed." Another unnamed woman said sarcastically.

"Who is she and where did she come from?" said one woman with red hair. Everyone shrugged.

"Well those mushrooms can be plucked off." Said a woman with glasses on her forehead.

Margaret and Sweet Pea began plucking them off. "We're plucking them off Belladonna, but they leave stubs behind."

"Don't worry about those. They can be burned off." said the woman now known as Belladonna.

Another woman with a tough face, long black hair in a ponytail, and a slender body looked at Luffy with interest. "This certainly is a strange girl you've picked up Margaret." She had a red snake sleeping next to her in a tightly wrapped coil.

"You're telling me." After all the mushrooms were picked off, Belladonna walked over with a lit match. She threw it on Luffy. He was set ablaze and awoke with a scream, but faded back into unconsciousness. "Geez, Belladonna don't you think that was a bit much."

"If we don't burn them then they will simply grow back."

"She lost consciousness again." said Margaret.

"Oddly enough, she had wounds before the mushrooms grew. Probably from a previous battle."

"Really."

Belladonna nodded. "Would you mind washing her in the river?"

"Not at all." So Margaret and Sweet Pea took Luffy to the river and began washing him.

Sweet Pea began observing his body. "Hhhhmmm, it seems one mushroom didn't get burned off."

Margaret looked at her confused. "What? Where?"

She pointed at Luffy's penis. "This one that's stuck between her legs."

Margaret looked at it much more closely. "It's a little different than the others and it's shaped strangely."

Sweet Pea began pulling vigorously while a crowd gathered. "Damn, it won't come off, it just stretches."

The fierce raven hair woman stared at the two with disdain. Another woman stared longer at Luffy. "Wow this girl is strange. She's so flat chested and angular."

A small old woman with long white hair that had a flower in it. She had a white snake staff in her hand. "What the hell's going on here?

Margaret looked over at the small older woman. "Elder Nyon, this child ate the Body Mushroom and there's still a mushroom that won't come off."

"Well let me take a look at her." She looked at Luffy and gasped loudly, nearly falling over in shock. "This-this child is…a….MAN!!!"

All the woman jumped up and screamed "WWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTT?"

Margaret's hands went to her face in shock and embarrassment. "This is a man. I've never seen one before."

This is the island of Amazon Lily, which housed the all woman warrior tribe known as the Kuja. Any man who values his life should never step foot on it. The island had two skull-like eye sockets in the center, surrounded by stone snake structures. It also had huge plateaus. The residents sometimes left and mysteriously came back pregnant and gave birth to girls only. Inside a huge mountain a huge fort like structure was built. This fort turned into a village and soon enough a country was established. Naturally all the women are workers, strong and burly, raised to be warriors from birth. These women were incredibly strong because in this land strength is beauty. Any man to set foot on this island would be eliminated immediately.

All the women were currently staring at a naked Luffy who was just waking up in his cell. He yawned. "Look everyone the man is waking up."

"He has no breasts." said a random woman.

Another random woman put her hand to her chin. "I wonder what it eats."

Luffy looked around. "What's with all the noise?"

A woman gasped. "It spoke."

"Where the hell am I? I'm hungry. Last thing I remember is eating those crazy mushrooms? Wait where's hat?" All the women simply stared awestruck at him while he looked around.

"It can talk." One woman with a notepad and pen wrote something down.

He found Sweet Pea was wearing it and stretched his arm to grab it. "Hey gimme that back." Everyone gasped again.

"What is he made of?" were the whispers of the crowd.

The same woman with the notepad began scribbling furiously. "So men have arms that can stretch. Very interesting indeed." She pointed at Luffy. "What's your name?"

"I'm Luffy." He looked down at himself. "Ahhh, I'm naked."

Everyone sweatdropped. "He's slow."

"Anyone know where my clothes are?"

The woman from before wrote some more stuff down. "Men are slow and are concerned with covering their heads before their bodies."

Margaret pointed at his balls. "Before you put on your clothes, can you tell me what is inside that bag that is dangling between your legs?"

"Bag?" He looked down. "You guys are weird if you don't know what those are. They're my kintama. (Kintama is slang for testicles, but literally means balls of gold.)"

"Kintama? What's that?" she asked.

"Just what it sounds like, balls of gold."

All the woman gasped again. "Gorgeous. Balls made of PURE GOLD!!!"

Margaret held out her hand. "Well can you take them out so I can look at them?"

"LIKE HELL I COULD? WHAT ARE TRYING TO KILL ME?" he yelled.

Margaret handed him his clothes. "Well we made you some new ones."

Luffy accepted them graciously. "Thank you that's awfully nice of you considering we've never met."

He put them on and looked down on them. He suddenly frowned and trembled. "I added some flowers and frills."

"Oh Margaret it looks lovely. Can't go wrong with frills."

"I'M A GUY DAMMIT!!!!" All the women aimed their weapons at Luffy who seemed confused. Their weapons were all bows made of snakes with regular arrows.

"He's truly dangerous and savage."

"Even in the face of kindness."

"We must kill him."

Luffy held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't be so hasty. C'mon you don't have to do that put down the bows."

Margaret looked over at the fierce woman with a downtrodden expression. "Do we really have to kill him Kikyou?" A "no" was heard in the distance from Luffy. "I mean I did bring him here to help him."

"Exactly, that is why he must die. If the empress found out the consequences would be dire. We kill him, we save your life."

"Wait saved me? Was I in danger?"

This time Belladonna stepped in. "You ate a poisonous mushroom and Margaret here brought you here to cure you."

"Well in that case thank you. I won't complain about the clothes anymore, so you can put down the weap-"

"WE DON'T NEED YOU FEEBLE APOLOGY MAN!!! You will die this day." said Kikyou. With a frown, Margaret readied her weapon and mouthed a sorry.

"Sorry but I still have to get back to my nakama. Somehow I got separated from them." The women all fired their arrows. Luffy kicked through the roof. As the arrows were fired at him, he ran. The arrows were crushing buildings, stones, cutting through metal. _'What now? I have to get back to them, but I have no idea how or what. Maybe she'll know, she does seem like the nicest one here.' _He looked over at Margaret and grabbed her then jumped off into the horizon.

"Let me go. Get your filthy hands off me."

"Sorry, but I need your help again."

Kikyou stomped the ground. "Damn that man. He took Margaret. After him, hunt him down like the dirty little man he is. Make him regret ever setting foot on Amazon Lily."

* * *

_Amazon Jungle_

Luffy and Margaret were falling at a dangerously increasing speed. "Gomu gomu no." said Luffy as both of them were about to plummet into the ground. "Fuusen." Luffy blew up into a balloon and bounced safely onto the ground.

Margaret managed to land on her feet. She quickly pulled out a knife. "What sorcery was that? Do all men get fat all of sudden? I was sure we'd die."

"We'll it was nothing really. You can say men get fat quickly." He began walking towards her. "I have a couple o-"

"Don't come near me! I heard about the viruses men carry."

"Fine geez. Although I pretty sure I don't have any viruses." He stopped. "I'll ask from here. So where am I exactly?"

"Amazon Lily, in the middle of the calm belt."

Luffy eyes widen in shock. "We're in the calm belt!"

"I thought you knew that when you got here."

He shook his head. "First I was in a fight, then a flash of light, then I awoke soaring through the air somehow and finally got here. I have to find a way to my nakama. I guess I owe you a lot."

"You could show me those kintama."

"They don't come off!"

"What kind of nakama are you talking about?"

"Pirates. We're all pirates. You've heard of them haven't you?"

"That's a stupid question of course we have. Our empress is the leader of our pirate crew. Only the strongest of the Kuja tribe are allowed in the crew."

"Sounds like a tough crew."

"But of course, only the strongest serve under Hebihime-sama. She is the strongest, most beautiful woman in the world. Everyone on the island looks up to her. Along with her two younger sisters she defends the island vigilantly."

* * *

_Kuja Tribe_

"Hebihime-sama ship is approaching." said an unnamed Amazon.

"The man took Margaret and landed in the jungle." said Aphelandra.

Kikyou began to sweat. "WE NEED TO KILL THE MAN IMMEDIATELY! EVERYONE TO THE JUNGLE! HEBIHIME-SAMA HAS RETURNED!"

* * *

_Amazon Jungle_

Margaret looked at him strangely. "Men truly are weird creatures if they don't like frills."

"Yeah well whatever thanks for taking them off." said Luffy.

"Somehow I'll get back to my crew. Oh by the way could you lend me a ship."

"This is the calm belt remember. There are Sea Kings everywhere."

"Oh yeah, but wait you said you had a pirate crew right? How the hell can they enter and leave the island?"

"Hebihime-sama's ship is being pulled by Yuda." "Yuda are giant ferocious, poisonous sea serpents that sea king won't attack. It's the only ship we have." She said as she answered his unasked question.

He began brooding on the ground. "No wind, no currents, I'll have to get a boat and row out of here."

"Don't be an idiot."

He put his fist in his hand. "That's it. I'll just get a boat and row out of here."

"Baka! You're actually going to do it."

A few minutes later…

"Finished!" he pumped his fist in the air. There were five logs tied together horribly. "Well, I'm off."

A few seconds later…

Luffy was on the ground wet and panting. "Damn I thought I was gonna die. If Franky was here I'd have a better ship."

"I don't even know why I bothered saving you." She wrung out her cape. "Are men so useless they can't even swim? If only you could get far far away from here then there'd be no problem." She jumped up and pointed her loaded bow at Luffy while he was on the ground. "Well I'd better kill you before I become too attached."

"What?!?" She shot her arrow, but he jumped out of the way, and the stones beneath him were crushed. "What the hell man? Cut that out!" She shot three more arrows. He dodged again and they hit a tree. He grabbed one. "These are the same kind of arrows as before that crush buildings, yet…" He broke it. "They are simple arrows."

"What the hell are you talking about? It's only natural for arrows to be strong when imbued with Haki."

"Haki?"

More Amazonians ran to the scene. "There he is kill him."

Sweet Pea landed next to Margaret. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"We have to eliminate that man quickly, Hebihime-sama has returned."

"What?!"

* * *

_On the Calm Belt_

The pirate ship pulled by Yuda pulled up to the marine ship. "To land here in this sea of monsters is pretty gutsy of you." said a female pirate with short black hair and slender body.

"Even with our Kairoseki plated ship, the Sea King still manage to attack us."

"So that Sea King there, I take it you killed it. And by the cuts it was from the inside."

"Yeah I have come here on a request from HQ. I need to speak with Boa Hancock. I am Vice-Admiral Momonga."

"Sorry." said one kuja pirate with short hair. "but you won't be seeing the empress."

"How many times do we have to tell you that?" said a larger pirate.

"Yes we have received your reply. You're shall be coming soon, but you actions are different from your words. The date and location for Second Division Commander of Whitebeard's Fleet, Ace has been set. There is no backing down now."

"THIS IS CHANCE FOR YOUR TREATY TO BE REINSATED EVEN IF YOUR SHICHIBUKAI STATUS IS GONE! ASSEMLE AT MARINFORD, THIS IS AN ABSOLUTE ORDER FROM THE WORLD GOVERNMENT! ARE YOU LISTENING BOA HANCOCK!!!"

On the pirate ship, a woman began walking. There was the cutest little kitten in the middle of the path. It was just playing with a small ball of yarn minding it's own business and not harming anyone. "Who in the hell had the gall to put…" She kicked it fiercely, sending it flying. "a kitten in my way!"

An unnamed subordinate ran and grabbed the injured kitten. "My sincerest apologies Hebihime-sama. It was my responsibility."

"See that it doesn't happen again."

Momonga smirked. _'So she appears.' _"Men on your guard."

The other marines however were drooling while staring at Hancock. "So that's Boa Hancock. No wonder she's called the ultimate beauty."

There she stood with her two sisters Sandersonia and Marigold. Sandersonia is a tall woman who resembles a snake. Her large head is shaped like that of a snake's and her tongue is forked. She has green hair and a cape with a green bikini. Her other sister Marigold is a large woman, built of muscle due to a similar training method used by sumo wrestlers to bulk themselves. Her orange hair is arranged in a way that it looks like the patterns on a cobra's hood and to some extent, a Valkyrie's helmet. She also wears a cape with red bikini with a gorgon-like design. Hancock is the oldest followed by Sandersonia then finally Marigold. All with the last name Boa. "You meddlers are quite troublesome. The response I sent was a lie; I have no intention of fighting in your war." "Although I would like for you to reinstate the treaty and give me all the cargo on your ship."

"NONSENSE! What are you…a spoiled brat?!? As if I'd give in to such demands." Suddenly his crew began carrying the supplies to Hancock ships saying things like; I want to give her everything, hurry up, and so beautiful. "Why the hell are you giving her our supplies? Get a hold of yourself you dumbasses." They stopped. "Fire Fist Ace is getting executed within this week. If you do not do comply with us to Marinford; your treaty will remain void."

"Well I want the treaty to be reinitiated and I hate the World Government. What say you Vice-Amiral? What if all the marines they sent were mysteriously turned to stone?"

"Ridiculous. I told you such demands will not be forgiven."

Sandersonia snicked. "My sister's personality is so twisted, but she'll be forgiven."

"Yes, there is one reason why she'll be forgiven." said Marigold with a stern look.

Hancock walked on the marine ship and faced the marines. "Do you know why? It is because no matter what I do whether I kick a kitten, spit in your face, tear off your eyelids, and even slaughter innocent people. The world will still forgive me. Why...it is because I am…beautiful." The woman on the pirate ship yelled and screamed in joy and admiration with hearts in their eyes along with the marines except Momonga.

"Stop that you fools."

"Now your guilty hearts entranced by my beauty will turn your bodies as stiff as rock." Momonga narrowed his eyes. She put her hands in a heart shape. "Mero Mero Merrow." Heart shaped rays were fired. All the marines except Momonga were turned to stone. He had stabbed himself in the hand with his knife. "I see so you used pain to silence your wicked heart. A mark of experience, however your men are no more."

He looked back at his men in disdain. "The damn fools."

"We set sail for Amazon Lily."

"Hai, Hebihime-sama." The Kuja Pirates said in unison.

"I will not go back empty handed. If you don't come back, the treaty remains void."

"Do as you wish." After sailing for a couple minutes the Kuja pirate ship reached the main of Amazon Lily.

"Hebihime-sama is back. Open the gates."

"WELCOME BACK!! KUJA PIRATES!!!" The ship docked and the Kuja pirates got off. The other members of the Kuja tribe began fawning over them.

A woman with long hair and shirt that was open at the bottom along with a bikini bottom waved her hand towards a carriage. "Your carriage awaits Hebihime-sama."

"Anything to report."

"No, everything is fine." The spoiled empress got into her carriage.

The short old woman named Elder Nyon walked up to the woman with short hair from before. "Ran, do you have any books?"

The woman now known as Ran shook her head. "No, but I do have this newspaper." She handed the newspaper to Nyon.

One carriage ride later…

Hancock was in her castle looking at a statue in the room. "Enishida, what is this?"

Enishida wore a bikini with spots that criss crossed near the top. She wore her blonde hair in a pony tail held by a horn. "Oh that. It's a clay statue, the village children made it for you. They even colored it which must have been a lot of work." The statue was of Hancock although it was smiling. "They were so cute, carrying it in here carefully so it wouldn't break."

"I see. They made me out of clay dirt." She threw the statue to the ground. "How awful. It ruins the aesthetics of the room."

"Aaahh, Princess." Enishida said along with a few other maids.

"Don't bring such dirty objects in here. Throw it away and clean up that mess. More importantly Enishida."

"Yes."

"Why weren't my warriors at the harbor to welcome me back?"

"Uhh there was a very dangerous monkey spotted in the jungle and our warriors went to eliminate it."

She walked into her chambers. "A monkey huh?" She sat on her bed where a giant snake with a fanged skull was coiled. She leaned backwards into the snake.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Bring me some White sake."

"Yes your highness."

"And I'll have some too." said a voice from nowhere.

"Elder Nyon. What are you doing in my room?"

"I can come in whenever I want." said Nyon defiantly.

"Kick her out."

"Wait my lady!!!"

"You'll address me properly."

"My apologies princess, I know about the marines waiting at the harbor."

"They are here to take you right –nyo? They have come because you have been called by the government –nyo."

"Yes, they plan to take me to war."

"Then why aren't you going –nyo? You'd be bringing our old treaty back." "With your skills you needn't fear for you life."

"But…" She put her hand to her mouth. "I'm scared."

Her eyes went to hearts. "Hawawa, she's like a cute puppy." She shook herself. "That's not going to work." "Right now our country is in a state of emergency because the treaty is gone –nyo. In the past the calm belt protected us, but now that the marines have ships that can cross it, we're in danger. Right now we are nothing but an island of pirates. While I'm sure they haven't attacked yet is because they still want you as a backup because you are strong. If they find you dispensable then there'd be deaths. Remember the young and old that live here."

Hancock grabbed her drink. "So you're just scared for yourself."

"I have lived a long time and my life doesn't really matter. Look into my crystal ball it'll show you the future." She ran her hands around the crystal ball, after a few moments the words "get going" appeared.

"HOW DARE YOU!! Throw her out!"

"Right Away."

"Wait my lady."

"Who do you think you are? Your time has passed Amazon Lily's late-late-late empress Gloriosa." She began looking up a little. "Even if the country is destroyed." She looked up some more. "Everyone will forgive me because I am…" Now she was looking up the ceiling with her back bended backwards. "Beautiful."

"There it is again. The princess is looking down on someone so much that she's looking up." said one of attendants.

"Despite being empress, you left out to sea and therefore became a traitor to the Kuja." Hancock picked up Elder Nyon by her hair. "The Late Empress let you in out of mercy."

"Which is why I stay out of the village. Ow, ow, ow."

"Then keep it that way! You have no right to talk to me, the current empress, that way." She began walking while still holding the small old lady. "Your efforts have moved me. I give in."

"So you understand, my lady. Thank you. I am so glad I tried."

"Give me a break. I was kidding." She said darkly. She tossed the little old lady out of the window of her very tall castle. "NOW GET LOST!!!"

"DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!!" she said as she fell.

"Ahh princess, how could you treat an Elder like that." said Enishida in shock.

"My hand slipped." said Hancock cutely.

Her and the other attendants immediately fawned. "Ahh yes it happens."

As Nyon was falling she did a flip and landed on her feet. "Haiya. I may be old but I'm still a Kuja warrior and still as good as any other." A loud bell went off.

Someone yelled, "It's the princess's bath time!!!!!" Everyone began leaving the castle. No matter what there were doing they left. They ran out of the castle as if the giant beasts of hell were on their heels. Huge curtains with the Kuja symbol surrounded the castle. "From here on out, no one is allowed in the castle." A little girl walked up to Ran. "Why is Hebihime-sama's bath time such a big event? Is she afraid of people seeing her naked?"

"How old are you?"

"Eight?"

"Ok then I'll tell you."

"You mean the Gorgon sister's secret."

"Yup." "Gorgon is the name of the creature that lived in the center band of the sea. It turned whoever it met into stone just from one gaze. In their journey, our princess and her sisters defeated this monster, but as it died it placed curse on them. On the three warriors are the monster's eyes etched into their backs. Now when they strip and reveal those eyes those around them turn into stone and die. That's why everyone evacuates the castle and we set up this barricade so no one gets in while they are bathing. It's a curse they got fighting bravely and apart of our pride as Kuja Warriors. Do you understand?"

"Yup. The princess is really great."

* * *

_Amazon Jungle_

Kikyou began searching around frantically. "Where the hell did he go?"

"He could have went back to the village." said Margaret. "That male did want a ship."

Up on the great walls of the Kuja village was Luffy trying to keep his balance. "They do have a pirate ship. If I could just borrow it. But without Nami I'd get lost alone. It'd be best if they could let me on and send me to Sabaody. I guess I could ask." He put his finger to his forehead deep in thought. "So that means I need to talk the head. And the head lives in tall buildings." He let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, all this thinking is going to give me a fever again." He jumped down and landed on a tall building. "Whew." The roof broke. "Dowa, it gave in!!"

Further away around the castle. Amazonians watched as the roof caved in. "Ahh the roof of the castle suddenly collapsed. The princess is taking a bath in there."

Inside, Luffy was frantically struggling and screaming. "Buuhhhhooo, WATER!" "HOT, HOT, HOT, I'M GOING TO DROWN! HELP" He stood up. "Oh I can stand." Then began looking around. "Am I in a bath?"

Hancock turned around her head in surprise. "A male?"

"Your back, I think I've seen that mark before."

She got very angry. "You looked!!! Time for you to turn into stone."

Both Hancock's Sisters rushed into the bath. "Sister what the hell is going on?" they both said.

"Who is that **man**?!?" asked Sandersonia.

"What is a **man **doing in this country?!?" asked Marigold as she put a robe on Hancock.

"Exactly what has happened here?" they both said in unison.

"Ah, hey look I-"

Hancock had a grim look on her face. "He saw…my back." Both sisters' eyes widen with shock and fear.

"He must die then. That is the only solution." said Marigold with a stern look.

"Wha? C'mon what's so bad about looking at someone's back?!?"_ 'Still I get the weirdest feeling I've seen that mark before.'_

"That which you have seen, that which lies upon our backs is something that must never be seen, even if we die."

"Wha? Why? Who are you?"

"Take everything you have seen to your grave." She put her fingers in the heart shape once more. "Mero Mero Merrow."

"Huh Noro Noro?" He put his arms up in defense. "Damn I'm slooowwwwinngg ddddooooowwwwnnn." He stopped then looked around and sucked in his lips in a comical fashion. Hancock was slightly confused but nevertheless she tried again. "Arrrgghhh?" He looked behind him and sucked in his lips again. Everyone in the room tilted their heads in confusion.

"Why the do you not turned to stone?!" she yelled "Is your heart not moved in the slightest even after seeing me naked?"

"Don't be ridiculous sister." said marigold. "None could resist your beauty whether they be young or old, male or female."

"The pathetic fool. His fear of death must be outweighing his desires." said her last sister.

Luffy ran. "I'm not sure what the hell's going on but I need to find someone important. So I better get out of here." He jumped out the window.

Hancock kissed her index finger. "You're not going anywhere." She pointed her finger like a gun. "Pistol Kiss."

It hit Luffy and went straight through him. "Arrrrgggh. That wasn't a bullet."

The Amazonians looked up at the Empress's castle. "That man is the intruder." Hancock yelled. "Capture him Kuja pirates."

A few minutes…

Luffy was tied up by snakes in the middle of a battle arena. The stands were filled with nothing but women cheering and yelling the Boa sister's names. Luffy began struggling with his bonds. "Get the hell off me." He shook some more. "These snakes are like steel rope."

In the stands Kikyou was talking to Margaret. "Damn we were too late. Hopefully Hebihime-sama won't ask how he got here."

"He'll be killed won't he?"

Luffy took a look around. "Wow, this island really doesn't have any other men."

Hancock sat on her throne, which was made out of her giant pink anaconda with the skull hat. "Now let me ask you **man!!!**" "How did you get here and why have you come?"

"Look I really don't know how I got here. I was flying through the air and before I knew it I was here."

"FILTHY LIAR!!! You cannot trick me with such a laughable tale. You must have some reason for being here."

"If it's a reason you want then I'd like a boat. Well a ride would be the best option. If you're the most important person, please, I need to go out to sea. There's somewhere I have to go." Whispers were heard in the stands. Mostly about how Luffy was addressing their Empress.

"You will not leave this place alive!!"

"Please wait Hebihime-sama!"

"Margaret!" responded Kikyou.

"I do not believe this man is the type of person who would lie. What he says is the truth!! He has no intention of harming our country."

Luffy was grinning ear to ear. "Yes, that's right! You please tell her."

Hancock leaned further into her 'throne'. "One of my country's guards?"

"My name is Margaret."

"The simple act of entering this country means death for any man, so why do you defend him?"

"I have a debt to him because the one who brought him here…was me."

Kikyou was shocked beyond belief. "Margaret why?"

She went down to the arena along with Sweet Pea and Aphelandra. "Hebihime-sama there is an explanation for this!!" yelled Sweet Pea.

"Yes, we found this man covered in mushrooms in the forest. We thought he was one of our villagers which is why we-"

Margaret interrupted. "Aphelandra! Sweet Pea! That's enough!"

Both Aphelandra and Sweet Pea got on their knees. "No, we are as much to blame as she is for bringing this man to our land." said Aphelandra.

"Stop this you two! I'm the one who said we should bring him to the village."

Luffy's grin increased. "What's all this after trying to kill me and everything. You really are nice guys after all." He snickered.

Hancock walked down to the stadium. Margaret bowed low. "It was I alone who brought this man into our country."

"Margaret!!!!"

"Enough." Hancock said in finalizing tone. She put her finger under Margaret's chin. "Raise your head Honest Margaret." Margaret complied and widened her eyes as Hancock's fingers were in a heart shape. "Mero Mero Merrow!!!" The three Kuja women turned to stone.

Luffy looked over at them. "What's going on? What's wrong with you guys?" No response. "C'mon answer me!!" "What's wrong with them?!?!! They've been turned to stone. But why?" Hancock walked away and Luffy looked back at her. "Hey you!!!! What did you do to them?!? These guys saved my life!"

"Indeed for that reason they have been punished accordingly. Send Bacura to the arena."

"WAIT!!!"

"This is the warrior nation of Amazon Lily where strength is beauty. You shall die fighting for your life while we all watch." Then a huge black panther with metal cap on appeared in the arena. "This is Bacura, for many generations he has served as the islands executioner and once the execution is done…not a single bone will be left."

The snakes unraveled themselves. "Arh. The snakes are gone." He then pointed to Margaret and company. "What will happen to these guys, huh?!! Will they go back to normal?!"

The women in the crowd began yelling. "Don't talk back to Hebihime-sama!!!" "Go get him Bacura!" "You stupid weak little **man**!!" Luffy had an angry look on his face and then he put his hat on. Bacura began his attack. He cocked his fist back and punched the panther with such force that it blew his hat right back off his head. Hancock put on a sour face. Everyone in the crowded yelled "WWWHHHHAAAAATTTTT??!!?!?" in unison. The women had to move quickly as Bacura flew into the stands with a crash. "He's strong!! Bacura was defeated in a single hit!!" "He wasn't even using Haki!!! He did that with pure brute force!"

Luffy turned to the crowd. "There's something wrong with you guys. That woman…**WHEN SHE JUST TURNED YOUR NAKAMA TO STONE, HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU ALL SIT AROUND LAUGHING AND CHEERING?!!!?!?!!!**"

The crowd gasped. "What a savage beast he is?" "We feel sorry for those three but there is nothing wrong with what Hebihime-sama did." "It's their own fault for breaking the rules."

"No matter what I do…I will always be forgiven. Why you ask? It is because I am…" Hancock winked. "beautiful!!!" The entire Kuja tribe began fawning over her again. (for like the seventh time today, I mean really.) "You forgive me do you not?" She looked over at Luffy with finger to her lip.

Luffy's look never deterred. Ever so serious he said, "**You really piss me off!!!**"

Hancock fell back in her snake chair with her hands over her face like her heart was broken. "AAaaahhh."

Marigold looked over at Hancock. "Sister!! Get a grip!!"

She began sweating profusely. "Impossible. There cannot possible exist a man immune to my charms. That man existence is something I can't bear!!!!" (Drama queen or should I say empress. Yeah I know that was a bad one.) The crowd wanted Luffy dead after that little outburst. "GO!! Marigold, Sandersonia…take that man's head for me!!!"

"Leave it to us sister." they both said in unison as they started transforming.

Luffy got into battle stance. "These guys must be fruit users."

The crowd cheered. "Here it comes, the Gorgon's Curse!!!" "There are going to do their Snake Pit Dance." "Kill him!"

The two sisters circled around him in their half-snake, half-human forms. Both were long and huge (I couldn't help myself). Third sister Marigold, devil fruit: Hebi Hebi no mi Model: King Cobra. Second sister Sandersonia, devil fruit: Hebi Hebi no mi Model: Anaconda.

The crowd began fawning over them (I swear these "warriors" are nothing but fangirls). "Kya~~ what impressive forms!!" "This is proof they defeated the Gorgon monster and obtained her powers." "The cursed sisters are still wonderful."

Luffy scratched his head. "Cursed? What the hell are they talking about? They just ate some devil fruits."

Hancock stood up. "Kill him! Marigold! Sandersonia! For the sin of entering this island and insulting us!!! Show him the 'art' of our death penalty."

Both sisters circled around him and Marigold had a spear with a wide blade at the end in her hand. Sandersonia laughed, "Perhaps I should drink all the fluid from his body."

While Marigold smiled sinisterly, "Perhaps I should strangle him to death."

Luffy ignored them and grabbed the three stone statues. He set them down gently outside of the arena. "Good none of them are broken. This is just like the time when me and Robin were frozen by Aoi Kiji, so maybe it can be reversed. If chopper were here…"

Sandersonia looked down at him. "Shouldn't you worry more about yourself."

"Shut up I'll do what I feel like." He got back into the arena in a battle stance. "So all I have to do is beat you guys and they go back to normal." The entire crowd laughed at him for saying such a thing.

"Correct." said Marigold. " And if you value your life then you'd better not fall in the space between the audience seating and the arena unless you LIKE getting impaled by sharp spikes that is." She began swinging her spear at him, which he avoided like a bunny rabbit. "Take this and this and this and THIS!!!"

He jumped one more time and she spit at him. "What?" He quickly stretched out of the way and just behind the stone began melting where the spit landed. "Poison!? That's dangerous!!"

"Watch out that poison's lethal."

"Gomu gomu no…" He cocked his leg back and she smiled. "Stamp." He kicked out at her, so she put her hand in front for defense. That's when something strange occurred, his foot bounced right off with a boing. "Uh, it bounced back?!?" Then she hit him with the blunt end of her spear, knocking him away a good distance. "It…it hurts, but why I'm rubber!!!" Marigold swung her spear around coming towards him. "What happened??? Did I…did I stop being rubber!!?! As if that could happen!!!" He was so focused on Marigold he didn't even notice the dark green snake tail slowly inching its way toward him. "Why did a blow hurt me?!?"

Before he knew it, he was wrapped up. "That's mean Mary, playing all by yourself." She squeezed him hard.

"Ugyagyagya." She was lying down bored leaning on her hands. She lowered him so they could be face to face although he was upside down. "Why does it hurt even though I'm rubber?!?! Damn it!!!"

Sandersonia sighed as her eyes closed. "You can't use Haki. Those who come from outside this island wouldn't understand, that's why you're weak." "A kick with the right foot." Just as she predicted, Luffy tried to kick her with his right foot. Key word here is tried; she quickly moved the front of body up on the arena.

"She read my move!"

Sandersonia twisted her body, "Snake Slam!!" then she slammed Luffy hard into the stone arena.

He jumped away unfazed. "That won't work, that hit was normal. Gomu Gomu no…Gatling Gun." He began throwing a bunch of punches at her.

"Snake Dance." She dodged them all with ease even with such a big form.

"What the hell is going on?!?! She's reading all of my moves!!!"

"Don't forget there's two of us." He turned his head just in time to see Marigold's tail hit him straight in the abdomen. "Snake Stake."

He coughed up blood as he flew out of the arena and into the spikes. He quickly grabbed the railing and stretched himself up there. "Damn that was close."

The empress tucked her hair behind her ear. "It's hard to even look at this man. He is laughable." And the crowd went gaga over her again that was until Luffy told her to shut up. She threw her head back. "Ah I can't take it anymore." Now the crowd went angry again, yelling, shouting and what not. She looked up towards the sky. (The whole looking down on someone too much bit.) "Sonia!! Mary!! Make haste and end that man's life!!! So I won't have to here such disrespectful talk again!!"

Marigold looked over at Sandersonia. "Then we'll end the fun here."

Sandersonia wrapped her tail around the stone Margaret and lifted her up. "Let's grant the convict death AND despair."

Luffy wiped the blood from his mouth. "Hey what are you doing?!? Don't touch them!!" "What will you do if they break?!!? I owe them my life!!!"

Sandersonia eyed the statue. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. It's too bad for this girl but it will serve to punish you."

"Don't joke around!!! This is between you and me!!!"

Marigold wrapped Luffy up with his tail and squeezed tightly. "You're the only one who thinks that. This is a public execution so just sit quietly and watch. The wound to Ane-sama's heart can't be healed with just you."

"THAT GIRL ADMIRED YOU!!!"

Sandersonia laughed as she played with the statue by tossing it up and down. "Everyone does, so I think she'll be satisfied with this."

"DON'T BE STUPID!!! OF COURSE THEY WON'T!!!!"

"Such vulgar words." She then wrapped Margaret back up and brought her closer to the ground at an alarming rate. "3…" "2…" Everyone in the crowd was horrified some cried Margaret's name while others chose to look away. "1…" Now she was inches away from destruction.

"**I SAID STOP!!!!**" Everyone froze in fear and a lot of women in the stands began fainting with foam coming out of their mouths. Marigold unwrapped Luffy and Sandersonia gently put down Margaret while Luffy smiled. "So you'll listen to me after all!! You guys CAN be reasoned with!!

Ran was up in the stands horrified and wide eyed. "…Just now…That was the 'Haoushoku' Haki. Only one in a million people are capable of using it…The Haki of the chosen ones."

The middle snake sister's eyes were just as shocked as everyone else's. "I've never seen anyone aside from Ane-sama use who could use it!"

"This kid…he posses the 'King's Disposition' to stand above all others." Added the youngest sister.

The snake empress was biting her thumb in fear. "Just like me…he posses the 'Haoushoku!' What's going on here?!" "He's not just a normal kid? But even I haven't mastered it yet!" Luffy was confused as to what they were talking about. "Just who is that guy?!"

Luffy got into gear second stance. "I get it now that you guys are strong. So from here on out…" He looked at them both seriously. "I'll fight with everything I've got." He pumped his legs up. "Gear Second." Everyone was confused about Luffy's new form.

"No need to fear Mary." said Sandersonia as Marigold nodded. "Even that gigantic Haki is no good if he can't control it. Hebigami-Tsuki…" "YAMATA NO OROCHI!!!" Her hair transformed into seven huge hair snakes. One of which went right for him, but he dodged using Soru. The hair snake chewed right through the arena with its fangs. She kept up her attack with the other six snakes, but none were hitting._ 'Why can't I hit him?!!? I'm reading his every move and still…' _Luffy appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her neck. _'I can't keep up.'_ He pulled her down and slammed her into the arena with all his might. She was down.

Marigold swung her spear, but he Soru-ed behind her. "Gomu Gomu no…" He threw both his hands back.

She put her hands in front of her. "Useless. Don't you remember how I deflected your attacks like last time?"

That didn't stop him, he flung his fists forward in a flash. "Jet Bazooka!" She was sent flying back and her spear broke in two. Everyone in the crowd was shocked; both Boa sisters were getting defeated. Luffy stood and waited while Sandersonia woke up and Marigold slithered back up in the ring.

But Hancock did not look too happy at all. "Sonia, Mary…Just what do you think you're playing at."

"Sister, we must apologize."

"We will finish him off forthwith." finished Marigold as she lit herself on fire with a match, which Luffy questioned. "Hebigami-Tsuki…" "Salamander!" Her hair transformed into two huge flaming snakes.

Sandersonia appeared on his other side. "We won't give you any place to run." "Yamata no Orochi!" Her seven hair snakes came back to life. The crowd cheered.

Luffy looked up and fell back. "Gomu Gomu no…" Hair snakes approached him from both sides. "JET GATLING GUN!!!" The fierce attack knocked back all the hair. He then did a split kick and hit them both in the stomach, thus making them fall into each other.

Sandersonia pulled back holding her face. "Aaahhhhh it burns!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

"Oh no!! Sonia-neesama!! Get back quickly!!"

"AAAAAahhhhhhhhh!!" Sandersonia was on the ground writhing in pain.

"What?!? Wait a minute…" She struggled as she tried to pull away. "I can't get back!! I'm stuck to Sonia-neesama!!!" She looked at her tail which was tied to her older sister's in a bow. "Arrgghh. Our tails!! When did he?!!"

Luffy puts his hands up in the victory sign. "It burns!! It burns!! Save me!!!" She was still on the ground wriggling around crazily. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

"Wait!! Sonia-neesama, you're heading for the spike pit!! Quickly reach out to the stands!!"

Sandersonia did so and began panting heavily. "Too close." The whole crowd got worried over the fate of their beloved Sandersonia-sama.

Luffy noticed that Sandersonia's top burnt off, so he quickly jumped on her back. "Ahh, it burns!!!" Now the crowd was mad at Luffy calling HIM cruel for striking the killing blow.

"Damn you **man!!**" said Sandersonia with as much venom in her voice as she could muster.

"Don't move." "Even if you are trying to kill me…(pant)…(pant)...I don't have any intention of killing you!!"

"Why you horrible little…Mary, now's your chance! Kill him!!!" Marigold in question simply stood there in shock. She looked back at her younger sister. "What are you doing Mari!!! Kill him!!!"

"It's no use Sonia-neesama. Right now that man right there is the only thing…protecting us!!!" The crowd began yelling about her bare back and the Gorgon's curse, which made Sandersonia finally realize what Marigold meant.

'_That which you have seen, that which lies upon our backs is something that must never be seen, even if we die.'_ "You'd rather die than have anyone see this right. Then don't move."

Hancock stood up quickly. "This ceremony is over!!! Everyone evacuate the arena before the Gorgon's eye is exposed!!!!" Everyone fled the stands in fear, screaming about the Gorgon's curse.

"We are your enemies; we were fighting mere moments ago. Why would you protect us?"

"This thing you don't want anyone to see hasn't got anything to do with our fight."

The mighty empress of Kuja flopped down in her chair with her hand over her face as tears slid down her cheeks.

Five minutes later…

Sandersonia (with a new top) and Marigold were in their human forms on their knees. "We must apologize, sister!!"

"Not only did we lose, but we were saved by the enemy."

Luffy looked over at Hancock with his straw hat on. "Sooo…are you gonna fight me next?"

"No, that is enough. I am no longer in the mood for this."

"Oh, okay." He began inspecting Margaret. "Good, she is not broken anywhere." "Then turn these people back to normal, please!!!" "You should be able to do that somehow, right?" "All they did was try to protect me! They've done nothing wrong!"

Hancock closed her eyes in thought. "Indeed I do have the ability to reverse their petrification however…" She opened her eyes. "You said there was somewhere you wanted to go to by ship, yes?" He nodded. "I shall grant you only one request." "Either reverse the petrification or you leave this island safely. Choose one and abandon the other forever!!!" _'Now show your true nature __**man**__!'_

He instantly got on his hands and knees. "Really?!! That's great!!! So you'll turn them back for me!!!" He lowered his head to the ground making his hat fall off. "Thank you so much!!" All three of them widen their eyes in shock.

While up in the stands, Elder Nyon was watching the whole display. "…Without a moments hesitation. A man with that caliber of Haki would willingly bow his head for the sake of those who helped him.

A few moments later…

Margaret, Sweetpea, and Aphelandra walked out of the exit to the arena and met up with all the others. Margaret waved at them. "Everyone, so this is where you were."

Everyone rushed over to them, but it was Kikyou who spoke. "So you were de-petrified in the end. We didn't know what would have happened to you protecting that man and all."

"Petrified?" She questioned and the other two shrugged. "When I came to, the man seemed incredibly happy." _'This is great!!' 'I don't know what I would've done if you died!!'_ "and everyone was gone."

"Yeah, your memory would be blurry after being petrified. I'll tell you about it later. So what happened to the man? Did he get turned to stone?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think he was called to Kuja castle."

"WHAT??!!??" Everyone yelled. "The **man** is in Kuja castle!!!"

* * *

_The Empress Hall inside Kuja Castle_

Luffy was sitting down legs crossed with Sandersonia sitting to his left and Marigold to his right. "So what could this be about? …Ah! Perhaps we're just going to have huge meal after that nasty battle. Ohh! I hope that's what it is."

The middle sister looked over at him. "I guess we really ought to show you some gratitude…Thank you!!"

"No, no that's fine. It's not like thanks are something I can eat."

"If anyone had seen what lies upon our backs we would have been unable to remain in the country." added Marigold.

"You may enter." said Hancock's voice from inside her chambers.

"Hhhmmm?"

"Enter the chamber **man**."

"Chamber?"

"Behind the curtain."

"Ooohhhh, is there food." He began to drool. "Coming in~!" He pulled back the curtain only to find Hancock sitting on her bed while leaning on her snake with her top off. "Hey, what are you doing all naked and stuff?"

"You rudeness never ceases to amaze me." "But no matter." She moved her hand behind her head and turned around with a sigh showing off a mark. The mark was a big red dot with three red triangles at the top pointing upwards and one red triangle pointing down. "This mark…you said you've seen it somewhere before. Take a look at it once more." "Where have you seen it? Are you aware of what it signifies?" He looked at it with his hand on his chin in thought. He concentrated harder. "Answer me quickly!!! I do not enjoy putting it on display!!" Sandersonia closed her eyes and Marigold just stared, both horrified.

"Y'know it's not quite the same as the one I've seen before." "There's these fishman pirates me and my crew fought back at Nami's village…I mistook your mark for theirs, which looks very similar. I haven't actually seen that mark before."

"If you do nyot know of it then it is time you were informed." said a voice from off screen. Everyone turned to see who it was.

"Elder Nyon." Hancock said with displeasure. "You again!! Where did you…??"

"The breadth of this man's heart is something you have witnessed with your own eyes!!! You need nyot fear telling him the truth." "Boy are you nyot the pirate Monkey D. Luffy?!"

"Yeah I am! How did you know my name?"

"You show great modesty for one who has shaken the world to such an extent." She pulled out the newspaper. "Observe this paper from the other day." "This man is the central culprit of a momentous incident…Occuring on the Sabaody Archipelago; right beside central itself…a Tenryuubito was sent flying with a punch!!!"

The Kuja empress was shocked beyond all belief. "A…a Tenryuubito?!?!!" now the other sisters were shocked.

"Though I find it difficult to understand how after committing such a crime…and escaping from the marine's most powerful force only two days ago…he arrived in such distant lands."

"Like I said I was suddenly blown here. I don't even know where this place is! And I don't regret what I did to that Tenryuubito!! Do you know what that asshole was doing?!! He-"

"So it is true that you raised your hand against a Tenryuubito." Luffy turned around to the voice of Hancock. "To think that a fool of that caliber…might still exist in this world." She put her hands over her face. "A man to challenge the 'heavens' without a thought about his own life."

"Him?"

"I'll tell you everything. Including the meaning of this symbol."

"The mark on your back."

She turned back around showing him the mark once more. "This…is the 'hoof of the soaring dragon,' the crest of the Tenryuubito." She turned back around as her pet snake put her shirt and cape over her. "It is burned into the flesh of those who are enslaved by the world nobles. A mark that will never disappear…signifying that one is 'less than human.'" "Long ago, I and my sisters were slaves to the world nobles!!"

"You guys were slaves?!!?!"

"I was only twelve years old…when the three of us were taken and captured from our Kuja ship by slave traders then sold off. The days that followed…I can barely even bear to remember those absolute horrors. The very first man I saw in my life…was the embodiment of terror itself."

Sandersonia began crying uncontrollably along with falling over. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Sonia-neesama, Calm down!!" Marigold said as she pulled her into a comforting hug.

Luffy immediately jumped up and put his hands in front of him, looking from sister to sister. "Whoa, whoa don't push yourselves. You don't have to talk about it!!!"

"The memories keep flooding back." She grabbed her left arm with her right. "Those days were horrible. We had no hope at all!! All we could wish for was death!!!"

"Hey c'mon!!"

"But then after four years, one night an incident occurred that shook the world government itself. Nobody ever stood up to the Tenryuubito. That was the absolute rule of the world. But then one man climbed the red line with his bare hands and by himself broke into Mariejoa, the holy land where the Tenryuubito resides. That man came to become the captain of the fishman pirates, Fisher Tiger the adventurer. To free all fishman who were being oppressed in that city." '_Run and never get caught again!'_ "He raged through the town, causing chaos in his wake. Although he had no love for humans…he did not discriminate when it came to slaves. He freed thousands of slaves of all races. We too ran as if our lives depended on it. We owe that man an immeasurable debt. Tiger freed many fishmen and released them to the seas, yet the brand on those who were once slaves cannot disappear. Tiger, the man who made enemies of the world government, took those fishman in, and formed the sun pirates, leading them out to the open seas. Just as though erasing a curse. He took the Tenryuubito mark burned into their bodies and turned it into the symbol of the sun!!! I daresay the symbol you mistook for my brand was the symbol of the sun, the mark of the fishman pirates."

"Yeah that's right the symbol on Arlong and his crew was shaped just like the sun. Does that mean they were all slaves too?"

Marigold set Sandersonia down gently to calm down. "That's not necessarily the case. The symbol was used to erase the distinction between those who were slaves and those who were not. Though it does indicate that they were indeed members of the sun pirates."

"Incidentally Fisher Tiger, is long dead and the fishman pirates have split off in separate groups." said Elder Nyon.

"Thankfully during our time as slaves, for the purpose of entertainment…we were fed the Mero Mero no mi and Hebi Hebi no mi and gained their abilities. Thanks to those we were able to deceive our brethren and keep our secret safe. If you had not protected Sonia back at the arena then there'd be no place for us in this place. NO one must discover the truth of our past." She began to cry fiercely. "Even if it means deceiving an entire country!! I will never give in once!!!" "I never wish to be controlled like that ever again!!!!" She then pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed some more. "I'm afraid to let my guard down with anybody. The fear is too great!! I cannot face it." Both Sandersonia and Marigold began crying too.

"Ah it has been a long time indeed since I saw you express your feelings. Why I was recently afraid that Hebihime-sama had turned to ice."

"Silence you country abandoning traitor!!!"

"You should be silent!! You miserable little girls who escaped from the Tenryuubito. Only to realize you had nyo idea how to get back home. WHO DO YOU THINK IT WAS THAT BROUGHT YOU BACK HERE!!!! What would you have done if I had not been living out there away from home?!?!?!!"

The spoiled princess turned her back to the elder. "Hpmh. It always comes back to that silly little debt."

"WHAT WAS THAT!!?!! I looked after the three of you like a mother!!!"

"So now that you know my past as a slave, do you scorn me?"

"Look I already told you. I hate those Tenryuubito!!!"

"Fufufu I think I like you." She wiped her eyes. "Say where it is you wish to go? My ship is yours to use."

Luffy made the happiest (and somewhat gay) expression with stars surrounding him. "REALLY??!!!"

"Your name is Luffy, yes? We will depart in the morn. The Kuja pirates will see you as far as Sabaody Archipelago. Tonight I suggest you rest yourself for you journey."

Several moments later…

Luffy was partying. He was dancing on the table with a half basket with chopsticks in his nose along with Sweet Pea and an orange haired girl with a vulgar laughed named Daisy. "Like I said guys it's 'Ku' 'Ku!!!'"

"Ku?!" questioned Sweet Pea.

"Yeah Ku!!"

"I see, Ku!!" All the women were laughing at them except Kikyou who simply commented on who undignified the dance was. Then he ate a whole lot of food and blew himself up like a balloon. He then drew a smiley face on his stomach and dancing some more earning even more laughs.

Few moments later…

He was seen eating a huge dish with people poking, touching and stretching his face and upper body. "Hmm? Gorgon what?"

The lady with the chef's hat smiled. "It's Penne Gorgonzola with Sea King; it's a specialty here." Everyone was poking him commenting on how stretching he was. "This Sea King stuff is tasty." More pokes and pulls. "Stop that already!!! How am I suppose to eat with you guys poking and stretching me like that?!?"

He turned around and saw the girl with the short blonde hair. "Well it can't be helped because you're leaving tomorrow. All the women want to take this opportunity to experience a real live man."

"Luffy-sama!" "Luffy-sama!" She held up a sign that said "1 touch 20 gol."

"STOP MAKING BUSINESS OUT OF ME!!!"

All of the women bum-rushed him. "Must get touch."

"Quit it I can't eat like this AAgggghhhh!!"

A cloud of smoke appeared and after it cleared Luffy was no where in sight. "Dammit I didn't get my touch yet." "Hey where'd he go?" "He must still be nearby. We must find him and touch him."

Luffy sighed. He was lying on the roof with Margaret hiding from the other women. Margaret ran across the rooftops followed by Luffy, who was carrying a huge piece of meat. "Aww!! I could only carry this much food."

"…Still, you must be glad to be returning to your friends like you wanted."

"Yeah, sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I mean I was real scared when you guys turned to stone."

She turned back and smiled at him. "But then you protected me. Thank you Luffy."

They stopped at a little hut built on the outside of the huge volcanic-like mountain surrounding the village. "What is it nyow Margaret?"

"Well Elder Nyon, Luffy got a little too popular with the woman in the village."

"Ahh old bean lady."

"Well meeting a man is a rare experience for them so you shou-WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN!!!" She went to reading the newspaper.

"You sure like the newspaper, huh?" He began eating his meat. (No homo.)

"They're nyot easy to get out here since the News Coo doesn't deliver to the Calm Belt. But our empress is a former Shichibukai, so it would nyot do at all for her to be blind to world affairs."

"A Shichibuaki?? Who!?!?"

"Hebihime-sama was of course."

He spit out most of his food. "WWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA?!!!" "She was a Shichibukai…Is she really that strong? What happened?"

"You're a pirate and you didn't even knyow that."

"No."

"Do you nyot read the newspaper!"

"No. What a surprise."

"It was eleven years ago nyow she became the empress of this land and captain of the Kuja pirates. Back then she earned an eighty million beri bounty on her first campaign. Together with the already infamous name of the Kuja, she gained immediate attention from central. They approached her immediately and offered her a position. Just three months ago, she lost that title. As for their explanation they simply said, 'We found someone better,' and that was that."

"Who replaced her?"

"No one knows. Also…"

"WWWHHHHAAAAAA?!?!?!?! Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down I can't take this all at once." "You mean to tell me the Shichibukai and Marine HQ are going to fight against the Whitebeard pirates. What's going to happen next?!"

"You really do shock me, there are limits to ignorance. But in all probability, battle is imminent." "It was the world government that brought this upon themselves since Whitebeard would nyot allow the death of a nakama. The World Government has announced the public execution of Portgas D. Ace." His heart skipped a beat, he received a cold chill. Then he was automatically ashamed. He had forgotten the whole reason they were heading to the ship in the first place. To save ace!!! He held his head down with his hat covering his eyes. "Luffy what is the matter with you all of a sudden?"

"That much I knew."

"I'm surprised."

He looked up at her. "He's my big brother."

Both Margaret and Nyon were shocked. "Whhhaaaatttt?!!? Is it true he is your elder brother?"

"I had read it on Sabaody before that whole mess happened on the island. How much time is left?"

"Well, considering it's in the plaza of Mariejoa, in one week's time, so it would be in six days."

"Damn, that's so soon. How long would it take to get from here to Sabaody?"

"It would doubtlessly take longer than a week."

"Damn, before I even meet up with my crew it'll be all over for Ace. Okay, how long would it take to get from here to where Ace is?"

"Well, it would take a week with pirate vessels and four days by marine vessels."

"Why is it so much faster using Marine boats?"

"Because there are special currents set aside for Marines." "Enies Lobby, Impel Down, and Marine HQ. A mighty spiral current has been harnessed to connect these three organizations. By opening the Gates of Justice all three become available. As such, any pirate ship would be caught in the whirlpool, so they would have to go around the longer way."

He pulled something out of the lining in his hat. It was a small burnt piece of paper. _'What the hell am I supposed to do?'_

Nyon looked at the small piece of parchment in shock. "Is that your brother's vivre card?!"

"Yeah it is."

"What's a vivre card?" asked Margaret.

"A vivre card is a paper of life that indicates the life force and direction of the owner."

"So the reason it's so small is…?"

"Exactly."

"It was about ten times bigger when I first got it." Both of them looked to Luffy who was deep in thought. "Ace has his own adventure and not to mention he's strong. If I went to save him he'd only get mad at me." _'Y'know when a guy has a messed up little brother…it's only natural to worry about him.'_ "…But…" A picture of his nakama popped in his mind. "Sorry guys, I thought we were going to do this together. I hope you understand if I do this on my own." "I've decided. I'm going to save Ace without my nakama!!!"

"I hope you are aware of how reckless an endeavor like that would be. It would be like an ant leaping into a raging storm. You may be simply flung around unable to do anything until you meet your death."

"I don't care about any of that! I can't sit around and do nothing."

"So you wish to save a prisoner with the eyes of the entire world upon him. If you have even the smallest hope of achieving your goal you must leave immediately. You must go to Impel Down before he is transferred to Marinford where the Shichibukai and Marines are there to guard him. Since he is the most important person in the world right now, he would be protected by a powerful force. Even entering the place should be impossible."

"Forget about what I do when I get and more about how I get there. If you had a gigantic oar I could use all my strength and row there."

"Hold on nyow, this is nyot something that can be solved with brute force. It's still a long shot, but…there is a marine battleship waiting for Hebihime-sama to call her to Marinford. As of now she been objecting to it, but if she were to answer it then we could utilize the situation."

"You mean you've got a marine battleship that I could use?!! I'll ask her right away!!!"

A speed walk later…

Luffy and Nyon were standing in front of the castle when Enishida called out to her. "Elder Nyon."

"Enishida, What is it?"

"I was just about to call for you. Hebihime-sama has collapsed from an unidentified disease."

Both Luffy and Nyon shared a look and yelled in unison. "Whhhhaaatttt?! At a time like this!!!"

Hancock was lying in bed clutching her chest with her sisters standing over her trying to comfort her. Both Elder Nyon and Luffy walked in but the wise elder stopped him and told him to wait outside. Nyon walked to Belladonna watching as the empress kept going on about the pain. "Well Elder Nyon," the knowledgeable doctor started, "She has been clutching her chest all this time, so I think it is her heart, but I honestly don't know. I have never seen symptoms like this before. I have no medicine to prescribe."

"It seems she is in a lot of pain."

"She won't eat any of the food we give her."

Hancock was sweating profusely and groaning in pain. Elder Nyon looked at her grimly. "Tomorrow morning." She groaned louder and her pain intensified. _'Just as I feared.'_ "To think that this could…this virus always strikes at the most inappropriate times.

Her sister shared a looked. "What?!! A virus?!!"

"Elder Nyon…" Hancock said through the pain. "It hurts…Am I going…to die?"

"Yes."

Marigold was outraged. "What are you saying Elder Nyon this is no time for bad jokes!!!!"

"It was the disease that your predecessor died from and the predecessor before that. Even I fled this island because of it although I managed to survive." "Hebihime-sama! Monkey D. Luffy is here with me." This caught Hancock's attention. "We have a request to make of you. Will you hear me out?"

"She is in no condition to-" said Sandersonia before she was cut off.

Hancock immediately stood up. "That matters not! I will hear him out. I ask that you leave us alone."

Nyon was amazed. _'What incredible fortune!! Monkey D. Luffy have you managed to shift this mountain no other could budge.'_

She walked outside where Luffy waited. "So what is it that you wish of me…Luffy?"

"Well…I kind of need a favor but are you sure you are okay with your sickness and all?"

"As though I would allow a mere disease to overcome me!!"

The two younger sisters and late empress Nyon peeked at the two through a window. "Well the pirate from Whitebeard's crew whose going to be executed…he's called Ace and he is actually my big brother!! And I really want to save him, but a pirate ship won't make it in time." "Please!! Will you board the marine ship that's here to pick you up and take me to the jail where he's being held captive?"

Both of the younger sisters were very angry at this. "What ridiculous nonsense is this Mugiwara no Luffy?!!!? Even after hearing the hardships our sister has been through, you'd ask her to return to that accursed 'holy' land?!! You are truly terrible!!!" They said in unison.

"Show a man a little sympathy and he will try to squeeze everything out of it." "There is a limit to how much our sister will put up with you know!! She'll turn you to stone and drop you off the edge of this castle!!!"

"Do it sister!!!" Yelled Marigold after her sister.

"You want me to respond to the Shichibukai call? If that is your request…Then I shall go wherever you may." She said with small blush.

"All right!! Thank you!!! Now I can get there before the execution."

The three up in the window nearly fell over from shock. "SHE ACTUALLY AGREED TO GO TO CENTRAL!!!"

"What on earth is going on here Elder Nyon?!!" Sandersonia said still in shock.

"Hebihime-sama's disease is…lovesickness!!! Yes it was love that killed her previous predecessors. It is just as they say in the east, LOVE IS ALWAYS A HURRICANE!!"

A few moments later…

Hebihime-sama was sitting in her bed beside Elder Nyon with a blush evident on her face. "What's happening to me?! I don't want to go against Luffy's request!! To suddenly go to central, though I do have bad feelings about it."

"**That is love!!!**" "The unrecognizable suffering you're feeling will weaken you till your death. The previous empresses tried to crush that feeling but ended up getting destroyed by it. The only thing that may save ypu is going with him. You'll be saving the island as well and helping Luffy." _'Just what star was that boy born under!! No pirate would ever WANT to go the great jail nor would one have the means to get there aside from being captured.'_

* * *

_Amazon Lily Harbor_

Luffy was sitting cross-legged on the nose of a Yuda. All the girls were cheering and a lot were sad because of his departure. Margaret and Sweet Pea were on Aphelandra's shoulders right in front of Luffy. "I owe you guys a lot!! I'll come back next time with my crew!!! Ah-is that okay?"

Margaret laughed. "If it's your crew I'm sure there would be a special exception." Everyone turned to see Hebihime-sama arrive.

In front of her path were a cute little puppy playing with a bone and a baby seal lying on its back with a happy smile. "Who had the nerve? To put a puppy!!!" She swiftly kicked it out the way. "And a baby seal in my way!!!" She then kicked that out the way. Some villager picked them up and apologized. "Be more careful next time. She was wearing a long elegant robe with the Kuja symbol over it and a long cape, of course followed by her personal snake. Of course the villagers all fawned all over her even after she kicked the poor defenseless animals.

"Hey!!! Sorry for the sudden request snake woman!!! I really want to leave here fast!"

Hancock looked away in a blush. _'Oh no, our eyes mustn't meet!!'_

"No Luffy!!! Speaking to her that way is rude!!! Call her Hebihime-sama!!" Margaret yelled from a distance.

The empress held her hand to her face with an even deeper blush. "Please…call me Hancock." Now everyone was even more dazzled by her.

"Got it Hanmock."

"Hancock!!"

They both boarded the ship along with her sisters and the other Kuja pirates. All the villagers waved them goodbye a couple of them had chopsticks in their nose. "Will you stop that?!!!" Said Kikyou angrily. Luffy waved back at them with huge smile.

* * *

_Deep in the Calm Belt_

Luffy was holding on to Hancock while her huge cape covered him. She was on the Yuda's nose prepared to board the marine battleship. "The situation is as I explained on the Den Den Mushi."

Momonga was eating sea king meat off his knife. "The only ones boarding are you and the snake right? As for wanting to stop at Impel Down, I somehow got my superiors to agree. Usually Shichibukai stay away from that place, but I guess this is an exception. We have to be quick so hurry and come aboard. Can you do something about my crew? Or are they dead?"

Hancock boarded the marine ship and turned around as everyone was wishing for her safety and secretly Luffy's along with saying their farewells. "Farewell, I leave the country to you."

"Understood." They pulled off.

"So about my men?" asked Momonga slightly irate.

Hancock looked up and saw a flying pirate ship with a Jolly Roger wearing a straw hat. She tried not to make her surprise evident or let on to the Vice Captain of what she saw. _'Straw Hat Jolley Roger. Is that Luffy's nakama? It would seem to make sense. I'll have to stall for time until they get here.'_ "Let me think. How long ago was that I petrified them?"

"It was about a DAY AGO!!!"

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere if you continue to speak to me in such a manner."

Veins were popping out of his head. "Can you fix them or not."

"Well, I'm trying to think of how my powers work I'm not sure after a couple hours."

"WELL TRY!!!!" He yelled getting fed up with Hancock's attitude.

"Oh, I have to go to the bathroom NOW!!!"

He angrily pointed down the hall. "First door to the left." He said trying to hold in his anger. She quickly walked to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it.

* * *

_In the Bathroom_

Luffy got out of the empresses cape. "Hamtock, what are you doing? We need to hurry?" he whispered.

"Hancock Luffy." She began to blush slightly. "I saw a pirate ship with a straw hat on the flag. I assume it's your nakama."

"Really?" He scratched his head. "That's them but I wonder how they got out here so fast."

"Well I have a plan. When I say now, you jump out and take the remaining marine by surprise, ok."

"Got it, Handstop."

"That's Hancock."

Knocks were heard on the door. "What hell's going on in there? Hurry it up I do have a schedule to keep!!!"

"I'll be right out and then I'll turn your men back to normal."

"Good!"

Luffy wrapped himself around her and hid under the cape which made her blush intensely._ 'Okay control yourself. Remember what you told yourself. It's just Elder Nyon, Old nasty, crusty late empress Nyon. Ok, I'm ready.' _She walked out of the bathroom.

"About time, geez did you fall in?!! Now my men!!!" A ship crashed into the Calm Belt surprising the hell out of the Vice Captain. "WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

"NOW!!!" Luffy jumped out from Hancock's cape and punched the offguard marine as hard as he could, sending him into the side of the ship, unconscious. They both walked over to where the ship was. As all the waves died down one by one each of Luffy's nakama boarded the Marine ship, somewhat dumbfounded.

Luffy just waved at them with a smile. "Hey guys. Shishishishishi."

* * *

Phew finally. I mean wow that took a long time.

Translations: Hebigami-Tsuki – Snake hair possession, Yamata no Orochi- Eight Branch Giant Snake (counting herself and the seven hair snakes), Mero Mero- the sound for someone falling from being lustful or drunk, Haoushoku- King's Disposition, Haki-spirit/ambition.

A/N: As far as the Chapter goes; it's by far my most unoriginal piece of work I have ever written. My PLAN was to change it, but they were so minor it ended up playing VERY close to the manga. As a matter of fact once you get to the middle when Luffy was on the island some of it is word for word. Very disappointing for me, that's part of the reason it took so long. Not all is bad though, I vow not to do something like this in this story again. I don't think I COULD anyway. I will say there will be one part that will be similar because it's an important part of the straw hats journey. After that it's drastic change time. Also Exclamation point count is 657. I used a shitload so I thought you'd be curious. Till next time

Ja!


	17. The Way It Was

Drifting Wind, Stretching Captain

A/N: Thank You Readers and Reviewers. You are truly appreciated. Well to further draw your attention away from the chapter here's this word, cumbubble. Also followed by Hobknocker which is gross and illegal but does not mean having sex with animals. Yeah…that's right…I went there.

Key: "Talking" _'Thinking'_ **'Shuusui'**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Way It Was

Amazon Lily

Back in the village of the Kuja, everything was peaceful again. The lookout girl saw three ships along the horizon. "Hebihime-sama has returned and she has brought more people along with her." She yelled gaining the attention of all the females on the island. Everyone gathered at the gates. "Open the gates!" The humongous gates opened and three ships went through; the Kuja pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny, and a marine battleship. The woman all waved at them and their yelled cheers and welcomes. "Luffy's back." This got all the women's attention. "And he brought more men!!!" Now most of the women began rushing the Thousand Sunny.

On the ship, Sanji was basically in a lust induced trance after hearing what some of them were saying. Things like, "I'm going to touch them all," "I'm finally get to touch one," to "I wanna see those kintama," and "I want to touch the stretchy mushroom between their legs." Brook was even worse as he was in a lust induced coma. He was on the ground with a constant running nosebleed out cold. Usopp turned into Sanji with hearts in his eyes, Chopper who didn't really know better just did what Usopp did, Franky was dancing, and Luffy was smiling and waving without a care in the world.

The pirate empress turned to Luffy's crew. "Now before you **men **get any crazy ideas concerning the women here let me tell you that if I find out you did something that I would consider vile…I'll destroy you on the spot. I will not have any lustful behavior on my island with these unknowing women, understand." Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Sanji nodded quickly while Franky and Zoro gave a simple nod.

"You don't have to worry about them too much Hancock. They might act that way sometimes but they have good hearts or else they wouldn't be in my crew." Luffy said with a smile.

"If you say so Luffy." She turned toward the island so the members on the ship couldn't see her deep red blush.

Nami, Robin, and Zoro just sweatdropped thinking the same thing. _"Just what in the hell has Luffy been doing on this island.'_

Hancock stepped off the boat first. "Yes, I have returned with Luffy and his nakama. They are to be treated as our honored guests." Everyone got off the boats. Sanji and Brook went to explore the island. Zoro went off to train away from all the screaming women. Nami went to map the place with help from Luffy. Usopp and Franky worked on the marine ship taking it apart together. Jotting down ideas on paper and then trying them out.

Chopper was checking up on Taishin. "Well he's okay. Umm…Rei-san was it. Is there any better place to put him?" He said pointing to Taishin.

The girl smiled. "Yes you can take him to the village doctor Belladonna. She'll put him in a comfortable place."

Chopper lifted him in his small form with some difficulty. _'I wish I was in human mode before Luffy said not to show your powers.' _He sighed. "Can you help me with the other end Robin while Rei-san shows us the way?" Robin nodded as she picked up the other end. They carried Taishin off to Belladonna the village doctor.

The village doctor was giving a lollipop to a little girl. "Here's for being such a brave girl." The girl walked away with her mother happy as a clam.

"Belladonna." Rei said. "We have a patient that needs a room."

She pointed to the third door on the left. "That room is empty." She took a long glance at him with slight worry. "He is another male. Where did he come from? You know Hebihime-sama-"

Rei smiled. "She's back. He's apart of Luffy's crew, so it's ok."

"Already. I guess I was too busy. Well go ahead, the room is all yours."

They set him on the bed. "I'm off. I've got some important things to take care of at my house. Bye and Nice meeting you Doctor Chopper and Robin-san." Rei left, leaving Chopper and Robin.

Chopper checked over Taishin once more. "Well I'm going to explore the island."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

He made the most adorable and innocent face. "Why wouldn't it be?"

She giggled. "Oooohhhh no reason."

Chopper walked out of the doctor's clinic. "KAAAAWWWWAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a bunch of women as they chased him.

"Poor Chopper."

Robin turned around slightly startled. "So the idiot's awake."

"Nice to see you to Robin-chan." Taishin smiled at her.

"How long have you been up?"

"I woke up to a 'kawaii'. So what's going on?"

"Well…where should I start? We're on Amazon Lily."

"Okay. I'm not dead why?"

"Luffy made friends with the empress."

Taishin blinked a couple times. "Really? I guess I shouldn't be so surprised this is Luffy we're talking about. I heard the name Boa Hancock and always heard she was a cold, man-hating bitch."

Robin waved her hand horizontally (in the kinda sort of fashion. Or in between). "Well."

"Ooohhh I get it. She's only that way with everyone else except Luffy right?" Robin nodded. "Anything else?"

"Oh Luffy said not to use your devil fruit powers. He was quite serious."

"Really." He put his finger to his chin. "I wonder why." He tried to get up. He winced a little. "Damn, still hurts."

Robin put her hands on his shoulders forcing him back down. "Chopper said to rest. Besides you should be out for a couple more days. He was quite serious as well."

He sighed in defeat. "I don't like sleep. Fine." He grabbed Robin's hand gently and ran his thumb over it. "I guess I don't mind resting if I have you here."

She pulled her hand away in a blush. "Stop saying such useless things."

He laughed. "Aw Robin you're so cold." He said in mock hurt. He laughed some more holding his sides. "It hurts to laugh." He started coughing but laughing harder.

"So stop then."

"I can't when I'm not supposed to laugh it makes me laugh even more." He began coughing and laughing more.

She got on top of him and started shaking him along with a couple of slaps. "Get a hold of yourself."

He stopped with small sigh. Then he noticed the position they were in and smiled perversely. Robin was on top of him in a skirt, sitting just below his stomach with her hands on his chest. "Robin-chan, you know if someone walked in on us as we are now they might 'think' things." She realized what he meant as she looked down at herself blushing madly. She quickly got off and hit him. "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

She crossed her arms. "How could you tell?"

She felt his arms snake their way across her waist and his head on her shoulder. He began kissing and suckling on her neck. "Don't be mad me." (kiss) "I just hate talking about my past."

He moved from her neck to her ear. "It's not just that." She felt her face flush. "You make me worry at times with current physical condition."

She winced trying to hold in a moan. She wouldn't let on to him that she liked what he was doing, but he was making that very hard for her. "I know sorry won't help and I can't say I'll never do something like that again because…" (kiss) "I'd do anything to protect you."

Robin turned around still in his arms. "Then can you at least promise me you won't be so reckless."

He looked up to the ceiling saying, "hhhmm."

"Taishin!"

"Okay I promise."

"You mean it."

"Yes." He held out his pinky, which confused her. "Well."

She giggled. "What?"

"Give me your pinky." She held up her pinky and he wrapped his pink finger around hers and she followed suit with his. "This is a pinky swear. Although it's for kids, it's something very sacred and never broken." She giggled some more. "Don't laugh; I only pinky swear something I definitely will not break. I pinky swear not to be so reckless with my life." He broke his pinky away and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Then she slid her tongue in his mouth surprising him, but his hands grabbed her ass surprising her. He massaged her cheeks while their tongues fought for dominance. She let out a moan as Taishin's tongue invaded her mouth.

They both turned as they heard someone turning the doorknob. They quickly broke apart with Taishin lying back down pretending to be sleep and Robin sitting in the chair on the side. Belladonna walked in. "Is everything alright in here?"

"Yes." said Robin gruffly.

"Sorry I didn't mean to just come in like this I just heard strange noises."

Taishin snickered quietly, making Robin blush. "Well you can go back to what you're doing. I'm sure you're very busy."

"Not really. Not many people get sick here and there's been no battling because of Luffy-san, so I have no one to treat."

"Oh."

"Since I don't really have any patients, I'm going home for the night. Are you gonna be ok in here with him."

"Yes I'll be fine thank-you Doctor-san." Belladonna left, leaving the two alone again.

He began to snicker a little louder. "Someone sounds a little frustrated."

"Shut up."

He got back up with a little difficulty. "Come on. I'll make it all better." He went closer to her.

She simply pushed him back while taking a seat next to him. "Mood's ruined."

"It can be recreated."

"Not now it can't, now start talking then I'll tell you what I know of what happened with Luffy."

"Do we have to go on such a sour note so quickly?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Damn Akki Myouri." He sighed as she leaned on him. "It all started before I was born…Well my father was a ruthless pirate captain, named Jurama Akira. He pillaged through the seven seas with his crew. One member of that crew and my father's best friend was Whitebeard's first division commander Marco. Sometime on his journey he picked up my mother, Hiraga Aya, as a sex slave when she was fifteen. He kidnapped her and had his way with her as many times as he wanted until I was born, which wasn't until four years later. She tried to escape many times, but couldn't then she simply gave up altogether and completely submitted to him. They never married though and my father would often go out looking for fresh meat whenever he couldn't do my mother or simply because he felt like it. To say they both hated me with the burning passion of a thousand white hot suns would be like saying a winter island during winter is a little bit chilly. Yeah that much. He definitely didn't want a child so abortion was definitely mentioned, but he had the sick idea of me being…a girl. He'd have fresh pussy to fuck when she was…ripe. So when my mother got long into the pregnancy that she couldn't physically do any of her usual work on the ship, they settled in a small village on an island in West Blue called Shinto. When they settled down, they both changed their surname to Suzuki, as to not arouse the suspicion that they were pirates. His crew the Jaguar pirates disbanded and we're never heard from again. Marco still wanted to be a pirate so he set out, but came to visit every now and then. Somehow he managed to gain the trust of the people by acting incredibly nice and loving around them, while still using my mother as his living sex toy even while pregnant. Everyone in town loved my parents because my father was a conniving deceitful asshole and my mother was an emotionally shattered puppet. So, to everyone else they were decent human beings. I know all this because Marco told me. Now onto my birth and I'll tell you from here on out it only gets worse MUCH worse." She motioned for him to go on. With another sigh he continued. "Quite frankly it's nothing short of a miracle that I'm alive let alone without any kind mental defection aside from the insomnia and general insanity."

* * *

_23 years ago (yup he's 23 for those who haven't figured it out.) _

(Also there will be some saucy content that isn't suitable for minors along with lots of violence and angst which is even less suitable for minors which makes me question why the fuck are you reading this story anyway? Go do something somewhat age appropriate. Oh and remember, you were warned cuz I'm not holding back on this one. Also I'm only detailing the life changing parts of his life otherwise it'd be twice as long as the story itself.)

Aya was lying on the hospital bed spread eagle while Akira told her to push with a lecherous smile on his face. The doctor was busy in position ready for the baby to come out. Akira was a big slightly dark skinned guy with a muscular build, sharp eyes, and a shaved head while Aya was very beautiful and young with huge breasts, light skin, emerald green eyes, and long luxurious golden blond hair. He was wearing a regular t-shirt and some jeans while she was in a hospital gown. "Come on honey, one more big push. Push out our beautiful baby girl."

She groaned in pain and gave one big scream. The doctor grabbed the baby, cut the umbilical cord, cleaned it off a little, and wrapped it in a blanket. The doctor smiled. "It's a boy." Akira couldn't hide his disappointment and displeasure while Aya just looked at him apathetically. The doctor gave all his attention to healthy baby boy in his arms, so he didn't notice. "What am I doing? I should give him to you. You want to hold him right?"

"Sure I guess." She said nonchalantly, receiving an angry glare from her so called lover. "I mean of course I would, I'm so happy." She grabbed the baby and held it there in his arms. Vincent was born with a head full of short snow white hair. The little baby was smiling and giggling happily reaching out for his mother's finger. She gave him her finger, trying to pretend to be as happy as she could. He giggled happily as he curled closer to his mother's bosom for warmth, which disgusted her though she didn't show it. _'Just like your pig father, you little brat.'_

The doctor's smile just increased tenfold as he laughed. "What a happy little ball of energy he is? What will you name him?"

Akira looked at her, and she at him; both coming up with nothing. "I don't know. We thought it would be a girl." Aya said.

"Well how about Kinta?"

Akira shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll just call him Vincent."

Doctor nodded his head. "Wonderful so his name will be Suzuki Vincent. I'll get the papers." He closed the door as he left.

Akira's temper flared. "A fucking boy. I gave you one thing to do and that was to make a girl. Simple. But you can't even do that shit right. You're nothing but a fuck up just like that little accident in your arms."

"Please forgive me Goshunjin-sama. I tried my best, but I can't control what I give birth to. Please…forgive me I am sorry." She tossed the baby beside her. "I don't even like that thing."

"You damn right you're sorry, you dumb whore."

"Goshunjin-sama, if I may speak freely? I have an idea."

"What the kind of fucking idea would you have?"

"Since neither of us wants the little monster, we can just give it away."

He backhanded her across the face. "Wrong. You stupid bitch." He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to eye level.

"Please forgive me; I know not what I say."

"Damn straight you don't. We can't just give him away cuz we're trying to look like good people here. I can't just brag about how much I 'love' that disgusting little bastard and then just up and give it away. Stupid." He spit in her face. "Clean it off."

"Right away Goshunjin-sama." She wiped her face with her sleeve.

The doctor turned the doorknob. Akira leaned close to Aya. "And you better act like you want that little shit over there got it."

"Hai, Goshunjin-sama." They both quickly returned to normal. Aya holding little Vincent and Akira standing next to them with a huge, fake smile.

"Well here's your paperwork and after a couple days of rest and tests on the baby you can go home." They nodded. "Well I'll leave you guys with your new baby." The doctor left the room.

Aya set the baby down in the crib next to the bed while she was on her way to sleep. Before she knew it, Akira was on top of her. "What do you think you're doing bitch?"

Aya's eyes widen. "A thousands apologies Goshunjin-sama! After giving birth to that, I'm extremely tired."

He hit her. "I'll tell you when you're tired. Bend over, that little shit ruined your pussy when he came out so I'll use the other entrance." The baby stirred a little.

"Hai Goshunjin-sama. Please don't hit me again. I will learn." She turned around and bent over doggy style.

"You telling me what to do?!?"

"NO of course not, my mouth got the better of me."

"You know what, you're right. My cock will fix that. You know what to do."

"Hai, Goshunjin-sama." She turned back around and undid his pants. She proceeded to lick his hard cock after she pulled it out. "Does this please Goshunjin-sama?"

"Less talky, more sucky got it."

She responded by taking him deep inside her mouth. "Hai." While Aya kept sucking on her master, the baby tossed in his crib searching for warmth, but received none.

Next day…

Doctor Milzad (the family doctor) was standing in the front of the room flipping page after page of paperwork. With Vincent in the crib and his so called 'parents' lying/sitting on the bed. "Well, the baby is perfectly healthy and your paperwork is in order so I don't see why I can't send you home today."

"Well that is great news. So we can go."

"Yes." He handed Akira various papers. "Just give these to the receptionist and then you can go." They both got up and walked toward the door. "Suzuki-san, your baby." He picked up Vincent and handed him to Akira.

"Oh my, how could I be so stupid? I'd forget my own head if it weren't attached to my body." They both shared a laugh.

"Nonsense, I mean we're only human."

One short while later…

Jurama Akira lived in moderate house, all his wealth as a pirate paying for just about everything so he didn't need a job. They lived in a secluded part of the neighbor, much to Aya's displeasure though she'd never say anything about it. The three of them entered the house. Akira plopped down on their couch. "Hurry up and bring me some sake then make dinner you lazy whore."

"Right away, Goshunjin-sama." She tossed Vincent on the couch and went straight to the fridge.

Vincent landed okay but it was just a little too rough for his taste, so he begun to cry. "Damn it bitch, look at what you did? Shut it up now!"

She grabbed a sake bottle and a dish and gave to Akira quickly. Then she grabbed Vincent in her arms and rocked him. "Shut up. Shhh it." She flicked it a couple times, which only made him cry louder.

"Damn it, can't you do anything right. Give me the little bastard." She tossed it to him and he grabbed it by the leg. "SHUT UP!!!" He hit him, which in turned only made him cry more. "God dammit you're a nosy little bastard. Bitch, bring me the tape."

"Right away Goshunjin-sama." She quickly retrieved the tape and handed it to the angry man.

He pulled out a decent sized piece and placed it firmly on the poor baby's mouth. "Silence is Golden, Duct tape is Silver." He laughed maniacally as Vincent cries were muffled out by the tape. "Hope you're not hungry and you can breathe through your nose cuz that ain't coming off anytime soon." He tossed him back in the chair. "Get back to work slave."

"Hai." The baby simply struggled there fidgeting and crying. After an hour or two the baby gave up on crying went to touching his mouth. "Dinner is done, Goshunjin-sama."

He was looking at a dirty magazine (you know with naked ladies). "About damn time." He brought it with him to the table. He took a seat where the table was set for two people. Aya made curry with rice and fish. He took a bite of it. "Acceptable."

She smiled while bowing because she knew that was the best she was ever going to get when it came to compliments or show of gratitude. "Thank-you Goshunjin-sama." She looked at the bulge in his pants under the table. "You're hard again. I'll attend to it right away." She got down on her knees under the table and put his cock in her mouth.

"Took you long enough to notice." He ate like a gluttonous pig when a devious planned struck his sick mind. "Hold off on what you're doing for now I have an idea. Go bring me that little shit on the couch." Aya did she was told immediately and brought Vincent to him. "Put him in the high chair those idiot villagers brought." She did so. He walked over with a piece of fish on his fork. "You must be hungry." He waved the food in his face. "Last time you ate, you were inside the bitch over there." He touched the baby's forehead with the delicious fish. "Too bad, this food is mine. You can eat shit." He sat back and continued eating while Aya went to work on his cock. "Watch, you little accident. Watch while I enjoy eating while you sit there in misery." He paused while eating. "Damn, I'm gonna cum, receive it properly bitch." He grabbed her head and forced his cock deeper inside her throat while releasing a full load of his seed in Aya's mouth, which she swallowed hungrily. "Good now come to the table before your dinner gets cold."

"Hai, Goshunjin-sama. Thank you for allowing me to taste your delicious cum again." She bowed and sat to eat her food, which she did. Both of them completely ignored Vincent, who was crying and trying with all his might to take the tape off with his little bitty hands but to no avail. They continued eating like he didn't exist.

After a couple hours, Akira was back on the couch reading dirty magazines while Aya cleaned the house with Vincent still sitting in the hi-chair trying to remove the tape. After hours of struggling and crying, the tape got so moist that the adhesive severely weakened and it fell off. He clapped his hands in joy while he laughed and giggled until his stomach growled. He began to cry again. "Shit, I thought that'd work for a little longer." He walked over to Vincent. "You know what Accident, since you must be hungry. I'm feeling lenient today so I'll reward all your effort." He turned around, pulled down his pants and underwear. He took a shit right on the little plate part of the hi-chair. The feces splashed all over baby Vincent's face, clothes and chair. "Eat up. Guahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Vincent looked from his 'dinner' to his 'father' both in disbelief. He cried again. "Shut up and eat it!! You're hungry right!?! EAT UP!!!" He smashed Vincent's face in the fecal matter making sure to smear it everywhere. Vincent weakly lifted his head as he threw up. "You ain't eating nothing till that's all clear got it, shit-face." The baby looked up again, he looked like he was about to cry again, but he simply looked down at the so called food he was served in defeat. "Guahahahahahahahaa. Whoa you actually have a brain. I see then you should understand your situation well."

He knocked all the plates and dishware off the table onto the floor. He grabbed Aya, who was standing next him and ripped off what little clothing she wore around the house. She gasped in surprise, but opened her legs as she was laid down on the table. "You see this." He pointed down at Aya. "I got this bitch trained to give me pussy whenever I feel like it. She does whatever I say whenever I say it." He pulled out his cock and entered it deep inside of her lower lips, which made her moan. "This is also mine. I am the king. You get nothing." He thrusted in and out of her quickening his pace as he did. "You'll learn your place just like this whore. You're in the king's domain now."

Next morning…

Vincent was still in his same chair that was still full of feces. His parents had just woken up from having wild sex right in front of him and later in the bedroom. He yawned as he exited his room. "Still there huh, you didn't even touch your dinner and you're starting to stink up the place." He walked over to him and held his nose. "You smell like shit. Oi slut." He called out. "get out here now!" Aya ran out of the same room completely naked covered in dried semen and a couple of bruises.

"Hai, Goshunjin-sama."

"Get that…" He pointed to Vincent. "and take it to the room farthest from me. He smells really bad."

"Right away, Goshunjin-sama." She picked up the baby who squirmed in her arms.

"Take the damn chair too. Sheesh, stupid bitch."

She picked the chair getting her arms elbow deep in poo. Then she carried it and him all the way to the back to the empty closest. "There you go accident." She looked at her hands. "Disgusting, look at what you did you little rodent." She flicked his nose. "I wish you were never born, I hate you, you little piece of shit." She slammed the door. Vincent began to cry, although it fell on deaf ears as the closet was nearly sound proof.

Couple months later…

Life for Vincent preceded the same as the first day he got home. Ignored and hit by his biological parents, his only food was his father's poop, and urine and spit as his drink. There was even one time Akira simply jizzed on the boy after sex with Aya and told him to eat up. A couple days after Vincent was born Aya got her tubes tied something both of them actually fully agreed on. His diaper was never changed and full of mess. Vincent stopped crying all together. Even as an infant he figured it wouldn't help him unless there was tape on his mouth. Little bit by little bit Vincent began figuring stuff out for himself. He chose survival, so he ate what he got, but only enough so he wouldn't die. He found a way out of his hi-chair although it hurt his malnourished body it was the only way. When his parents weren't looking, he wobbled back and forth and fell out of the hi-chair. At the cost of a little pain, he gained freedom. The closest was opened once more after a couple weeks and he escaped, although Aya saw him she didn't care. He looked on the floor found food mush that his father had spilled and stepped on, which was fortunate for him because he didn't have any teeth to chew with. He ate anything he could off the floor to get as many nutrients as possible. As for water, he had to drink out the toilet. His father always had one bathroom with the seat always up so it was easier for him. Unfortunate for him, his parents soon got tired of him roaming around and stinking up the house. Of course Akira hit him for being a smartass and had Aya lock him in the closet. This time no one was allowed to open the closet except him. They left him there for days on in, forcing him to eat and drink his own waste and whatever insects that crawled in. He was on the verge of death until…

One week after the recent Closet Incident…

Akira was drinking sake hitting Aya for a reason no one really knows. After he got bored with that he proceeded to eat a sandwich when the doorbell rang. "Door."

"I'll get it Goshunjin-sama."

"Of course, ya dumb bitch, not like I was." Aya opened the door and it was none other than Marco standing their in the doorway. His appearance was only slightly different back then from what it is now. His hair was short, being three pineapple-like spikes at the top and no cross on his chest. "Marco, hey how's it been man?" Akira's demeanor completely changed from his usual surly to an actual happy.

Aya bowed low. "Greetings, Marco-sama."

Marco waved at both of them. "Yo."

"Well come in." Marco walked in nonchalantly and took a seat. "So how's it been old friend?"

"The usual pirate life." Then he noticed something awry, he took a long look at Aya. "Weren't you pregnant?!?"

"Yes indeed I was."

"Um, so where is he or she."

Akira patted Marco on the back. "Don't worry about a useless smartass like that. I shut that little shit up long ago."

Marco's expression didn't change as he was already well aware of his friend's cruelty. "Smartass?"

"The little accident tried to be a smart ass and snuck out the closet we locked him. Definitely the bitch's fault. He won't eat the shit I give him." Marco put his hand to his chin. "C'mon on, you can see it later." He clapped twice. "Oi, bitch give Marco a blowjob as a greeting."

"Hai, Goshunjin-sama." She was working her way on Marco's pants until he stopped her.

"You don't have to do that. I just came here for a visit I can't stay long."

Akira just laughed. "Nonsense, there's always time for a good throatfucking. Get to it." Aya went back to undoing his pants.

"Really, that's too much. I'll take a rain check. I couldn't focus on catching up."

"Fine, fine." He laughed. "But there's nothing exciting with me. Just here with this bitch and the little shit in the back. Stupid people keep buggin' me and I hate pretending to be all goody goody. Which is why I moved all the way out here. Boring, so how's pirate life?"

"Well…" Marco went on to tell all the things that happen. Things that are unimportant to the plot and general fill up writing space. None of it worth my time to type so long story short imagine all the things a pirate like Akira would do, but with a little less depravity. Akira looked like he had stars in his eyes listening to it. At the end he sighed as he missed the pirate life a lot. After a quick meal Marco left and Akira went back to his old angry, brutal self.

Later that night…

A shadowy figure roamed around the Jurama residence (technically Suzuki residence). The mysterious person lifted the window and went through with ease. "Akira, you truly are a disgrace of a pirate." Marco just sighed. "To let your skills dull so much, well it wasn't like your previous skills were anything to write home about either." He walked through the house like normal. He looked around the place, quietly opening doors. He found Akira lain on top of Aya, both out cold. He had to go all the way to the back when he picked a faint sound. He went closer to it. He opened the door and what he saw made him raise an eyebrow. Vincent was covered in crusty feces eating a bug that crawled his way. Vincent looked up at this new figure with a fire in his eyes. Marco smirked as he looked at him. "Hate, determination, defiance, will, anger. All in the eyes in this infant born only a few months ago. To think after being treated like trash, he still isn't dead. His body is probably full of disease and definitely suffering from malnutrition, yet he stares at me defiantly as if to say 'Do your worst.' I've only seen for a few seconds and I already like him." His smirk went into a smile. "You are definitely usable kid." He grabbed a blanket and picked Vincent up. "I did some snooping and it turns out your name is Vincent." He looked at his petite body that felt like a feather in his arms. "You're one lucky brat, because I use to be a doctor back when I was in Akira's crew." He went back through the window.

* * *

_Marco's Ship_

After a long strenuous process of cleaning Vincent, he found some rags and covered his body along with a makeshift diaper. He gave him an examination. He pulled out a syringe. "I'm only partially sure you can understand, but I'll tell you anyway. Without a proper diet, you should have died of malnutrition about a month ago, but somehow you found some nutrients in things off the floor whatever little they were. Not to mention dehydration although I've heard you drinking out of toilets. I'm going to have to give you a couple shots to give you nutrients, hydrate your body, and kill bacteria and disease that I found." He proceeded to give him all the shots, ten total. Vincent winced and squinted in pain, but not once did he cry. Now Marco was even more interested. "A baby that doesn't cry. Kid you just keep surprising me." Afterwards he gave him some food that he had to puree for the toothless infant. The child ate it with gusto. Marco put his hand to his chin in thought. "What is the number three?" The kid just looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Show me happy?" He simply sat there. "What is food?" Vincent blinked a couple of times and Marco was getting slightly irritated. "Show me something that makes you smart." Vincent smiled and grabbed some nearby tape. "Okay so you can grab tape." Then he pulled it with all his baby strength and managed to get a strip off the roll although he couldn't rip it. He stuck the sticky side on the table and stuck it there. "Better you know how to stick tape to things." Marco began to sweat drop as the baby spat on the tape repeatedly. "You covered my table in baby spit. Thanks." Then Vincent pulled the tape off and showed Marco, which made his eyes widen. "Amazing, you understood what smart and dumb means so you showed me that you know that liquids weakens the adhesive on this tape. Just enough to pull it off." Vincent clapped and laughed happily.

"Okay then, you probably learned that from experience, but even that's amazing for a child of your age. Given the proper care you could really shine to be a genius, kid. Unfortunately though, I can't take you with me, so you'll have to stay with your hateful parents." Vincent instantly blew a raspberry, which made Marco chuckle. "I feel the same way. Use those survival skills of yours and I'll educate as much as possible in the time I can visit, which I'll make as often as possible. Let's get started." So he spent the whole night teaching Vincent certain things; like numbers, the alphabet, key words, but mainly what to eat and do when he was in a certain situations he was probably going find himself in while in that household. It was early in the morning, and Marco let out a sigh. "I'll still be on this island for a couple weeks, so I'll keep you here. Not like your parents would notice and if they did, I doubt either of them cares."

During the two weeks Marco was in town, he had taught Vincent everything he could that wouldn't overwhelm the child, but he seemed to soak up everything like a sponge. He still couldn't speak but he did know his ABCs and numbers up to one hundred. He could fully understand simply sentences and could respond using hand language which was grabbing and pointing.

Afterwards, Marco didn't show up for next two years and in the end he only had himself to depend on. He managed to figure the human language, but his speech was somewhat limited to what he learned as a baby and what anyone around him said. But the fact that learned to walk and talk on his own didn't impress his parents in the least. They simply hated him even more. They never used his name, calling him accident, monster, shit-face, etc. They beat him even more now that he was older they figure he could take more punishment. He was fortunate to remember a couple of medical skills Marco taught him. He tried to tell people of what his parents were doing because he knew right from wrong, but everyone just laughed at him in his face. To them it was all a child's joke. He even showed them the bruises and broken bones he had received by their hands, but everyone insisted he did it to himself to make a joke. Once word got back to his so called parents, he was beaten even fiercer, a lot of times within an inch of his life. So from then on he vowed to only live for himself and take care of himself no matter what he had to do. While he was thankful to Marco, he would only depend on himself because in the end all he had was himself. Within those years he did not just grow smarter and stronger but the more he lived the more anger and hatred he had. Not just for his parents but for everyone at that town everyone except Marco. To him that man was like a guardian angel that would protect him when he needed it most.

On Vincent's third birthday, Marco returned. Akira was getting angry at Vincent, using his fists to show as much but the defiant toddler simply smiled and laughed with each punch. It made him twice as mad while his oh so loving mother watched in slight enjoyment. Marco just opened the door as the intelligent three year flew at it. Marco managed to catch him, although when he's flying at you like a football then it isn't that hard.

"Hey, Uncle Marco." Vincent said with a smile.

"I see you can talk now eh. How's it goin' Vince?" Marco put him down on the ground.

"Same ole, same ole." He was bleeding from just about everywhere, barely any clothes on, but he was still smiling triumphantly even though his eyes still held their cold hate.

"You potty trained yet?"

"Getting there."

His bestial dad hit him over the head. "Show some respect shit-face. You refer to him only as Marco-sama."

Vincent rolled his eyes. "Sure Akira."

"You shitty little accident."

The pirate doctor just eyed Vincent in interest; in only two years he had the mind and attitude of a teenager, who couldn't use a toilet. "I came to take this little guy off your hands."

"You came for that." Akira pointed the teenage toddler with a look of disgust.

"I thought I'd do you a favor and get the little monster off your hands."

The former pirate captain smirked. "Oh, you should have just said that in the first place. Get that fucking piece of shit out of here. Hit him around a couple times to put him in his place."

Marco put up the ok sign with his fingers. "Gotcha."

"Accident, go clean yourself up and put on some decent clothes."

"Yes, **father**." He said with a smirk.

"Just wait till you get back. Just wait."

"I'll be counting the moments, **dad**." Vincent cleaned all of his bruises and put on a clean white shirt and some nice blue pants. As he was out the door, he peeked in for a second. "Have fun fucking each other while I'm gone." Then just he closed the door as a vase crashed into it. "Let's go Uncle Marco. It is okay if I call you that?"

They both started walking. "Sure I guess, but should you really piss your parents off so much."

Vincent put his hands behind his head. "I know it's not too smart since I have to live with them and all but I stop caring about those two long long ago. We're going to your ship right?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

He pointed to his head. "A little credit."

Marco gave him noggie. "Don't get cocky brat." Vincent just laughed. "Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday, June 3rd."

"Yes, but do you know what makes this day special."

"No, should I."

"Well if you were in a normal family then maybe." The three year old looked to the ground. "Today is your birthday."

"Birthday? Was today the day I was born? Big deal there's nothing special about that."

Marco scratched the back of head. "Yes today is that day. How old are you?"

"How is one's age determined?"

"In years."

"Ummm…I don't know 2 I guess. I don't really keep up with these things. Why?"

"You're 3 years old today."

He put his fist in his hand. "Oh, I see. So you count the years after I was born. And it's been three hellish years since that day right."

"Right, which means."

"Ummm…I'm getting older."

"You're growing up baka. You're getting taller, stronger, and smarter."

"That's growing up?!?"

"Yes."

He had something in his eyes that Marco thought he'd never see…happiness. "So when I get a hundred, I'll be super-human. No one would stop me."

Marco laughed at him. "It doesn't work that way."

He tilted his head in confusion. "Why? It's only logical since as I get older I get bigger, stronger, faster, and smarter. So why shouldn't I become super human."

"What about old people?"

"When is one considered old?"

"65 years or older."

"Then those are the giants that people hear about."

Marco laughed as he pointed to an old lady walking down the opposite side street. "She's considered kind of old."

"WHAT? How? She should be huge."

"At some point people stop growing and they start to get weaker as they age."

"Really? Why?"

"That's how all living things are. They grow up big and strong then once they reach their maximum growth point in their life." He raised his hand slowly in the air. "It goes back down." He lowered his hand slowly.

"So they go back to babies?"

"No it's not that much, they die at some point. I'll explain it more to you later."

"Ok then. So why's my birthday so special?"

"Well because it's the day you were born and it means another year you're alive. So humans celebrate it because we don't know when we'll die."

"Whoop-de-fucking-doo. I'm alive for another year of torment. That's so fucking great uncle Marco."

"Hey now, watch your mouth brat."

"Blame my parents; I hear them say bad words all the time."

Marco flicked him in the head. "Just because they say it doesn't mean you should."

"Of course. Are we there yet?"

"No. You might not be excited about your birthday, but I know what will excite. Presents!"

"What are presents?"

He palmed his face. "You don't know what a present is? A gift?"

"I'm three."

"Don't use that excuse. Didn't your parents' friends come over with free stuff for you near the holidays?"

"Not that I know, whenever my parents' friends came over they locked me up somewhere, so I was out of sight. And what is a holiday? And what does free mean?"

"Well no wonder and I'll tell you later."

"Aww come on, please I want to know now?" He was trying his best to look cute and sad.

"I'll explain it all to you after you get your stuff."

"Bbbbbooooooooo."

"We are here." They walked in together.

Vincent looked around. "You're place looks different from the last time I was here."

"Things DO tend change in three years."

"What's with the black flag with the mustache skull on it?"

"That's a jolly roger of the pirate crew I am now with."

"So that's what a pirate flag looks like. Who is the captain?"

"Edward Newgate or better known as Whitebeard." Marco cooked Vincent a giant meal and proceed to talk about Whitebeard. After a few hours of Marco telling Vincent about Whitebeard and his times on the ship, he stretched and cleaned the dishes. "Well I guess you want your gifts now."

"Free stuff time!" he looked to Marco for conformation.

He nodded. "Yes." He went in the back and pulled out two huge books and two small books. "Here, something that will last longer than any toy you'll ever get."

He look at the monstrosities of paper and cardboard. "How long do toys last? I've seen what Akira calls toys and I don't want any of those."

Marco laughed. "You're a funny kid you know that. There are different types of toys way different than what your dad uses. I guess you can say toys last for years, but those books will last your entire life."

Vincent touched the books. "Uuuuummm…Uncle Marco, have you been smoking opium again. Toys are made of plastic which last's for a while because it's durable while this book is made of fragile paper."

"Who told you about the opium? No one can prove that I smoked it."

"I overheard Akira talking about it. He called it his miracle drug that gets him through the day. But I heard normal people, unbeknownst to them of course, saying how drugs are bad and impair judgment."

"You know about opium but not holidays."

Vincent shrugged. "Blame my folks."

"That's why I got you these. The books themselves won't last but the things you'll learn from them will."

"I get it. This is a great gift and all but you're forgetting one important thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to read that well. I mean I can read signs and certain words. But that's about it."

"Ah, but that's what these books are for."

"Really, they make books like that."

"Yeah." He pointed to the second biggest book. "This is a dictionary."

"A dickjewfairy, that sounds gross."

"NO, you idiot a dictionary. Dict-shon-ary."

"OOHHH. So what's it about? Ninjas?"

"How do you what ninjas are?"

"I don't, I overheard some guy talking about 'em and it sounded cool."

"No, it's not about ninjas. It's about words. It'll teach you new words and explain what they mean. Almost any real word is in here."

"Real words? So there are fake ones."

"Yes like ohdelay or cumbubble."

"I see and do you have a dictionary for fake words."

"No, I don't think that exists, otherwise it'd be bigger than this island since all people make up at the very least 20 words per day. That's over two hundred billion words along with definitions in one day."

"I see what you're getting at. Okay and the next one.

He pointed to the smallest one. "This is a thesaurus it helps you find words that mean the same or opposite as another word."

"You mean like hate to detest and hate to love."

"Exactly, but it'll tell you much more than one word."

"Sounds good. Now the really really big one."

"That's an Encyclopedia."

"A WHAT!!!"

"Calm down. An In-sai-clo-pee-dee-ah."

"Ok what's that teach."

"It'll teach you about the world. As a matter of fact. This is just the first volume." He went back in the back and grabbed nine more books of the same size, which made Vincent's jaw drop.

"You couldn't show me all those with the others."

"I thought I'd break the news to you at your pace instead. It's a big world out there Vince, did you really think it could all be contained in one book. Hell this still isn't all the information in the world, not even close, but it should be more than enough for you."

"What's the next one teach? How to fight or create weapons of mass destruction."

"Well no. It'll teach you strategy."

"Strategy? What's that a kind of medicine."

"No. I want you to read the dictionary to find out what it means. That way you'll learn to depend on yourself because I won't always be there for you."

"Fine but what's it called."

"Sun Tzu's: Art of War."

Vincent raised his eyebrows. "Sounds cool."

"Good I'm glad you think so. It'll be your motivation to finish the others, all twelve of them."

"Wait what?!?"

"I expect you to read the dictionary first, then the thesauruses, then all the encyclopedias, and finally the art of war."

"Aaawww come on." Marco just glared at him. "Fine."

"The most important thing you need to know is to sound out your words."

"Ok."

"Well I got get back to the open ocean kid."

"Aww but you just got here."

"I know but I gotta go, duty calls."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know."

"Could be three years again or it could be twenty years."

"You do know you'll have to lie to my parents about these books and help me carry them since ONE of the encyclopedias is bigger than my body and five times as thick."

"You're exaggerating." Said Marco in monotone.

"Only a little bit, that's the messed up part!"

"Yeah I know. You could also use these books as weights for exercise."

"Most people start out small."

"You're not most people."

"(sigh) True." Vincent gave Marco a hug. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome."

"If you ever tell anyone I did that I'll kill you."

Marco laughed again and ruffled his hair. "As if you could."

"You just wait when I get older then I'll be able to."

"Sure you will kid." He put all the books in a wheel barrel.

One long walk later…

They arrived at Akira's house. "Remember Vince, follow my lead."

"Gotcha Uncle Marco-ahem I mean Marco-sama."

"Good." He knocked on the door.

Aya answered. "Marco-sama, you're back." Both of them walked in with a wheel-barrel full of books.

"Sup, Marc." said Akira. "Who the hell ass balls are those for?"

"This little bastard." He pointed to Vincent.

"He can't read can he?" asked Aya with slight curiosity.

"Oh he can. And if not he's gonna learn."

"Yeah right, you can't make me do anything." said Vince in false defiance.

Akira rubbed his chin in thought. "Punishment eh? Good going Marc. That's it you little shit. You're going to read all those books."

"I dare you to make me old man."

"YOU'LL READ THEM and you'll damn well like it you little motherfucker!!!!" Vincent folded his arms in defeat and glared angrily at his father. But on the inside he was laughing at his father's stupidity.

Marco smiled. _'The kid's good.'_ He waved. "Well I'll leave his punishment to you Kira."

"Ok." Vincent stuck his tongue out at him which got him a slap upside the head. "Get started you lil bastard."

"I wish I was a bastard then you wouldn't be here."

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing oh father dearest." He laughed gaily.

"Go to the back room and read all ya damn books."

"Hate you, mom dad."

"The feelings mutual." They said in unison. Akira spat on the ground. "We should put him on a leash then choke him with it to make sure he reads 'em all five times."

"We have a couple in the closest."

"Those are yours and yours alone. Tomorrow you're going out to buy him one. Get a choker and if the people ask…"

"It's for the new dog we'll be getting."

"You're learning bitch."

TIME SKIP one year and some days later…

It took about three weeks to read all the books Marco gave him cover to cover. Taking into account the stumbling over a couple of words and that's all he had to do that he actually enjoyed. Even eating was second priority compared to it. Marco was right about one thing, Sun Tzu Art of War. He really enjoyed that one. Well it was the only one that was pure entertainment but he really jumped into it. He even managed to trick both of his parents into giving him a gourmet dinner and they still don't know it. No matter what they did to him after that fiasco he was still on cloud nine. Then again that only lasted about two days, but hell those one probably the three best days out of twelve he had in his 4 years of life. After reading the books cover to cover until he thoroughly understood all of it, he worked on his muscle tone with the books. He was actually surprised at how effective they were; he was about to punch through a wood with little problem, but his speed wasn't all that great. With each word, each sentence, each paragraph expanding his knowledge well he nearly jizzed in his pants a couple times. But with each tid-bit of knowledge came a price, everything his parents called him, everything anybody said where he was in earshot; he understood it all. He found out just how messed up his life was compared to normal person. He was so astounded that he went to observe another family. He broke down in tears at how happy they were even when they fought occasionally; they'd make up laughing and smiles. It was a compelling thing, the more he knew the sadder it started to make him. Then that temporary sadness reformed back to bitter hatred. Also his parents were getting suspicious, especially Aya. She wasn't foolish like Akira and Vincent couldn't keep up his act. That new knowledge also taught him bigger fancier words that only confused his parents but infuriated them even more as he would thoroughly point out their stupidity. He went out one day to do some more people watching and studying but what he came home to finally pushed him over the edge…

He had his favorite book in his pocket, which was Art of War. He was walking home after a successful observation session. _'It seems the Chiba's aren't too fond of insects. Especially the mother. Further study not needed. Prank idea found.' _A small smile appeared on his face. He was about open the door when he started to smell something burning. He looked up to the sky and saw a thin pillar of black smoke. _'Dumbass how could I have not noticed that sooner.'_ He hit himself in the forehead and ran towards the back when midway a thought occurred to him. _'What the hell am I doing? It's probably nothing. That bastard Akira is always burning things. So this isn't all that surprising.' _He slowed down and walked the rest of the way. _'I wonder what that idiot's burning this time.'_

He peeked around the corner and saw his hateful father throw a huge book into the bonfire. "Is that the last of 'em."

"Hai Goshunjin-sama."

Vincent's eyes widen in horror at what he just realized. Those two just burned up all of his books, except the one he kept on his person at all times. "You…" He looked at the fire in a trance.

"Ooohhh well if it isn't you. Just in time to watch your stupid little books burn." The retired pirate grabbed him by the head and lifted him up. "Where were you? I wanted you to watch while I did it."

The gifted toddler just stared at the fire lifelessly. "My…books…"

Akira laughed. "Seems he went retarded without his 'precious' books." He threw him to the ground. "What's wrong shit-face? Where'd all that fucking smartassery go huh? HAHHAHAHAHA!!! I am the king bitch I guess you finally understand that now."

The chibi adult gritted his teeth and dragged his fingers across the ground in anger. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!!?!! YOU IMBECILIC PIECE OF GIRAFFE SHIT!!!!"

"What did you just say? I dare you to repeat that!!" the infuriated child ran at him with fist raised and punched him. Akira put his hand down to block the strike, but it was a fake out and Vincent turned to roundhouse kick him in the back of the knee. The attack caught the rusty pirate off guard and he fell on his back. Vincent didn't let up, he immediately kicked dirt in his eyes, which blinded Akira and made him squirm around.

'_I'll end it.'_ He jumped and brought his leg down for axe kick to the throat, but Akira grabbed his leg.

"Too naïve." The pirate father tightened his grip and slammed his son into the ground HARD, which made him cough up blood. He got up, lifting Vincent up with him and punched him in the stomach with all his strength. He flew into the brick wall of the house and coughed even more blood while Akira rubbed his eyes. "When I'm able to see you're **fucking dead kid.**'

Vincent slowly got up, coughing up blood as he did. "Don't bother. I'm out of here. I can't match you in strength but I beat you brains a hundred times over and that's enough for me. So I hope you stay here and die a slow and painful death."

"Like hell you're leaving. You leave when I say so. GO GET 'EM BITCH!!!"

"Hai." Aya ran after him, but Vincent grabbed a rock and threw it at her shin, making her fall. "Ahhh, you horrible little shit."

Akira picked up a stick and threw off to the side at what he thought was his child. "Where the fuck do you think you're going??!!? NO ONE would want a pathetic reject like you!!! You were born hated!! You will always be hated and NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!!!!"

Vincent turned around. "Burn in hell my dear hateful parents." Then he flipped the bird and limped away into the horizon for a new beginning.

* * *

END!!!!

Well sorry it took so long with the chapter first of all. Lot life problems went down such as computer virus got a new laptop though (yay for me) well that was it. But my new found addiction to soul eater and questionable content, which is a web comic not porn. I watched soul eater from beginning to end 1 to 51 and read the manga up to 65. so yeah. Qc got over 1500 strips so I've been preoccupied. I should learn to focus more really. The chapter was pretty fucked up I know, I wrote it. But seriously not trying to send out a message or condone that behavior just telling a story. But it gets happy again but then sad again.

Special thanx to all favers (not sure what to call you guys), alerters, and reviewers.

Goshunjin-sama- master (not sure that's how you spell it), chibi-little

Till next time look forward to part 2: Brothers (it's gonna be longer than this one. I've been busy and didn't want to keep you guys waiting.)

Ja


	18. NOT A CHAPTER i know, sucks right

Hello, Faithful readers and reviewers, FETA here and I am very glad and appreciative that you guys and gals stuck with all the way to chap. 17. Now as badly as this sounds, no I **AM NOT** **ABANDONING** or discontinuing the story. That we be like give you candy then ripping out your large intestines and strangling you with them while you're enjoying it. But I kid, I kid. I have been quite busy with homework, exams, and I just starting on my final projects because it's near end of the term time. On another note, I just discovered the manga and anime of history's strongest disciple kenichi. And it is just so very great I watched all fifty episodes (named kenichi the mightiest disciple) and went up from 0-262. in a few weeks (to be honest that's where a nice chunk of my time went but it did give m some fresh ideas). Also I have been working on my other story Naruto and the Tenth Jinchuuriki. And I just have writers block on it. I do one chapter completely and alternate between stories so it'd be fair for fans of one story but not the other. But I will work hard on the chapter and NO MORE DISTRACTIONS, you guys have waited long enough. Keep rooting for me and I deliver one, because this weeks me is SUPA!!!! (Yeah that's right I said it.) I'll replace this with the real chapter when it comes out so look out for it. HOPEFULLY I won't have send one of these out anytime soon.


End file.
